


Dark Harbors

by teleportingoctopi



Series: Dark Harbors [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pirate Ruby, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Swashbuckler!AU, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 122,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleportingoctopi/pseuds/teleportingoctopi
Summary: After a third of her fleet is destroyed by the Atleasan Navy, Raven sends her most trusted Captain to exact revenge upon Governor Jacques Schnee by ransoming his most prized possession: Winter. But when The Scarlet Raider storms the estate, she finds someone better: Weiss.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll didn't think I'd Dare, but I Dared.
> 
> In order to keep nataliving sane during Streets of Gold (I know you Tomb Raider gays are out there, like come on), I've placed all my White Rose feelings here.
> 
> Buckle up kids.
> 
> TW: Parental Abuse

The city of Atlas is shadows beneath the darkened moon. Clouds paint across the sky, the stars illuminating the edges in a soft glow. A ship sits deep in the harbor, the sails black in the midnight glare. It waits, silently, the city quietly slumbering.

Beneath, at the sewers edge, a small boat lands, dragged ashore. Four dark figures step into the shallows, bodies cloaked in dark wraps. A woman, eyes silver, draws a glinting, silver cutlass. The curve of the blade wickedly winks in the moonlight.

She motions with her head towards the sewer gate, a young man stepping to the padlock, tools in hand. He nods, dark hair tied back with an emerald sash.

“It’s never easy, is it,” she mutters quietly, breaking the silence of the harbor. She adjusts the grip on her sword, her nose wrinkling when she spots the raven carved on the d guard.

A tumbler gives and the man makes a small flourish, motioning to the heavy lock now on the ground. “Ye have little faith.”

“I-in you?” The woman chuckles softly, dismissing the thought. “Never, Ren.”

“What is Raven _thinking.”_ Another woman, hair an incredible gold, shoulders past both of them. With a grunt, she yanks the grate open, disused hinges squealing against years of rust.

“Don’t start, Yang,” the silver eyed woman warns. “When we start asking questions, people get killed.”

“Yeah, Ruby,” Yang rolls her eyes. “By _her_.”

Ruby offers her an awkward smile before she shrugs. “Well…”

“Shouldn’t…we go in or something?” The fourth member motions towards the open grate with a drawn broadsword. The glint of his earring matches the sheen of his hair.

“Blubber sucker’s right,” Yang snorts, pulling herself into the dark passage, the swill around her boots coming to her calves. She cracks her knuckles before slipping her hands into katars, the wicked blades tight to her fists.

“It was _one time_ , _”_ he whines, his shoulders drooping.

Ren places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a solemn look.

“Yang, can you just be nice to Jaune for an hour?” Ruby pulls herself up into the sewer after, Yang snorting ahead of her. She takes her silence as a _yes_ and is satisfied with that.

“Aw, thanks, Ruby—”

“At least until we have the girl.”

A small _awe_ is sighed behind her. Ruby can’t help but chuckle, but quickly wipes it away as she pulls a thick black cloth with a red rose embroidered over her mouth and nose.

Her eyes are forged steel. “Time to reap Atlas.”

*

Weiss Schnee sits at the edge of her bed, the clock ticking away the time painfully. And with each passing second, she loses her mind just a little more. A book sits open on the desk adjacent to the bed, an ink well beside it.

She holds a broken mirror, the silver back worked by the Spanish. She doesn’t need to hold back her sobs, there’s no one in the vicinity ever since Winter was sent off to military training under Commander Nikos’ recommendation. Her father hadn’t wanted her to go—something about the Proper Schnee heiress should be soft and womanly.

That had infuriated Winter.

Truth, it had infuriated Weiss, too.

But she’s not Winter.

The corset bites painfully into her ribs, reminding her of her faults. Weiss sits taller, sniffing back the sobs. The walls have eyes and ears, her mother had always said.

She stares into the broken shards, her face fractured. The tears begin to trickle again. “Stop,” she says to the mirror. The tears just start to flow harder. “ _Stop_!” She yells, her eyes drifting to the red marks violently smashed into her cheek.

Another wave of sobs, her ears still ringing from the argument.

_She’d only wanted to ask her father for a visit with Winter. Her father was in his study, his high backed chair a dangerous monument against the bay windows overlooking the Naval Shipyard. She’d done all the proper things, knocked, waited for acknowledgement, seated herself and waited for him to address her._

_She sat silently, legs folded neatly beneath the chair, the collar of her gown high and proper. He scribbled in a ledger, mustache bristling. He worked for an hour before he placed the quill down and cleared his throat. He steepled his fingers in front of his face, his eyes belying hurricanes._

_“What is it you want.”_

_Weiss turned from the windows, but still watched the waves cresting behind his shoulders. “I’d like to request an outing.”_

_Jacques was at first shocked, then dismissive. “Don’t be absurd.” He picked the quill back up to continue working._

_“But—”_

_“Don’t dare to forget your place.” A shadow licked across his face._

_“I presumed—”_

_“Are you speaking back to me, daughter?” He leapt from his chair before the syllable even left her throat. His arms were wide, body resembling a bear._

_“No, I would just find it—” Weiss flinched, his body overshadowing her in an instant. Anger seeped from him, his eyes an ice cold. One Weiss had learned much too often and far too many times._

_She scrambled back, heart suddenly in her throat. Knuckles found her quicker, all his anger, hatred, frustration funneled into her face. Weiss sprawled to the ground, the shock still as fresh as it had been the first time._

_“Father, I’m s—”_

_He reeled his hand back, this time her teeth cut into her lip when he hit. She cowered, her arms over her head. She’d been doing this since she was a child._

_“You will never ask for anything, Weiss, for you have want for_ nothing _.” His chest heaved as he shook out his hand, his knuckles bruised._

_“Except for your death,” she snapped. Weiss regretted it the second she said it. Her hands clamped over her mouth, the demon in her father’s eyes possessing him. Picking up her mother’s mirror off of his desk, Jacques crossed the gap between them and smashed the back across her face._

_Weiss, stunned, stayed down. The Schnee silence was winning again. He tossed the broken mirror next to her before smoothing out his jacket and turning back to his desk. “See yourself out.”_

_She picked up the only remaining heirloom she had left of her mother and began to run towards the door._

_“Ladies walk, Weiss,” he snapped._

_Weiss slowed to a walk and quietly closed the study door._

She throws the mirror into her pillows, the reflection showing her a reality she didn’t want to acknowledge. Weiss tears at her collar, at her gown, ripping the seams in a fury to get it off.

“I meant it.” She tears harder at the dress, fabric falling lose and fraying under her fingers. “I _meant_ it.” She says again, this time, the dress falling way so she’s just standing in her undergarments.

Her rib cage whines beneath the corset. She begins to pull at the laces before she hears a soft boom outside her window. Like a small pop. She stills her hands, before cautiously walking over to the window and drawing the curtains back.

Outside, just beneath the cliffs, she sees a small flash of light, followed by another boom. Then suddenly, the harbor is streaked with pulsating blasts, the sound louder and louder as it rockets over the water.

One of the Naval Vessels bursts up into flames, a gunpowder reserve suddenly exploding down in the yard. Weiss grips the window sill, pressing her face as close to the pane as she can.

A shrill alarm begins to tear through the city, lanterns beginning to flicker to life. Footsteps rush outside of her door before it feels like literal thunder bursts through the floors of the estate.

Weiss is on the ground when she recognizes the sound of cannon fire. “Winter!” She says before reminding herself that her sister was somewhere deep in the mountains becoming a hero.

Standing, Weiss goes to her door and peeks out into the hallway. Protocol dictates that she go to the safe room in the vault under such circumstances. Looking up and down, she sees no one—just a hollow carcass.

Weiss looks down at her attire, blushing at her own indecency. What would her father think if she showed up like _this_. Her stomach twists into knots before another thundering boom shakes the foundation of the estate.

“He’ll just have to manage,” she growls before hiking up the hem of her slip and running towards the stairs. The cool marble sucks the warmth straight from the soles of her feet and she’s shivering in a matter of minutes.

She rounds a corner, the door to the kitchens beneath the estate flying open in front of her. Yelping, Weiss slams into the door before falling back and landing hard on her tailbone.

“You _imbecile_!” she snaps. “I’ll have you hanged.”

“Been tryin’, still ain’t happened.” The voice is lava—dangerous and black.

Weiss blinks back the sting in her eyes and sees a dark woman, her eyes a blazing silver. A cutlass is held at her side, a thick cloth wrapped around her face. Weiss recognizes the rose symbol, her mouth falling open, the fear sparking in her spine sudden and horrid.

“The Scarlet Raider?”

The woman twitches, her eyebrows knitting up in a comical manner. “Oh gods. They still call me that?” She speaks over her shoulder into the hallway.

“Ruby, we don’t have time to make friends.”

Weiss scrambles to her feet, never once breaking eye contact with the infamous pirate. “Are you here to kill my father?” She asks, somewhat hopeful.

“Is it Winter?” A male voice pipes up somewhere in the kitchen stairwell.

“Shut _up_.” The second female voice.

Another loud barrage of cannon fire breaks through the hallway.

“Nora won’t have gunpowder forever, Captain.” A fourth voice.

Weiss’ skin crawls under the silver gaze, her heart pumping ice through her veins. The split in her lip bleeds, a droplet of blood staining the white of her corset.

And something changes in The Raider’s eyes, just then. Like Weiss is peering into the silver of her mother’s mirror and tipping forward into an abyss. Slowly, the woman pulls the mask from her face, the sash draped around her neck.

“ _Ruby_ ,” the female voice snarls. A woman with golden hair tied over her shoulder appears from the door way before her gaze rests on Weiss.

“What happened to your face?” Ruby suddenly asks her, still not dropping Weiss’ gaze.

Weiss draws back, her tongue thick.

“Ruby, that’s _Weiss Schnee_.” The woman is pointing a wicked looking dagger.

“I know, Yang. We’re here for Winter, not her.” Ruby, her lips a cruel line, takes a step forward.

“That’s your plan?” Weiss suddenly can’t help the laughter.

Yang raises an eyebrow, at a loss. “Uh…she…knows we’re pirates, right?”

“Winter isn’t even _here_ ,” she says around the laughter. She takes a deep breath and rights herself before she realizes the coldness in Ruby’s eyes had returned. “W-well, not…right…here.” She takes a step back.

“They’re all the same, right?” Yang advances, brandishing her weapons before Ruby flicks out her sword, cutting off her approach.

“Raven will just have to be pleased with her, then.” She offers Weiss her hand, Yang scoffing and staring at Ruby’s open palm.

“Ruby, what are you doing? We’re not going for tea!”

Weiss twists on her heel and bolts back towards her room, the marble hard.

Before she can make it too far, Ruby is in front of her, sword tip at Weiss’ nose. She gasps, taking a step back. “I’ve no wish to fight you on this, Schnee.”

“And I’ve no wish to associate with _pirates_ and _thieves_.” Fainting to the side, Weiss makes to move past her, but instead, she’s suddenly on the ground, searing pain ripping through her eye.

She clutches at her face, blood pooling down her brow and dripping from her chin. The tip of the blade is smeared. It stares her straight in the face again.

“You’ll still ransom with no eyes. Those are optional and honestly, I’d love to give you the option to _keep_ them. So what will it be.” The softness glints in the back of Ruby’s eyes, her eyebrows creased ever so slightly.

Weiss clenches her fists, the sting of her bruises harsher than the sting of the cut on her face. “You’ll take me from this place?”

“That’s what ransom means.” Ruby drops the sword, knowing she’s already won.

Weiss touches the split in her lip before she stands. “Fine. Take me, then.”

Ruby raises her eyebrow.

“You’ll be disappointed in my value, however. Raven was right in choosing Winter.” Weiss turns towards the three other pirates occupying the hallway. Yang is leaning against a pillar, her arms crossed.

“I’m the one who will decide that, Princess,” Ruby says as she grabs Weiss by the wrist and twists her arm behind her back. “Raven doesn’t know everything.” Weiss grimaces.

Yang’s lip twitches. “Great. Can we go now?”

Another long barrage of cannon fire. “Nora’s going to be hurting soon, Captain. And we all remember what happened last time she improvised.”

A broken mast and all the pots and pans later—Ruby certainly did remember. She shudders and presses herself closer to Weiss before she begins to move them.

“You’ll all die,” Weiss says softly. “My father will send the Admiral after you.”

“We all die someday,” Ruby murmurs back. And there’s a sadness that strikes something deep within Weiss. Something all consuming.

*

The broken girl on the floor had sent her over the edge. She hadn’t intended to cut her, but rather it had been instinct. It weighs on her shoulders, Ruby’s ears ringing. The broken girl on the floor was currently slung over her shoulder as she, Captain Ruby Rose, wadded through the literal filth of Atlas.

She’d seen the look in Weiss’ eyes before so many times on the ships growing up. Intimidation. Manipulation. Anger. They leave scars worse than a sword nick ever would.

“You shouldn’t be carrying our _prisoner_ ,” Yang grumbles behind her.

“She’s got no shoes,” Ruby points at Weiss’ feet. “I’d never make _you_ walk through sewers barefoot, Yang.”

“I would.” Yang snorts, before quickly covering with, “To Blubber Sucker. Not you—dearest sister.” She offers an apologetic smile.

“Why’s it always me?” Jaune whines in the back.

“Shut up, I made it until we got the girl.”

“I’m not even the _right_ girl,” Weiss snaps staring Yang straight in the face.

Ruby shifts Weiss higher on her shoulder, her fingers seeking purchase in the backs of her thighs. She finds herself concentrating harder on that than walking through the sewer and paying attention to the squabble behind her. The silk of Weiss’ slip runs through her fingers like water.

She stiffens, her grasp hardening before she’s faced with the grate. She leaps down easily, the places Weiss in the sand, rubbing her palms from the sparks that had started to sprout in her nerves. She can feel Weiss’ eyes burning into her back.

Jaune stoops and helps her up as Ruby walks to the boat, refusing to look back. The harbor pops and snaps with gun fire, her dark ship lit in the flashes of the Naval boats. “The Navy is launched!” She shouts, adrenaline beginning to pound in her ears.

“Fuckin’ parliament cocks!” Yang cusses, scrambling them all into the boat before she shoves them off and begins to row.

Ruby focuses on the skirmish, but she can still feel those eyes. A burning in her throat claws at her. Swallowing hard she shifts in her seat and grips the hilt of her sword until her fingers ache.

It takes ten minutes of hard rowing before she’s turning back to Weiss and motioning up the side of the ship. “Climb,” she says as calmly as she can. Apprehension claws at the inside of her chest.

Weiss stares at her, face blank before she stands and begins the ascent. They all follow after, landing on the deck as soon as the first Naval cannons are fired. Water geysers around them, splintering wood rocketing across the deck.

“CAPTAIN!” Nora shouts, gunpowder all over her face. She waves from her place at a cannon, the bandolier across her chest empty of shells. “I JUST USED THE SILVERWARE, DON’T WORRY!”

Ruby twitches before rubbing her face. She doesn’t acknowledge Nora’s insanity, because she’s learned its just best not to encourage. Instead, she takes Weiss by the arm again and climbs the deck of her ship to the helm.

“Crew of the Crescent Rose!” Ruby shouts above the din of battle. “Look at the mighty Alteasan Navy, scrambling after _one ship_.” She motions out towards the oncoming vessels. “Why don’t we see just how _fast_ they think they can be—REN UNFURL THE SAILS!”

She grips the wheel and spins it. “HOIST THE ANCHORS AND CUT THE JIB, LET’S GIVE THEM A CHASE.”

A loud Aye is shouted by all.

The groaning of ropes and chains pushes her ship into motion. The bow cuts through the water quickly and silently. As the wind picks up, the ship skips across the water, the advancing naval fleet losing ground and soon lost on the horizon.

The wood bites into her palms, but Ruby can’t help but allow a genuine smile flood her face when the spray picks up. The sea breeze combs through her hair and suddenly the world doesn’t seem so bad.

Until she looks over her shoulder and Weiss stands shivering in nothing but undergarments. Heat bleeds up her neck as she turns to Yang and motions for her to take the wheel.

“Sorry,” she starts, gently taking Weiss by the shoulders. “I-I didn’t mean to scare you or hurt you.”

“You kidnapped me,” Weiss snarls, pulling away.

Ruby blinks. “Well, yeah. That was sort of my job.”

“You say it like it’s respectable!” Weiss crosses her arms, the blood still glistening on her face.

Ruby sighs, frowning. “I don’t pretend to hide what I am.” She runs her fingers through her hair before helplessly laughing. “I’m a monster, but I’m not heartless. So why don’t we look at that cut and maybe find you some…clothes?”

The deep red that develops across Weiss’ cheeks is stark against the porcelain of her flesh. Without thinking, Ruby reaches out and touches the slash in her lip.

Weiss gasps and recoils, a venom in her glare. A venom made through years of fear.

Frowning, Ruby can’t help but feel sad. “Please. I’ve no intention of hurting you.”

“Like you didn’t earlier?” She snaps.

Ruby’s shoulders droop. “I…shouldn’t have done that, but things weren’t—”

“Ruby, stop explaining yourself to her,” Yang growls behind them. “Ladies like her will _never_ understand.”

She scowls at Yang before turning back to Weiss. “Just follow me. What other choices do you have?” Ruby moves down the stairs, Weiss’ footsteps following after a bit of hesitation. She holds the door to her cabin, allowing Weiss to pass through. She smells of papaya and winter frost—a biting contrast. One that has Ruby frowning again.

She closes the door behind herself, but when she turns to look out of the big bay windows, she’s suddenly face to face with Weiss, a long sharp dagger in her hand. She presses it into Ruby’s ribs, backing her towards the door.

“I’m not a prisoner.” She twists the blade between the bones. Ruby doesn’t flinch once, her arms crossed and eyes stern.

“I never once said you were.”

“I’m _not_ defenseless.” Weiss presses it harder.

“No, you have my dagger, so clearly not.”

Weiss trembles staring into the stony face. “I could kill you right now and do what my father’s been trying to do for fifteen years.”

“You could,” Ruby agrees. “But you’re not a murderer, Weiss.” She offers a smile, breaking the facade.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of.” But Weiss doesn’t sound too sure, herself.

“How ‘bout this,” Ruby starts. She gently places her hand on top of Weiss’. “You still hate me this much, you can kill me in the morning. If not, I live another day. You hate me a little more the next day? Fine. Kill me in the morning. But until you’re certain, Weiss, I’ll be here. Waiting to die and waiting for you to kill me in the morning.”

Weiss weakens, the blade slowly pulling away from Ruby’s side. “Like you’ll just _let_ me.”

“Believe me, or don’t believe me—I’m only as good as my word. Just remember,” Ruby leans close, unable to resist whispering into her ear. “You asked me to take you away—and I have.”

The blade clatters to the deck. Ruby slowly bends and picks it up, moving past the stunned Weiss and placing the dagger back onto her desk. She pulls a chair up to the large windows and pats the seat.

“Sit,” she says. Weiss hesitates at the door before complying. Ruby pulls a small suture kit from a drawer. “Again…I apologize for your eye.”

Weiss crosses her arms, scowling, her eyes raking up and down Ruby. Trying to figure her out. “What compels _you_ to apologize—you kill mercilessly.”

“Well, actions speak louder than words,” Ruby replies. “And my actions have had many consequences—why match my words up to them? That’d just turn me into…something else.”

Rolling up her flowing black sleeves, Ruby rubs her hands in some alcohol before wiping up the rest in a white cloth. She dabs it gently along the wound she caused, a frown twitching every time Weiss flinches.

“What happened to your face?” Ruby asks again, this time glancing at her cheek.

Weiss recoils. “Nothing.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ruby shakes her head.

“What is the point of all this,” Weiss quickly deflects. Ruby eyes her briefly before picking up a threaded wicked hook.

“I’ll need to patch you up tight,” Ruby mutters. “This might hurt.” She pierces the hook through Weiss’ forehead suddenly, the searing pain blinding Weiss for a brief moment. She bites back the screams as Ruby works, quickly and effectively.

Sighing, Ruby finally places the suturing kit down on the table and dabs at her handiwork with the alcohol soaked rag. “Have you heard of the Black Bird Massacre?”

Blinking back tears, Weiss shakes her head.

“Ten months ago, the Black Bird fleet was hit by an ambush set by the Alteasan Navy.” A dark shadow crosses Ruby’s face. “A third of our fleet was lost to the bombs and man o wars before we even knew what was happening.”

“This is _revenge_?” Weiss growls.

“This is Raven’s anger, Weiss. Do not mistake the two. One is all consuming and one is just dark.”

Weiss pales. “The Black Bird Fleet belongs to—”

“Raven Branwen,” Ruby finishes. “And your father has taken something _very_ important to her.”

“What can be so important as to declare war on a whole city state?”

“Her husband died in that massacre—Yang’s father died.” Ruby stands, not looking at Weiss. “ _My_ father died.”

“Wh—”

“And Raven never lets a debt go unpaid. Your father should have predicted this the moment it happened.” Weiss’ throat tightens. Winter had been sent away nine months ago.

Maybe there was a bigger reason.

“You can’t be suggesting she has a vendetta.”

Ruby levels her stare, coolly handing Weiss a pair of trousers and a loose white shirt. Weiss curls her lip at the attire. “Would you rather freeze to death?” She accepts the offering before hugging them to her chest.

“Father wouldn’t just send the fleet out to destroy _one_ pirate.”

“Wake up, Princess,” Ruby snaps. “He hangs us by the neck and decorates the city streets with our corpses.”

“Those are convicted felons—tried fairly by a judge and jury.”

“Don’t be so naive.” Ruby stares out into the dark sea, her reflection in the glass warped. “The fairest judge we have is the noose around our necks.”

“Well, perhaps you deserve it,” Weiss starts as she slips the shirt on. “You are pirates after all.” Suddenly she’s on her feet, Ruby’s hand around her throat. Their noses inches apart, Weiss can see the white anger in her eyes.

“You don’t get to decide what we deserve,” Ruby breathes. “Not when my father died blown apart by a cannonball. He never hurt a _fly_.” She drops Weiss, then yells, “SUN!”

The door opens and in steps a young man, a Capuchin monkey wrapped around his shoulders. “Aye, Cap!” He salutes, before flashing Weiss a grin.

Ruby glances at Weiss before folding her arms. “Brig. Now.”

“Shouldn’t the diamonds go in the treasury?” He jokes while he gathers Weiss, tightly holding her hands behind her back.

Ruby levels a stare, the sea behind her mirroring her dark look.

“W-what I meant was—”

“Just go,” she snaps. Sun salutes again before jostling Weiss out the door.

As soon as it swings closed, Ruby throws the suture kit across the cabin. It crashes against the wall, the contents spilling and scattering. She sinks into the chair Weiss had been in and holds her head.

*

“So how you like it?” Sun flourishes before stepping to the side of the dark, damp cell. The hull of the ship is musty, smelling of briny barnacles and the metallic odor of fish.

Another woman sits in the corner, her arms drawn around her chest, amber eyes burning holes into the deck floor. She’s dirty, her clothes practically in tatters, red rings around her wrists and ankles. Her hair is matted and hangs in her face.

“Is this supposed to be a joke?” Weiss says, taking a step back.

“Blake! Meet your new bunk mate!” Sun opens the door to the cell and bows deeply. “After you.”

“I will _not_ be subject to such conditions, you can tell your Captain—”

“Cap ain’t in much’a mood, I’m afraid,” Sun chuckles. “S’best if ya just do whatcher told.”

“It’ll make things easier,” Blake says.

Weiss curls her lip. “If she seeks a ransom, then my father will expect me scurvy free, thank you.” She refuses to move into the sparsely furnished cell.

Sun scratches the back of his head, confused. “S’better than walkin’ the plank—don’t think just cuz yer a beaut Cap won’t send ya to the sharks.”

Weiss folds her arms and refuses to move.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Blake warns.

“Well, if that’s the way you be!” Sun suddenly hoists Weiss by the waist, giggling wildly as she flails.

“I’ll have your head!” Weiss shrieks pounding her fists into his back. Sun continues to laugh, spinning them around in circles before he drops her into the cell, dizzy.

“Don’t make promises ya don’t intend to do good by,” Sun says with a wink.

Weiss gapes.

Blake snorts as the cell door clangs closed. Weiss is at the bars immediately.

“Ya might wanna put them trousers on, snowflake,” Sun says pointing to the garment forgotten on the cell floor. “Some’a these guys be gruffer than the rest and they like the soft ones—we don’t get ‘em soft too often no more.”

Embarrassed, angry, and tired, Weiss snatches them up, slipping the trousers on. The waist is much to big and she finds that she must continually hold the demonic garment to her hips.

“I’ll be seein’ ya at mess, Blakey, try ta put on a smile fer me.” Sun winks at her and sends a kiss her way.

She rolls her eyes and stares back at the floor. “In your nightmares.”

Delighted by her retort, Sun skips up the stairs snickering. “It’sa date!”

The heavy door leading to the brig slams closed, the air eerie with the creaking of the hull. Weiss sighs and stands in the corner, eyeing Blake cautiously.

Weiss has never seen someone quite like her before—olive skin, narrow, piercing eyes. She reminds Weiss of the green sashed pirate—Ren. But different. Anxiety begins to well.

“It’s rude to stare,” Blake says. She picks at a fraying piece of her shirt.

Weiss immediately looks away, a blush burning her cheeks. “Pardon me,” she mutters.

“Do what you will,” Blake replies with a shrug. “I was simply reminding you.”

Weiss doesn’t need the reminder. The bruises beginning to yellow in her cheeks were reminder enough. Huffing, Weiss sinks to her knees, leaning against the bars. There’s only a bucket and one blanket in the cell. No stool, no chair, no _cot_. What did these heathens expect her to do?

_Sleep on the ground_?

“I certainly hope she doesn’t expect us to share a blanket, who can say what sorts of diseases are down here.” A chill spiders through her body, Weiss holding herself closer to stay warm.

Blake sends her a sharp look. “Watch your mouth before I break your teeth.”

Weiss pales and snaps her mouth shut. So she’s dangerous. The anxiety in her chest blossoms into near panic. Her ribs whine. “I-I wasn’t implying you were diseased, simply that—”

“It doesn’t matter what you didn’t mean,” Blake sighs before looking back at the ground. “It won’t get either of us out of here, anyway.” She rubs the sores on her wrists tenderly.

“You should clean those,” Weiss says after a beat.

“With what? Water?” Blake snorts.

“The Captain doesn’t seem to keep injured guests,” Weiss says, the sting in her face still fresh. She touches the puckered scar, knowing it would never go away.

“I’m not a _guest_ , I’m a slave.” Blake’s fists tighten, her teeth flashing before the fight seems to drain from her body.

“She doesn’t…seem like one to take slaves,” Weiss says honestly.

“You’re more a fool than I thought,” Blake says with a sardonic laugh. “You think I want to be down here?” She motions around the cell. “Life of luxury, isn’t it? Who wouldn’t want to be here.” She picks up the blanket. “The bed has fleas, the food is rotten, and the whole crew…” Blake trails off before amending “… _most_ of the crew is licentious at best.”

“I’m hard pressed to deny your observations,” Weiss says. Blake levels a stare at her, one that reminds her of herself. Weiss bites her lip, the split there opening. The metallic tang of blood settles on her tongue.

“Why should _you_ forgive The Scarlet Raider, anyway. From what I understand, you’re just as much a captive as I.” Blake raises an eyebrow, staring at the long gash on Weiss’ face.

“I’ve no forgiveness to give such an uncouth barbarian,” Weiss growls.

“Then don’t apologize for her.”

“I haven’t!”

“‘She doesn’t seem the type to take slaves.’” Blake throws Weiss’ words back at her.

“She doesn’t.” Weiss insists.

“Don’t be blind.” Blake shakes her head. “She’ll kill every last one of us if it brings her to her goal. She’s just as bloodthirsty as Raven in that way.” Blake pauses, eyeing Weiss. “Why do you think _she_ was chosen to kidnap you? Would it not have been easier for Raven to do it herself?”

“You seem to know a lot more than you let on,” Weiss snaps.

“I’ve eyes and ears,” Blake replies. “There’s no secret safe on this ship that I won’t catch wind of.” Blake rests her chin in her knees, eyes cat like and piercing.

Weiss grimaces. “So then why are you on this ship—a slave—if you’re so skilled?”

A darkness bubbles up in the depths of Blake’s eyes, a slight furrow in her brow appearing. “I was foolishly _captured.”_

_“_ Astute skills, Blake, seems to have worked out for you.” A smug smile appears on Weiss’ face.

“At least I fought until the end. At least I didn’t _let_ her take me.” The color drains from Weiss’ face. Blake’s easy smile pulls at her lips, her eyebrow quirking.

“I-I-I would _never_.”

“That’s not what I heard.” Her smile remains. Weiss squirms under it, the cold bars biting deep into her shoulders.

“Who told you that?”

“Eyes and ears, remember?”

Weiss huffs.

“Did she do that?” Blake draws a line through her eye.

Gritting her teeth, Weiss refuses to speak.

“She did, didn’t she. And yet, you _still_ defend her. How curious,” Blake muses. “And you? Did you stitch it up yourself? Or perhaps, was it our dearly beloved Captain?”

Weiss’ blood boils beneath her flesh, the hammering of her heart deafening inside of her skull. She squeezes her eyes shut, the fresh suture pulling painfully.

“Even _more_ curious,” Blake purrs.

Weiss tightens her arms around her midsection. She watches the swaying lantern, the flame weak. She shivers again.

The door opens again, heavy boots descending the stairs.

“You best be ready for me this time, Blake. I ain’t gonna be…” Yang drops down, eyes landing on Weiss. Her lip curls before she finishes her sentence. “…patient.”

Blake stands, smoothing out her tattered clothes and combing her fingers through her hair as best as she’s able. Weiss watches her smile, a genuine smile, at the barbaric Yang. There’s a spark in Blake—one that hadn’t been there before. Weiss can nearly see it spanning from her chest like white hot lightning.

Yang jostles some keys before yanking open the cell door. She offers a hand to Blake who takes it. “Didn’t expect company—thought fer sure, Ruby’d have you all tied up in her cabin.” Yang smirks.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Aghast, Weiss holds her hand to her chest. As if the idea was scandal enough.

Yang belts out a large laugh, nearly doubling over before she pulls Blake through the door and closes it again. “Didn’t I tell ya, B,” Yang says motioning towards Weiss. “She’s a _gem_.” Yang says it with such sweetness it makes Weiss sick.

Blake glances at Weiss over her shoulder, eyebrow quirking again before she says, “Eyes and ears, Schnee. Eyes and ears.”

Weiss is then left alone to the cold, dark brig, her thoughts occupied only by the way she had jammed that knife into Ruby’s ribs. The memory of Ruby’s breath at her ear prickles her flesh. Her head begins to spin. Blake couldn’t take that from her.

She hides her head into her arms and finally sobs.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've a lot of spare time.
> 
> Enjoy, nuggets.

 

There’s a light at the end of the world, dim and convalescent. It swirls eternal, a secret only for Ruby. She’s chased it since she was a little girl, barely out from under her mother’s wing.

“That’s where the worlds split apart,” her mother had said. “That’s where mortal and god cross for the briefest of moments.”

Standing at the helm, the early morning dawn breaking through the graying clouds, Ruby watches the light just at the horizon. She sees it when she closes her eyes. She sees it when she’s asleep.

The crew bustles around the ship, quietly taking in the morning. The smell of brewing porridge drifts up from the galley below. A warmth spreads in Ruby’s chest, the sea breeze singing her name like a siren.

“Those damned wigrats sure did blow our course,” Yang grumbles as she swings herself up the deck easily. There are dark bags under her eyes, indicative of her sour disposition.

“Raven knew this might happen, we can only stay our current course and rendezvous when able,” Ruby says with a shrug.

“To hell with Raven.” Yang spits on the deck, earning a glare from Ruby. She twists her lips. “Sorry.”

“Don’t make me make _you_ lick the deck clean, Yang.” She’d done it before, she’d do it again.

“I said sorry!” Yang throws her arms in the air, the light jangle of golden bangles slapping around her wrist comforting. Yang always had an eye for flare.

“We won’t reach Breaker’s Cove for a month at this pace,” Ruby sighs. Despite having one of the fastest ships on the sea, distance was _still_ a problem. She could only push the Crescent Rose and her crew so much.

Something clatters on the lower deck, Jaune quickly picking up a bundle of swords he had been carrying towards the armory. He quickly looks around, making sure no one saw, then sighs with relief when he sees no one. Ruby can’t help but chuckle.

“Whatta loon,” Yang snorts, leaning upon the railing.

“Gotta love him,” Ruby replies.

“Ugh,” Yang rolls her eyes. “He’s such a useless boy—can hardly figure his sword from his dick.”

“That’s not very nice, Yang,” Ruby says before adding, “He’s probably _much_ more capable with the sword.”

Yang blurts out a laugh before turning back to her sister. “Unexpected, coming from you.”

Ruby shrugs. “I can make fun, too. I’m not just _this_.” She motions up her body.

“If only the people knew you, they’d never be afraid of The Scarlet Raider again.” Yang watches Ruby out of the corner of her eye. She frowns when her sister stares at the horizon, chasing the light.

“It would terrify them more if they knew I was human.”

“Like Weiss?” Yang draws her name out slowly.

Ruby’s lip twitches, her face turning stony again. “Don’t start.”

“Ruby, you didn’t even _ask_ her where Winter was, don’t you think Raven’s going to take that into consideration?” Yang places her hands on her hips. She was _still_ Ruby’s big sister, even if she was her first mate.

“She said Winter wasn’t there.” She shrugs her shoulders, refusing to look at Yang.

“Ah, yes, and you believed her, like a gullible swashbucket.” Yang pokes Ruby in the forehead. She shakes her off angrily.

“Need I remind you who the Captain is here?”

“We should have at least ransacked a little bit—did you _see_ all the silver?” Yang’s heart twinges at all the wealth left behind.

“We weren’t there for that,” Ruby snaps.

“And we weren’t there for _Weiss_ either,” Yang counters.

Ruby curls her lip. “I seem to recall _someone_ saying ‘they’re all the same anyway.’”

Yang shrugs her shoulders. “I mean one Schnee is another Schnee—he should still pay handsomely for his daughter.” Yang inspects her fingers, ignoring the contradiction. “How much is Raven demanding, anyhow?”

“She didn’t disclose that to me.”

Yang throws her arms up again. “So you took us all into a foolhardy mission without even discussing _cuts_? Ruby have you gone mad?” Yang presses a hand to her forehead. “Are you ill?”

Ruby swats at her again.

“Besides, what about Blake, don’t think I don’t see you going down there all the time,” Ruby deflects. She smirks at the blazing blush streaking across Yang’s face like an angry comet. Just like Yang, big in every way.

“She’s been down there for six months, can’t you like give her a cot or hammock or some _new clothes?”_ Yang crosses her arms. “Or are those reserved for your Ice Princess?”

Ruby growls, “Don’t call her that. She’s not _my_ anything.”

Yang raises an eyebrow. “Sure fooled me.”

“That’s because you’re a _fool_ , Yang Xiao Long.” Ruby punches her sister in the arm.

“Uncalled for, but…” Yang nods her head, “…probably true. Only a fool would let their little sister order them around.” She shrugs. “Oh well.”

An albatross streaks across the open sky, wings spread wide and riding the thermals. It snakes around the crows nest where Sun lounges eating an apple. A feather drifts to the deck.

“Take the helm,” Ruby commands. Yang straightens and salutes mockingly.

“Where you goin? Gonna get your pound of flesh?” Yang says with a sinister snicker.

Ruby sighs before descending the stairs. “Sometimes, Yang, we have to _give_ a pound to survive.” She draws the dagger Weiss had held against her from her boot. The Damascus steel swirls and glints in the early morning rays.

Yang raises her eyebrow before Ruby is out of earshot and entering the brig below.

*

Every morning for a week, Ruby visits her while Blake is off somewhere in the kitchens. Weiss sits on the cold, hard deck. She shivers, but refuses to use the damnable blanket provided.

And every morning it’s the same.

Ruby enters, smelling of sea breeze and cinnamon, opens the cell door and checks Weiss’ scar, fingers always unexpectedly tender as she dabs more alcohol over the wound. Then, she pulls the small stool that taunts Weiss at all times and sits before she tosses the dagger between them, never saying a word. Then, she waits.

Weiss never moves to take it. Neither of them speak. After about twenty minutes, Ruby will retrieve the dagger, replace the stool, and lock the cell door again. She won’t return until the next morning.

The routine is always the same, but Weiss finds it unbearable. The way those silver eyes rake over her body. The way her fingers cut into her chin. The way Ruby’s lips twist into a small disappointed frown when she doesn’t retrieve the blade. The silence. It picks at the edge of her brain, occupying her otherwise vacant thoughts.

But when Ruby appears the morning on the eighth day, something is different.

She wears a heavy cloak around her shoulders, the fabric heavy with rain. Ruby’s hair sticks to her face in places, her cheeks flushed with cold. Weiss can hear the pounding rain on the deck above and feel the ocean swells roiling. They crash and break against the side of the ship, sounding like thunder.

Ruby shakes the water from her shoulders and face before she opens the cell door. She doesn’t grab the stool, she doesn’t toss the knife, instead she stands to the side and motions towards the stairs.

“Come.” Her voice is hoarse, like she’s been screaming for hours.

Weiss turns back to the ship wall, adjusting her shoulders so her back is more towards Ruby. “I’ll stay.”

Ruby is suddenly hauling her to her feet, the waist of the ill fitted trousers sliding around her hips. Weiss grasps for the band, securing them before turning back to her captor. There is ice in her eyes, matching the brilliant starlight blue.

“You need to see the sky,” Ruby says. “Your father won’t pay if you’re atrophied.”

“I can _hardly_ walk in these hellish things you call _garments_.” Weiss tries to pull away, but Ruby’s grip is a vice.

“Perhaps if you’d cooperate, there is _something for you,”_ Ruby snarls back.

“Here to take my eye, Captain? Or are you here to feed me to your men.” Weiss evens a stare.

“Yang’s always hungry, but she’s eyes for someone else.” The reply is quick before Ruby adds, “And if _any_ of my crew accosts you, they will pay the blood price. They are all aware.”

Weiss flicks her eyes across Ruby’s face, tracing the contours of her cheeks.

“Has anyone?” Ruby suddenly thinks to ask. “Come to—” she attempts to put it delicately “greet you?”

“I’ve not been deflowered, if that’s what you’re implying.” The blush seeping up Ruby’s neck is shocking, to say the least.

“I—” Ruby stammers before clearing her throat, the squall in her eyes back. “Good.”

The wound on Weiss’ face stings, developing a heartbeat of its own. “Not that these conditions are much better.” Weiss tries to sound haughty and indifferent but it comes out as uncertain at best.

“Don’t dare test that, Princess.” Ruby motions back towards the upper decks. “I could rescind my orders quite easily.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Weiss breathes.

A small smile lilts across Ruby’s lips, the sea in her eyes. “No, I’d never wish that upon any woman—but the point still stands. There are far worse things than this brig.” The smile fades as she speaks, like the dying ember of a fire.

“I—” Weiss straightens up before looking towards her feet.

“Come see the sky,” Ruby says again. “You smell like you need the fresh breeze.”

Appalled, Weiss stomps out of the cell door, the mats in her hair pulling at her scalp uncomfortably. “Not of any fault of my own, recall.” She hasn’t bathed since she arrived—hasn’t combed her hair, even. The clothes given to her scratch against her skin uncomfortably. It constantly feels like bugs are burrowing into her.

Ruby follows after her, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, she guides her along their path with a hand situated in the small of her back. Weiss’ heart is heard somewhere in the storm—at the bottom of a silvered abyss.

When they finally break from the darkness, Weiss winces, the light intrusive to her sensitive eyes. The deck pitches and rolls, waves crashing over the side violently, the wood beneath her feet slick. Her toes begin to numb.

Angry clouds billow high above them, lightning chaining across the chasms they create in the heavens. Proof of an angry god. Ruby’s crew frantically scrambles around the deck, hoisting and securing loads to the deck.

The wind is razors against her flesh, the hairs prickling and standing on end instantly. Weiss trembles with the sudden cold, her clothes soaked through thoroughly before she even has time to consider returning to the marginally better brig. At least she _has_ a blanket there.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Ruby breathes behind her, the warmth of her breath heating the back of her neck.

A loud crash on the deck makes Weiss jump, a large crate snapping the ropes that had been securing it. Crew members yell and scramble to secure it again before it can tip overboard, Nora shrieking with delight as she climbs a top the crate and begins winding rope with practiced ease.

“GET THE LEAD OUTCHER ASSES, PICKLE-SHITS!”

“You find this violence _beautiful_?” Weiss tries to step back towards the brig entrance, but slams into Ruby instead. She doesn’t move away, however, when she feels the heat of her body radiating beneath the heavy cloak. Weiss growls at her own weakness.

“There’s always beauty in violence,” Ruby says wistfully, looking to the horizon as if she sees something no one else ever will. “You just have to look.” She points towards the sky again, a sliver of sunlight breaking through the heavy clouds. It splits the darkness, radiating a warm glow, the water beneath a swirling greenish blue.

Another large wave crashes over the side, the deck pitching unexpectedly to the left. Weiss stumbles, but Ruby doesn’t let her fall, her arm slipping around her waist to anchor her to her seaworthy side.

“Come,” Ruby says once the worst of the pitching is over. “I’ve something to give you.”

*

Ruby’s cabin is warmer than Weiss would have previously expected, given the large windows. A small fire crackles in the corner—connected to the galley fire below. The unkempt mess of Ruby’s desk is littered with papers and quills, spread out like she had been trying to figure something out.

Her bed, built into the side of the ship, is unmade and messy, with a neat pile of folded clothes on top. A pair of boots sits to the side, the black leather worn and clearly used.

“Warm yourself by the fire—before the waves extinguish it.” A chair already sits in front of the blaze. Too cold and tired and hungry to argue, Weiss willingly sinks into the first backed seat she’s seen in a week.

The fire makes it all the more apparent that she’s freezing. Barely able to bend her toes, Weiss winces as they begin to thaw.

Ruby moves through the cabin behind her for a moment before she appears, the clothes neatly in her hands, boots resting on top. “These will fit you properly, I believe. They’re not _gowns_ from the sultans of where ever, but they should keep you relatively warm.”

Weiss thinks of Blake. “And what of Blake?” Warily, she eyes Ruby.

“Blake is a captive on this ship and will remain so until she proves herself to be trustworthy—which she will _never_ do, based off of the three dead men I’ve already given to Davy Jones.”

“Perhaps if you gave her the opportunity, she would surprise you.” Weiss takes the clothes, resting them in her lap, not quite sure what to do with them.

“Are you referring to Blake, or yourself?” Ruby sits next to her on the deck, leaning easily back onto her forearms. She’s shed the oilskin, the cloak dripping by the door.

Weiss touches the smooth fabric. “She’s hurt.”

“She’s killed.”

“She’s scared.”

“She’s capable.”

“She’s—” Weiss stops herself, not sure what else there is to say about her brig mate. They hadn’t really spoken much. “—broken.”

Ruby frowns, the fire leaping in her eyes. A silence stretches. “So you’ll take responsibility for her actions?”

“How do you mean?” Weiss isn’t sure she wants to hear the answer.

“When she kills another man—not if, _when_ —you’ll take the plunge?” Ruby lightly drums her fingers on the cabin deck.

“You are making assumptions,” Weiss says dismissively.

“No, _you’re_ making assumptions that Nightingale won’t slit my throat while I sleep.” Ruby finally levels her stare, catching Weiss’ eye. “I’d prefer to die in the morning, as I’ve said.”

Weiss thinks of the dagger sitting on the desk. “Then ask Yang,” she suggests. Yang had been visiting late almost every night since her arrival. If it wasn’t to drag Blake off to the kitchens, it was to play Bones through the bars. Weiss was never invited. Not that she cared for such sinful pastimes.

Ruby snorts. “Yang’s dim when it comes to that woman.”

“She gave you the benefit of the doubt.” Weiss crosses her arms. “Perhaps you should show her the same courtesy.”

Ruby eyes her for a moment, then yells at the door, “YANG.”

It creaks open, Jaune poking his head inside. “S-sorry whadja say, Captain?” His eyes land on Weiss, lingering too long on the soaking white of her shirt. Blushing, she pulls her arms tight around her midsection to remain somewhat decent. “G’mornin’ Weiss, nice ta see you outside that cell.”

“Meal boy,” Weiss says curtly in acknowledgement. Jaune had been bringing her meager meals. He seems to deflate at the name.

“Get Yang.” Ruby says. She notes the tension between the two, a flash sparking somewhere in her chest. She scowls.

“Aye…” he sighs before closing the door.

Weiss shivers, a small pool of water developing at her feet.

“Change, then.” Ruby motions towards the clothes uselessly laying in her lap.

Weiss stares at her, a blistering sun sparking at her nerves. She swallows heavily, looking about the room for anywhere private. “I—”

As if reading her mind, Ruby stands and walks to the door, throwing the oilskin back over her shoulders. “Stay by the fire, be warm. It’s a rare luxury here. I’ll return when I can.” And when she closes the door behind her, Weiss can’t help but relax.

The dagger still remains on the desk, whispering.

*

Jaune never returns with Yang. Instead, Ruby finds her in the galley shoveling food in her face and laughing with Nora.

“Captain!” Nora squeals. She launches herself at Ruby, swinging them both around enthusiastically before she levels with her. “Did you see the waves earlier? I had to save Ren from going overboard.”

“Don’t lie, Nora,” Ren says, a fork in hand.

“Okay, I _mostly_ saved Ren.”

He raises his eyebrows. She doesn’t even need to see him to know what he’s thinking.

“Okay, so Ren saved _me_ , but I had it handled.”

“Like the time you had the White Fang handled?” Yang makes a face.

Ruby sits at the table, sobered by the reminder.

“No one likes pots shot at them, Yang,” Nora chides. “Very effective.”

“Perhaps we could leave my cutlery alone in the future?” Ruby says softly, a helpless smile on her face. She knows Nora will do what Nora does best. And that’s whatever the hell she wants.

“Aye, so I’ll raid Jaune’s swords, then! Better plan. Better plan.” Ruby pinches the bridge of her nose and laughs.

“How’re we to fight if we’ve no weapons?” She tries to reason.

“Pish posh.” Nora waves a hand in front of her face. “If there’s a will, there’s a way. Which—Cap—I’ve something you might be _interested_ in.” A delighted smile lights Nora’s face.

“That can only mean one of two things,” Yang starts. “A quick lay—”

“Hey!” Nora slaps Yang’s fork out of her mouth, porridge dripping down the stripes of her shirt.

“Bloody hell, Boomer, can ya just let me finish?” Yang wipes the food from her clothes and grumbles.

Nora snaps her fingers. “Well? Continue.”

“OR a new way to maim a man,” Yang finishes.

“Yes! That! Precisely!” Nora points at Yang excitedly.

“Nora, please sit down.” Ren stares at his food somberly. She follows his request without even recognizing it. Ruby’s pretty sure Ren’s trained her some how. She doesn’t know _how_ , but Nora rarely didn’t do what he asked.

“That sounds promising,” Ruby says, interest piqued.

“It’s perfect for boarding, but no real substitute for the sword,” she admits. “Ren has been in contact with a man on Gribben and he says it’ll only take a couple days time to complete.”

“Gribben is four days off course, Nora,” Ruby reminds. “We must meet Raven before she sends a hunter after us.” Ruby wasn’t too keen on meeting another hunter. Aside from the Crescent Rose, Raven had one other ship that acted as a vengeful arm on the open sea outside of the fleet. And that was The Autumn.

Ruby grimaces, her lip curling. The last time they met was as allies and that went poorly enough. She didn’t need Cinder to have sanction to kill her.

“Cap, you want this thing, I _promise_ ya. Worth it, even if Cinderfuck comes along and ruins the party.” Nora perks up. “Ooo, what better way to test it than on that trollop.”

“Trollop is too kind for that seabitch,” Yang snorts. She still had the scars from the last time they met.

Ruby pulls at her lip, leaning back in the chair. “Fine,” she says finally. “But we’re there for this one thing and no one’s to go ashore.” She eyes Nora wearily. “They still don’t like us after the last time.”

“There’s always a ‘last time.’” Nora says while rolling her eyes.

“You burned half the tavern down—”

“—and started a prison riot—”

“—then stole the mayor’s horse—”

“—and kept it in the brig until we made you get rid of it.”

Nora beams. “What a good night. Glad we shared, time for me to go! Come Ren!” She pulls him up, suddenly bolting to the upper deck. He looks longingly back at his food but doesn’t resist.

Ruby laughs and shakes her head before leaning towards Yang. “I need you to do something for me,” she starts.

Yang raises an eyebrow.

“It’s about Nightingale.”

Ruby sees the panic flashing on her sisters face before she reaches out and gently touches her hand. “Not what you think, Yang.”

Yang furrows her brows.

“You like her, you keep her. She kills, that’s on you. But it’s high time she bathes and changes those clothes. Perhaps give her more than kitchen duty, but you’re to watch her, do you understand? If someone else dies because of her, I will not hesitate to toss her back in the brig and let her rot.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Yang asks, hesitant.

Ruby sets her mouth firm.

“It’s that Schnee, isn’t it.”

Ruby’s lip curls. “Blake has proven herself to be complacent—enough for me to allow her to roam the ship. But only under a watchful eye— _your_ watchful eye.” Ruby folds her hands, knitting her fingers together. “You’re the only one I trust with this. Anyone else, and we’d have a mutiny.”

If Yang is feeling anything, Ruby can’t discern it.

“Aye, if…that’s what you wish.”

“She sleeps in the brig, but…make accommodations for a cot to be brought down. And for gods sakes, make sure she bathes and receives a decent set of clothes. We have enough rats aboard.” Ruby continually threads her fingers together, a cool sweat beginning to develop under Yang’s gaze.

Yang blinks wildly at Ruby. “You’re…You’re serious.” It’s a statement.

“She’s suffered enough.”

Yang stands, a large grin flashing across her face. “Be careful, Rubes, them boys’re gonna see you growin’ soft in the belly and try ta gut ya.”

Ruby rolls her eyes. “Just let them try.”

“Nah, they gotta get through me first.” Yang places a hand on Ruby’s shoulder before turning towards the kitchen entrance. “I’ll be seein’ ya.”

“Be seein’ ya.”

And Ruby is suddenly alone.

*

Yang can’t believe it.

She’d been trying to work her magic on Ruby regarding Blake for about three months now, but no matter how good Blake was, or how insistent and stubborn Yang was, Ruby always held fast.

The blasting heat of the kitchen curls her hair, the rain water on her shoulders seeming to turn to steam as it evaporates. Blake stands at a counter, a dull bowie knife in her hand dicing some onions for the stew she’d been preparing for that evening.

She’s accompanied by another man claiming to be Neptune himself, but Yang isn’t sure if that’s his actual name or something he made up. He whistles while he works, chopping some carrots.

She clears her throat, Neptune turning towards her, the feather wound in his hair jingling with beads. “Oi, Yang. What’s it to you?”

That’s his way of saying hello.

“I’m here for Blake,” she says.

Blake eyes them both out of the corner of her vision, the methodical slicing comforting.

“T’ain’t yet noon!” Neptune wipes sweat from his brow. “We got too much ta do, come back later.”

“Cap’s orders—you’ll have to find yerself another monkey.” Yang perks up. “In fact, I can think of _one_ sitting high on his ass all day.”

Blake continues to chop, heart racing.

“That right.” Neptune scratches the tip of his chin with the dull side of his blade. “Well, if that the way it be.” He sighs. Retrieving a key from his pocket, he moves to Blake, the shackles dropping like a hammer to the ground.

She rubs at her wrists, eyes not daring to look anywhere but the floor. Her stomach churns.

Yang gently takes her by the arm, her mouth close to Blake’s ear when she whispers, “You’re free.”

Blake doesn’t dare hope.

Not after Adam. Not after the White Fang. She’d never be free.

Yang guides her through the decks quickly, securing them both in her private quarters. Not a lot of first mates got those, but Ruby loved her sister dearly. And Yang needed a place to be alone. So they’d converted one of the old powder stores into a small room. Just a bed, a washstand, and a chair—nothing fancy.

“You can’t be serious,” Blake finally says once the door is closed.

Yang beams, her smile liquid sunshine. “Sure am.”

Blake looks at the bed, longing to sleep somewhere comfortable. Longing to clean herself from the months of sweat and grime. “She’d never just allow a valuable asset walk free.”

“Ruby’s been funny for a long time, Blake. Longer than you know—hell—probably longer than _I_ know.” Yang laughs before plopping herself down onto the bed, then lays back. Her hair halos her in a perfect field of gold.

“She’s cruel,” Blake snaps.

“Just careful—sometimes that makes a person cruel.”

“She’ll never trust me.” And why should she? Blake looks at the palms of her hands, then pulls the bowie knife from a fold in her shirt. Yang raises an eyebrow and begins to laugh hysterically.

“Ya free for two shakes ‘n you have plans to jab that into her throat. What a wild one you are, Belladonna.” A dangerous smirk appears on Yang’s face. “She don’t have ta trust ya. She trusts me and I—” she motions Blake to come forward with a little flick of her finger, “—trust you.”

Blake plays with the dull edge, gently jabbing it into the pad of her thumb before she steps towards Yang. Shadows play across her face, amber eyes burning in the dim light. It leaves Yang breathless, her heart thumping madly at the wild god standing before her.

“So, I’m not free.” The knife drops to her side.

“You’re free, Blake, cuz I say you’re free,” Yang sits up, craning her head to look up at the dark beauty.

“And the brig?”

Yang frowns. “I’ll bring you more blankets and a cot. Think Ruby’s scared you’re gonna cut her while she sleeps.”

Blake’s shoulders droop. “I see.”

“But yer ta be on deck with me whenever you please. And you can wash…” Yang motions towards the washstand. “So…it’s better than whatcha had.” Yang leans across her bed, digging through a chest at the end. She produces a spare shirt, some trousers, boots, and a long black coat. “‘N these don’t fit me no more.”

Blake stares hard at Yang, the idea hard to swallow. Hesitantly, Yang holds them out to her, a small blush beginning to form across the ridge of her nose. “I’ll still come play Bones.”

“Every night?”

“Every night.”

Blake takes the offering, a weight lifting from her chest. And in this ten by ten room, she finally feels safe. “Thank you, Yang.”

“Anytime, B.” Yang’s smile saddens for a minute before she flares it up again. “Anytime.”

*

Weiss doesn’t waste time before she’s stripping the deplorable excuses for garments and tossing them near the fire. Pride be damned, she’s been cold for a better part of the week. Longer than she ever has been in her life. She dries herself for a moment by the fire’s heat before she worries someone might barge in and see her in such a state. Either Yang, since Ruby had sent for her earlier, or even worse that _Meal Boy_.

He’d been kind enough, always attempting to make light conversation, but. But. He was so dim. A genuine boy, to be sure, but just not all there. What Ruby saw in him, she’d never know.

She slips on a navy silken shirt, the neck plunging and completely improper. A black thick wool vest slides easily over, the buttons mother of pearl and opal. The color of the sea. But when she gets to the trousers, Weiss can’t help but glower.

“These, again?” Made from cotton, Weiss admits silently that they’re leagues better than the burlap earlier provided. She slips them on, fastening the waist with a wide leather belt, then stuffs a foot into a boot.

She gasps audibly. In disbelief, she pulls the boot off again and plunges her hand towards the sole. The softness of the finest fur tickles her fingers, the warmth they’d provide invaluable to be certain in this situation.

“What _is_ this?” She quietly asks herself, eyebrows knit. Something akin to a snake slithers down her spine, the venom seeping out to her shoulders first, then striking an artery somewhere in her chest.

And while she’s staring at the boots, the door opens. The pounding rain seeps through the threshold, Weiss moving back towards the warm fire. Ruby is shaking her shoulders, rain rippling down her neck. She places her oilskin back on it’s hook before she turns with a smile. One warmer than the fire.

“Now, how about them stitches,” Ruby says around a grin.

“What _is_ this?” Weiss is suddenly infuriated, grabbing the boot she had been staring at for god knows how long.

Ruby blinks, her mouth twisted into a surprised frown. She looks at the boot in Weiss’ hand and looks around the cabin quickly, seeming to search for the correct answer. “B…A boo…t?” She squints.

“No! What are you _doing_.” Weiss throws the boot at her, the heel solidly connecting with Ruby’s nose.

She reels back, yelping before she rights herself, a hand clamped over her nose. Ruby stares at Weiss in shock. Weiss stares back—equally as shocked.

A beat. Then blood begins to trickle from between Ruby’s fingers. Weiss pales, scrambling back towards a corner. Instinctively, she protects her head and face. “I’m sorry, please. I’m sorry, I di—”

Ruby breaks out into hysterical laughter, blood flowing down her elbow and into the black fabric of her shirt. It begins to mix with tears as her laughter becomes uncontrollable. “Y _ou_ ” she breathes “ _th_ re _w a_ ” she doubles over “ _boot at me_.”

Weiss stays in the corner, confused and feeling completely out of reality. “W-What?”

Ruby, still laughing, straightens herself and rubs her bloody nose with the back of her arm. It doesn’t staunch the blood flow, but she doesn’t seem to care. Weiss stares at her in horror. “You, Weiss Schnee, threw a _boot_ at me.”

“I…I-I’m…I’m sorry?” She doesn’t know how to act for the first time in history. At every turn, her father had been there to tell her what to say, how to feel, and where to go. She twists her hands together, eyes darting to the door. She wishes she had just put the boots on instead.

“ _Why_?!” Ruby crosses to the vacant chair and sits down, dabbing at her face with the cuff of her shirt. She winces every once and a while, but continues to chuckle. “It was quite deserved.” Weiss notices the abyss beginning to creak open within her silver eyes.

“I…what?” Her voice is small.

“I _did_ kidnap you,” Ruby says, holding up a finger. “I _did_ threaten to blind you.” She holds up another one. “I _did_ keep you in the brig with the worst possible company—Jaune—for a whole week.” A third finger. “I _did_ give you the most hilarious clothes I could find.” Fourth. “And I _did_ break my word to you this morning.” She looks at her hand, now reading five. “And by _my_ count, that’s a full hand. So—I’d say it’s well deserved _and_ well aimed.”

She turns to Weiss, a concerned wrinkle in her brow. Something about the way she cowers in the shadow of the ship makes the demon in Ruby’s spine leap. The demon slithers to her throat when Weiss doesn’t move. She just stares with those starlit eyes and studies.

“You did break your word,” she finally says, a little miffed.

“The offer will always stand, even if I don’t say it,” Ruby says. “But I _am_ sorry.” _For everything_ , Ruby adds silently.

Weiss glances at the dagger on the desk before slowly regaining her composure. “I suppose I can forgive this predictable slip up from a known liar and _raider…if…”_ Weiss cautiously picks the boot she’d thrown up and hastily retrieves the next one near Ruby.

She slides her feet into them, a long sigh escaping her lips as her toes begin to tingle pleasantly.

“ _If_ what?” Ruby presses. She’s still dabbing at her nose, the blood drying and caking on her face.

“I want out of that brig and I want _decent_ food.” Weiss wastes no time.

Ruby squints, then rolls her eyes around like she’s contemplating something. She sighs before she drops her hand and finally says, “Fine. But if you’re going to sleep and eat like the crew, you’re going to _help_ like the crew.” Ruby’s mouth twitches up into a small smile.

Weiss huffs before running her fingers through her hair and tying it up in a long ponytail. “That is _only_ reasonable.”

“Then,” Ruby spits into the palm of her hand and holds it out to Weiss. “I accept your conditions.”

Weiss curls her lip. “Don’t expect something so barbaric of me.”

Ruby doesn’t budge. Her smile widens. “Come on, Weiss. S’just a handshake.”

Weiss rolls her eyes before she takes Ruby’s hand in her own. They shake once before Ruby stands and motions Weiss to sit back down.

“Now. About these stitches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at teleportingoctopi.
> 
> It's a trash blog, but it's MY trash blog.


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well at least SOMEONE gets to benefit from my being a work horse. Listen, I have an addiction and sometimes it's just a lot, okay? Don't judge.
> 
> Enjoy nuggets~
> 
> NOTES: Small typo edits. Sorry. I’ve been a little tired. Sorry that was a lie. I’ve been drunk 😂

Weiss is appalled.

When she had asked for her own accommodations, she had at least expected a private room of some sort—ships had those, she was certain. At least the Atleasan Naval vessels did. She’d only been aboard them twice a year to attend galas in the other city states, but she was always given a room.

Instead, she stares at Ruby, who had just informed her they would be going back down to the brig momentarily. “I thought I’d be given better accommodations.”

It’s late. The storm had calmed in the early evening and now it was just the light patter of rain on the windows.

“You asked for some place else to sleep, I’ve provided,” Ruby explains, sitting at her desk. She’s pouring over some charts, a quill in her hand, reminding Weiss of the last conversation with her father.

“Still in that damned _brig_.” She scowls. “That isn’t what I meant.”

Ruby flashes her a bright smile. “Oh, it wasn’t?”

Weiss narrows her eyes. “You know damn well it isn’t.”

Ruby scribbles something down onto the piece of parchment in front of her before she places the quill back in the ink well. She stretches then rubs her face, sighing. “We have limited space as is,” she attempts to explain. “And seeing as you’re supposed to be my captive, someone has to keep an eye on you. You’ll have your own place to sleep.”

“And you mean to tell me that it’s the brig or _nothing_?” Weiss fumes.

“Well, if you’d like to cuddle up with Blake in her cot, be my guest.” Ruby chuckles.

“You’ve given her a bed?” Weiss straightens up.

Ruby hums an affirmative _mm_ before she’s sliding out from behind the desk. She looks out at the sea before drawing a small frowning face in the condensation left on the panes. Quickly, Ruby wipes it away, fingers leaving ugly streaks.

“Really.” Weiss seems doubtful.

“As I told Yang, she’s suffered enough.” Ruby leans against her desk, crossing her arms.

Weiss feels her heart skipping in her chest, a realization dawning on her. “So, you’ve taken my advice.”

“You _seem_ to be making sense.” Ruby picks at something on her shirt. “And, she’s kept her head down.”

“Ruby Rose—taking orders from a _captive_.” Weiss sits on the edge of the chair still in front of the fire, fingers knitting together. Her voice is huskier than she expects.

A sheepish smile appears on Ruby’s face, a light flare brushing the ridge of her nose. “It was the decent thing to do—she’s been in need of a wash and change of clothes for sometime now.”

The edge of Weiss’ scar itches. Ruby had been very delicate pulling the stitches out, muttering a sorry whenever Weiss had winced.

“Well,” Weiss says definitively. “I suppose I’m happy for her, then.”

“Yang will take care of that,” Ruby snorts.

Weiss knits her eyebrows. “What are you implying?”

Suddenly stiffening, Ruby looks at the deck, her lips twisting into a confusing frown. “If she really wants out of the White Fang crew, Yang will be the catalyst. I’m not a fool to think Blake won’t kill me the second she has a chance.”

An uncomfortable pause stretches between them. Weiss scuffs the bottoms of her boots on the floorboards.

“What happened?” Weiss was too afraid to ask Blake.

Ruby bites her lip before turning back towards the windows. “I’m not ready to speak to you about that.” Something dark settles on Ruby’s shoulders. A black mass, twisting and plunging.

“You don’t get to decide that anymore,” Weiss snaps.

Sharply, Ruby turns towards her, a stone dropping in Weiss’ stomach. But as Ruby looks at Weiss, she softens.

“It’s shameful and I’d rather not share that with you at this juncture.” Ruby fiddles with a compass on her desk, staring at the face, rather than at Weiss.

 _She looks so small_ , Weiss thinks. She stands and crosses the distance between them before she pushes the compass out of Ruby’s way and sits on the desk in front of her, legs dangling.

“Ruby,” Weiss breathes.

As if struck by lightning, Ruby takes a step back, jaw tight. “Can you stop looking at me that way?”

Weiss, eyebrows knitting, crosses her legs and grips the edge of the desk. Her knuckles whiten. “ _What_ way?”

Ruby’s eyes flick to the chair by the fire, then back to Weiss before she retreats towards the door. She plucks the oilskin from its hook and tosses it around her shoulders.

“Don’t you _dare_ walk out that door,” Weiss growls. Finally, she feels like she’s _getting_ somewhere. Unfortunately, Weiss isn’t sure where that somewhere _is_.

“I’m the Captain of this ship. I’ve things I must atten—”

“Don’t color me an imbecile.” Weiss crosses her arms, an annoyed twitch beginning in her cheek.

Ruby snaps her mouth shut, a ripple beginning in the center of her eye. Weiss leans forward.

“Answer me, then,” she demands.

Ruby rips the oilskin off, angrily replacing it by the door before she stomps back to the windows. Weiss can see the heartbeat in Ruby’s neck. Her mouth dries, a nervousness she’s never experienced beginning to spark at the base of her skull.

“You look at me like I need to be _pitied,”_ Ruby finally growls.

Shocked, Weiss’ mouth pops open before she snaps it shut again. “I never intended—” she cuts herself off. She slides off the desk. “That’s the last thing I believe.”

Ruby shoots her a sharp glance out of the corner of her eye. “Then why are you _always_ looking at me that way?”

Weiss, a small smile on her lips, shrugs. “I really don’t know what you mean.” The waves behind Ruby cap white against the black sea. Weiss’ stomach churns, her hands trembling.

“It’s infuriating,” Ruby sighs resting her forehead against the cold glass.

“Shall I just not look at you then—shall you just _take my eyes_?” The itch in Weiss’ face intensifies.

Ruby doesn’t move, just stares out at the ocean. Her eyes dance along the horizon and Weiss wonders what she sees there. “I don’t think it’d make much difference, now.”

“And it would have before?” Weiss presses.

Ruby sighs, frustrated. “I don’t know, Weiss. Yes? Maybe? I. Don’t. Know.” The sudden urge to put her fist through the window nearly takes Ruby hostage. She presses her knuckles there instead.

“Why should you care if I pity you or not?” Weiss leans against the window, eyes never leaving Ruby. And that drives the Captain insane.

“Because!” Ruby whirls, eyes sad, but a storm on her brow.

Weiss tilts her head, plunging further into the silver abyss. It suffocates her, hammers her heart against a black and red anvil until it’s thin and unprotected. She licks her lips, mouth suddenly dry.

“I wish you’d just _kill_ me,” Ruby finally says.

Weiss feels her blood freeze. “I don’t want to kill you.”

“I wish you did,” Ruby mutters. Weiss catches her staring at her lips. A dark spark settles in the pit of her stomach.

“Well, I don’t. You’ll have to find some _other_ stupid soul to put you out of your miserable life.” It comes out harsher than she intends. “You’ve given me something I’ve never had before.”

“I’ve only given you scars.” Ruby traces the length of Weiss’ healing wound with her eyes. Weiss notices a small tremor in her fingers. “And I’ll only continue to do so.”

“No, my _father_ is the only one who’s given me scars—don’t dare try to lay claim to that.” Weiss shoves her finger into Ruby’s face.

Weiss sees an urge flash between Ruby’s eyes before the Captain shakes it off.

“Is that what happened to your face?” Ruby asks bluntly. “Your father?”

_Broken glass and Weiss wants to jab it into his throat._

She recoils as if bitten. Sweat beads between her shoulders, hair prickling. “Yes,” she finally says. “If you must know.”

Ruby’s scowl turns darker. “What happened?”

Weiss’ throat begins to close, her chest tightening. She can only hear the rush of blood in her ears. “I was _foolish.”_

“Explain,” Ruby demands.

Weiss stares at her before repeating what Ruby had said earlier. “I’m not ready to share that with you just yet.”

Ruby’s eyebrow twitches before turning back to the window. “Put the oilskin on, Weiss,” she breathes.

Suddenly angry, Weiss slaps Ruby across the face before she can stop herself. The sting in her palm is sickening. A red welt begins to develop on Ruby’s cheek, her shock sending tremors through the cabin.

“Stop acting superior,” Weiss snaps. She doesn’t know she’s crying until the tears are flowing freely.

Ruby gapes at her, a hand to her cheek.

“You don’t get to hide things then demand the same from me.” Weiss holds her hand to her chest. She grinds her boot heel into the floorboards. “You _cannot_ be like him.”

Ruby holds her breath.

“You _cannot_ take me away and _be like him_.” The fear claws at Weiss.

“The truth is, Weiss,” Ruby says softly, that sad look in her eyes, “I can’t be what you want me to be—I’m not a hero.”

“Well, Ruby Rose, you unfortunately _are_ to me.” With that, Weiss turns back to the chair and sits down, back to Ruby.

She hears the flutter of the oilskin, then the latching of the door. Weiss doesn’t hear Ruby’s footsteps.

*

The rain continues, cold and hard enough to be annoying. Ruby scowls as she crosses the deck, heading towards the bow. “Who does she think she is,” Ruby hisses. Everything is silent, nothing but the patter of the rain and the skeleton crew making their rounds. Their lanterns glow like fireflies, drifting in the middle of the sea.

Ruby sighs, the rain chilling her scalp. She welcomes the shock, turning her face towards the sky. Weiss couldn’t expect her to just allow her free. That on top of the leniency she’d just shown Blake would _definitely_ result in a marooning. She shakes her shoulders before moving closer to the bow.

And sitting at the apex, looking out into the horizon, is Blake. Her hair, now clean, shakes out in waves, curling across her face. Skin, now a beautiful olive, makes her amber eyes more piercing. Making her darker some how.

She wears Yang’s old black slicker, the emblem of Yang’s Leviathan on the right shoulder. Ruby can’t help but smile at that. Of course Yang would do that.

“Raider.” Blake stares at her flatly. She looks back out into the ocean.

Ruby leans against the rail next to her, a small furrow in her brow. “You’re up late.”

“I like watching the storms. They’re calming.” She draws a knee up and balances easily. A long silence settles, Ruby staring at the golden light. There’s no thought, a calm washing over her like an egg cracking on the scalp. Scars along her ribs begin to throb pleasantly.

“When I was a child, before Raven killed my mother, we’d stand in the storms. Rainwatching, she’d call it.” Ruby starts. She touches the scarf at her neck and stares out into the horizon, chasing the light.

Blake glances at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. She doesn’t say anything, but waits for her to continue.

“If you look between the droplets, sometimes you glimpse a new world. Sometimes, you find the map to the light at the horizon.” Ruby chuckles, leaning her head in her arms. She drops her gaze to the breaking waves. Sea spray mists her face.

“Do you see it too, then?” Blake asks quietly. She looks hard at Ruby, her knuckles white as bones.

Ruby, shocked stands up straight. “What?” She whispers quietly.

Blake’s hands begin to tremble. “Is that what drives you?”

“I’ve _always_ chased the light.” Ruby steps a bit closer to Blake, head buzzing. Her nose stings.

Blake regards her for a moment before she snorts. “Of course, you realize, this _would_ happen.”

Ruby slowly cracks a large smile before she starts laughing. “Well. I guess this is only fitting.” She let’s out a long sigh and relaxes back into position.

They stand in silence again for a bit before Blake finally says, “Thank you, Captain.”

“Blake,” Ruby says, “You don’t have to call me that.”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Even if I’m not exactly fond of you, I’m seemingly bound to you. Whether it’s in shackles or by that damn light.” She laughs bitterly.

“I can’t exactly trust you,” Ruby says, sadly but sternly.

“I’m aware,” Blake replies. “But you can trust Yang.” Ruby studies her profile, the rain and mist turning her ethereal.

“You should thank Weiss,” Ruby sighs.

Blake raises an eyebrow, a small smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth. “How _curious_.”

Ruby looks around. “What?” She peers over the side, looking down the ship’s hull. She sees nothing out of the ordinary. “ _What_?” She asks again.

“Just reminiscent of a very curious conversation I once had, that’s all.” Blake shrugs before turning back towards the ocean.

Ruby raises an eyebrow but lets a silence fall. She leans back against the railing and stands next to Blake until the rain stops. Then, Ruby leaves, Blake casting a heavy shadow on her back.

Yang watches from the mast.

*

It’s not dignified, but she runs through the marble corridors. A saber bounces at her side, the stark white and grey of her newly dawned uniform crisp.

 _How could this happen_ , she thinks. _How could he let this happen?_

Winter bursts through the study door before she straightens herself. With a large huff, she pulls at the edge of her uniform, Lieutenant wings pinned at her collar.

Her father sits at his desk, the vein in his forehead purple. Admiral Ironwood stands to the side, held at attention. Commander Nikos is by his side, green eyes darting to Winter as she enters.

“Father!” Winter snarls, advancing. If she _could_ reach for her saber and kill him, she probably would.

“Winter, you forget your _place_ ,” he yells.

She continues towards his desk. “You _let_ them take Weiss?” She ceases her advance only when the edge of his desk is biting into her thighs. The Admiral and Commander watch the exchange quietly.

They’ve no reason to intervene in Schnee business.

“Oh, dear sister,” Whitley sighs, leaning in the threshold of the open door. He hold a small cup of coffee. “Quiet the contrary.”

The Admiral shifts.

The Commander studies Winter.

“No games, Whitley,” Winter says, snapping her fingers.

“I’m just saying, Weiss left of her _own_ volition.” He sips at the coffee.

“Is this true?” The Commander asks, a concerned frown tugging at her lips.

Whitley smiles wickedly, the blue-grey of his coat turning his skin to ice. “I _watched_ it myself, father.”

Winter turns back towards Jacques, her mind racing. If what Whitley said was true…that would make Weiss.

“No,” Jacques finally says, definitively.

Whitley starts, coffee staining the front of his shirt. He growls, wiping at it before saying, “But father—”

“I said _no_ , Whitley. Weiss didn’t go willingly, what you saw was a _mistake_.” Jacques picks up the mirror from his desk, staring at the shattered shards.

Whitley recoils, scowling.

“Then what do _you_ say happened, father.” Winter leans across the desk.

She matches stares with him. The vein in his forehead throbs.

“That sea bitch. That _sea whore_. The Scarlet _fucking_ Raider _stormed_ my estate AND KIDNAPPED MY FUCKING DAUGHTER.” Jacques smashes the broken mirror into his desk, knocking the other shards lose.

“Shall I gather the fleet, Sir?” Admiral Ironwood puffs out his chest.

“Winter,” Jacques spits in his daughters face.

Her face is a stony mask.

“You bring Weiss home and _execute_ that fucking pirate.” He turns to the Admiral. “That’s an order.”

Winter makes eye contact with Pyrrha. Commander Nikos smiles and gives her a small thumbs up.

“Commander,” Admiral Ironwood’s voice is steel.

“Admiral?” Pyrrha stands to attention.

“Set status to Red.”

“Sir,” she nods.

“You and the Lieutenant sail with me.” He turns towards the door. “We set sail within the hour.”

Winter glares at Whitley as she exits, concerned about what he said. Weiss very well _might_ do something as stubborn as what he claimed.

“We’ll find her, Lieutenant,” Pyrrha says falling into step next to her. Winter turns to her, raising an eyebrow. “I can feel it.”

*

Jaune retrieves Weiss the next morning. She had to admit, the cot was a nice change to the cold floorboards and the blankets were thick enough to make a difference. If it weren’t for the bars, she wouldn’t be _uncomfortable_.

“Weiss,” Jaune says quietly, opening the cell door. She runs a comb through her hair and ties it up, staring at Blake’s empty cot. She hadn’t returned that evening.

“Meal boy,” Weiss nods her head. She straightens the vest and flattens the wrinkles along her stomach. She pulls on a long black leather slicker and stands. Ruby really had made sure she would be at least warm.

“I wish you’d stop calling me that,” Jaune whines.

“Where are you taking me?” Weiss steps through the bars.

“Captain says you get to be with me’n Nora today. I’m here to bring ya to the mess to get some breakfast.” He closes the cell door, then leads her up the first flight of stairs. In middeck, Jaune guides Weiss through the sleeping quarters—rows of bunks built into the ship lining the walls. Hammocks swing and make x’s across the room. Some crew members still sleep. Some sit at tables gambling.

Weiss walks closer to Jaune, every eye turning on her as she passes. It feels like eternity before they reach the galley, tables spotted with crew members eating their fill before they get to work.

The morning porridge smells sweet, Neptune seeming to work his magic in the kitchen today. Jaune retrieves them both a bowl and finds them a seat with Nora, Ren, Yang, and surprisingly, Blake.

“Oi, Queenie,” Nora says a large smile on her face. “Hear you’re gonna be workin’ with _us_ today!”

Weiss frowns, sinking into her seat and delicately picking up her spoon. “I’m a bit frightened what that means, to be honest.” She eyes Nora carefully.

“Ever been to one of them Freak Shows?” Yang asks. She stares at Weiss blankly, her lip curling.

“Excuse me?” Weiss stares at her.

“Like the ones with the people that throw knives at the girls on the boards?” Yang circles her finger around in the air.

“Oh you exaggerate, Yang,” Nora says.

“There’s usually gunpowder involved,” Jaune whines. He stares into his porridge—haunted.

“That’s more like it,” Nora nods her head.

“You’re scaring the poor girl,” Ren says gently to Nora.

Weiss looks to Blake, who just shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. The conversation around the table continues while Weiss quietly speaks to the one ally she felt she had on this ship.

“Where were you last night?”

Blake shrugs her shoulders. Casually, she places a hand over Yang’s knife and picks it up.

Weiss squints before she says, “What do you mean?”

Blake rolls her eyes. “If you need much more than that, then I don’t know how to help you. You’ll just have to ask _the Captain_.”

Weiss’ heart twists in her chest, the breath robbed from her lungs. She blushes the color of blood, the sudden heat beneath her thick coat sweltering. Yang watches them both at the edge of the ongoing conversation.

“You’ve gotten _lucky_ , yanno,” Yang hisses. She places a hand protectively over Blake’s. “But I suppose, I owe you my _thanks_.”

Weiss looks down at her breakfast and begins to eat, her head spinning wildly. She turns to Jaune and suddenly asks, “So, what are we doing, then?”

He smiles brilliantly, the gold of his earring glinting in the lantern light. “We’re gonna sharpen _swords_.”

“And maybe I’ll letcha shoot the _cannon_ ,” Nora chimes in.

A spark flashes in Weiss’ eye as she begins to eat a little faster. “Well, let’s get to it, then.”

*

Weiss forces them along quickly, the promise of a cannon shot sparking a drive in her that Yang didn’t expect.

“I saw you spoke to Ruby last night,” Yang says as they’re gathering their bowls. Blake shrugs her shoulders, the gold of Yang’s Leviathan very fitting indeed.

Yang looks away and blushes. They place their plates in the wash basin and are walking up to the deck before Blake says something. “I did,” she says quietly.

The sky is grey, scars from the storm from the night before. A chill seeps up from the damp deck. Yang pulls her fur lined jacket closer to her body. She fastens the toggles all the way up to her neck.

“No trouble, I hope,” Yang says, pulling her hair over her shoulder and beginning to braiding it loosely.

Blake’s suddenly facing her, fingers delicately taking over the task at hand. Yang looks around, anxiety making her want to pull away.

“There’s no one,” Blake says quietly.

“Ruby’s every where,” Yang says desperately.

Blake levels her stare, violet eyes storming. “So am I.”

The intensity of her stare leaves Yang breathless. Blake finishes with the braid, gently smoothing Yang’s hair, finger tips graze Yang’s sun beaten face. She doesn’t have time to react before Blake tips forward, her lips hungry against Yang’s.

Her heart snaps in her throat, hands suddenly upon Blake’s hips. She pulls back, breath fast. “B-Blake,” she breathes.

The center of Blake’s eyes are pitch black. Blake crosses the distance again, this time Yang crushing her mouth to hers. Seeking purchase, Yang backs them towards the railing, Blake resting easily against it. Teeth nip at her lip, a sudden and sharp sigh escaping her mouth.

The world pitches beneath her, head swimming. Blake pulls back breathless, a slow smirk spreading across her face. Her chest heaves as she gently pulls the purple sash from around Yang’s neck and ties her hair back. Loose curls still dangle in her face.

And for the first time, Yang notices the whale bones pierced through her ears. She leans close, unable to resist kissing the spot where Blake’s ear meets her neck.

“Someone’s coming,” Blake pants into Yang’s ear.

Yang growls as she pulls back. Looking over her shoulder, she finds Ruby, eyebrows raised. She tosses her sister a helpless smile, then a little wave.

Ruby rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, motioning towards the helm with a jerk of her chin before she disappears. Yang turns back to Blake a comical frown on her face. “She’s inna mood this mornin’.”

Blake kisses her again briefly before sliding the tip of her finger down Yang’s throat. The colors burst in Yang’s eyes as a small moan slips from between her lips.

“Come,” Blake commands softly. “Can’t keep her _waiting_ ,” Blake nips at Yang’s lips one more time before she digs her finger in the hollow of her throat and causes her to step back.

Yang, breathless and drunk, follows after Blake happily, wishing to just take her back below deck.

Her head buzzes with possibilities.

*

Jaune reaches around Weiss, the sleeves of his shirt cut off for a reason. The spinning whetstone sparks and bites at Weiss’ sleeves. She’d long since abandoned her coat by the armory entrance.

A wild smile flares across her face as the sparks fly up and sizzles on her flesh.

“So you wanna make sure the blade’s like this, or else it won’t cut right,” he softly explains.

Nora works in a far corner, a ledger in her arms. The unfortunate part of being the best, as she’d put it.

“Annnnd one more pass ‘n I think that does it!” Jaune says, dropping Weiss’ arms. She pulls back a glinting blade, the edge razor thin. Running her thumb across the edge, the blade gently nicks through the first layer of skin.

He takes the blade from her and adds it to the pile they had been working on for a better part of the day. Weiss stretches and stands, her arms aching pleasantly.

“I can see the appeal down here,” She says.

Jaune beams, puffing out his chest. “Ain’t easy work, lady.”

Weiss glares at him. “I-I mean, Weiss—ma’am—sir—your highness.” He blushes a deep scarlet before awkwardly looking back towards the pile. “I should go.” Frantically, he begins to count.

Shaking her head, Weiss wanders towards one of the darker corners, old blades out of service resting in the corner. Her heart leaps as she sees the sharp piercing point.

Gasping, she grabs at a rapier, the guard beautiful and padded with a Royal Navy. She swings the weapon, old embellishments tarnished with age.

“You like that?” Nora says, suddenly appearing at her side.

Weiss, whipping the blade up and admiring the weight, smiles. “It’s beautiful.”

Nora’s smile turns into a delighted smirk before she picks up a more sturdy broad sword. She takes a step back and brandishes the weapon before lunging with a shriek.

Weiss scrambles, feinting to the side and parrying the blow with a twist of her blade. Nora, delighted, carries her weight too far forward and stumbles past her.

“I’ve been fencing since Whitley could _walk_ ,” Weiss snorts. She flourishes the blade again as Nora rights herself. Lashing out again, Weiss deflects the blow easily, stepping back.

“Nora!” Jaune whines, watching the exchange in horror.

“You’re delightfully quick!” Nora giggles before twisting on the ball of her foot and slamming her shoulder into Weiss’ stomach.

Weiss winces and stumbles back, the rapier at her side. “Dirty!” She grunts.

Nora is upon her again, swinging like Weiss is the enemy. Frantic, Weiss ducks and weaves between each of her blows, parrying those she cannot get out of the way of.

“Don’t forget!” Nora grunts, hooking her foot around Weiss’ ankle and pushing her back.

Weiss lands hard on the deck, the rapier clattering against the boards. Weiss breathes heavily, hair tickling her face. Nora bites the sword tip into the deck and leans against the hilt. She offers her hand to Weiss and nods her head. “You’re with pirates now.”

Smiling, Weiss takes her hand and gets to her feet.

“Now how are you with _flintlocks_?” Nora asks as she drops her arm around Weiss’ shoulders after pressing the rapier into her hands.

Jaune follows after them in shock.

*

The night before they make port in Gribben, Blake is sitting on her cot, resting her head back against the bars of the brig. Weiss sits at the edge of her own, staring at the rapier Ruby had agreed to let her keep. But only under supervision.

She’d also promised more lessons. With either herself _or_ Nora.

“I’m afraid I’ve been quite rude,” Blake says. She’s staring at the lantern.

Weiss turns to her, the heavy slicker warm and comforting. She wraps her arms around her midsection and also leans back, closing her eyes. “That’s true,” Weiss says.

“Thank you,” Blake says, undeterred.

Weiss regards her for a moment. Blake is smiling, running her fingers over the wool of her new blanket. “Without you and your _curious_ relationship with our Captain, I’d still be in that sack.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Weiss stares at the backs of her eyelids. Suddenly she’s so tired. “I’ve no relationship with that killer,” she says, half believing it.

“Are you really going to deny things to me, Schnee?” Blake purrs, resting her head on her knee. She draws circles on her bed.

“Who got you a bed again?” Weiss growls.

Blake chuckles before turning back to the lantern. “Fair enough.” She sighs.

Weiss removes her jacket slowly before laying down. She drapes it on top of her blanket, the pull of sleep beginning to become unbearable. Faintly, cinnamon drifts off of the leather of her jacket.

“What is she to you?” Weiss suddenly asks, voice heavy with sleep. “Yang, I mean.” Slowly, she rolls over and opens her eyes, staring at Blake.

The blush is unmistakeable.

Blake plays with the end of a purple sash, smelling it before she finally replies, “She’s the light at the edge of the ocean.” A warm smile spreads across her face.

Weiss’ heart thumps. “Can you feel that way about another woman?” A fear begins to develop in her throat.

Blake quirks an eyebrow. “I think you already know the answer.”

Weiss bites her lip, head spinning. All she can hear is her father screaming in the back of her head. A dark chill shakes her spine. “It’s wrong,” she says quietly.

Blake’s smile fades. She studies Weiss hard.

When she doesn’t say anything, the anxiety beginning to take root in Weiss gets the better of her. “What?” She asks.

“It’s sad,” Blake says. She looks to the ground. A blackness, all consuming, bleeds from Blake’s heart. It poisons the air, loudly buzzing in the atmosphere. Weiss smells burning metal.

“Why?”

“It’s sad that you should think that, Schnee.” Blake pulls her knees tight to herself.

“Love isn’t—”

“Love is whatever it wants to be,” Blake cuts her off. “And to be so limited—that’s _sad_.”

Weiss rolls to her back, staring at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she can feel the tug of Ruby’s fingers on her chin. Her spreading breath across the planes of her neck. Weiss’ skin crawls.

Ice blue eyes fly open, Weiss gripping the edge of her cot harder. She shakes the thought from her head. “I wish it were that easy.” There’s a sting in her eyes.

Blake lays down before threading the sash through her fingers one last time. “I hope you change your mind some day, Schnee.” Blake closes her eyes and turns her back to Weiss. “Because I don’t know if she’s chasing the light anymore.”

Weiss wishes it was raining. Her heart pounds painfully.

*

When the land appears on the horizon, Ruby heaves a sigh of relief. She’d send Raven a message about their delay. Hopefully that would be enough to deter her from sending Cinder.

The crew scrambles on deck, many moving parts beginning so they can be pulled into port. The fresh smell of shore makes the back of her mind itch. Even though she’d said no one was to go ashore, Nora had already convinced her otherwise.

There was ale to be had and a morale to raise, after all.

“Kind of you ta let us go ashore, Rubes,” Yang muses, standing at her right.

Ruby shrugs her shoulders. “This surprise won’t be ready for days, might as well take some time.”

“It’ll take them paperfuckers weeks to catch us at this rate,” Yang snorts. Blake sits along the banister, watching the trees in the breeze. She smiles softly back at Yang.

Yang scratches her head, a subtle blush starting in her throat. Ruby turns back to Gribben.

“Do you think they’ll have wine?” Weiss asks softly. She leans at the back of the ship, her arms crossed. Against Yang’s advice, Ruby was allowing her to carry that stupid hunk of metal around. Learning purposes, Ruby had said.

Yang belts out laughing before wiping away a small tear. “You think these blokes’ll have anything other than the finest swill, then yer dreaming.”

“They’re _pirates_ ,” Blake says.

Weiss huffs, an embarrassed blush on her face. “Well, what ever is fine, then. I just thought there’d be _some_ level of sophistication.”

Yang eyes her wearily before turning back to the port. The Crescent Rose rolls up to dock slowly. A wide smile streaks across her face. “This place’ll teach you plenty, Princess. I can promise you that.”

Ruby watches Weiss out of the corner of her eye.

“Curious, indeed,” Blake says to no one in particular before leaping off the banister and sauntering down to the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should follow me on tumblr @ teleportingoctopi.
> 
> It's a trash blog, but it's MY trash blog.
> 
> Also give me your brain children. You're only going to inspire ideas and spawn plots. I want this to be fun for everyone. :)


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO STILL DRUNK STILL WRITING
> 
> I know ya'll must be SO impatient cuz I take literally years to update. /dead/
> 
> NOTES: Sorry for any typos. I'll comb through and edit as I see them. My iPad likes to change things on me sometimes. 
> 
> CW/TW: Rape mention - No ACTUAL rape

To stand on solid ground again has Ruby nervous. She looks over her shoulder towards the deck of her ship, now neatly docked. Blood red sails are stowed neatly. Jaune, acting Quartermaster yells orders quite competently, in spite of his general lack of intelligence. The crew all love him and Ruby knows he’s trustworthy enough to carry out commands.

Ren usually fills this role, ever since Blake killed her last Quartermaster, but he finds comfort with the sails. She had to find a new Quartermaster, since she’d delegated Nora just to weapon stores. She kept ordering them corn and _only_ corn when she was in charge of the supplies.

Some sort of rebellion.

“I make things go boom, not feed people,” is what she had told Ruby. “Besides, corn is _very_ volatile—versatile.” Briefly, Ruby eyes Blake walking in step with Yang just behind her. She shakes the idea out of her head, but files it away for later.

“Will these heathens have tea, or am I expected to drink coffee for the rest of my miserable life?” Weiss asks. Ruby watches her hips sway, the rapier gently tapping against her thigh. Weiss is about five feet ahead of them all, a poshness to her step that none of them could possibly mimic.

“Penny will have some,” Yang says. She slips her index finger casually into Blake’s hand.

Ruby watches her sister. She’d always knew of Yang’s leanings, but never had she seen her _this_ open. Blake doesn’t seem to mind, but she does keep touching her hip as if she’s looking for a weapon.

“Who’s Penny?” Weiss asks innocently enough.

A wicked gleam sparks in Yang’s eyes. “Yeah Ruby, who’s Penny?”

Suddenly under the scrutiny of starlight, Ruby awkwardly adjusts her gun belt, flintlocks secured. She doesn’t say anything, knowing that’s better than the alternative.

Weiss glances out of the corner of her vision before she turns back towards the center of the bustling town. “No matter, Yang will guide me.”

Yang snorts, “What makes ya think that I’d do _that_?” She looks to Ruby.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby tugs at the sash around her neck. “No, I’ll take you. She’ll know how to store us properly for your inconvenient tastes.”

Yang laughs at the slight. Ruby smirks.

Growling at them both, Weiss turns on her heel. They all continue to walk by her, Yang clapping her on the shoulder as she passes. “Yer a _gem_ , Schnee. An _absolute_ gem.”

Ruby makes a point not to look at her, dark fingers clawing at her stomach. What was she thinking? It would be _far_ easier to make Yang take her, but instead. She furls her hair, annoyed.

“We’re gonna find a good stout,” Yang says, pointing towards the newly rebuilt Gideon’s Tavern. She guides Blake through the thickening crowds, leaning close to her ear. A light blush hides beneath Blake’s skin as she rolls her eyes.

A pang nestles in Ruby’s stomach before she turns back to Weiss—alone once again. She can’t stop staring at her lips, Ruby’s mind drawing a long blank. Weiss quirks an eyebrow, her disapproving frown on her lips before she motions forward. “ _Well.”_

Spell broken, Ruby hunches her shoulders and begins storming towards a small two story bungalow on the edge of town. Weiss stumbles after Ruby’s quickened pace. The crowds part like water, avoiding the Raider’s path. They all watch, eyes belying fear.

*

The trees surrounding the bungalow are large and tall, vines thick with life. Birds caw and chirp happily. Ruby pounds on the door with her fist before she takes a step back and nervously fidgets with her clothes. Straightening first the collar of her shirt, then pulling at the edge of her black vest. She finishes with a small tug of her long black gloves.

Something about the way she moves has Weiss nervous. She smooths her own hair, quite aware of how her eyes bore holes in Ruby’s shoulders. The Captain is too preoccupied to notice.

This causes Weiss to stand on the last step leading to the large porch. She jumps when the door creaks open. A young woman appears, her hair the color of crushed clay. Freckles dust across her nose, eyes a beautiful green. A delicate pink ribbon holds most of her hair out of her face.

Ruby smiles gently. “Hello Pen,” she says.

The tenderness there has Weiss clenching her fists.

“Ruby,” Penny breathes, blinking a few times. She doesn’t even notice Weiss. She bridges the gap between her and Ruby and buries her face into the Captain’s chest.

Weiss takes a step back, a hot fire beginning to consume her. Subtly, she places her hand on the pommel of her sword and tries to look away at something in the canopies.

But the urge to look back is irresistible. And when she does, she finds Ruby’s silver gaze—cool as steel. Weiss’ lip twitches as she watches Penny pull back and slide her hands around Ruby’s waist.

“Have you finally come home, then?” There is heartbreak in the hope. Ruby turns back to Penny slowly, her smile sad.

“Not today, Penny,” she says.

Penny drops her gaze as if expecting that answer. She fortifies herself, her eyes finally flicking to Weiss. “Oh, who’s this?” She asks innocently.

“This is—”

“Weiss Schnee,” Weiss finishes. She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Penny gapes. “Ruby, you _didn’t.”_

“Well…” Ruby starts before helplessly shrugging her shoulders. She doesn’t look at Weiss.

“How _foolish_ can you be?” Penny suddenly cries. She pulls Ruby into her bungalow, closing the door quite rudely on Weiss’ face.

Angry, Weiss yells, “I see the _rudeness_ doesn’t just exist on the _ship_.” She huffs and leans next to the doorframe. Something sharp pricks at the base of her neck. Annoyed, she rubs at it.

But she can’t get Ruby’s voice out of her head. The way that woman _Penny_ had collapsed into her. Weiss inhales sharply, an uncomfortably jolt leaping across her ribs. She kicks her boot hard into the side of the house.

Inside, she can hear the beginnings of a heated conversation. Weiss holds her breath and leans a bit closer to the door, curiosity getting the better of her.

“…aven doesn’t have your best _interests_ in mind, Ruby!” There’s a small crash.

“Penny, don’t you _start_.” Weiss knew that line well.

“You’re going to get _killed_!” Feet shuffle on floorboards. “Ruby, I’m tired of this—I’m tired of you coming home more broken than the last!”

“Penny, this isn’t my home anymore.” Ruby’s voice is flat and soft. Firm, yet apologetic.

“Then why are you _here_?” Weiss can hear crying. She stiffens, feeling as though she’s intruding on something she shouldn’t.

“Don’t be that way, Penny,” Ruby says softly.

There’s a long pause. Images of them lost in a kiss suddenly flash into Weiss’ mind. Horrified, she closes her eyes and attempts to rub the images from them. A viper rips at her throat, poisoning her with a venom.

A venom she finds infuriating and painfully hot. Mad at herself for feeling this way, Weiss bites the inside of her cheek until she bleeds, the metallic tang grounding her. Her throat grows hot.

“Just give it all to Yang,” Penny finally says.

Weiss leans close to the door again.

“They’re my family,” Ruby counters. “I _can’t_ leave them.”

“We were family once, too, or did you forget?”

Weiss furrows her eyebrows. “What?” She breathes softly.

“Penny, that was a long time ago and you…you made your choice.” The sadness in Ruby’s voice burrows the venom deeper into Weiss.

Another pause before Penny, defeated, finally asks, “What do you _want_ , Ruby Rose.”

“Tea,” she says. “And perhaps some wine.”

“Changing your tastes or has someone talked sense into you finally?” There’s shuffling.

“If you could arrange a store to be delivered, I’d be thankful.”

“Is it for that _Schnee_?” Penny sounds angry. Weiss can’t help but smirk.

“We can’t ransom her if she’s been treated poorly,” Ruby veils.

“You’ve ransomed Kings and given them nothing but buckets to _shit_ in, Raider, don’t you lie to me.” Weiss tugs at her lip. What was that supposed to mean? She watches a toucan preen in the trees.

“I’m sorry, Penny,” Ruby grumbles finally.

Footsteps suddenly rush towards the door. Scrambling back, Weiss tries to look casual leaning against a porch support. When Ruby appears, a dark shadow tears through her eyes.

Penny appears after her, smiling politely at Weiss before she nods her head and closes the door. Ruby continues down the cobblestone, her eyes distant and fists clenched.

Weiss walks after her, watching the darkness swell.

*

“What’ve we here, lads!” A large, gruff man is hollering, a drunken blush at his cheeks. He puts himself between Yang and Blake at the bar, dropping a meaty arm across Blake’s shoulders. “If my eyes ain’t decievin’ me, I’d say it’s one o’ them White Fang cunts.”

“Fuck off,” Blake snarls, shaking his flesh. A glass of absinthe is in front of her. She picks it up and downs it in one swig.

Yang turns towards him, her own ale half finished, a dangerous look in her eyes.

“I’d leave now, before I make you eat yer teeth.” Yang takes a long drag from her ale.

He replaces his arm around Blake, his breathe foul with stale rum. Curling her lip, Blake shrugs him off again. “Don’t be that way, lass,” he slurs.

“Here for five minutes and already pushin’ off pigdicks.” Yang shoves him back.

“Oi!” He says, laughing straight from his belly. Yang counts his rotten teeth. “There’s plenty of me ta go ‘round here, lass—you’ll get yers.” A round of men cheer, joining in the jeering.

“Let’s just leave,” Blake says quietly to Yang, making to stand. Without a weapon, she’d be nothing but a hazard if a fight broke.

“Oh, little girl wants ta leave,” the man mocks. He strokes his long, tangled beard. “Where to, back to the Bull’s ballsack?” He slaps a thigh suggestively.

Blake shifts uncomfortably. The very mention of Adam has long healed bruises beginning to throb again.

“We came ta drink, ya fuckin’ cumstain,” Yang growls.

“Yang,” Blake warns, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I promise you’ve never had a better cock ‘n mine—let me make yer dreams,” he places a sloppy kiss on Blake’s cheek.

Yang grabs him by the front of his shirt and smashes her fist into his jaw. Startled, but still in a good mood, he holds a hand to his cheek. “Beautiful love taps—love me my girls feisty.” There’s a dark gleam in his eyes that has Yang on edge. She turns back to her ale and takes another sip.

“Let’s leave,” Blake pleads softly.

“Bastard ain’t gonna run us off, Blake,” Yang snarls. Blake’s stare hardens before she gently takes Yang by the chin and forces her to make eye contact.

“There’s plenty other things to do.” Yang sighs, rolling her eyes before she finishes the brew in her mug.

“What’s this! Girly fuckers?” The man motions between Yang and Blake. He spits a large clod of disgusting chew from a pocket in his cheek. “Does she satisfy ya in e’rey way then?” He jeers. “Better than the Bull’s pole?”

“I’ve a bigger cock than _you_ , shit dick,” Yang shouts before throwing her pint at him. It hits him square in the head, ale froth seeping down his beard. Anger triggers in his eyes, face going white with rage.

“I’ll give you the what for, wench!” He screams, his sword drawn and already arcing towards Yang.

Blake pulls her out of the way, the blade biting into the bar top. A wicked smile starts on Yang’s face as she quickly gives Blake a peck on the lips, startling all onlookers for the briefest of moments.

It’s enough for her to draw the blunderbuss slung around her back and aim it straight at the pirate from earlier. There’s murder in her eyes as she pulls the hammer back and waits for anyone to move.

There’s a silence in the tavern, the barkeep slowly sinking below the bar for safety. He _really_ hated it when the Crescent Rose docked.

The drunk stares down the barrel of the gun before deciding it isn’t worth his life. Spitting once again, he points a wary finger at Yang, threatening her before he leaves. “You’ll regret this, Leviathan.”

“I don’t even know who you _are_!” Yang yells at his back.

The bar settles as soon as he leaves.

Blake stares hard at Yang.

“You should have let it go,” she snaps.

“And let him win?” Yang smirks before shouldering her weapon and turning back towards the bar keep. She holds up two fingers, another absinthe and ale suddenly before them. “Never.”

Blake sees Adam in the bottom of her glass.

*

The blacksmith’s forge is easy enough to find and takes quicker than Ruby had expected. All she had to say was she was with Nora and the man quickly started talking about steel and hafting—losing Ruby completely.

Three days time, he’d said. That’s how long it would take him to complete the weapon—whatever it was. To be docked in Gribben for such a length of time made Ruby itch. The Atleasan Navy could _easily_ catch them in that span and then where would they be?

Dead. At the end of the hangman’s noose.

Weiss walks quietly behind her, silent since the exchange with Penny. Ruby growls just thinking about it. She hasn’t been with Penny for years and yet, the woman _still_ held out hope. What was the girl thinking? Ruby wasn’t meant for the land—Ruby wasn’t meant for a home. She glances at Weiss over her shoulder before quickly looking away.

Weiss looks perturbed, a disappointed flicker in her blue eyes.

It’s late evening, the sun beginning to sink below the horizon. The small city is bathed in the orange glow of a beautiful evening. Ruby stops by a tree near Gideon’s and stares out into the bay.

There’s a clamor in Gideon’s as a gruff pirate quickly stomps out. He cusses and fumes to his posse, clearly angry about something. Ruby suspects Yang is involved, if only because she had said they were going there earlier.

Ruby sighs feeling very much like an elementary school teacher. Running her fingers through her hair, she eyes Weiss carefully before saying, “Would you like a drink?”

Weiss, stare colder than Ruby had _ever_ seen it before, passes by her with a small “Whatever you wish, _Captain_.”

The venom lacing her words has Ruby fidgeting. She starts towards the entrance, watching Weiss as she climbs the steps and moves through the ruffians as if it’s nothing. Ruby’s eyes instantly fall on Yang and Blake at the bar.

Weiss delicately sits next to an empty seat next to Blake, the stool next to her occupied by a flame haired man. He reminds Ruby of a fox, his lips curling the second he spots Weiss.

Wishing to sit next to her, if only to keep his eyes _off_ , Ruby takes the stool next to Yang and stares down the bar.

“Ya just missed the fun,” Yang snickers before drinking.

Blake sighs and shakes her head.

“What happened?” Ruby asks, curious.

Weiss leans away from the red head, obviously uncomfortable at his leering. Ruby’s palm itches.

“Some brute thought it’d be fun to play with fire,” Yang replies. Her grin is wide. “He got burned.”

Blake snorts before taking a sip of her drink. “You’re _terrible_.”

Weiss speaks to the man, but Ruby can’t hear the conversation. Yang raises an eyebrow, following her sister’s gaze.

“Ruby, what is your deal,” Yang says.

Blake hides a knowing smile by drinking again.

“So Penny still hates me,” Ruby says.

Yang belts out a sharp laugh before she claps a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. She knocks on the bar top to get the keep’s attention. “Strongest shit for my dear sister, good man.” He rolls his eyes before he pulls a glass and pours it full with absinthe.

Yang slides the drink to Ruby and points. “Drink.”

Ruby stares at the greenish liquid. “I shouldn’t.” Her eyes flick down the bar.

“ _Drink_ ,” Yang hisses.

Blake quietly nurses her own absinthe, the edges of her body beginning to feel like a blur. Silently, she listens to Weiss.

“Yer a pretty li’l bird,” the man says, leaning towards her. “M’names Roman.” He tips the boulder cap on his head.

“That’s nice,” Weiss says sourly. She stares at the bottles lining the bar wall.

“What’ll you have, beautiful?” He asks, smoothly sliding closer to Weiss.

Instinctively, she leans closer to Blake, their elbows knocking.

Ruby slams the drink back, wincing as it turns her mouth to fire. She shakes her head sharply before placing the empty glass back upon the bar top. Yang taps again, indicating a refill.

Despite her better judgement, Ruby pulls and finishes the second. The sudden urge to smoke grips her chest. Slowly, she pulls a cigarette from a pocket in her chest.

Yang rolls her eyes. “Can you _quit_ that?”

“Don’t be a hypocrite,” Ruby snaps, dangling a cigarette from her lips. She strikes a match and inhales deeply.

Weiss turns at the sound, then looks disgusted before the red headed man holds her attention again.

“May I?” Blake asks Ruby, eyes never leaving the cherry of Ruby’s lit cigarette.

Ruby shrugs her shoulders and tosses her the pack easily.

“Why are you _both like this?”_ Yang whines before ordering another absinthe—this time for herself.

Blake lights up before returning the pack to Ruby. She keys in on Weiss again, while still watching the sisters pound back absinthe like idiots.

“I shouldn’t drink,” Weiss explains.

“None sense—yer ashore!” He flashes a dark grin before he calls for the barkeep. The man appears, annoyance still on his face. “The good stuff fer the lady.” He winks.

Weiss can’t help the blush.

The barkeep, puzzled, looks at his stock before he pulls the same absinthe bottle and pours another glass and deposits it in front of Roman. He slides it to Weiss.

She glances at the green swill before Blake is turning to her. “I wouldn’t,” she warns softly.

“I ain’t gonna bite!” Roman looks affronted, his skeezey grin turned towards Blake.

Weiss looks again at the glass before looking down the bar at Ruby as she pounds back another drink. Venom still coursing through her veins, Weiss steels herself and takes the whole drink in one go.

Roman and Blake watch her, shocked.

She winces, coughing as the absinthe tries to come back up.

“Well I’ll be a shitting monkey!” Roman laughs. The barkeep replaces her drink without even asking. God he hated the Crescent Rose.

“Control yourself, snowflake,” Blake tries again. She places a hand on Weiss’ leg. Blake can sense an imbalance somewhere and it causes the hairs on the back of her neck to raise.

“Give me that,” she knocks Blake’s hand away before taking another drink. Penny nestling into Ruby’s chest fortifies her will.

“We gotta _wild one!_ ” Roman hoots as he starts matching her drink for drink.

Ruby takes a long drag of her cigarette, watching Weiss through the blue smoke. Yang studies her face, the energy radiating from Ruby one she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“Ruby,” Yang hisses, grabbing her by the elbow. “What are you doing?”

“Fuck off, Yang,” she snaps. Ruby never stops watching, anger welling in her chest as the flame haired man laughs and talks. Weiss is three drinks in, an angry determination in her.

Ruby grabs at her own glass and pitches it back. Fifth in under fifteen minutes and the world is starting to tilt on an axis. The rage in Ruby threatens to become uncontrollable.

“Yang,” Blake breathes.

Yang turns towards her, concern in her face. “This ain’t just a night out, Rubes,” Yang says, her voice quiet. “I know you saw Pen, bu—”

Ruby punches Yang across the face.

No one notices, save Blake.

“Watch your temper, Raider,” Blake warns, righting Yang in her stool.

“So what brings ya here, beautiful?” Roman slides closer to Weiss, who in her inebriated state leans closer to him than she intends.

“Idiots,” she snarls, lips curling around the lip of her glass. She locks eyes with Ruby through the smoke, her own anger intensifying.

“Well, that’s too bad,” Roman says. “I’ve some fun fer ya, if interested.” A slow, suggestive smirk bleeds across his face.

Weiss snorts before rolling her eyes, “No.” He stares at her before she continues. “Not a _chance_.”

He straightens, look dark.

“Come on now,” he says, resting his arm over her shoulders. Weiss ignores him. “There be so many things I could _show_ ya.”

She drinks another glass, her tongue now immune to the taste. Her teeth are numb, her eyes hard to keep open. Weiss sort of wants to hurl, but she doesn’t. Instead she pushes him off, stumbling to her feet.

“Doubtful.” She can only manage one word at a time, still sounding as eloquent as she is sober.

Roman sighs, a forlorn look on his face. “Well, I was hoping to do this easy,” he starts. Like lightning, he grabs Weiss, pulling her close to his chest as he presses a knife to her throat. He smells her hair, smirking down at her shocked, drunken face.

Ruby is on her feet, shoving Yang and Blake aside, her cutlass glinting in the tavern light.

“Ah ah ah!” Roman says, pressing the knife harder into Weiss’ neck. She gasps, attempting to move away from the point. A droplet of blood seeps down her neck. “Not a step closer, Raider,” he warns.

Blake reaches for her hip, then silently curses. If _only_ she had a weapon. He’d never know what hit him.

“Drop her,” Ruby growls, a demon in her throat.

Yang is just behind her, pulling the blunderbuss from her shoulder again.

“See, this Schnee, she’s worth a fortune,” he starts. Backing slowly towards a window, he pulls Weiss with him, holding her still. He twists her arm, the anger flaring in Weiss’ chest sparking the taste of metal.

Everyone in the bar turns towards them.

“I’m not going to say it again,” Ruby warns. She stumbles, the absinthe beginning to hit her strong. She catches herself on the edge of a table, shaking the drunkenness from her head.

“Oh not to worry, Captain, my crew’ll teach her right.” Roman smells Weiss’ hair again, this time threading it through his fingers.

Appalled, Weiss twists in his arms, the screaming pain in her shoulder silent as she slams her heel into the top of his foot. He pulls the blade across her throat lightly, a little nick appearing. She has the rapier drawn before he can right himself, the pommel of her weapon biting into his teeth.

Roman stumbles back, eyes wide with shock. Weiss continues her approach, flicking the sword against his arms and cheeks, causing shallow wounds.

Ruby watches in shocked silence, the cutlass uselessly held at her side. The buzz in her ears is angry, her heart hammering in her throat as she watches the demon in Weiss slam her foot into Roman’s groin.

He wheezes, doubling over as he clutches himself.

Suddenly at the tip of her sword, Roman stares up at Weiss. He snarls but drops his blade, clearly bested. “What was that about my dreams?” Weiss says coldly.

Roman holds his hands up, laughing sardonically. “Alright, princess, you got me.”

Ruby approaches, gently lowering Weiss’ sword. Weiss glares at her, a hardened hatred there.

“Leave,” Ruby says, not dropping Weiss’ gaze. Roman scrambles out the door, thanking the gods for sparing his life.

Yang shoulders her weapon before she sits back down on her stool. Something about the way Ruby looks at Weiss bothers her. Blake places a hand on her knee.

“Leave them alone,” she says.

“There’s something going on,” Yang growls.

“You’ve known that for quite some time, why bother it _now_ ,” Blake reasons.

“She’s going to get Ruby killed,” Yang hisses. “This is _worse_ than Penny.”

Blake, still new to the Crescent Rose, raises an eyebrow. Yang shakes her head, scowling. “I’ll tell you later.”

Drunk and angry, Weiss slams her shoulder into Ruby as she moves to sit back down by Blake. “I had it _handled_.”

Ruby stiffens. “He would have _killed_ you,” she practically screams.

“Both of you, calm down,” Blake chides.

Patrons all watch them around their own conversations.

“Maybe you should have _let him_ ,” Weiss screams back.

“Do you WANT TO DIE?” Ruby roars.

“Not as badly as YOU DO,” Weiss yells.

Ruby snaps her mouth shut. “I should have let him rape you and been _done_ with you.”

“Ruby!” Yang snarls, standing between her and Weiss. “Don’t you _dare_ start this shit.”

The hatred in Weiss’ eyes ices over. Ruby continues to stare at her, chest heaving, a panic beginning to weigh on her shoulders.

“It’s what she _deserves,_ ” Ruby spits.

Yang can hear the absinthe in her voice.

Grabbing Ruby by the shoulders, she shoves her out of the tavern before throwing her into the street. Yang stands on the porch, her eyes lifeless and cold.

“If you _ever_ say that again, Ruby, I _will_ break your jaw.” Yang wipes her hands clean. “Now go and fuck your frustrations. I don’t care _how_ or _where_ , but if you come back here and start saying that shit again, I’ll fucking shove your cutlass down your throat.”

Ruby gathers herself, pride bruised.

“Not even _Weiss_ deserves this pigshit behavior.” Yang spits at her before turning back to the tavern, the rage pricking in her fists.

Weiss is pale, a new glass in her hand. Blake watches her silently. Yang sinks down next to Weiss before she has Blake slide her drink over.

“I apologize for my fucking idiot sister,” Yang growls. “She’s fucking uncouth—or whatever.” Yang waves at the air annoyed. “Idiot doesn’t mean it—she gets this way around fucking Penny.”

Weiss can’t help but crack a smile at Yang’s attempt. “T…thank you, Yang.” Weiss sips her drink.

“I mean it—she ever says that to you again, I’ll fuckin’ reunite her with goddamn Summer. I taught her better manners than that.” Yang takes a long drag of her drink before she holds a hand out to Blake. “Gimme one of yer damn drug sticks.”

Blake rolls her eyes before placing a cigarette in Yang’s hand. She strikes a match for her. Yang lights it off her and sighs.

“Who’s Summer?” Weiss asks, quietly. She finds herself warming to the abrasive Yang.

“Her mother,” Yang says.

“She sounded charming,” Blake says quietly. Yang frowns while looking at her.

“When’d you talk ‘bout her?”

“On the bow,” Blake explains.

“What happened to her?” Weiss whispers. Yang frowns, looking into her drink.

“Raven killed her.” Yang finishes her drink, a painful memory settling on her shoulders. “We was just kids.” She pushes the empty glass away from herself and sighs.

“My mother is also dead,” Weiss says, her voice untactful. She laughs sarcastically, staring at her reflection in the drink.

“Oh,” Yang says, mouth popping open. “I-I’m sorry,” she stammers.

“It’s tough being motherless,” Weiss says. She looks at Yang, a sad smile on her lips. “No child should have to grow up at the age of six.”

She remembers the beatings.

“You’ve us now, Schnee,” Blake sighs. “If a moment is all we are in your life, you’ve still us.”

Yang grumbles before adding a quick, “But you’re not family.”

Blake, a smile twitching, slowly looks away, humor in her voice. “Yet.”

Yang whips her head at her, wrinkling her nose. “Belladonna,” she warns.

Weiss watches them, a warmth beginning to fuzz in her chest. “What’s that supposed to mean,” she finally prods.

Blake smirks while Yang buries her face into her arms.

“You’ll see,” Blake says.

Weiss twists her lips before letting the subject drop and turns back to her drink.

“But the way you kicked that donkey in the _balls_ ,” Yang starts, a smirk glinting in her eyes as she turns to Weiss. “You’ve claws, little kitty cat.”

“Be careful, Yang.” Delicately, Weiss finishes her drink. “Call me that again, and I’ll use them on you.”

Yang wags her eyebrows suggestively. “Promise?”

Blake elbows her hard in her ribs, but the three of them erupt into a friendly laughter. But the venom Ruby had put in her veins still courses through Weiss. Bitterly, she drinks and hopes that Yang had hurt her.

*

Ruby stands outside of Penny’s bungalow, her ego left somewhere at the bottom of Gideon’s steps. Yang was right, of course. What sort of monster says that? In one fluid motion, Ruby draws her sword and hacks at the base of a tree. The blade sticks halfway through the trunk. Struggling, Ruby frees the sword with a yell.

Frenzied, she hacks at the trees, loose vines and branches the carnage of her rage. The door creaks open and Penny stands silhouetted in the light of her home. She leans against the threshold and watches Ruby’s temper tantrum.

Folding her arms across her chest, she waits.

Once exhausted, Ruby sheathes her sword and stomps up the stairs. Taking Penny by the shoulders, she smashes her mouth to hers, the anger sparking the demon in her chest. The demon Penny had dealt with for years. The demon Penny knew how to calm.

Ruby forces them back, slamming the door behind her before she’s hoisting Penny onto the table. With a sweep of her arm, Ruby clears the space, the frantic way she pulls at Penny’s clothes scaring her.

They don’t talk.

Penny slides Ruby’s shirt over her head, and Ruby finds herself thinking of Weiss in that moment. Of her long fingers burning trails into her ribs. Ruby’s shoulders burn.

And knowing Ruby, Penny claws at her flesh, leaving long marks. The violence thrills her, Ruby craning her neck to the ceiling. She wills Weiss out of her head silently. Pleading with the gods to take her away.

But she lingers in every kiss, every caress.

Ruby, frustrated, bites Penny’s neck, drawing blood. She cries out in pain, pushing her away, panic in her eyes. Dropping her gaze, Ruby feels unshed tears somewhere in the back of her eyes.

They breathe heavily, chests heaving against each other until Penny slides a hand down Ruby’s chest, tickling the plane of her stomach. Ruby squeezes her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as the memory of winter frost floods her senses.

She grabs Penny’s hand and pins it to the table before she crawls on top of her and stares deep into her eyes. The pain there chisels at Ruby’s heart as she hangs her head.

She shouldn’t.

But, instead, Ruby falls back into old habits and hides in Penny’s arms for the next three days.

*

Weiss spends the remainder of her time with Yang and Blake, drinking mostly. She didn’t know she could be such a heavyweight, but on multiple occasions, Weiss finds herself drinking Yang under the table.

Each day, the Leviathan grows on her like a fungus. They laugh and joke like old friends, Blake watching the exchanges usually silently, but amused.

“Have you seen Rubes?” Yang says, slurring heavily. She wobbles in her seat at the table they’ve occupied for the better part of the day.

“Nope, probably with her _wife_.” Weiss snorts, rolling her eyes.

Blake watches her carefully.

“Penny ain’t her wife,” Yang giggles before adding, “No more.”

A muscle leaps in Weiss’ jaw. “Sure fooled _me_.”

Yang pulls at her lip before drunkenly nodding her head. “They always been that way. Even after Pen up ‘n left.”

Blake raises an eyebrow and sips her drink.

“The trollop _left_?” Weiss can’t help the hysterical laughter.

Yang saddens. “She got tired of patchin’ Ruby up after every fight.”

Weiss is suddenly sobered. “What?”

“She was our surgeon.” Yang looks into her drink. “Oi, I’m empty,” she whines. She tips the mug up.

Blake takes it from her and places it in front of her. “Enough for you.” Yang makes a face, but doesn’t argue.

Weiss gently fingers the scar that Ruby had been so careful to stitch. She’d learned it from _her_? The idea suddenly made her angry. Weiss growls before taking the rest of her drink in her mouth and picking up her empty glass _and_ Yang’s.

Blake helplessly looks after her as she approaches the bar and orders a refill. Weiss returns and places Yang’s glass in front of her.

Like a child, Yang’s eyes sparkle as she takes another pull.

“You’re going to feel this tomorrow,” Blake says warily. “The _lot_ of you.”

“You _love it_ ,” Yang slurs, leaning heavily on Blake and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Weiss looks away uncomfortably.

Yang can’t help but smirk. “Boy, you gotta storm comin’ if you don’t getcher head straight, Schnee.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She smooths the front of her shirt and sips at the angry liquor.

“I seen the way you look at Rubes,” Yang says, drunkenly laying herself across the table.

Weiss rolls her eyes. “Why does _everyone_ keep saying that?”

Blake shrugs her shoulders. “Perhaps you’re not as subtle as you thought.”

“There’s nothing to be subtle about!” She slams her glass down on the table. Yang jumps, exchanging a glance with Blake.

“Wow, that’s sad.”

“That’s what I said,” Blake nods.

Weiss, a blush heating her collar, indignantly folds her arms and turns away. “Will you two _stop it_.”

“If you didn’ know what we was talkin’ about,” Yang starts, holding a limp finger in the air, “you wouldn’t be so _offended_.”

Blake laughs softly, amused by Weiss’ attempt at ignoring them. Weiss squirms in her chair, seething. She eyes the glass before she finishes it down in one swig.

“So why’s this Penny such a sore spot, then?” The curiosity gets the better of her.

“When Pen left, she asked Ruby to go with her. Rubes said no and ever since then, whenever we port in Gribben, Penny _always_ shows up to fuck with Ruby’s head.” Yang frowns. “Not that she means ta—just that Ruby ain’t always one to think clearly. Very emotional.”

Yang looks at the table. “Pen called the Navy on Ruby before, hoping to set her straight.” Yang rubs at a spot on her ribs. “That was a bloody battle, one Rubes ain’t yet healed from.”

“That’s foolish,” Weiss snarls.

“How do you mean?” Yang blinks.

“If you love someone, why would you call the people that want them dead?” Weiss scowls. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Yang shrugs her shoulders. “Penny….doesn’t make the smartest choices. She chose Ruby—dumbest choice by far.”

Weiss’ heart stammers.

Blake watches her hands tremble when she picks up her glass, absinthe spilling over the sides. “Do you think the blacksmith is ready?” Blake suddenly asks.

Drunk, Yang flops back towards her. “That’s Ruby’s thing.”

Weiss stands, finishing her drink before stumbling out of the tavern. “I’ve got it—any thing to get us off this _rock_.”

Yang laughs before calling after her, “Yer startin’ to sound like one of us, Schnee—best be careful!”

Weiss flips her off from the entrance and stumbles down the steps.

When she disappears, Yang looks at Blake seriously. “I don’t like this, Blake,” she says.

Blake shakes her head, “They’ll figure it out.”

Yang looks back at the threshold. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

*

“This is a _farming_ tool.” Ruby’s voice is harsh.

Weiss stumbles into the entrance, the blacksmith excitedly handing a large, curved weapon to her. Ruby reluctantly takes it by the haft, the sickle blade wickedly curling above her head.

“No! No! I call it the Boarder.” He motions towards the long pole arm.

“That’s a _terrible_ name.”

He shrugs his shoulders helplessly before continuing, “See anyone get by this baby while trying to board your ship—you’ll have ‘em in half with a flick of the wrist!” He takes the weapon from Ruby, pointing towards the end opposite the sickle. “And see here! This spear point is great for close quarters—it’ll gut a man straight through!” The blacksmith squeals, motioning towards angry spade like notches forged into the lance point. “And here—you catch _any_ sword in these teeth and—” he tweaks the weapon to the side “—boom! You’ve broken your opponents weapon!”

He hands it back to Ruby who twirls it around herself briefly. She sighs and looks up at the wicked scythe, still not totally convinced of the usefulness of this thing in tight quarters combat.

Weiss holds herself up against a heavy post, eyes racking over the fresh marks littering Ruby’s neck. She grits her teeth.

“I suppose I could pay you,” she grumbles. “But if this thing fails or causes issue, I’ll use it to saw you in _half_.” The blacksmith nervously steps back.

“N-no no!” He waves his hands. “It’s free—please.”

Ruby raises an eyebrow, looking up at the blade. She had to admit, there was something quite… _sinister_ about it. “Fine, but my threat still stands,” she growls. Turning on her heel, she's surprised when she catches Weiss staring at her.

Steeling herself, Ruby walks by her, ignoring her presence. Weiss follows after her, tongue thick. The blacksmith makes a small noise as they exit, but neither look back to acknowledge his presence.

Ruby swings by Gideon’s first, sticking her head in briefly to yell at Yang, before she’s walking to the docks.

They set sail within the hour, reserves and stocks full and prepared. Once on deck, with the scythe gleaming against her shoulder, Weiss traces the marks on her neck again. This time, the bitter venom curling her hands into fists.

“Ain't it neat, Captain?” Nora says from the main deck, smiling up at Ruby. She carries a box in her arms awkwardly.

Ruby looks up at the weapon before shrugging her shoulders. “We’ll see, Nora.”

Nora smirks before she walks away.

Weiss sits behind the helm, burning holes into the back of Ruby’s head. Willing her to turn towards her. Willing her to say _anything._

But instead, she stares ahead and says nothing.

They’re like this for a few hours before somewhere high above, a bell begins to sound. Ruby turns her head to the crows nest before Sun is frantically screaming at the top of his lungs.

“ATLEASAN SHIPS ON THE HORIZON.”

Ruby, horror on her face, turns to Weiss. “Get below deck, _now_ ,” she hisses.

Weiss stands straighter and looks across the water, ignoring her.

“BATTLE STATIONS, EVERYONE—LET’S GIVE THESE FUCKERS A FIGHT.” Everyone scrambles on deck, the alarm now harsh and loud across the whole ship.

“Weiss, go, _now_.” Ruby harshly grabs her by the elbow before Weiss is ripping herself from the grasp.

Weiss stares at the marks on Ruby’s neck again before she levels a cool stare at her and says, “I hope Winter kills you.”

Hurt flutters across Ruby’s face before she turns away and mans the helm again. “NORA, LET’S BLAST THESE COCKSUCKERS OUT OF THE WATER. TAKE NO QUARTER. KILL EVERYONE.” She watches Weiss out of the corner of her eye.

Weiss leans back against the banister, crosses her arms, then waits.

Cannon fire quickly begins to shred through the otherwise silent sea. And as the fleet approaches, Weiss begs for Winter’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ teleportingoctopi.
> 
> It's a trash blog, but it's MY trash blog.
> 
> Also it's where I post weapon ideas and general shit for this AU. I watch too much Forged in Fire.
> 
> Also, before y’all get mad: yes Ruby is an asshole. I’m sorry but it’s just the way it be right now.


	5. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Take this thing because I literally CAN'T STOP
> 
> You wanna know my mindset while writing this whole chapter? I listened to Niki Minaj’s Trini Dem Girls on repeat because it slaps.
> 
> TW: Graphic Violence

Ruby leaves the helm deck once the mortars begin to fire. Ren is there instead, his face serious and dark. Yang scatters along the deck, shouting orders to the gunners on one side, Nora shouting on the other.

Jaune looks at his blade nervously, taking a deep breath.

Weiss stares at them all upon the deck, Ruby standing on the railing, a rope used as balance. The scythe dangles behind her dangerously, a feeling beginning to tickle at the back of Weiss’ mind.

It’s chaos as the Admiral’s man-o-war begins to run parallel to the ship. Ruby scrambles to the deck, screaming for everyone to get down. Weiss can barely hear her over the sudden barrage of cannon fire.

Horrified, she watches iron balls rip through wood, carried into the chests of crewmen. They explode in a red mist upon the deck, Ruby scrambling to find Weiss’ eyes.

And when she finds them, Ruby looks away, blood streaked across her face. Weiss stands shellshocked, her ears warbled and distilled. Blinking rapidly, she suddenly is face to face with Blake, her amber eyes intense.

Her mouth moves, but Weiss doesn’t hear what she’s saying.

“…OWN!” Weiss only catches the last half of Ruby’s yell before another barrage tears through the deck.

Blake drops them both, shards of wood splintering around them. Weiss struggles to get to her feet, knees buckling. Blake pulls her harshly towards the lower decks.

Weiss resists, shaking Blake’s grasp.

Blake looks back at her and sighs angrily, her voice still lost somewhere in Weiss’ head. All jumbled between cannon fire.

Yang darts into her vision, pressing a short sword into Blake’s hands. She glances at Weiss before pointing back towards Ruby’s cabin. Weiss stumbles, Blake easily catching her.

Weiss begins to hear faint popping and sharp whizzing through the air. Yang’s eyes widen as she pulls the blunderbuss from her shoulder and begins to aim down the sights.

The crack of her weapon shocks Weiss into action, Blake grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her towards Ruby’s cabin.

“We _iss_ ,” Blake screams over her shoulder. Weiss begins to recognize the sound of musket fire. She looks back over the right side of the ship, the Admiral’s man-o-war towering above the Crescent Rose.

Over the side of the Atleasan vessel, she sees planks beginning to stretch the gap between them. Ruby takes cover at the rail, flintlock in her main hand, the scythe clutched in the next. There’s blood trickling from her face.

Panic freezes Weiss as she stares at Ruby. Silver eyes never leave hers as Ruby pulls the sash up and over her nose, the red rose marking her face. Weiss lurches towards her before Blake pulls her back towards their goal.

“Weiss, move your _ass!”_ Blake easily tosses the door open and pushes Weiss inside. She slams it behind her, chest heaving. Blake looks at the sword in her hand, eyes wild with the fight.

“We have to go _back,_ ” Weiss snarls, attempting to move past her.

“No! Weiss, if you go out there, Ruby _will_ die.” Weiss stops, thrown by the Captain’s name coming from Blake.

“T-that’s—”

“Enough!” Blake locks the door and flattens herself against it, listening to the constant chaos just beyond the door.

Weiss begins to pace, her stomach twisting into knots. “I have to _leave_ Blake!”

The desperation there makes Blake nervous.

“Let me _go_.” Wood clings to Weiss’ hair.

Blake doesn’t budge. Instead, she crosses her arms. “Yang will die if you go out there—we all will.”

Weiss’ throat tightens.

There’s a harsh roar, stroking the anxiety between Weiss’ shoulders. She thinks of Ruby, the way her eyes had fallen when Blake had turned her back towards the cabin.

Holding her breath, she sits on the chair and clenches her fists. And stares at Blake.

Neither seem to blink.

*

Ruby smirks under the dark sun, her blade slung across her shoulders. The military had begun to board minutes before, scrambling across the planks. They held swords and muskets, firing madly and laying waste to crew.

Bullets whiz through throats.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby begins to swing wide, the scythe easily slicing four advancing soldiers in half. Blood arcs, whipping back and striking Ruby hard in the face.

The bloodlust starts then.

She leaps upon the boards and begins to move between them, leaping and landing like an inhuman demon. Men scramble back, the arcing glint of Ruby’s blade laying waste to any who crosses it’s path.

Halved soldiers slide into the oceanic abyss below, clutching at their bowls. Intestines slick the boards, blood soaking the oak. Ruby lands easily in front of a scared boy no more than fifteen. He trembles, musket in hand.

She leans close, silver eyes sharp as daggers, before she breathes a quick “Boo” then swings the scythe. The boy screams, his pain sending tremors down Ruby’s spine. She sighs, bliss suddenly buzzing in her fingers.

The scythe twirls constantly, providing a sick sort of coverage as she advances towards the man-o-war. She catches the glimpse of stark white hair high on the decks above.

“WINTER SCHNEE,” Ruby screams, suddenly furious.

Ice blue eyes stare back down at her, the austere posture reminding Ruby of Weiss. Her muscles pulsate, another angry yell ripping from her throat. She thinks of Penny, hands hot on her shoulders, tearing at her desperately.

She thinks of Weiss, the blade pressed against her ribs.

A shot of a musket catches Ruby in the shoulder, the shrapnel ripping through her flesh painfully. She winces, kneeling briefly before Yang is behind her, blunderbuss loaded and firing across the planks.

The wide spread catches many, the side of the closest man’s face shattering into brain matter. Yang pulls Ruby to her feet before she’s reloading her weapon. Ruby shakes the pain and continues her advance, the planks littered with pieces of flesh.

It’s like running through a tunnel. With nothing but the light at the end. Ruby streaks across the boards quicker than the Atleasan’s can fill them. Suddenly, she’s launching herself over the deck surface. They surround her, sabers drawn and at the ready.

But the Scarlet Raider straightens and holds the scythe, a laugh ripping from her chest before the first terrified soul makes to strike. Like a demon, the weapon catches the sword in the teeth of the spear. The soldier attempts to withdraw, blade secured in the teeth of the gnarled weapon.

With a sickening twist, the blade snaps in the scythe’s teeth. Shocked, the soldier drops his broken weapon, scrambling back to the safety of his fellows. Ruby strikes like a viper, the spear bursting through his chest with a sickening crack. He screams, staring at the wicked end.

Bracing the scythe with her shoulder, Ruby heaves up, the man suddenly splitting along the razor sharp edge. Free of his corpse, Ruby twirls the scythe behind her before coming to a stand still.

The men stare at her, scared to advance.

Before a round shield flies out of nowhere and strikes Ruby square in the throat. Gasping for air, she collapses, the spear digging deep into the man-o-war.

White rage flares as she seeks the thrower and standing before is a woman, hair a streaking red. Brilliant emerald eyes coolly rest on her, a frown set deep in her face.

The men all step back, standing behind the woman like cowards.

“COWARDS,” Ruby yells before she rights herself, lunging at the woman. She steps to the side easily, her speed matching Ruby’s in all ways. A sword, barely visible, swings for the kill at Ruby’s neck.

Twisting, Ruby uses the haft of her scythe to stop the blow. The shock sends tremors through her arms. The hard wood holds, the edge of the sword biting barely.

Her heart hammers.

“Ruby Rose,” the woman says, her voice even and calm. She withdraws and swings the sword hard again, Ruby dodging to the side. Using the flank to her advantage, Ruby stabs at her with the spear, the edge catching the woman’s uniform at the ribs.

Shocked, emerald eyes turn fierce. “Surrender under the Atleasan authority!” The woman grounds herself, quickly lunging at Ruby, the air whistling around the edge of her weapon. Ruby twists the scythe over her shoulder, the curved blade deflecting the blade with sparks. Scrambling to her feet, Ruby flicks her eyes to the higher deck.

“Out of my _way_!” Ruby yells, swinging the scythe wide and hard, the woman easily stepping out of her arc.

She sprints at her, then. Ruby braces herself for an impact before the woman suddenly slides, weapon aimed at Ruby’s stomach. Barely able to change her stance, the sword rips an angry slit up Ruby’s stomach. Her bowls remain in tact, but the blood begins to flow badly.

“RUBY GET DOWN!” Yang is finally on deck.

Ruby falls to the deck, the blunderbuss immediately firing after. The red haired woman snarls at Yang.

“Why do I keep savin’ ya?” Yang pants while pulling Ruby back by the scruff of her shirt.

Ruby, eyes cold shakes her off, then points to the woman. “Deal with her,” she says to Yang before she flips off the red head.

Waving quickly, Ruby darts up the stairs.

“NO!” The woman says, attempting to give chase.

Yang is upon her before she can blink. The rest of the crew begins to pour over the deck, viciously ripping into the navy.

*

“WINTER SCHNEE!”

Weiss jumps at the blood in the scream. Her veins turn to ice. Suddenly on her feet again, she tries to get around Blake, but still to no avail.

“Please, Blake, please!” Weiss begs. She doesn’t even care if she looks like a child.

“I’m not going to let you go out there and kill everyone,” Blake says, shaking her head.

Weiss drops her head.

“If Winter dies, then I’ll truly be alone.” Her shoulders begin to shake, hot tears streaking her face.

Blake stares at her shocked.

“If Ruby finds her, Blake, she’ll _kill_ her!” Weiss grips Blake by the shoulders, shaking her lightly.

“I can’t let you go, Schnee,” Blake says sadly. “I care too much about Yang and if you go out there—”

“To hell with that!” Weiss’ temper flares.

Blake scowls. “You should care about Ruby, too, Weiss.” Suddenly Blake doesn’t really feel like being kind.

Weiss stalls, eyes quickly darting about the cabin.

Screams and musket pops litter the air.

“I see you _watching_ ,” Blake hisses. “Just fucking deal with it—if you go out there both Ruby _and_ Winter die. And if that happens, what do you think Yang will do?” Blake jabs a finger into Weiss’ chest, pushing her back to the desk. She doesn’t stop until Weiss is sitting on the edge, the wood biting into her thighs.

“Blake—”

“I will _not_ let you kill Yang, Weiss!” Blake’s eyes are black, a terrifying mask suddenly settling over her face.

Weiss shrinks, the anxiety subsiding for the time being. Blake nods her head once before she moves back to the door, leaning against it. Moving her hand back on the desk, Weiss finds Ruby’s dagger, sitting where she always kept it.

Her heart leaps in her throat as she stares at it. The Damascus steel twists in unforeseen patterns, reflecting Weiss back at her in a warped nightmare. Her throat tightens as her fingers tighten about the hilt, the stone in her heart beginning to solidify.

Sliding the dagger into her belt easily, Weiss draws the rapier at her side and sighs as she squares up to Blake, eyes dark. “Move, Blake, or else I will _make_ you move.”

*

Pyrrha stares at the golden Leviathan before her, violet eyes flashing a deep red. Wicked blades wrap the Leviathan’s fists, her teeth gnashing as she begins to storm towards her.

Pyrrha looks to the upper deck, The Scarlet Raider hacks through the ranks like a harvest, the wicked blade fitting for the horror story before her. The stench of blood stirs her adrenaline, the snap of battle charging the Commander.

The Leviathan lunges quick and hard, Pyrrha barely stepping out of the way of the blades on her fists. She’d only seen these weapons once before—in school. Using her momentum, Pyrrha slams the pommel of her sword into the Leviathan’s elbow. It cracks, pain coursing through the violent violet eyes.

She screams in rage before shaking her arm loose of the pain. “That’s dirty.” She spits on the ground, her hair wild around her face. Slowly Pyrrha and the Leviathan circle, the battle raging on around them.

Pyrrha, a concerned wrinkle in her brow is suddenly distracted by the slight glint of a golden earring. He boards, fear distilled in the back of his eyes. Bolstering himself, the young man rockets across the deck, slamming into the first soldier he finds.

Suddenly a piercing pain in her side, and the Leviathan is ripping the blade from her ribs. Pyrrha falls to her knee, holding the wound to staunch the blood.

“Yer fightin’ _me_ ,” the Leviathan says. She runs a thumb across her nose, an arrogant smirk on her face. “Not him.”

Adrenaline courses through her veins, Pyrrha lunging with a vicious yell. The arc of her sword is high, catching the Leviathan off balance as she bites her saber into her shoulder.

“Eye for an _eye_ ,” Pyrrha grunts as she rips the blade from the flesh.

The Leviathan screams, an entity of pure rage. Pyrrha scrambles back, the woman suddenly upon her, hands around her throat. She lifts Pyrrha, squeezing harder and harder, willing her neck to snap.

Before the young man is stumbling into the Leviathan, her grasp slipping as she stumbles. Pyrrha grunts, using the moment to kick her hard in the jaw. Her mouth snaps shut, the sound causing a shiver to rocket down Pyrrha’s spine.

Dropped to the deck, Pyrrha stares at the man, his eyes kind and startled. Slowly, he reaches down to help her up before the Leviathan is screaming at him.

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME. WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU ON, FUCKWIT?” She shoves him back towards the fray, the rage rolling off her bloodied shoulders in waves. The Leviathan faces her.

Pyrrha poises herself, face turning into a stony mask. She brandishes the sword.

Both lunge.

*

Before Blake can say anything, Weiss strikes, the blade whizzing through the air, nicking the outside of her arm before she can blink.

Blake scrambles, the short sword held at the ready to deflect the next attack. But it’s not just one—it’s many, Weiss a fiend with the damned rapier in her capable hands. She should have expected this, but Blake is still shocked that the soft estate princess has her on her heels, scrambling to find ground.

Leaping over the desk, Blake places distance between them. She pants heavily, crouched low across the desk as she stares at Weiss. There’s a murderer behind those ice blue eyes and that killer scares Blake more than the Raider.

“Weiss, please, consider what you’re _doing_ ,” Blake reasons. Weiss leaps easily up on top of the desk. She stares down her nose cruelly at her friend. Blake’s heart seizes in her chest, reminded suddenly of Adam.

“I’ve considered _all things_ , Blake.” Weiss strikes, Blake pushing back quickly, her sword held at her side. Weiss cries, unleashing a never ending flurry, Blake desperately deflecting them as she stumbles back towards a book case. “And if you’re going to stand in my way, I’ve no choice.”

Their swords cross close, Weiss pressing the sharpened edge towards Blake’s throat. There’s a killer intent there that Blake hadn’t expected of her. She gapes before she pushes Weiss back, suddenly turning quite serious.

“Fight like a killer, you get a killer, Weiss.” Blake lunges at her, quick and close. The edge sails through air as Weiss feints. Blake anticipates the blow from her flank, catching their guards together in a stalemate.

Grunting, Blake pushes Weiss back towards the windows. Digging her feet into the floorboards, Weiss refuses to give ground, eyes hard. “Stand aside, Blake,” she says coolly. There’s a hint of Ruby there.

Blake rips her sword through the air, the edge slicing through Weiss’ forearm like butter. Weiss screams, her grip on the sword weakening for just a moment before Blake slams her elbow down onto the fresh wound.

Yelping, the sword clatters uselessly to the deck.

Weiss steps back, the blood flowing freely. She holds her arm tightly, the blood seeping from between her fingers. The muscles on Weiss’ jaw leaps. Eyes flick to the dropped sword. Blake slowly shakes her head, warning Weiss to stay down.

But she doesn’t, instead she breaks out into a sprint, grabbing the rapier on her way as she poises it back to strike deep and fatal. Blake, eyes wide, steps to the left, the sharp edge piercing through the flesh of her ribs. Weiss caught close, tries to rip the weapon from her flesh, but fails.

With a hard snap, Blake brings the pommel of her sword down onto the base of Weiss’ skull. Her eyes roll before she goes out cold.

Blake collapses to the ground, blood pooling from the wound on her side. Leaning back against the desk, she stares at Weiss, shaking her head before saying to the empty room, “Ruby what have you done.”

*

Yang twists to the side, the woman’s sword sailing uselessly through the air. She slashes, blade biting into the red head’s forearm hard. Barely wincing, the woman shoulders Yang away, the blade falling from her hand.

Shaking out her hand, Yang looks at her bruised knuckles. The woman rips the blade from her arm before she tosses it uselessly to the side. It clatters on the deck. A nervous sweat prickles down Yang’s back.

Stupid fucking Jaune.

She _had_ her.

RIGHT IN HER HANDS.

With a violent yell, Yang lunges for her again, her fist slamming into the woman’s side hard. The woman sputters, winded. Yang feels the bones break around her hand, pulverized by her fist.

In a flurry of rage, Yang backs the woman towards the main mast. A perfect defense, the woman deflects every blade swing, taking the blunt force of Yang’s fist to the sharp edge.

Men begin to advance on her once they notice the woman beginning to waiver. That makes Yang hit harder.

Yang ducks a singing blade, her blade easily passing through a man’s soft chin. The point of her weapon glints at the top of his skull. She shakes him from her, more men advancing, surrounding the red haired woman.

Four men splinter off, their swords in synchronized swings. Yang rolls to the side, the blades tangling together in a moment of chaos. Using this moment, she easily dances behind them, a deadly blade through a throat, the back of a skull, an eye, through the mouth.

Blood sprays and spatters, Yang drenched in the sticky mess. Wildly, she turns back to the red haired woman, shaking the blood from her eyes. She stands, taking a deep breath as she steels herself for the oncoming advance.

“COMMANDER!” A man on deck suddenly yells.

The red head jerks her head towards the sound, a long spear tossed her way. Suddenly, Yang has a bad feeling in her stomach. Especially when she catches the pole arm, the spear tip dangerous and long.

The woman smirks, then launches herself at Yang.

Taking a step back, Yang twists her blade around the spear head, deflecting the sharp edge from her chest. The woman continues forward, the shaft sliding harmlessly across Yang’s ribs.

The woman produces the sword then, the short blade catching Yang’s cheek harshly. It passes harmlessly through her hair. Yang’s heart is in her throat before her instincts kick in.

She kicks out with the heel of her foot, slamming it into the woman’s chest. She sputters and stumbles back, Yang hulking towards her. She slowly brings her hands up.

The woman strikes from a distance with the spear, aiming for Yang’s knees. She leaps, flipping easily and rolling onto her shoulders, kicking her feet across the woman’s face. Yang slows her spin, crouched low, back to the Commander.

“You’ll die here, girl,” Yang snarls.

“If that’s my destiny, so be it!” The Commander strikes again, the tip of the spear an extension of her arm. She rushes at Yang, the spear fast and striking hard. She uses the haft as an extension, slamming it hard into Yang’s head.

Dizzy, she stumbles to the side, trying to right her vision.

The Commander doesn’t let up, hooking the bottom of her pole arm around Yang’s ankle and toppling her. Suddenly staring at the sun, Yang blinks rapidly, her chest heaving. She blinks back blood, then closes her eyes, waiting for the harsh execution.

But it never comes.

Instead, the woman stands over her, spear head held to her throat. She stares hard at Yang, bloodied, but victorious.

“Do it, then,” Yang urges.

The woman hesitates, something flashing in her eyes.

“Yang!”

Jaune is suddenly knocking the spear away from her, putting himself between them.

“JAUNE, NO!”

The Commander strikes, the spear piercing straight through Jaune’s shoulder. He stares at the Commander, his eyes still soft and kind. Looking down at the wound, he begins to stumble, knees buckling.

Yang is on her feet, unarmed fist slamming into the Commander’s throat while she’s distracted. She stumbles back, clutching at her throat and gasping for breath. Yang catches Jaune as he falls, staring at the wound. He pales.

“No, not you, Blubber Sucker,” she frantically says. “Who’m I gonna tease? What’s going to happen to my quality of life?” Desperate, Yang tears his shirt where the puncture starts.

Blood oozes around the haft.

Suddenly the Commander is at her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

“Leave him to me—I will ensure his survival.”

Yang snarls, turning back towards the she devil. “YOU? YOU DID THIS TO HIM.” She attempts to grab her, but Jaune grips her shirt.

“C’mon Yang, ain’t so bad,” he laughs.

Yang watches the Commander’s face, a haunting guilt reflected in the emerald of her eyes. She looks back at Jaune. If they just had Penny…

Suddenly a cannon shot rockets across the deck, the smell of fresh gun powder causing Yang to clutch him to her chest. Weiss leaps over the side of the railing, a cold look in her eye. Yang’s blood runs cold. “You fucking take care of him, Devil,” Yang yells.

The Commander stares at him, a curious look on her face.

“You survive, you idiot,” Yang says before slapping Jaune’s face.

He gives her a thumbs up before the red headed woman stands over him, her eyebrows knit. She places her hands on her hips, blood pouring from wounds caused by a tangle with Yang.

“Hey,” he says, waving casually. “I’m Jaune.”

She smiles, the laugh coming from her heavenly. Jaune stares breathless. She pulls him to her feet, protecting him with her own body. “Hi Jaune,” she says sweetly. “I’m Pyrrha.”

*

When Weiss had come to, Blake was passed out, a large pool of blood soaking into the cabin deck. She bites her lip, guilt weighing heavily. She hadn’t wanted to stab Blake, but…

She pushes herself up, the gash in her arm painful and throbbing. Weiss stumbles out the door, her earlier conviction seizing her as the crew members scramble like ants on the deck.

Calmly, Weiss walks through the chaos, the rapier held at her side. They all cease their fights as she passes, all eyes caught by the way she pulsates through the violence.

While passing Nora, Weiss blankly tells her, “Aim for the main mast and be ready.”

Nora stares at her for a moment before blowing the soldier she had been battling to hell and high water. She pushes his headless corpse over the side of the boat and tilts her head. “What?”

“Just _do it_ , Nora.”

Nora shrugs her shoulders. “Good idea as any!” She leaps down to the gun deck, shouting orders.

Weiss easily pulls herself up onto the boarding planks. No one stops her from crossing, the military men all standing aside as she boards. She swings easily up onto the deck, an empty cavern in her chest.

Yang bleeds heavily facing Commander Nikos. Jaune is on the deck, a spear in his shoulder. Yang catches her eye before realization and panic emerges in her face.

Turning away, Weiss begins to ascend the stairs. The darkness that bleeds from the center of her eyes sparks fear in Yang. It’s the same one that Ruby feeds off of—the same toxic waste dump that causes her to slay fifteen year old boys.

“WEISS,” Yang screams, bolting after her.

Weiss ignores her, ascending the stairs. There, she finds Ruby, deadlocked with a face she’d been missing for so long.

Winter.

*

“I’m here to kill you,” Ruby says.

Winter wields a rapier just like Weiss, causing the rage in Ruby to spark. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Winter motions for Ruby to advance, a deadly gleam in her eye.

“You took my sister,” she says coolly. “You broke my _family_. For that, you’ll pay.”

Quicker than light, Ruby swings the scythe, the blade cutting a large arc. Winter moves closer, out of the arc, her saber hilt hitting Ruby in the jaw harshly. Her teeth snap shut.

“You let him hurt her over—” Ruby hits harder, the wicked scythe threatening to shatter Winter’s meager military sword “—and over—” Ruby slams a boot into Winter’s leg, causing her to fall to her knees awkwardly “—and over—” her voice becomes crazed, hot tears in her eyes as she slices up at Winter with the spear head, the blade slashing a harsh wound across Winter’s chest “—and _over_!”

Using her rage against her, Winter allows Ruby to strike for the kill. But when Winter rolls to the side, Ruby is surprised, the edge of her scythe biting deep into the deck. It sticks there uselessly.

Winter advances, her sword aimed straight for Ruby’s throat. “What do—” Ruby uses the back of her arm to deflect the worst of the blade. It bites into the back of her arm, but barely grazes her jugular. “—you _know_?” Winter brings the blade down backhand, slashing an ugly gash into Ruby’s cheek. As she’s distracted, Winter lands her boot heel square in Ruby’s face, causing her to scatter across the deck.

Bleeding heavily, Ruby’s vision begins to blur, the only thing grounding her the absolute rage that courses through her veins. Willing her broken body forward, she rips the scythe from the boards.

She advances back to Winter, this time, her swing cold and calculated. And just before the wicked blade can sever her completely in half, Ruby feels a sharp, sudden pain erupt between her ribs.

Her blade bites barely into Winter’s side, but tears roughly as she falls. Winter screams, the white of her uniform soaked with her blood. She grips her side, but stares, shocked.

Ruby, her eyes wide, tries to focus her blurring vision.

For protruding from her side is her own dagger. Slowly she blinks before she looks up, Weiss standing cruelly above her, face a hard stone. Ruby blinks, dragging the sash down from around her face.

“Weiss!” Winter says, reaching towards her sister.

She looks at her sadly, before she turns back to Ruby. A loud, sudden crack shakes the ship. Winter scrambles to her feet, eyes wide with shock as the main mast twists and groans. Before it finally snaps and crashes uselessly into the ocean.

Weiss looks back at the Crescent Rose, then back at Ruby, the dagger in her side. She holds her ribs, silver eyes seeking those starlight blues. Weiss’ lip trembles as she turns away, addressing Winter.

“I love you, sister,” she says quietly.

“Weiss!” A concerned wrinkle furrows her brow. She reaches towards her.

But Weiss heaves Ruby to her feet, grabbing the blood soaked scythe before she drags them both down the stairs where Yang waits.

She shoulders Ruby, screaming obscenities and foul things that Weiss can’t hear. Because the only thing that rockets through her head is her sister’s pained screams as she crosses the boarding planks.

The Crescent Rose pulls away, decks soaked deeply in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen tomorrow is a new day and who knows what'll happen.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ teleportingoctopi and come scream at me. I have A LOT of feelings about this chapter and I've been waiting since I started this story four days ago to write it. AND HERE I AM. ALFJSLK:J
> 
> Anyway. Bye. See you in like six hours, amirite.


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot to write.
> 
> I think I'm going to die. You guys. I'm dead.
> 
> Song of the day: The Abyss by Three Days Grace (listen this is just the anthem)

Winter slams her fists into the splintered banister, the Crescent Rose dipping beyond the horizon. Men scramble on the deck, slipping on the blood of their fallen comrades.

The pain rips through Winter, her fingers grasping at her ribs. She leans against the banister, hanging her head. Weiss’ eyes, the way she slipped the dagger between the Raider’s ribs, it all sat on Winter’s shoulders like an angry specter.

“Lieutenant! Status!” The Admiral is suddenly on deck, his uniform soaked with blood. His chest heaves, a wild look in his eyes as he stares at Winter.

She straightens herself, pushing back the bleeding anxiety. Weiss has never been so bold before—usually deferring to her.

“Multiple casualties—” Winter starts, turning towards the Admiral. His eyes take stock of her.

“And Weiss?” He asks.

Winter looks back at the horizon. “Gone.”

An uncomfortable silence falls as Winter holds her side.

Pyrrha walks up the deck, the wounds littering her body seeming to be a mere inconvenience. “Sir,” she says with a salute.

The Admiral regards her silently.

Winter watches Pyrrha out of the corner of her eye. “We’ve captured one of the crew.” She stands straight.

The Admiral nods his head.

“Where are they charted to sail?” Winter asks, the desperation she feels swallowed by the bloody sea. Looking over the side of the ship, body pieces drift and lightly rap against the shattered hull.

Pyrrha drops her eyes, hesitating for a moment before she says, “He’s still with the surgeon.”

“You’re allowing resources to be wasted on _swill_?” Winter flares.

The Admiral nods his head, ignoring her.

Pyrrha looks away. “Perhaps it would be unwise of me to say, but he saved my life.” Gently she touches the bruises on her neck, remembering the Leviathan’s angry crushing vice.

“That means _nothing_!” Winter advances on the Commander, her wounded rage unchecked. If this were any other situation, Winter would be appalled at her self.

“Leviathan seemed very attached to him, so I can only assume he’s important.” Pyrrha stands tall, her shadow long.

“Good work, Commander,” Admiral Ironwood wipes gore from the edge of his sword.

Winter huffs, the action causing her body to ripple with pain. The Raider had very nearly gutted her. Silently she thanks Weiss. If it hadn’t been for her sister’s meddling, Winter would surely be bobbing in the sea with her comrades.

“Both of you, report to the infirmary before infection sets,” he commands. Pyrrha salutes before turning towards the stairs. Winter follows, Pyrrha watching her over her shoulder.

As they move down the deck, Winter finally growls to the Commander. “That Raider will die, one way or another.”

Pyrrha frowns, continuing towards the lower deck. She lightly grasps her hands behind her back. “What was that blade?” Pyrrha had never seen one quite like it before.

On the farms, sure, but never in a naval battle.

Winter grimaces as she holds her side. “It’s dangerous,” Winter says flatly. “And now, that _reaper_ has her claws into my sister.” She flicks blood from the tips of her fingers, determined rage fueling a fire on her shoulders.

Pyrrha feels a pit drop in her stomach.

“We will get her back, Commander,” Winter snarls. She has no rank over Pyrrha, but that doesn’t bother the warrior.

Instead, she smiles softly, nodding her head. “We will, Lieutenant. Have no fear.”

*

Yang scrambles with Ruby between herself and Nora. Her head lulls to the left and right, eyes fluttering madly. She’s covered in a sheen of sweat, the color drained from her face. Silver eyes stare up at the sky, a peaceful smile appearing on Ruby’s lips.

“GET NEPTUNE!” Yang yells across the deck. One uninjured crewman runs towards the galley, calling for the cook.

“BLAKE!” Yang calls and wildly looks about the deck before she sees the guilt strike in Weiss’ eyes. “ _Weiss_ ,” She hisses. Ruby’s face twists into a mask of pain as she starts to pull at the dagger still stuck in her side. With a frustrated kick, Yang smashes Ruby’s cabin door open.

When her eyes land on Blake clutching her side, sputtering on the floor, Yang drops Ruby and lunges for Weiss. “What have you _done_.” It’s quieter than she expects.

Weiss turns away, a shamed shadow crossing her face.

Nora grunts, heaving Ruby towards the desk. “Will you two shut yer bitchin’ and _get over here and help_!” Ruby is screaming now. She’s pulling the dagger out inch by inch, her knuckles white.

Weiss watches in silence, her heart stuttering in her chest. The world begins to open, an abyss threatening to plunge her into a suffocating madness. She stabbed Ruby. The weight is a boulder on her chest, crushing her lungs. She stabbed Ruby and she saved Winter. Weiss sinks to her knees, tears streaking her face. She wipes them away and her flesh comes back bloody.

Blake’s blood.

Ruby’s blood.

Something cracks, Weiss clutching her suddenly throbbing head. When she begins to shriek, no one notices. Save for a silver eyed gaze, Ruby now laying on the top of her desk.

Weiss can’t stop the hysterics, the only sound between her ears cannon fire and broken glass. Yang tears Ruby’s shirt free, pressing one hand firmly to the slit in her stomach, the other pushing Ruby’s hand away from the blade.

Neptune suddenly appears, stepping around Weiss.

“You, here, NOW.” Scrambling, Neptune wipes his hands clean on the front of his apron before he’s leaning over Ruby, a small medical kit at his side. Nora peers over his shoulder.

Yang recovers Blake, holding her close to her chest, violet eyes storming and seething hatred at Weiss. She continues to sob, the tears never ending, her chest cracking wide—open and sore.

“Shit fuck,” Neptune cusses before pouring half a bottle of rum on Ruby’s bare body. She tenses, eyes flying open, her screams like hot iron in the back of Weiss’ head. She trembles on the cabin floor, her eyes never leaving Ruby.

Yang places Blake gently on Ruby’s bed before she scrambles for the suture kit she knew Ruby kept. Blake winces, but stares at Weiss, her eyes sad. The pity there, the forgiveness, the kinship—-it all has Weiss into new hysterics.

How could she do this to _her friend_.

On shaky knees, Weiss stands and takes a place by Blake’s side, pressing her hands into the wicked wound she had caused. Blood oozes, slick. It churns Weiss’ stomach but she stares hard into those amber eyes. She chokes back sobs.

Blake laughs around a wince before she rolls her eyes. “Okay—you were right—we aren’t _dead_.”

“Get your hands off of her, Schnee,” Yang warns. She towers over Weiss’ shoulder, rage still in her fists.

“Calm down Yang,” Blake grunts. “It’s a through and through—I don’t think she ever intended to _kill_ me.”

Weiss snaps her mouth shut. Blake nods her head. They both know that was far from the truth.

“Don’t. Touch. Her.” Yang snarls. The suture kit whines in her grip.

Weiss looks back to the gushing wound, scared to let go. “I can’t.” She finally says. “I can’t.” If Blake died, it would be…

Weiss glances towards Ruby. A fresh wave of shattering screams pours from her lips as Neptune pokes his fingers into her wound. He makes a face before he starts to stitch up the long slash in her abdomen.

“NO! STOP!” Ruby tries to push him off. Nora holds her down by the shoulders then.

Fresh tears prick at Weiss’ eyes as she tries to hide her face in her shoulder. She doesn’t budge from Blake’s side.

“At least let me _work_ ,” Yang snarls, roughly pushing Weiss to the side. She kneels next to Blake, smoothing her hair before she quietly says “I’ve got this, you got this. I’ve got this.”

Yang begins to fumble through the kit, frustrated when her trembling fingers can’t thread the suture. Blake lowers Yang’s hands when she begins to cuss. “Cauterize it.” She motions towards the fire.

“No, Blake, I can’t—”

“Schnee,” Blake says, leveling her stare at Weiss.

After a beat, Yang yells. “GO!” She places her hands over Blake’s abdomen as Weiss scrambles towards the fire. She places the wrought iron poker into the crackling inferno.

Weiss watches the carnage on Ruby’s desk while she waits for the poker to read white hot. Her stomach churns when Ruby catches her gaze, the silver abyss begging her to leap.

But she’d done this.

The cracks in Weiss’ chest begin to rip through her shoulders. She breathes between swallowed sobs before she turns away, no longer able to maintain Ruby’s gaze.

Removing the poker, she quickly crosses back to Blake, knocking her hip against Yang’s broad shoulders. “Out of the way.” Yang pulls back, scrambling to sit at Blake’s head. Gently, Yang lays her head into her lap and grabs Blake’s shoulders.

“This is gonna hurt, B,” Yang whispers.

Blake smiles sadly. “There’s been worse.”

Weiss takes this moment to plunge the poker against the small wound, Blake’s flesh sizzling. She shrieks, sweat breaking out on her face instantly. Yang braces herself and presses Blake back down as the wound slowly closes.

“Flip her,” Weiss says.

Yang gathers Blake into her arms, the exit wound still bleeding. Weiss takes a deep breath and looks at the poker’s tip, a glowing red. She hesitates before she slowly begins to cross to the fire again.

“Hey!” Yang says.

“I want to do this right,” Weiss snarls. As she passes Ruby, a hand grabs her by the wrist. Weiss shatters then, looking back at Ruby, her chest bare and littered in wounds. Old scars pucker at her collar bone, between her breasts, at her shoulders. Pained tears carve caverns in the blood spatter against Ruby’s face.

Suddenly, Weiss understands what Yang had been saying about Penny.

She pulls away, Ruby’s fingers dropping slowly.

Weiss heats the poker again, a silver gaze burning into the back of her head.

“This one’ll hurt Cap’n,” Neptune says before he rips the dagger from Ruby’s ribs suddenly and in one motion. Ruby screams and pushes against Nora desperately.

“Cap, come on! We tryin’ to help!” Nora struggles with Ruby’s strength.

“Uh oh,” Neptune says softly.

“No! Not uh oh, Neptune!” Nora shrieks. “There can’t be an uh oh!”

Weiss pulls the poker from the fire and rushes back to Blake. She quietly cries in Yang’s arms. Yang locks eyes with Weiss, her lip twitching before she nods her head.

She braces herself again before Weiss presses the newly hot iron against the wound. Blake whimpers, but doesn’t struggle nearly as much. The bleeding stops, but the burns pucker already.

“Wrap her,” Weiss snaps over her shoulder as she replaces the poker.

“I _know_ ,” Yang hisses, reluctant to let Blake go. But slowly, she lowers her back to the bed and retrieve the gauze in the suture kit. She works quickly.

Weiss is by Neptune’s side, peering over his shoulder. He digs his fingers into the dagger wound, his lips a thin line. Ruby struggles against his prodding, her voice beginning to crack with the strain.

“Nora, hold her _tighter_ or else she gonna break more o’ them ribs from hollerin’!” Neptune withdraws his fingers, slick with Ruby’s blood. He pokes around in his little medical kit before he finds a smaller needle and thread. “She gonna make a lotta noise—gotta patch up a little inside.” Neptune glances at Weiss and motions towards Ruby’s shoulders. “Help Nora keep her still.”

Weiss pales. She hadn’t meant to go that deep. Just enough to stop her from killing Winter. Her heart stops in her chest as she climbs on top of the desk, sitting heavily on Ruby’s chest. She straddles her, knees pressing into Ruby’s shoulders squarely.

“Why didn’ I think of that,” Nora grumbles, clearly impressed by Weiss’ ingenuity. Weiss stares down at Ruby.

“Look at me,” she says firmly.

Ruby stills, eyes wide.

“Here we go!” Neptune plunges his fingers into Ruby’s flesh, quickly attempting to repair the damage on the inside as quickly as he can. Searing pain erupts across her face as Ruby tenses and tries to thrash.

“Look at _me_ ,” Weiss commands, savagely gripping Ruby by the chin. Ruby’s eyes tighten in pain, her teeth gnashing. When she manages to open her eyes, she’s staring straight at Weiss.

“Gods,” Neptune mutters to himself. He wipes sweat from his brow before he plunges in again.

Weiss gently wipes the tears from the corners of Ruby’s eyes, her eyebrows knit tightly. And they sit like that for a half hour while Neptune works. Ruby screams, Weiss reminds her to look at her, Ruby cries. Repeat.

When Neptune finally pulls his hands back, Yang has a sleeping Blake in her arms and is making her way towards the door. “Alright, Cap—yer a tough son of a bitch. Gonna be sore for a while, tho—whoever stuck you sure got lucky.”

Weiss’ breath is robbed from her lungs before she’s hanging her head. Slowly she climbs off of Ruby and sinks into a sobbing mess by the piles of bloodied rags Neptune had gone through.

“Nora.” Yang says, voice chilling.

Nora is quietly helping Ruby to her feet and guiding her to the bed. Ruby doesn’t even care about the bloody mess staining the linens. Nora looks over her shoulder as she sits Ruby on the edge of the bed. “Hm?”

“Shackle that traitor to the brig.” Yang glares at Weiss on the floor.

“Y-Yang?” Nora stammers, looking at Weiss before she turns back to Yang.

“Do it, Boomer!” Yang snarls.

Startled, Nora stares at Weiss, too nervous to move.

“We lost Jaune,” Yang says softly before she quickly exits, too scared to look at Nora’s face.

Nora whips back to her, mouth agape.

Ruby lays back on the bed, head woozy.

Steeling herself, Nora walks towards Weiss, offering her her hand before she whispers a quick “Sorry.”

“It was me,” Weiss says softly. Her eyes shine as she looks up at Nora.

She gapes, confusion in her eyes. Weiss nods her head before she stands. “All me.” She watches Yang carry Blake towards the lower decks, guilt weighing heavily again. “All of it.”

*

Weiss doesn’t mind the biting shackles tightly binding her hands behind her back. She doesn’t mind the thick chain around her neck, tying her down. She doesn’t mind when Yang appears below deck and stares at her, all the hurt in her eyes.

In fact, Weiss doesn’t mind having to eat like a dog, either. It’s all the same in the dark brig. She hadn’t seen anyone since the surgery, save Yang. And she never spoke.

The gash on her arm had been taken care of by a rather angry Yang, and it was definitely not the same experience with the Leviathan as it had been with Ruby.

The sound of hammers and repair is constant.

Weiss listens to them, making music in the rhythms. Sometimes she sings to herself softly before the canyons in her chest suffocate her voice. Then she just sits there, knees bleeding and stares at the deck of the brig.

Her shoulders burn, her lips chapped.

Winter had looked so _betrayed_.

Weiss leans her head against the deck, her back screaming.

 _You choose_ this? She can hear Winter’s voice echoing in her head. _Have you gone completely mad?!_

Maybe she had.

If she wasn’t already, then she was well on her way to becoming that way. To stop the sobs developing in her throat, Weiss beings to hum softly, her voice lilting and beautiful. A songbird.

“Dear gods,” the voice is whispered.

Startled, Weiss cranes her neck to look out of the brig bars. In the shadows stands Blake, her arms crossed.

“What has Yang _done to you_?” Blake opens the unlocked cell door and sinks to her knees by Weiss.

“Blake,” Weiss says flatly. A tundra blasts through Weiss’ blue eyes.

Frowning, Blake pulls Weiss’ head up and inspects her neck. The heavy restraints are biting into her soft skin. Rubbing away the flesh.

Weiss drops her head defeated. “Please don’t.”

Blake gapes at her. “Weiss—”

“I am an _outsider_ ,” Weiss snaps. The jangle of her shackles sends a sickening shockwave down Blake’s spine. “It was foolish for me to believe anything else.”

There’s no spark in her voice.

Blake gently places a hand on her shoulder. Weiss winces and moves away, the slight pressure causing her nerves to scream. “Go away, Blake.” Weiss’ voice is flat.

“No,” she says firmly.

“I tried to kill you, _remember_?” Weiss’ voice cracks. She clenches her fists behind her back.

“But you didn’t,” Blake points out. “Besides, I would have done the same thing,” she says shrugging her shoulder. “If it were Yang.” She levels her stare.

Weiss hangs her head and begins to sob then. “I can’t do this, Blake. Please, just tell Yang to kill me.”

“Too bad, Schnee,” Blake says pulling her into a hug. Weiss attempts to move away, but can’t. Instead she buries her face into Blake’s soft hair and takes comfort. “You have to do this.”

“I’m so scared,” she says around sobs.

“I know,” Blake says softly.

“I can’t be this person.” A silver abyss begins to open up, threatening to flood the caverns in her chest. “I can’t!”

“But you _are_ ,” Blake says softly. It doesn’t matter what Weiss is referring to. Ruby. Or the killer instinct that had possessed her.

“What if I keep hurting the people I love?” It slips out before Weiss can stop it. She snaps her mouth shut, anxiety taking her by the throat.

Blake smiles sadly. “The people you love always hurt you the most—that’s life. It’s what you do after that separates the monsters from the men.”

Weiss huddles closer to Blake, secrets and demons beginning to whittle at her stomach. “Tell me I don’t love her.”

Blake sighs before she pulls back and looks Weiss dead in the eye. “Make her into the villain she’s not, then.” Blake smiles sadly. “But it won’t make you feel better.”

Weiss sobs.

*

Ruby doesn’t leave her cabin for two weeks.

She doesn’t see anyone, save Yang.

She doesn’t speak even when Yang _is_ there.

Ruby just sits at the windows and presses her healing dagger wound, eliciting pain over and over. If Yang didn’t bring her meals, Ruby wouldn’t eat at all.

 _Look at me_.

Weiss’ eyes had been so dark—so intense. Ruby couldn’t stop looking. She never wanted it to end. Weiss’ legs around her shoulders, staring down at her. Demanding.

Ruby presses into her wound harshly.

She yelps, blood seeping into the white of her bandages.

“Great,” she snarls, looking down at the mess.

Ruby sighs and leans back into the chair, eyes closing. The days with Penny had been nice, but Ruby only wanted _one_ thing. She fingers her ribs, a dark smile pulling at her lips before she wipes it away.

But Weiss had meant to kill her.

Ruby shakes her head. The look in her eyes while she’d straddled Ruby told her otherwise, though. Frustrated, Ruby runs her fingers through her hair and tosses her feet up onto the desk.

Thank the gods they’d found Neptune.

“Cuttin’ veggies be just like patchin’ people up,” he’d explained the first time Ruby had asked about his strange skill set.

She chuckles quietly to herself. Wincing, Ruby settles into a comfortable position before she looks out at the water.

The swirling light glinting at the edge of the horizon is a pale blue today. Ruby tugs at her lip, curious if it had changed for Blake, too.

Quietly, the door latches. Jumping, Ruby looks to the door, Blake standing quietly by the desk. She looks perturbed.

“Blake, I was just thinking about you,” Ruby says softly.

Blake’s eyebrows shoot up, curious. Ruby motions to the second chair turned towards the windows. Yang would join her most nights, but Ruby had begun to warm to Blake over the past few weeks.

Yang wouldn’t stop talking about her. It was nice that someone was happy, at least.

Blake slowly sits down and settles comfortably in silence. Another thing Ruby liked about her—she never pressed or demanded. She just waited.

“Has the light at the horizon changed to you?” Ruby says, her voice scratchy with disuse. She wrinkles her nose.

Blake’s eyebrow twitches before she stares hard out at the horizon. “No,” she says quietly. “Why?”

Ruby’s heart stutters in her chest painfully. “I-it’s just…different.” She ruffles her hair.

“Maybe it’s not, just that you see it differently now,” Blake suggests. Ruby shrugs her shoulders before looking back out into the swirling light. Faintly it sparks and flashes, like lightning.

“Do you think what my mother said is true?” Ruby asks quietly.

“Perhaps,” Blake says. “I’ve heard of wilder things being true,” she chuckles. Blake can’t help but think of the last conversation she had with Weiss.

“I’d like to find out, I think,” Ruby says, tugging on her lip.

Blake settles into silence again. Ruby, lost in thought, doesn’t mind. One thought continually plays on loop—Weiss, knees biting into her shoulders. Ruby rubs at her throat, the tips of her lips buzzing.

“Do you know the state she’s being subject to?” Blake finally says, her voice steel.

Ruby stiffens, her eyes hard. “I trust Yang.”

“This time, maybe you _shouldn’t_.” The horizon refracts in Blake’s eyes.

The sound of rushing waves settles between them. Ruby’s cabin still smells like blood. “She almost killed me.” Ruby slowly presses the wound at her side again.

“Aye, and also me,” Blake says softly. “But she was just _scared_.” She watches Ruby out of the corner of her eye.

“She _stabbed_ me!” Ruby exclaims. She digs her thumb into her ribs.

“If it were Yang, _you_ would have done the same thing, consider that, Raider,” Blake chides.

Ruby snaps her mouth shut, Blake’s point rolling around in her head. The urge to go to the brig nearly has Ruby standing. Her pride prevents it. “What’s Yang done, then?” She finally asks, a little scared of the answer.

“She’s shackled to the floor—eating like a _dog_.” Blake regards her coolly.

Ruby’s mouth twists into a frown. “How long?”

“When was the last time you left this cabin?” Blake asks.

“A fortnight—at least,” Ruby admits. The implication settles uncomfortably on her shoulders.

“If you don’t talk sense into Yang, I _will_ ,” Blake warns quietly.

Ruby stares at her for a moment, weighing options heavily before she sighs. Bitterly, she laughs before she leans back into the chair. “Blake?”

“Hm?”

“Will you be my Quartermaster?” Ruby shakes her head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Blake blushes softly before she chuckles. “Is that what you want, Raider? A White Fang defectee shouting orders at your crew?”

“Would you go back to him?” Ruby asks quietly.

Blake’s hands tighten in her lap. “No.”

“Then, please, raid Nora’s stores. Take what you wish—you answer to me and only me. Yang’s my right hand, you’re now my left.” Ruby looks at her hands stupidly.

Blake straightens in her chair, a smirk flicking across her face. “Yang’s not going to appreciate that.”

“It’s you or Schnee—which do you think she’ll handle better?” The consideration of Weiss slips out of Ruby. A dark blush crests along the ridge of her nose.

Blake raises her eyebrows in shock. “Schnee? Really?” A relieved sigh escapes her lips.

“Don’t tell Yang,” Ruby warns. But she seems like a child with a secret. Blake shrugs her shoulders.

“Aye, Raider.”

“Do what you see fit,” Ruby says with a wave of her hand.

Blake stands, straightening Yang’s jacket around her shoulders. She hesitates at the door before she turns back to Ruby. “Don’t keep her waiting too long, Captain.”

Ruby goes back to thinking of Weiss on her shoulders.

*

“She did _what_?” Yang shrieks.

She sits with Nora and Ren in the galley, cards spread across the table. A small gambling pool sits in the middle of them.

“Please, Yang—keys.” Blake holds her hand out, staring at Yang harshly.

“Ruby made you _what_?” Yang continues to stare.

“Oooh, does this mean I won’t have to count weapon stores anymore?” Nora pipes up. Blake, a no none sense scowl on her lips, stares her down. “I-I mean, I’d be happy to do that thing.” Nora raises her arms. “Master, Sir.”

“Yang, please, just give me your keys.” Blake motions easily with her hand.

“Why what’re you gonna do with them?” Alarmed, Yang stands and tosses her cards onto the table.

Nora whines while she looks at them before she perks up and begins shoveling the whole pot towards her.

Blake grabs Yang by the front of her shirt and pulls her all the way down to the quarters they had started sharing. As soon as the door is closed, Blake gently sits Yang down on the bed.

Sighing, Blake shakes her hair loose of Yang’s sash, wild curls falling about her face. Yang stares at her silently.

“Do you really think she’s going to be pleased with the treatment of her _pet_ ,” Blake reasons.

Yang’s eyes flash. “I don’t care what she wants,” she snarls. “Weiss tried to kill _both_ of you.” Gently, Yang places her hands on Blake’s hips and pulls her close. Pressing her head to Blake’s stomach, Yang sighs.

Blake threads her fingers into Yang’s hair, gently massaging her scalp. She’d have to rebraid her hair, but Blake didn’t mind that. “And she’s better at tormenting herself than you’ll _ever_ be, Yang.”

“So you’ve been seeing her, then.” Yang’s muscles stiffen, but she doesn’t pull away.

“Recently,” Blake admits.

“We’ll be upon the cove in a weeks time, Blake. Just let her continue to stew in the brig until Raven decides what to do with her,” Yang says bitterly.

“I’m not going to do that,” Blake says quietly. “Give me your keys, please.” Yang stares up at Blake from her position. She scowls, but sighs as she reaches to her belt and tosses a ring of keys onto the bed.

“But I think I deserve something for being so kind, Belladonna,” Yang says, pulling Blake on top of her.

Blake nibbles at Yang’s lips before smirking. “I quite agree, _acting_ Captain.”

Yang already has Blake’s shirt easing over her head.

*

She thinks it’s late in the evening, Weiss’ only clock the sound of the hammers rebuilding. She bows under the weight of the iron, forehead pressed into the ground.

Weiss closes her eyes, willing herself to sleep in the hunched position. She shifts, her knees peeling painfully from the floorboards. Fresh blood puckers at her flesh.

She misses Jaune and his kind smile.

A fresh wave of hurt claws at her throat, shaking out in broken sobs.

 _She doesn’t even care and you choose_ her _?!_ Winter screams in the back of her head.

“I’m sorry!” Weiss cries. “Please don’t leave me,” she whimpers when the voice in her head stills.

“Weiss?” Ruby’s voice is soft.

Squeezing her eyes tightly, Weiss slams her head against the floorboards. “Get out of my _head!_ ” Tears stain her face.

She can still feel the blade slipping easily between Ruby’s ribs. It didn’t take as much pressure as she thought it would. Didn’t take as much courage either.

“Weiss…” Ruby’s voice is sad.

She slams her head against the floor again. “I can’t be _this way_!”

“Weiss, stop!”

The cell door creaks open and suddenly, she smells the tang of bloodied cinnamon. Jerking back, eyes wide, she finds Ruby crouching next to her. She scrambles away, twisting her arms painfully as she attempts to cover her face.

Ruby gapes at her, silver eyes shocked. “Weiss.” Ruby doesn’t know what to say.

The way Weiss scrambles in terror has her heart breaking against the bow of her ship. Ruby stares breathlessly at her. Her eyes flick to her bloodied knees, reminded how they felt pressing into her shoulders.

“Look at me,” Ruby says sternly.

Shocked starlit eyes finally begin to take the plunge into the abyss. Weiss shakes her head, still scrambling away. Her broken eyes fall to the deck.

“Look at _me_ ,” Ruby commands. She roughly takes Weiss by the chin, locking eyes with her.

“Kill me,” Weiss pleads, then. Her lips tremble. Ruby gently rubs the pad of her thumb over the spot where it had been split the first time they met. “Kill me, please. Anything is better than seeing _you_ ,” Weiss pleads.

Ruby stares hard at her.

The tears pool uncontrollably in Weiss’ eyes.

Breathless, Ruby can’t help herself. And slowly, she presses her mouth to Weiss’. Deliberate and slow.

A rightness rips at Ruby’s shoulders, urging her to continue. But the way Weiss trembles beneath her palm…the broken way tears mix in Ruby’s mouth, has her pulling away, studying Weiss’ face hard.

Ruby rubs at her ribs, jabbing her thumb into the wound painfully. She winces. Weiss watches her in shock, chest heaving. Weiss shakes her head before rests her head against the floorboards again.

Her broken sobs hurt Ruby worse than any dagger ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still dead. Deader at the end than the beginning.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ teleportingoctopi and talk about how ded you are. Because I don't know if I can handle these feelings alone. T_T


	7. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not. I'm clearly not obsessed at all. Sorry for all your feelings.
> 
> Song of the night: I Never Knew You by Cage
> 
> So jot that down. I'm making solid music recs here ppl. XD

She doesn’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore. Sometimes, she thinks Ruby kissed her, but it drifts at the edge of her mind—a drifting blur. Weiss hangs her head, willing the shackles to crush the life from her.

Shoulders stretched to their limit, Weiss blinks back the tears that constantly prick at her eyes. There’s shrapnel in her psyche, thick with an abandoned fog.

Ruby is kneeling in front of her, hands gently lifting the iron from her neck—from her arms. When they release, Weiss is suddenly on the ground, the world at a tilt. She doesn’t move, but stares emptily at Ruby’s outline.

She knits her eyebrows, blinking slowly.

“Weiss,” Ruby says softly. She’s digging her thumb into her side. Slowly, she stands, body low and careful. Ruby watches Weiss like she’s a caged animal, scared she might lash out at any minute.

The thought makes Weiss cover her face, the relief of darkness instant. She curls on the floor, scared to move.

Something smells sweet—potatoes. Perhaps carrots. Her stomach twists violently. A bowl of Neptune’s stew sits in front of her, water skin nicely placed next to it.

“It’s not a trick,” Ruby breathes quietly before she sits back and waits, silently watching Weiss until the stew long grows cold. They watch each other silently, Ruby gently fiddling with the sash around her neck and shoving her thumb where Weiss had stabbed her.

She never flinches.

When Ruby stands, she closes the brig door behind her gently. Weiss doesn’t hear the tumbler roll, but it wouldn’t make a difference anyway. She stares at the shackles, wishing to go back to them.

Yang had been right, after all. For the first time, she sees the wicked scar ripping through her forearm. She stares at the jagged edge—an eternal reminder of what she’d done.

She closes her eyes, grasping for the weird distilled memory of Ruby. How did she taste? Weiss stuffs the question back down her throat, deep into her stomach.

“Weiss,” Ruby says quietly, head resting against the bars. She looks down at her. “I would like to do something as recompense for this…treatment,” Ruby tries. Her voice sounds weak. For once Ruby doesn’t care.

“I don’t know why you keep showing up,” she says, her voice distant. “You plague my thoughts even here and it’s not fair.”

Ruby’s mouth grows dry.

“This is supposed to be _my_ psychosis.” Ruby can’t help but laugh. Of course Weiss is still Weiss.

“Maybe that’s all I am,” Ruby chuckles, sinking down the bars, back resting against them. She doesn’t want Weiss to see the sadness in her eyes. “But maybe I’m not. Maybe I’m just me and you’re just you. That’s not such a bad psychosis.” Ruby dares to peak over her shoulder.

“I suppose not—you kissed me, here.” Weiss laughs bitterly. Ruby’s jaw tightens, heart in her ears. “Up there—never.” Weiss laughs again.

Weiss is looking at her from her position on the ground. Slowly, she pushes herself up, but her shoulders scream. She falls back, the sting in her face real, but certainly easily imagined.

She had a lot of source material to pull from.

The stew bowl clatters, spilling the food about. Ruby sighs, turning away. Her shoulders droop. “You can have my cabin, Weiss. At least until I’ve given you to Raven—” Ruby’s voice waivers, suddenly aware how soon that would be “—you should be comfortable. Especially after this.”

“Why,” Weiss says quietly. “This is exactly where I should be.” Her eyes are dull as she stares at Ruby.

“That’s what _you_ think—that’s what Yang thinks—but that’s not what _I_ think.” Ruby runs her fingers through her hair, black locks falling back into her eyes.

She sighs. “Listen…” Ruby shakes a shiver from her spine, suddenly back on the surgical table for a brief moment. “Take my cabin—I’ll sleep in the brig. It would make me…” Ruby twitches around the words “… _happy_.”

“Oh no, Raider,” Weiss says softly. “I’m happy here.” Weiss taps the floor, her fingers throbbing.

“T…think about it, then,” Ruby says quietly.

She disappears moments after—Weiss waiting for the cold bite of the iron to begin to bleed back into reality.

When it doesn’t, her heart begins to beat somewhere at the bottom of the ocean.

*

Yang broke her.

Yang broke her and _Ruby_ broke her.

Ruby paces the deck frantically, eyes never once leaving the floorboards. Yang watches her from the helm, a long frown beginning to tug at her lips. Blake stands beside her, her arms crossed. She frowns softly, watching Ruby.

The sea breeze would normally calm her down, but for some reason, it just heightens her anxiety. A whale breeches, sea foam spraying from it’s tail as it dives back under. The spray casts a small rainbow before it disintegrates.

Ruby stops only briefly before she’s walking the deck again. She holds her breath, thoughts racing.

Blake is suddenly pacing with her, head down.

“Captain,” she says quietly.

“Blake,” Ruby says sternly.

“What’s good?” Blake asks casually. She holds her hands behind her back as she walks.

Ruby glances at her. “Did you see the whale?” A childish glint hints in her otherwise empty eyes.

Blake smiles, amused that Ruby could still be so excited about something so little. “I did.”

“Beautiful,” Ruby breathes quietly, eyes lost in the waves for a moment before she begins to pace again.

“Something plaguing you?” Blake asks.

“We broke her,” Ruby says quietly, haunted by Weiss on the brig floor. “I took her and I broke her.” She suddenly turns on her heel, moving back towards the helm.

Blake frowns, locking eyes with Yang.

Yang stares down at them before she’s motions to Ren. He takes the helm from her before Yang is walking towards them, large grin on her face.

She waves at Ruby. “Oi, Rubes, didja see the whale?”

Ruby glances at Yang and turns on her heel again, a shouldered indifference. Blake blinks, looking back towards Yang, her face falling slowly.

“Hey, Ruby!” Yang catches up, grabbing her sister by the wrist. Ruby snarls and rips her arm free, heat emanating from her eyes.

“Don’t. Touch me, Yang.” Ruby slowly calms herself, shaking her shoulders out before she begins to pace again.

“Yanno, I think you need to cool down, guppy,” Yang says slowly before she suddenly heaves Ruby over her shoulder.

“YANG!” Ruby kicks at her, pounds at her back.

Laughing wildly, Yang ignores her and dances down to the kitchens before she dumps Ruby straight into the wash basin. Blake runs after them, shock in her eyes.

Ruby is covered in suds, soaking from head to foot. She yells in the grey, stinking water, thrashing until she stands up straight.

“Yang that was—”

“Hilarious?” Yang dusts something off of her shoulder. “I know.”

Ruby glowers at her sister, the guilt swirling in her stomach, bitter. “You.” Ruby shoves a finger into Yang’s nose. “Cabin. Now.”

Ruby stomps up the stairs, leaving a trail of slick water behind. Yang snickers as she rolls her eyes and follows her sister.

Blake watches them, her chest squeezing tightly.

*

Ruby is shedding her clothes, throwing them angrily by the fire. They steam lightly at the heat. She’s rubbing her arms when Yang enters. Coolly, Ruby slips another shirt over her head, dry trousers already secured around her waist.

“You’ve gone too far,” Ruby snarls. She tucks her loose shirt, each movement angry.

Yang furrows her brow, “What?”

“Don’t _what_ me, Yang,” Ruby growls. She combs through her hair quickly before she sits down in the chair looking out across the waves. “You know what you did.”

Yang shifts uncomfortably in front of the closed door before she joins Ruby at the window. She watches her sister out of the corner of her eye warily, her pulse quickening briefly.

“Ruby, what did I do?”

Harshly, Ruby jabs her thumb into the wound at her side. She winces, before she turns to Yang, the muscles in her jaw leaping. “Two and a half _weeks_?”

Yang sits back in the chair, suddenly stunned into silence.

“Did you even _let her bathe_?” The fury on Ruby’s face seeps through the cabin like a poison.

“U-uhm…” Yang drums her fingers lightly, not sure what she should say. “She wasn’t _harmed.”_ She can’t help the defensive edge to her voice.

“Oh really? You think that?” Ruby crosses her arms, speaking to the ocean. “She doesn’t even know what’s _real_ anymore.”

Yang blinks, her head slowly dropping. “W-what?”

“We broke her, Yang.” Ruby’s voice is sad, sadder than it had been when she’d told Yang about Penny’s decision.

“N-nah,” Yang says, waving a hand in the air. “She’s a Schnee—I’m sure she’ll be up in no time.”

Ruby levels a quiet, dark stare at her. Yang squirms under the look, a nervous hook beginning to tug at her throat. “You think that, Yang?” Ruby leans close, her breath smelling of rum and cigarettes. “Do you _really_ think that?”

“I—” Yang swallows her words, nervously fidgeting again. Anger wells in her fists. “Well, you were _gone_ , Ruby.” She makes a small motion around her head. “You were outta here—and can I blame ya? No! So don’t go snapping at me for doing my best.”

Ruby sours, turning back to the window. “You should have known better.”

“I’ve seen you do worse to men for spittin’ on yer deck.” Yang crosses her arms defensively, an angry twitch at her eyebrow.

Ruby can’t deny that. Sighing, she leans back into the chair and lazily lays her hand across her stomach. Yang watches her touch the puncture in her side. “We broke her, Yang. We broke her and I don’t know how to make it right.”

“Ruby, she _stabbed_ you!” Yang is suddenly on her feet.

Ruby closes her eyes, remembering the sharp pain. Remembering the cold look on Weiss’ face as she’d held the hilt against her body. “She did,” she says quietly.

“She stabbed _Blake!_ ” Yang’s fists tremble.

Ruby eyes her slowly before nodding her head. “She did.”

“Then, as far as I’m concerned, she’s been given the _royal treatment_.” Yang cracks her knuckles. “She’s lucky I ain’t crushed her skull.”

Ruby frowns softly. “Have you spoken to Blake about it?”

Yang drops her eyes. “Of course.”

“What did she say?”

Yang hesitates. “It was…nothing.” She hates saying it more than when Blake had said it the first time.

Ruby presses a thumb into her side and sighs. “Then it was _nothing_.” She levels her stare at her sister. “On _both_ accounts.”

“You were _dying_ when she brought you to me!” Yang has angry tears in her eyes. “Do you understand that, Ruby? You were _dying_!”

“I asked her to kill me,” she says softly.

“Oh, you fuckwitted pigshit!” Yang stomps her foot. “O’course you did!”

Laughing bitterly, Yang sits back down into the chair, holding her head in her hands.

“I kissed her, Yang,” Ruby suddenly blurts. She snaps her mouth shut, but doesn’t regret the confession.

Yang stares at her, shocked. “You did _what_?”

Ruby shrugs her shoulders, turning away from Yang as best as she’s able. She listens to the waves and holds onto the memory as tightly as she can. It clings to her chest like a black sludge.

“I kissed her,” Ruby says quietly. She touches her lips.

“Ruby…” Yang sighs before rolling her eyes. “You’re a fuckin’ _idiot_.” She settles back into the chair, defeated.

“She doesn’t even think it’s _real_ ,” Ruby says bitterly.

Yang stares at her in abject horror. “What?”

Ruby glances before shrugging. “You heard me.”

“Ruby—I’m—”

“And _we_ did this, Yang.” She levels her stare, a serious look on her face. “We have to fix this.”

Yang snaps her mouth shut.

*

Jaune sits in the dark military brig, chains around his wrists. The wound in his shoulder throbs lightly but it’s not the worst thing in the world.

The worst thing is the drunk they had thrown in there with him—smelling of urine and booze. Jaune gags every time he breathes, eyes stinging. He huddles in the corner as far away from his smelly friend as possible.

“Hello, again.” Pyrrha is at the bars, her smile bright, a small awkward wave directed towards him.

Jaune instantly sits up straight, looking around. “Who, me?” He points at himself, then looks at the man. “Or him?”

Pyrrha chuckles, her voice light and airy.

Jaune can’t help but stare.

“You, silly,” she says while she pulls the cell door open. She motions towards the middeck stairs.

Jaune stands, hesitant. “W…what’s up there? Are you going to hang me now?” His heart thumps madly in his chest. “Or waterboard me?” He trembles.

Pyrrha gasps. “Oh no!” Gently she touches his chest, fingers leaving trails of fire. “I would _never_.”

Jaune lets out a sigh of relief before saying, “That’s a relief—Captain would hav—”

“That’s Winter’s job.” Pyrrha beams at him, her smile wide.

He twitches, looking back towards the cell. “Yeah, I think I’m good, thanks. Can I go back inside, now?”

Pyrrha blinks. “Why?” The new uniform is crisp and unbloodied.

“Uhm…” Jaune looks back up towards the stairs.

Slowly, the realization begins to dawn on Pyrrha, her eyes growing wide. “Oh! Oh, no! No, that’s not—oh, I’m sorry!” A furious blush streaks across her face. She laughs, slapping Jaune lightly on the shoulder. He pitches forward with her strength, stumbling.

He lands on his face before he’s scrambling back to his feet. “Goodness!” Pyrrha helps right him, brushing dirt from the plain grey shirt he was wearing.

“S-so, I’m not going to be waterboarded, then?” he asks, hope in his eyes.

“Not today, I don’t think,”Pyrrha says quickly. “Unless The Lieutenant is in a _mood_.” She pulls at her lip, suddenly concerned.

Ever since the battle with the Crescent Rose, Winter had been in a _mood._ It never really ended.

Slowly, she begins to guide Jaune through the decks, silent. She watches his back, the rippling of his muscles beneath the shirt. He’s definitely no specimen, but there was a strange allure about him that Pyrrha couldn’t help but be drawn towards.

The earring dangling from his ear is oddly fitting. She secrets a sad smile to herself before she’s pushing open the door to the Admiral’s cabin. There, standing around a large table, is Winter and Admiral Ironwood. They both are pouring over a map, charting tools scattered across the table.

Jaune suddenly begins to sweat.

“Ah, the man of the hour,” the Admiral says slowly.

“Welcome,” Winter says coolly.

Jaune looks back at Pyrrha who smiles helplessly.

“First, you’re going to tell us where Breaker’s Cove is—then you’re going to _guide_ us.” A murderous gleam shimmers in Winter’s eye.

*

“I saw a whale today,” Ruby says quietly.

She sits outside of the brig cell, back supported by the bars. Weiss cowers in a corner, her knees drawn tight to her chest. She stares at a fixed point, every once and a while, her eyes flashing with something recognizable. Something human.

“Have you ever seen a whale?” Ruby continues.

“No,” Weiss says quietly. This startles Ruby. She scrambles to her feet and enters the cell. Weiss recoils from her, eyes caged.

Taking a step back, Ruby slowly sinks to the ground and sits across from her. “They’re beautiful,” she says softly.

Weiss blinks slowly.

Just as she thinks Weiss won’t say anything at all, she opens her mouth. “Not as beautiful as the songbirds during the summer, surely.”

Ruby smiles, her chest warming. “I don’t know—I’ve never seen the songbirds during the summer.”

Weiss knits her brow. “Really.” She can hear the curl in Weiss’ lip. “They sing around Atlas during the hot months. When we were children, Winter and I would collect their feathers.”

“The whales also sing,” Ruby says. She leans back on her hand. “Their song is much less…” She struggles to find the right word.

“They’re sad,” Weiss finishes for her.

“I thought you said you’d never seen a whale,” Ruby muses.

Weiss gently touches the hull of the ship. “I haven’t.”

“Then how—”

“I hear them at night every once and a while.” Ruby’s smile falters. “Sometimes, it’s just nights of their songs.” Weiss doesn’t mention they reminds her of lonely sobs. A chill shakes her body.

Ruby sighs, scooting closer to her, an arm draping around Weiss. She doesn’t move away from the heat, leaning into Ruby’s side silently. Weiss battles with her slowly surfacing heart—threatening to drown it a vicious squall.

“Weiss,” Ruby says quietly.

She doesn’t say anything, instead leaning her head against Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby doesn’t dare breathe, attempting to memorize the way this feels. Protectively, she pulls Weiss closer, fingers biting deep into her shoulder.

“Have you thought about what I said?” Ruby prods gently.

“Hm?” Weiss hums.

“A-about my cabin?” Ruby battles with the spreading heat.

“You want me to go there,” Weiss says flatly.

“Only if _you_ want it, Weiss.” Ruby’s voice holds a weight of sincerity.

“Shall I sleep in the bed, then?” She sighs. Weiss is still at the edge. “And shall you watch me, Ruby Rose?” Weiss chuckles, shaking her head. “Sounds like a terrible plan.”

Ruby can’t help the threading of her heart, her insides pulling uncomfortably. “N-no, I’ll stay here.” She pats the brig floor.

Weiss looks at the floor. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she says sternly—a spark of the old Weiss.

“Well, I can’t—”

“If I’m to stay in your quarters—so are you.” Weiss allows her head to fall back. She closes her eyes, a pleasant buzz in her ears.

“W…what?” Ruby raises an eyebrow, thoroughly thrown. “Where?” Ruby furrows a brow.

“Figure it out, Captain,” Weiss says slowly.

Ruby’s vision bursts with thousands of white spots.

*

Weiss eases herself into a steaming bath, Blake standing next to her, back turned. She has a fresh change of clothes waiting and ready, a comb ready to tackle the worst of her tangles.

Sitting in the middle of Ruby’s cabin, Weiss holds her naked body close, the warmth of the water slowly beginning to heat the cockles of her heart. It burns harshly against the weeping wounds against her wrists and neck though.

She yelps as she sinks down too far, a jolt of pain sudden and alarming.

“Careful,” Blake says softly. Ruby had come to her about an hour before, asking her to take care of this.

It made Blake feel…better about the situation. She looks at Weiss out of the corner of her eye, the frown on her face deep and troubled.

“Blake, is this real?” Weiss asks quietly.

She frowns. “Yes?”

Weiss rubs the sore from her shoulders, sighing deeply before she sinks into the water. She blows soft bubbles, blue eyes reflected on the surface.

“Weiss, are you okay?” Blake sinks to her knees, gently rubbing small circles on Weiss’ back.

She flinches away, the water sloshing madly. Blake recoils as if burned. She holds her hand close, waiting for the fear to pass in Weiss’ eyes.

Weiss furrows her brow before she slowly rests her chin on her slowly scabbing knees. “I don’t know anymore,” she admits.

“C..come on, Schnee,” Blake says, smiling softly. “It takes more than that to take you down.”

Weiss looks at the desk in the cabin, her legs aching. She’d wanted to get on top of Ruby. She’d wanted to look her in the eyes. She’d wanted it all. Weiss buries her face again.

Sighing, Blake slowly runs a wash rag down her spine, cleaning the grime from her beautiful porcelain flesh.

“Did Ruby kiss me?” Weiss finally asks, hesitantly. Her eyes dart quickly before she closes them and waits for the answer.

Blake raises an eyebrow. “I…don’t know, Weiss,” she finally admits.

 _Did Ruby kiss Weiss_?

Blake has the sudden need to speak with Yang.

“Sometimes, she’d sit there and she’d _talk_ to me,” Weiss laughs bitterly. The bath seems to be bringing a bit of the old spark back. She shakes her head of the ridiculous thought. “And for one reason or another…it sticks there. Somewhere.”

A concerned look crosses Weiss’ face.

“Would it be so bad if she had?” Blake asks warily.

Weiss scowls deeper. “I…don’t know.”

Sighing, Blake can feel a headache beginning to develop. Between Weiss and Ruby, she was going to have a heart attack. The idiots.

“Have you asked Ruby, perhaps?”

Weiss snorts, pulling her knees closer, looking very much like a child. “Right, because that’ll turn out _well_.” Mockingly, Weiss touches a hand to her chest and flutters her eyes. “Yes, Captain? Did you by chance kiss me or was that merely an illusion brought up by my momentary _psychosis_?”

Weiss stares blankly at Blake. “Brilliant. Truly.”

“Well…what do you wish the answer to be?” Blake asks quietly.

Weiss’ jaw tightens, a cold look in her eye.

“Weiss?” Blake gently grabs one of her arms and begins to wipe away the dirt. The tenderness in which she works has the guilt clawing at Weiss.

“I’m sorry, Blake,” she says softly. “I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

Blake smiles softly at her. “I know, Weiss.” Gingerly, Blake touches the top of her head before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “But it’s time to move on, okay?”

Weiss blushes, side eyeing Blake shyly. “Are you certain?”

Blake laughs before shrugging her shoulders. “Always am.”

*

“Where _is_ she.” Cinder slams her fist into the table that the Black Bird court sits around. Qrow shrugs his shoulders, taking another pull from his already empty mug. His lip curls as he looks into the bottom and shakes it uselessly.

“She’s around,” he says slowly.

Raven sits at the head, her face like the eye of a hurricane. Serenely, she crosses her arms, eyes flicking around the table. Cinder seethes with rage at her right, hands trembling.

Vernal at her left, rolls her eyes at Cinder’s antics.

“Ruby should have been here with that _whore_ a week ago,” Cinder snarls at Qrow.

Uselessly, he holds up his hands before shrugging, the alcohol tainting his eyes. “Maybe she got _tied up_.” Qrow laughs at a joke only he’s privy to.

Raven curls her lip, sending him a sharp look.

He flashes her a thumbs up.

“Perhaps the weak bellied bitch finally ran,” Vernal says slowly. She’d never been a fan of Ruby _or_ Yang. She glances at Raven out of the corner of her eye before she steels herself, back straight.

“Possible,” Raven says sternly.

“Allow me to retrieve them.” Cinder sits up straighter, a smirk beginning to flicker at the corner of her mouth. “I’ve quite the debt to repay.”

Raven regards her before she shakes her head. “I’ve no use for the Crescent Rose should the crew be dead, Cinder.”

Vernal can’t help the smug grin.

Cinder growls, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “For the Crescent Rose, or _Yang_.”

A small knife is suddenly vibrating in the post just to the left of Cinder’s head. Raven stares at her, slowly bringing her throwing arm back down to rest on her knee.

“Speak of my daughter one more time, Cinder.” Raven’s voice is dangerous. “See what happens when you _do_.”

Cinder clicks her tongue before she looks away, pride wounded.

“Oooo, someone in trouble,” Qrow mocks. Raven slams her fist into the top of his head. Face slammed into the table, Qrow suddenly rights himself and laughs. “Whoops.” As if he did it to himself.

“The fact still remains we’ve had no contact with The Crescent Rose in a little under a month,” Raven says slowly. “Either Ruby has foolishly _betrayed_ us or…” Raven’s lips curl into a wicked smile. “…she’s bringing something bigger than the Schnee.”

“What’ll you do once you have her, anyway?” Qrow asks the question everyone had been dying to know the answer to.

“Simple,” Raven says. Slowly she draws a long, blade, the edge recurved and dangerous. Qrow quirks an eyebrow. “Kill her.” Raven slams the tip of her sword into the table.

Cinder smirks.

Finally. Something worth doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Rave
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ teleportingoctopi. Think you have a sad blog, just wait till you see mine!
> 
> I'm going to try to sleep now--doubtful it'll happen, but I can dream.


	8. VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally thought I couldn't kill myself more and theN WEISS PULLS THIS SHIT ON ME.
> 
> Songs of the Day: The Precipice & Dead Rose by The Classic Crime
> 
> Oooh someone is haVING NIGHT TERRORS AND I HAVE TO COMFORT HER HOW CRAZY
> 
> Goblin Voice trademarked by nataliving

The bed is much too large. Weiss curls uncomfortably under the blankets, head completely covered. Ruby sits by the fire, sleeping softly in the hard backed chair.

No matter how many times she looked away, Weiss kept going back to her. Staring at Ruby’s throat. So, she threw the covers over her head. And now, she tries not to suffocate in her body heat.

The fire cracks and pops softly.

Anxiety begins to claw up her shoulders. The bed beneath her sways and shifts with the movement of the ship, but every once and while, Weiss is certain she can feel the biting of the shackles.

Her ears buzz, heart suddenly sparked to life.

She holds herself together, softly humming, the melody calming her nerves. How long she stays that way, Weiss isn’t sure.

When she closes her eyes, she sees Ruby’s. Down in the brig, swirling at the edge of a memory Weiss desperately wants to remember. She grips her sides hard, reminding herself of what’s true and what’s not.

Frustrated, she tosses the covers off of her and stares up at the ceiling. The creaks and groans of the cabin are new. Weiss misses the whale songs. Slowly she sits up, the cabin lit only by the milky light of the moon and the weak fire.

Ruby’s mouth slowly drops open.

Weiss’ stomach twists, eyes dropping to the deck. They hadn’t spoken since she’d been up in the cabin. Ruby had been _busy_. But if this is in her head…Weiss glances at Ruby, cautiously padding across the cabin.

She hesitates, standing a few feet away from the slumbering Captain. Weiss clenches and unclenches her fists, her breath drowning in the caverns of her chest. But if this _is_ all in her head…what’s the harm?

Slowly, Weiss sinks to her knees, carefully sitting next to Ruby. She doesn’t touch her, just sits there, listening to her sleeping breath. The easy rhythm gives her comfort, Weiss suddenly exhausted.

Exhausted of the fear. Of the anxiety. Of everything.

And if this _is_ all in her head…

Delicately, Weiss places a hand on Ruby’s thigh, the material of her trousers thick, but soft. And Weiss doesn’t care when she drops her head next to her hand. Instead, she breathes in Ruby—harsh cinnamon and tang of blood. The bitter after taste of gunpowder and sea salt.

Tears roll down her cheek and chin, slowly staining Ruby’s pants. If she notices, Ruby doesn’t move. Weiss dares not look at her, not wanting this to turn into another warbled fantasy. Praying she’ll remember this in the morning when the scabs on her knees peel against the brig floor.

Listening to the sound of Ruby’s breath, she falls into a fitful sleep, expecting to find her head pressed to the boards when she wakes.

*

There’s her father, standing on a hill, a harbor dark and full of crimson blood far below him. Winter stands beside him, face cool as she turns towards her.

Weiss opens her mouth to speak, but there’s a black bird stuffed in her throat. She coughs feathers, the spines painful and nicking her insides. Desperately, Weiss claws at her throat, fingers ripping through the paper white of her flesh—arteries, sinew, bones exposed.

“I’m so _disappointed_ in you,” her father says. He stares out at the harbor, the blood red water smelling of misted corpses. He has no mouth, instead voice seeming to come from everything.

“You’ve betrayed _everything_ ,” Winter says. Her eyes slowly begin to bleed from her face in a sick watercolor.

Weiss stares in horror, desperately trying to speak, but each time is more painful than the last. Pikes burst through her chest, separating the flesh and tipping Weiss prone—impaled.

She bleeds feathers.

“You should have died then,” her father says.

“It would have been better that way,” Winter finishes.

Weiss is suddenly standing in her mother’s room. It’s empty, save for a long shadow in the vague memory of Willow.

The door bursts open, her father frantic as he clutches at someone not there. The sound of battle rockets through the hallways, the dying screams of many echoed forever in the marble.

Weiss is a child, standing behind the nightstand.

“They’re coming!” Her father says.

There’s a long moment, the shadow struggling against him.

“There’s no _time_!” He screams in reply to an unheard concern.

The shadow slides away and Jacques is staring at the empty air. Weiss cowers in the corner tighter, the sound of musket fire suddenly rattling the window panes.

“We can _always_ make another child,” he snaps. Suddenly his head is snapped back as if slapped.

The shadow seeps through the room towards the hallway.

Weiss cautious, follows. She recognizes the steps towards her own quarters. And when she arrives, Weiss is suddenly enveloped in her mother’s arms, held to her chest tightly.

Looking up at her, Weiss remembers the softness of her skin. Remembers the kind sternness in her eyes.

“Come my little snowflake,” she says, gently kissing her cheek.

Feet are scrambling outside, warped shades with wicked maws suddenly appearing through the threshold.

Willow gasps, holding Weiss tight to her chest. “You’ll not have her!” A larger shade than the rest circles the room. The wicked recurve of a glinting black blade leaves angry trails through the air.

A hand is suddenly over Weiss’ eyes.

The sudden, sticky spatter of blood begins to soak Weiss from the head down. Willow’s head slowly separates from her shoulders, bouncing on the marble of the estate.

The moon is red.

Weiss stands on the edge of the precipice, her mouthless father standing behind her. She looks back at him before he shoves her over the side. Stomach dropping, she hits the surface of the harbor shrieking.

*

Weiss is at her side screaming, wildly clawing at her throat. Ruby sinks to her knees, struggling to grab Weiss’ wrists. “Weiss!” She hisses. “Weiss!” Ruby frantically tries to calm her, her fingers leaving marks in Weiss’ wrists.

Startled awake, Weiss blinks through tears. She stares at Ruby confused, her chest heaving madly. A sickening chill slithers down her spine, Weiss’ throat suddenly closing.

Reality hits closer than she expects.

Ripping herself free of Ruby, Weiss scrambles back a few feet, eyes flighty as they dart about the cabin. Ruby stays on the ground, fear beginning to bleed into her eyes.

“W…Weiss?” Ruby says softly. She reaches towards her.

Flinching back, Weiss wraps her arms around her midsection, the sound of her mother’s head dropping to the floor echoing in her chest. Her breath comes fast, the pain swimming in her iris stabbing at Ruby.

Cautiously, Ruby stoops by her, sliding an arm beneath her knees, the other around her shoulders. Pulling Weiss as close as she dares, Ruby lifts her from the floor of the cabin. Her knees bleed, causing Ruby’s heart to drop.

At first Weiss presses away from her, tears flowing harder then. But slowly, the fight dies. Instead she buries her face into Ruby’s neck, tears hot against her skin. Ruby slowly walks them back to the bed before making to place Weiss back down.

Arms lock around her neck.

Ruby forgets to breathe.

Weiss clings to her tightly, her body broken and threatening to shake apart. The scar in Ruby’s side begins to throb. Angry at what ever had caused this, Ruby pulls Weiss closer, the shadows ripping across her face casting abyssal caverns along her nose.

“I should let go,” Ruby says, her voice tight. Her heart thumps madly against Weiss.

Weiss tightens her grip, a fresh wave of tears cascading down her face. “Don’t,” she begs.

Ruby’s hold tightens. “You should…you should sl-sleep,” Ruby says, voice strained.

“They’ll be there.” Ruby trembles at the response. A dark flicker begins to burn in her stomach.

“But you’ll be…” Ruby tries to find the right words. “…cranky?” She laughs at her own idiocy.

A nose tickles the underside of her jaw. Ruby groans softly, willing the burn in her stomach to go away. And when she looks down, Weiss is staring up at her, bottled starlight in her sad eyes.

“Don’t,” Weiss says firmly, but quietly. She has quite decided that she likes this psychosis—the one where Ruby is always there. “Stay until I forget.” She huddles close to her chest. “It’s all I have,” Weiss says around fresh tears.

Ruby gapes, not quite sure how to tell her this was in fact real. “W-Weiss, uh…you…Er…” Slowly Ruby sits on the bed, Weiss still in her arms. Ruby drops Weiss’ knees so her feet dangle over her lap, then pulls her into the shadow of her chest.

“You can’t leave me, Ruby,” Weiss says, her voice like black iron. She twines her fist in the front of Ruby’s shirt, her lips gently grazing the panicked heartbeat in Ruby’s neck as she speaks. “Not here.” A dark shiver sparks Ruby’s nerves, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

Against her better judgement, Ruby lays back, Weiss continuing to cling to her. The hammering of her heart is only harsher when Ruby stretches her spine back. Fingers dance along her collar bone, then trace the neckline of her shirt. She locks her hands around Weiss, pressing angry half-moons into her own wrist.

“Did you kiss me?” Weiss suddenly breathes, her fingers dipping dangerously into Ruby’s shirt. She traces a scar along Ruby’s sternum.

Ruby freezes.

“W-w-w-what were you drea-dreaming about?” Her voice is higher than she’d like.

“Did you kiss me?” She asks again. Her fingers begin to dangerously rise across Ruby’s breast. Ruby’s mind begins to tip into a void, the gasp ripping from her throat sudden and embarrassing.

“Weiss.” It comes out as a breathy plea. Ruby growls, gritting her teeth.

“Because it’s there,” Weiss says, her voice beginning to tighten like a noose. “Somewhere, it’s there, and I need to know—was that real?” Her hand stills over Ruby’s heart. “Did that happen here?”

Shamed, Ruby turns her gaze to the windows, a frown on her lips. “It happened, but not _here_ ,” she says. Hair tickles Ruby’s nose, the fresh scent of winter frost and papaya strong. Instantly, Ruby feels like she’s six drinks down.

“Then where?” Weiss asks.

“I…” Ruby squints, trying to figure out how to answer that. “Uh…” Weiss waits for an answer. Sighing heavily, Ruby buries her face into the top of Weiss’ head and thinks.

Time passes slowly before the soft sound of Weiss breathing gently drifts through the cabin, out cold. Inwardly, Ruby curses herself, her arms beginning to ache. But too scared to move, she remains, Weiss curled into her chest perfectly. Closing her eyes, Ruby relaxes before she confesses the only thing that’s ever scared her before.

“I think I love you, Weiss Schnee.”

*

“We should be making port in two days time,” Ren says, motioning towards the charts spread out on the table. Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Nora all stand around it in the middle of the galley.

Normally, they would have these meetings in Ruby’s cabin, but…Weiss was still sleeping and Ruby hadn’t the heart to wake her. She rubs at the back of her neck, wiping away the prickle there.

Blake watches her—stoic as ever. Ruby notices the dangerously long kukri dangling at her hip and strapped across the small of her back. Ruby laughs nervously, remembering the scars from the _last time_ Blake was allowed those weapons.

Blake raises her eyebrows, eyeing Ruby.

She shrugs her shoulders helplessly before she turns back to the conversation at hand. “Raven’s going to be quite angry,” Ruby says a bit nervously.

“ _Why_?” Yang says slowly. She levels her flat stare with her sister.

Ruby chuckles nervously. “Re-remember when we were in Gribben and I said I was gonna send word to her there?” Ruby slowly raises her hands in a helpless display of _whoops._

 _“Seriously_?” Yang groans before looking to the ceiling. “Dear gods, why did you send me this useless guppy? Did I do somethin’ to make you mad? Was it Cinder? It was Cinder, wasn’t it.”

“I forgot, okay!” Ruby rubs the back of her head.

“It’s not like when you forget to pull yer pants up after a _shit_ , it’s like when yoU FORGET TO CHECK IN WITH THE MOTHERFUCKIN’ GODS DAMN CHARYBDIS OF SQUALLS. YOU KNOW. OUR MOTHER. THE CRAZY BITCH WITH RED EYES? YOU KNOW TH—”

Yang continues like this for a while, pacing around the galley and getting glances from all crew men as they scramble to vacate the area. A large vein pumps in her forehead, the anxiety and rage mixing in a deadly cocktail.

“—CHOPPED HIS HEAD RIGHT OFF AND MADE HIS CREW EAT FROM IT! DO YOU REMEMBER THAT, RUBY. DO YOU REMEMBER THAT? BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT I WILL BE. THE HEAD.” Blake sighs before she takes Yang by the hand. She offers her a small smile before she shakes her head.

“You’re terrifying everyone, Yang,” Blake chides softly.

“Well they _should_ be.” Yang scrunches her face before she threads her fingers into Blake’s.

Ruby rubs at her tired eyes. “I mean we haven’t seen The Autumn yet, sooooooo.” Grinning sheepishly Ruby shrugs.

“Right because that would be the _worst case_ scenario.” Yang rubs her face. Ruby awkwardly looks around the room.

Ren looks back to the maps, gently smoothing the parchment. “Our dock should be available…unless…”

“We’ll know if we’re traitors long before we get to _that_ point,” Ruby says. Everyone exchanges nervous glances.

Yang stares at Ruby, a question beginning to bubble in her throat. Because knowing Raven…this wasn’t exactly what they all thought it was. Yang drops her hands onto her hips, teeth gnawing at her cheek.

“Ruby,” Yang says quietly. “Can we talk?”

Nora looks between them, eyes devious. “I’m sensin’ somethin’ _juicy_.”

Ren snags her by the back of her shirt before she crawls up onto the table, awkwardly held. “Is it ‘bout Weiss?” Ren pulls her back, Nora falling to the deck.

Ruby blushes a deep scarlet, Yang looking away.

“Hey has anyone thought ‘bout what’s gonna happen to her after we give her to Raven?” Nora peeks her head up, eyes level with the table.

“Nora, you’re making everyone uncomfortable.”

“What, I’m just _askin_.”

Blake regards the sisters quietly before she motions with her head up towards the deck. “Make preparations, Ren,” Ruby says before turning to follow Blake. “And make sure we have something _nice_ for Raven when we land?”

Ren twists his face. “Like what?” He asks quietly. Looking to Nora, she shrugs her shoulders. “Like what?!” He calls out as Yang disappears.

*

Ruby leans against the railing at the bow, the ship leaping beneath her feet. Blake leans as well, staring out towards the mast, her eyes lazily watching crewmen as they work. Yang takes position like Ruby, eyes drifting along the horizon.

“What is it?” Ruby asks.

“Rubes, have you considered…” Yang trails off nervously. After the way she treated Weiss, she isn’t sure she’s the one who should bring this up.

Sensing her hesitation, Blake sighs. “That Raven might _kill_ Weiss the second we land?”

Ruby stiffens. “Why would she do that?”

“Are you seriously asking that?” Yang levels her stare.

A cool sweat develops along her ribs. “What would be the whole point, then?” Ruby knits her fingers together. Her heart begins to pick up.

“Ruby, she killed _dad_.” Yang suddenly corrects herself. “They—they killed dad.”

“Then why not exact revenge immediately instead of risking the whole Atleasan Navy stumbling up—” a sudden, sickening realization dawns on Ruby. “—Oh.”

“Do you see now?” Yang hisses.

Ruby’s mouth is dry. The intention was _never_ to keep the cove from the Navy. She turns towards her cabin, suddenly needing to see Weiss with her own eyes.

Yang grabs her by the arm, rooting her to the bow. “Winter was _never_ the objective.”

“The military was.” Ruby shakes Yang’s hand, sprinting up the deck, mind racing.

Blake is suddenly in front of her, Ruby skidding to a halt just before the door. “What are you doing?”

“Leaving,” Ruby says hurriedly.

“What do you mean?” Blake crosses her arms.

“We can’t go to that cove, Blake.” Ruby’s eyes flick to the door knob. Dancing around her, Ruby grabs it briefly before Blake easily knocks her hand aside.

“Ruby, we _have_ to,” Yang says, her chest heaving.

“Raven is going to kill her,” Ruby hisses.

Yang and Blake exchange a long glance. “She’s going to do _worse_ if we run,” Yang finally says.

Ruby hangs her head. “Then what am I do to, sister?” Turning her gaze to Yang, tears prick at the corners around her angry, warped snarl.

“We wait,” Blake says stepping between them. Ruby raises an eyebrow. “Until the last possible moment, we _wait_.”

Slowly, Ruby stands, taking a long breath. She pulls out the cigarettes, offering one to Blake before she strikes the match. “And then?” She asks around a thick cloud of blue smoke.

Blake takes the offering before she lights it off of Ruby’s cherry. She takes a long drag, leaning back against the cabin door. “You make a choice.”

*

Ruby steers clear of the cabin for the most part. Weiss, left to her own devices, takes the time to read the books lining the room. Most are old store ledgers, but some are journals. One in particular draws her attention, but Weiss never opens it.

 _Summer_.

The print on the front is gold and faded, the spine broken and worn. Sometimes, Weiss will stand there, touching it, imagining what might be written on the inside.

Each day, reality begins to reform before it’s broken again during the dreams. Ruby’s always there, pulling Weiss into her arms, softly cooing words she doesn’t remember into her ear until she wakes the next morning, alone and the sheets cold.

The rain had started early in the morning, lightning streaking across the sky. Somewhere, she’d heard someone say they’d be porting within the next day or so. The crew is chipper, laughing and joking, even in the downpour.

Weiss sits by the fire, finger gently tracing the scar Ruby had given her the first night. She stares at the journal, an insatiable lust beginning to itch at her palms. A cup of tea sits untouched at her elbow, the brew weak and the cream beginning to sour.

Listening for Ruby’s footsteps, Weiss slowly eases herself out of the chair and pulls the journal from the bookshelf. She traces the lettering with the pad of her thumb delicately.

She opens to the middle of the book, a beautiful scrawl staring up at her. Weiss sinks into the chair, skimming the contents.

_July - 10th Summer_

_She’s beautiful—full of life. She stares out at the waves and screams when the whales breech. Yang’s taken to her, acting like a proper big sister. They’re tying knots now. Qrow leans over them and I can’t help but love your brother in law._

_She looks like you._

_They both do._

_I’m scared about someday, though._

_She asks about the horizon and I don’t know what to tell her. She wants to sail there someday. But she doesn’t…_

The text is bubbled and water damaged, ink smeared. Weiss runs her thumb through the blurred mystery, eyebrows knit.

She flips to another random page.

_August - 18th Summer_

_There was a storm today. The clouds were quite angry._

Weiss glances out the window before she turns back.

_Raven has made it clear that Ruby’s to be with her from now on. She says she has more claim on her than I ever will. After she took Yang, Ruby hasn’t been the same, so perhaps it’s a good idea._

_Sisters need each other._

_But…_

_Ruby said the most peculiar thing to me, today. It makes me hesitant to let her aboard the Black Bird. Qrow said he’d watch after her—he’s a kind man, but the drink certainly has ruined him._

_Or maybe that’s Raven._

Weiss shifts in her chair, eyes flicking to the cabin door for a moment. She listens hard before she turns back to the entry.

_But Ruby—she’s…_

There’s a few scrawled and scribbled out lines, the quill pressing into the page behind.

_She sees the map, love, and I’m scared for her. Please protect her._

Blinking, Weiss flips through the journal again, heart beat picking up between her ears. Her fingers tremble as she finds the last entry, speckles of dark blood dry against the parchment.

_January - 30th Summer_

_She took her._

_Yang told her about the rain._

_And she took her._

_She’ll never be safe again._

“What?” Weiss asks softly. She flips back a few pages, but the entries are all rather dull. What they ate—something small Ruby said—a little poem. Frantic, Weiss flips through the remaining pages before scrawled in uneven writing is another entry.

_Feburary - 3 Ruby_

If Weiss weren’t so invested, she would laugh at the misspelling.

_Raven says she’s my mom now but i dont think thats how that works_

_Yang said the people who are bigger than you and love you most are your mom and dad_

_but that would make Yang my mom and that’s weird._

_~~Raven~~ _ _Mother says ~~mom~~ ~~my mom~~ Summer is in the lights_

_She said she was waiting for yang and me, but only i could get there_

_Which is stupid, i don’t know how to drive_

Weiss laughs, endeared to this smaller, innocent Ruby.

_I guess I better learn_

The entry stops there.

Frowning, Weiss looks for more, but finds none. Suddenly the sister’s make sense. Suddenly Yang makes sense. Snapping the journal shut, she quietly replaces it before she picks up her cup of tea.

The reminder of Penny is bitter in her mouth, but only briefly. Because bobbing at the cresting horizon, a bundle of angry, ripping, red lightning pulsates.

*

The rain comes down in sheets, Weiss already tucked neatly in bed when Ruby appears in the threshold. She sighs, relieved. Shaking the oilskin out, Ruby places it on the hook, just above the white slicker she had found for Weiss. Made from polar bear, the white flesh looks blue in the night.

Ruby shakes the rainwater from her hair before she crosses to her desk, placing a half empty bottle of rum on the edge. She pulls the cork and easily sits down, staring out at the water. Rain warps the windows of the dark cabin, an eerie glow seeping through the darkness.

Fortifying herself, Ruby chugs at the liquor, her throat burning. The world begins to pitch—either with the picking up storm, or the alcohol, she wasn’t sure.

Rum bottle held at her side, Ruby stands and leans against the window, staring hard at the waves. Dark shadows slide beneath the surface, belying a pod of whales.

She glances at Weiss, peacefully asleep for the time being. It would only be a matter of time before she’s shrieking and pulling at her throat. Sputtering for air. Gaze falling, Ruby sighs, wishing she could just ask Weiss what was haunting her so badly.

But it’s not her place.

There were a lot of possibilities.

With her back to the bow, Ruby shifts uncomfortably. They’d be making port in the morning. She’d be seeing Raven in a matter of hours. Would she be watching Cinder lop Weiss’ head clean off with that _fucking_ blade she always carried around?

Ngombe Ngulu.

Yang had very nearly met her death at the end of that wicked thing. Too bad Ruby had been faster. Plucked Cinder’s eye straight from her skull with the end of her cutlass. Like she had almost done with Weiss. Ruby growls before she attempts to strike up a cigarette, her matches wet and unwieldy.

Cussing to herself softly, she doesn’t even notice the sound of the linens shifting.

“She’s going to kill me, isn’t she.”

Startled, Ruby drops the matches, cigarette hanging from her lips, bottle of half finished rum held in her arms. She looks down at herself, a sudden blush smashing bright spots into her vision.

Weiss watches her, a dark look in the center of her eyes. The same one that had been present when she’d held Ruby down during surgery. Slowly, Weiss stands, her legs bare and prickling with the cool cabin air.

Ruby can’t stop staring. Won’t stop.

Her feet pad silently against the hardwood, Ruby’s spare shirt draping loosely around Weiss’ hips. Silver eyes are drawn there, raking up to the plunging neckline, Ruby’s lips suddenly starved of the skin there.

“You don’t have to pretend,” Weiss says softly. She crosses the distance, deliberately pulling the opened bottle of rum from Ruby’s arms. Slowly, she tips it up, chugging the remainder of the amber liquid.

Taking a step back, Ruby’s shoulders press into the cold bay windows. The dark spark in the pit of her stomach threatens to burst into an uncontrollable inferno.

Looking at the empty bottle briefly, Weiss let’s it slide easily from her hands, her eyes suddenly settling on Ruby. “I’m ready to die.” The glass clatters along the deck, bottle rolling with the waves. Weiss places a hand on Ruby’s stomach, using her as balance as she retrieves the matches.

Delicately, she plucks the unlit cigarette from Ruby’s stunned lips and places it between her own. She smells like Ruby—a winter frost settling over the harsh cinnamon. It mixes in Ruby’s nose, her hands seeking purchase in the panes behind her.

She finds none.

“There’s just one thing.” Weiss strikes a match, puffing the cigarette to life before she shakes the flame out and flicks the burnt remains to the side. She takes a long drag, the smoke blue and swirling around her hair.

Ruby stares into her glacial eyes. “What?” She asks dumbly.

“Show me.”

Ruby looks around confused. Weiss takes another long drag, the blackness in her eyes adding kindling to the fire. If she didn’t move soon…Ruby grips the window panes wide, her knuckles white.

Quickly, Ruby ducks out of Weiss’ way, a nervous chill running up her spine. “U-uh, alcohol—need more, be back—Neptune—uhm—”

Weiss is advancing, the demon in her eyes. Ruby stumbles back, heart hammering. The edge of the bed bites into her calves, Weiss gently pushing her back.

Ruby falls, certain she’s about to have a stroke. She gapes up at Weiss, scared to move. Scared to break whatever _this_ was.

Weiss flicks the half finished cigarette to the damp cabin deck, the sweet smell of tobacco beginning to fill the air. Before Ruby can scramble away, Weiss is straddling her again, this time around her waist, her fingers viciously winding in Ruby’s hair and pulling her up.

Yelping, Ruby clamps her hands down around Weiss’ waist. Her shirt is riding up, the hem itching at her finger tips. Without thinking, Ruby slips her thumbs beneath the hem, pressing hard into Weiss’ hips.

Throat exposed, a dark shudder shakes Ruby’s spine.

“Show me that you love me, then, Raider.” Weiss finally says, a finger gently tracing the curve of Ruby’s throat.

A groan snaps in the back of Ruby’s mouth before she swallows it, her skin heating. “I-I didn’t—”

“Even if it wasn’t real,” Weiss whispers “show me. Show me it wasn’t real.” A flash of Weiss shackled to the brig heightens Ruby’s urgency.

Unable to resist any longer, she pulls against Weiss’ harsh fingers, attempting to lunge for her lips. But Weiss is already upon her, their teeth snapping together painfully. Lips crushed together, Ruby is nearly scared by the urgency in Weiss’ movement, her hands harshly clawing at her shoulders.

 _This is wrong_.

The thought begins to quench the fire in her stomach.

_Weiss will be dead in the morning._

Ruby gasps, teeth drawing blood at her lip.

_And this is how it will end?_

The sound of tearing cloth focuses Ruby, Weiss’s fists clenched tightly at her chest. Blue eyes look down at the plane of Ruby’s stomach, tracing the scars before she lightly begins to touch them.

Ruby’s flesh stirs to life, hairs standing on end by the hesitance snapping at Weiss’ finger tips. Hot tears begin to trickle down her chest, Weiss suddenly too still. Her shoulders shake.

“W-Weiss?” Ruby’s barely able to breathe her name.

“I want to die knowing you,” she says quietly. “L-like she…Like she did.”

“What?” Ruby sits up straighter, shifting them on the bed. Penny sits on her shoulder like a poisoned shadow.

“Even if it’s a lie—” she speaks around soft sobs “—I want to die believing what you said is true.”

Ruby knits her eyebrows, studying Weiss hard. “Weiss…”

Shamed, she attempts to crawl off of Ruby, but is shocked when the captain doesn’t let her budge. Her fingers bite pleasantly into her sides. Weiss looks at her alarmed, pulling back against Ruby’s resistance.

“It—it is—it is _true_ ,” Ruby says, anxiety beginning.

Weiss smiles at her sadly, a fresh wave of tears. “You’re kinder than they give you credit for—don’t forget that.” Placing her hands on Ruby’s, Weiss slowly slides from her grasp, Ruby blankly staring after her.

Weiss slides trousers on silently before she slings the white coat over her shoulders and retreats out into the storm. Ruby stares after her, the urge to run suddenly seeming the only option.

She just wasn’t sure how they’d survive Cinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no longer alive. send he l p


	9. IX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a playlist, so if you want a link, let me know.
> 
> Enjoy.

Breaker’s Cove bustles madly, mounted mortars positioned at the mouth. The ported fleet stands still on the water—a force to be reckoned with. Ruby is fully decked out, a beautifully red and black jacket slung around her shoulders, gold glinting from a fresh piercing in her ear.

After Weiss had left, Ruby didn’t know what to do with her hands. So…she shoved a needle through her ear and dealt with the bloody mess for the remainder of the night. It was harder than it looked, based off of the storm that had been raging.

The wicked scythe gleams over her shoulder, Nora repurposing a few bandoliers and gun belts. The shadow casts a long, foreboding frown.

The sky swirls an angry green, the sun breaking in shafts of light across the harbor. Jolly Rogers flap in the breeze. The Autumn is docked, black sails drawn in, but ready at a moments notice. The Black Bird hulks over The Autumn, much like the man-o-war had with the Crescent Rose.

Men bustle about the docks towards the small encampment on the shore. It’s smaller than Gribben, but it’s much better fortified. Large sentry towers peak out of the green hills, mortars at the ready. Fox holes line the cliff faces, peering straight into the cove. They house the large caliber turrets Raven had stolen from the Atleasan’s years ago.

Ruby stands at the helm, her hands slick as she pulls them in. A boarding party waits for them as soon as the first rope is secured. Cinder leads the party, her hair conveniently styled over the spidered scar Ruby had left her with.

She snorts, smirking at the memory.

Yang stands at her right, Blake to her left.

“Oh gods, Cinder-shit’s here.” Yang rolls her eyes.

“Play nice, Yang,” Ruby warns.

Blake stiffens when her eyes land on the woman standing to Cinder’s left. The dark auburn streak of her hair blazes against the green sky. She stares up at Blake, her eyes empty.

“Captain,” Blake breathes, never breaking eye contact.

“Ruuuuuuuby Rose!” Qrow is clambering over the side of her ship, clothes soaking. He lands on the deck hard, laughing hysterically.

“Zeus, if you’re there, please—strike me down now.” Yang prays to the skies.

“Yaaaaaaaangity Yaaaang!” Qrow stumbles to his feet, the crew milling about him as if he doesn’t exist. He clambers up the stairs, throwing himself at Yang.

“Get off, rumwhore.” Yang shoves him.

Ruby doesn’t have time to change his trajectory.

For standing right behind Yang is Weiss, her hands loosely shackled.

“Oooh hello, little birdy—you come ta play?” Qrow presses his face into her chest, giggling madly.

“Excuse _you,_ sir!” She slaps at his face.

“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby chides before she slams a fist down onto his head. He grunts and turns towards her.

“Only works fer Raven, squirt.” He winks.

Weiss twitches, horrified at the booze drenched man pressing into her. She steps away, shoving him easily to the deck. Turning towards the sky, she wipes her hands on the front of her jacket.

“‘Ny way, what took you so long!” Qrow pulls himself to his feet.

Cinder is suddenly standing on the helm deck, her eyes cold.

Blake stares at the auburn haired woman, taking a small step back. “Captain,” she says quietly again.

The woman shakes her head slowly. That makes Blake more nervous.

“Raider,” Cinder says. “You’ve made Raven _wait_.” Her eyes flick to Weiss, eyebrows suddenly high on her forehead.

Emerald, her right hand, stares a hole in Ruby.

“Cinder, so great to _see_ you again.” Ruby can’t help the smirk. Yang blurts out laughing, clutching at her sides.

Cinder growls, hand twitching. “Oh you think you’re so _clever_.”

“Nono, Cinder, you _see_. Do you _get it_?” Yang slaps Cinder hard on the shoulder. She stumbles forward, swinging a venomous glare towards Yang.

Quickly, Blake pulls Yang to her side, putting herself between them.

“BecaUSE RUBY TOOK YOUR EYE!” Yang can’t contain herself, laughing hysterically.

Cinder twitches.

“Shut yer mouth, Leviathan. Before I cut yer tongue out and feed it to ya.” Emerald has her hand on flintlock at her side.

Ruby snickers softly, so thankful for Yang in this moment.

“Ohmygods, that was _Ruby_?” Qrow slings an arm around the Captain, joining in the laughter. “You told Raven it was that damn—whatwasit—sea bi—ooooooh.” Qrow suddenly looks very thoughtful. “Oh so the sea bitch was _Ruby_.”

Weiss shifts uncomfortably, the blazing gaze of Cinder suddenly on her. A slow dark smirk flickers across her lips. Ruby steps between them, arms crossed. Cinder’s smirk grows wider.

“Raider, seems you’ve brought the wrong girl.” Cinder looks at her hand.

“I made a decision—Raven will understand.” Ruby slowly slides a hand to her hip, the cutlass glinting in the dim light.

“We’ll see,” Cinder glances back at Weiss. “Raven’s _quite_ cross, after all.”

“Didja eat her shit too, Cinder, or was it just a little light fingering.” Yang motions suggestively.

“How _dare_ you?” Cinder takes a step towards her, hand on the blade at her side. Ruby eyes the wicked sickled edge carefully.

Emerald growls at Cinder’s shoulder, flintlock suddenly drawn and pointed straight at Yang’s head.

“Em, the last time you pointed that thing at me, you shot Merc—maybe put it down before hottie over there bites it.” Yang motions towards the auburn haired woman easily. Blake shoots Yang a sharp look.

“Man, Cinder wasn’t lyin’,” Qrow starts. “She really does hate you.” He laughs, producing a flask from his chest pocket.

Ruby rolls her eyes. No matter how many times she’d chucked that thing in the sea, it always came back to him. He called it _luck_.

“Say that again, Leviathan—see what happens.” Cinder unlatches the blade at her side.

Yang rolls her eyes. “Don’t getcher panties in a bunch, punkin.”

“Get to the point, Cinder,” Ruby says snapping her fingers.

Cinder places the blade back at her side. “Raven’s waiting—and I suggest you stop pissing around.”

Ruby sighs before she looks over her shoulder at Weiss. Her blue eyes are turned to the deck, something sitting on her shoulders. “So there’s open carry now, hm?” Ruby moves behind Weiss, her hand firmly in the small of her back. “Raven’s not scared someone’s going to cut her while she sleeps?”

Cinder and her entourage begin descending. She tosses a look over her shoulder, the wicked gleam still in her eye. Ruby pulls Weiss just a bit closer. Silver eyes storming.

“Not after she dealt with Lionheart.”

“What did he do? Sneeze wrong?” Yang snorts.

They’re moving quickly across the deck. Swaths of crew men scramble out of their way, parting quickly.

“He’d planned an _assassination_.” Cinder spits. “Granted, before he could enact his ludicrous plan, he was feeding the sharks in the harbor.” Cinder runs a hand through her hair, the scar on her face looking like bullet shrapnel. Chunks of her flesh had been peeled away.

Weiss stops for just a second, Ruby bumping into her.

“Keep walking,” she says softly into her ear. It’s not a command—it’s not nasty. Simply a low warning.

“What about you, Raider. Looks like _you_ got an upgrade—Raven’s sword not _good enough_ for you?” Cinder smirks when Ruby hardens. “Is that what took so long? Light _shopping_?”

Cinder watches as Ruby slides a protective hand around Weiss’ waist, the wicked spark of realization breaking the fire in her eyes.

“Or were you reluctant to arrive?” Cinder pulls at her lip, suddenly turning to Ruby.

Ruby stares at her coolly. “I’m here now, Cinder. You sound stupid.”

Yang snorts loudly.

Cinder flicks her eyes at Weiss again, Ruby shifting uncomfortably. It was all she needed. “Oh, my _mistake_.” Stretching casually, Cinder turns back and begins to walk. “How was Penny, Ruby? Did you see her this time, or did she _burn_ you again?”

“Again—you sound stupid,” Ruby snaps.

Cinder balks, fuming with rage. She holds her tongue this time, her pace quickening towards the largest building in the settlement.

“Damn Rubes,” Qrow says quietly, leaning close to her ear. “Cinder _really_ hates ya.”

Ruby rolls her eyes before following after.

*

Raven sits in a large chair adorned in furs. She waits, back straight, eyes always facing forward. A wicked mask dons her face, the only visible part of her wicked flesh, her mouth.

It’s a twisted scowl when they enter.

“Ruby,” Raven says, her voice carrying over the low din within the sparsely populated War Room.

“She’s failed, Raven,” Cinder hisses, motioning back towards Weiss.

“Did I address you?” Raven levels a black stares, Vernal smirking at her side.

“Not seeing eye to _eye_ , Cinder?” Yang snickers.

“Yang!” Raven’s voice is harsh and cracks like lightning. Yang straightens, mouth a straight line.

“Is there something _amusing_?” Raven sits as a statue.

“U-uh, n-no Raven.”

“C’mon, sis, that was funny.” Qrow sips at his flask, a deadly glare in his eye.

Weiss watches the tremor in Yang’s hand before Blake grabs her by the wrist.

“And a defector—Ruby, have you grown soft?” Vernal smirks at her position, easily leaning back onto her hands. Her voice is grating.

“I’ve brought a Schnee—as asked,” Ruby says through gritted teeth. She tosses Weiss roughly forward.

Not expecting the harshness, Weiss suddenly falls to the ground.

“How cruel of you, Petal,” Raven says.

Cinder stands to the side, crossing her arms.

Slowly, Raven stands, circling like a shark around Weiss. A smirk flickers across her lips. “Tossed like garbage and yet—” Raven pulls Weiss up by the scruff of her jacket.

Weiss winces before she looks away.

“—she has Summer’s _coat_.”

Ruby levels an even stare. Qrow moves at the corner of her eye, his face hard.

Cinder can’t help but laugh. A glance from Raven has her silenced.

“Are we done here?” Ruby asks.

Raven stares down at Weiss.

“Have you forgotten? You’ve brought the wrong _product_.” Raven drops Weiss.

Slowly, she wipes her hands. Raven rolls her head, shoulders snapping.

Ruby widens her stance, fingers twitching.

“A Schnee is a Schnee—Winter was no longer _present_.” She flicks her eyes to Cinder and Emerald, then to Vernal. Lastly, to the auburn haired woman she’d never seen before. Something about the color of her steel blue eyes triggers a feeling in the pit of Ruby’s stomach.

A bad feeling.

“Ah, so you’re saying apples are grapes, then?” Raven places her hands on her hips, the wicked recurve of her blade bouncing at her side. A long red sash hides throwing knives.

“You know I’m not.”

Yang presses closer to Ruby, the tremors in her hands coming quick and sharp. Blake casually places a hand on the kukri at her side.

“But this girl—this little _snowflake_ —she’s better than Winter, suddenly?” Raven regards Weiss coolly.

The nightmares begin to claw at the back of Weiss’ mind as she stares up into the twisted mask. The sound of a rolling head smacking harshly against marbles echoes between her ears.

“You?” Weiss says quietly, tilting her head.

Raven slams her heel into Weiss’ mouth. She twists on the ground, clutching at her bloodied teeth. Weiss checks her smile—pleased to know she didn’t lose any teeth.

Ruby’s hand is on the haft of the scythe, murder in her eyes.

“How _curious_ , Ruby.” Raven continues to circle—like there’s blood in the water. “And you think you’ve done well, then?”

Cinder sneers, burning gaze on Weiss. She taps her fingers on her biceps as she watches.

“I’ve only done what was asked, Raven.” Ruby chooses her words carefully.

Raven crouches low, gathering Weiss’ chin between her fingers. She tosses her head back and forth, the smirk growing on her face.

“Well _done_ , Ruby.”

Ruby blinks.

“Wait—what?” Cinder is suddenly shocked. “But—”

Raven moves in a blur, the pommel of her sword cracking into the underside of Cinder’s jaw. Her mouth snaps shut as she stumbles back.

Yang cautiously looks back at Blake, who continues to stare at the auburn haired woman, fingers drumming lightly on the hilt of her sword.

“Ilia—” Raven says, voice sharp. The auburn haired woman snaps to attention.

“Raven?”

“What say you. Did Ruby do _well_?”

Blake stares hard into the cold steel blue. Ilia shifts uncomfortably. “I-if you’re pleased, then…”

“Right, so.” Raven turns back to Ruby, crossed arms. “I’ve only one more job for you, Petal, before you can go back out seeking your _damned_ light.”

Ruby flicks her eyes towards Weiss before she straightens, locking gazes with Raven. Even though she can’t see the blood red gaze, Ruby knows it’s burning hot.

“What’s that, Raven?” She grips the scythe hard, willing herself to stand down.

Raven snaps her fingers, smile twisting her lips. “The Atleasan’s will be upon us soon—and I want you to show them _exactly_ what we’re going to do to them before they cross into the mortar zone.”

An old terror beings to seep up Ruby’s throat.

_Raven’s blade burst through her chest, blood striking hot on to deck. She stares down at Ruby, her tears soft as she motions for her to step into her arms. Ruby cries, too scared to move under the blood moon gaze._

“Ah, Raven, can ya just let Rubes be for like three minutes?” Qrow sighs casually moving between them.

She holds a hand up, Qrow swallowing his concerns. He was the only one she allowed to speak out of turn without dying.

“No, no, brother—if Ruby presents as a Reaper, then what better way to begin the harvest.” Raven stands in front of Weiss, her hands easily on her hips as she stares at the wicked scythe.

“What are you saying, Raven,” Ruby asks slowly. Cinder smirks.

“When the Atleasan Navy appears, Petal, you’re to be the Executioner.” She flips her head back towards Weiss. “I’ve always had a weak spot for _symbolism_.”

Yang stares at Ruby, eyes wide.

Ruby resist the urge to protest, but she stares hard at Weiss, eyes suddenly fearful. Weiss had _just_ started acting normal. Weiss had _just_ …Ruby’s grip tightens.

“Wait,” Yang says quietly at her side.

But the anxiety is already hard in her throat. “Have I not done enough?”

Raven regards Ruby for a long moment before she chuckles. “What do you care, Petal? Isn’t that your new blade’s purpose? To _execute_?”

Seeing the tremble in Ruby’s hands, Raven motions for Vernal to haul Weiss to her feet before she drops a hard arm around Weiss’ waist. She rests her chin on Weiss’ shoulder.

Weiss, too scared to say anything else stays as far away as possible. “The Atleasan Naval fleet is in your wake, Ruby, and you think we aim to strike a bargain? For peace?” Raven begins to walk Weiss towards the pelt lined throne. “You know I only take blood.”

She tosses Weiss roughly into the seat before she walks around the back, her blade sliding slowly from the sheath. Yang is tackling Ruby before she can get too far, their bodies tangled on the ground. Cinder quirks a brow, amused by the sudden excitement.

“But since you seem so _invested_ in this particular transaction, Petal,” Raven draws the flat of her blade across Weiss’ neck.

Blue eyes have retreated back to the brig, Weiss’ face vacant. Dangerous.

“It’s best this particular snowflake doesn’t up and _flutter away_ sometime in the night.” She stares at Ruby on the ground, silently attempting to struggle with Yang.

Yang holds tighter, her eyes squeezing shut, praying for Ruby to just lay there.

“Raven, _please_ , reconsider.” Ruby is struggling to her feet, Yang still clinging to her knees.

“Ruby,” Raven levels her stare at her, mouth twitching. “When have you ever known me to do _that_?”

Chuckling softly, Raven flicks her wrist at the room, picking Weiss back up roughly by the elbow. “Till the execution, then,” Raven says casually.

Ruby cracks, her bloodlust threatening to start.

Cinder is passing her, a smirk on her face. “Grown soft, Raider? Or do you just like to eat where you shit?”

Unable to contain the white rage, Ruby yells, the scythe suddenly off her shoulder. A small knife suddenly vibrates in the haft, between Ruby’s hands.

“Manners, Petal, manners.” Raven still stands at the throne, Weiss still in her hands.

Silver eyes count the number of opponents—well armed, terrifying, and capable opponents—and she slowly sinks, head hanging.

Cinder laughs as she exits, Emerald on her heel.

And when Raven drags Weiss away, Ruby finally breaks.

Yang and Qrow drag her out of the War Room, kicking and screaming.

*

Ilia catches Blake as they exit. She leans against the wall, waiting in the shadows. Sighing Blake peels away from Yang and a struggling Ruby. She’ll have to deal with this fallout eventually, but she had to deal with _Ilia_ first.

“Ilia, what are you doing here.” Blake doesn’t have time for games. Her lip curls.

“Same could be said to you, Blake.” Ilia grinds her teeth, irked in some way.

“I’m…” Blake hesitates.

“It appears as though you’ve defected. Is this true? Are you a traitor?” The hurt in Ilia’s voice makes the shame settle on Blake’s shoulders like a thick cowl.

“Adam is crazed, Ilia,” she says softly.

Blake remembers the last town they had razed—killing everyone. No quarter given. She never forgets the children.

“And yet, you’re here thanks to _him_ ,” Ilia snaps.

“I’ve no wish to fight,” Blake says. “Please.”

“That’s no longer your choice.” Ilia levels a cool stare, arms crossed tightly. Like she’s holding something together.

Blake looks at her feet, trying to come up with something to say. Something about the way Ilia stands doesn’t seem right. “And you? Has Adam suddenly fallen in line with Raven, then?”

Ilia stiffens. “That’s none of your concern.”

“Or perhaps Raven doesn’t know who you are, then.” Blake suddenly keys in, her heart thumping madly.

Things were going to get very. Very. Bad.

“I dare you to tell her. See what happens when she finds out who _you_ are.” Ilia flips her hair over her shoulder, a dark shadow across her face.

“I’m no one,” Blake says slowly.

Ilia laughs. “Right, and I’m the Queen of Atlas—which. Good work, by the way. Was the intention for the Raider to always look like a fool or was that happenstance?”

“Leave Ruby out of this—it’s beneath you.” Blake stifles a growl in her throat.

“And that Leviathan—” Ilia quirks a brow. “—Adam’s going to _love_ her.”

Blake’s blade is drawn and poised at Ilia’s throat before either can blink. She digs the tip into her flesh, their noses practically touching. “Say it again, Ilia, and you’ll see what six months captive does to a perfectly reasonable woman.”

Ilia softens for a moment. “B-Blake.”

Growling, Blake drops her, weapon sheathing. “Leave now, Ilia. I do not wish to see you dead,” Blake pauses “and if you should continue this way, Raven _will_ find out and you _will_ die.”

Ilia steels herself before taking a step back. “Unfortunately, Blake, you can no longer control me. You decided that…not me.”

“Blake!” Yang is screaming her name. Turning towards the sound of her voice, Ilia takes the moment to vanish.

Sadly, Blake looks at the spot where Ilia had been seconds before, wishing then that things could be different.

*

Weiss sits in Raven’s personal quarters, the shackles still loose and the accommodations relatively lavish. She sits on a bear skin rug, the fur soft and comforting. She finds that she misses the rocking of the Crescent Rose, but Weiss doesn’t have time to think about that.

Raven sits across from her, the mask shed and sitting on a table in the corner. To be perfectly honest with herself, Weiss much prefers Raven with the mask than without. Because now she can see her blood red eyes and the hell fire that burns in the iris there.

It reminds her of Ruby, but hardened. Without the sadness.

“Weiss Schnee,” Raven says slowly. “Funny, isn’t it, that we should meet here, today? On _all_ days.”

Weiss furrows her eyebrows, trying to figure out what day it was exactly. “What’s so special about Sunday?”

Raven can’t help the laugh, it sounds inhuman coming from her. “So I see Ruby has been getting to you.”

Weiss blushes, fingers knitting tightly.

“You realize what today is, correct?” Raven pulls out a small silken pouch, tossing the contents towards Weiss.

Cautiously, she looks at the drawstring bag, uncertain if she should take it. It could very well be a trick.

“Open it,” Raven commands.

Fingers trembling, Weiss slowly peels the bag open and empties the contents into the waiting curve of her palm. Dropping lightly are two sapphire earrings. They gleam beautifully around the silver setting.

She stares at them, eyebrows knit tightly.

“Think _hard_ , snowflake. I’ve time.” Raven sits back, arms casually spread across the backside of a long pillow. A cruel smirk rests on her lips.

The nightmare seeps at the edges of her mind. Looking up at her mother, Weiss can see the gently glint of a sparking sapphire. Suddenly sickened, she drops the earrings, face paling.

Laughing, Raven retrieves the jewelry, placing them delicately back into the bag and hiding it in her jacket.

Weiss feels her tongue swelling in her mouth. The world begins to sway, the bite of shackles beginning to weigh on her shoulders. She stares at the table trying to sort out reality from dream.

“You?” Weiss says, her voice soft. “ _You_?” She brings her hands to her head and begins to squeeze. Because this can’t be happening.

“Imagine my surprise when Ruby waltzes into my cove with not Winter, but _Weiss_ Schnee.” Raven tosses her hair over her shoulder. “The girl who somehow got away.” A dangerous snarl edges Raven’s smirk. “And now, here you are—about to die.”

Weiss stares at the table, listening quietly.

“And Ruby thinks I’m in the business of ransom.” Raven laughs, sharp. She levels her look. “But she brings me _you_ and now—Weiss Schnee—we have a predicament.”

Weiss quirks an eyebrow.

“I can’t exactly _kill_ you without certain repercussions.”

“Wasn’t infuriating my father and destroying his Naval fleet the whole goal? And those things won’t cause,” smartly Weiss uses air quotes “repercussions?”

“I’ll take your hands, should they continue to cause me annoyance, snowflake.” Weiss holds her hands close. She was getting really tired of pirates threatening to cut things off of her. “But yes—the repercussions I had been preparing for since my fleet was lost last year. Not _these._ ” Raven stares at Weiss hard.

She sighs, looking towards the ceiling. “What to do—can’t kill you, can’t let you live. What an impossible paradox.”

“Kill me or don’t. It makes no difference.” Weiss fiddles with her hair.

“I suppose another will appear—though it’s a shame. Ruby seems to _like_ you.” Raven snorts. “Fitting in an ironic way, if I do say so Schnee.”

“Will you stop speaking in riddles?” Weiss snaps.

Raven raises her eyebrows at the boldness. “It’s too bad you’ll be dead soon—you’d have done well here.”

Slowly Raven stands, making towards the exit. “Mourn your dead mother, Weiss—out of respect before you join her.” A sinister smirk flicks across her lips. “And don’t forget to think of me.”

*

They have to wrestle Ruby into her cabin, locking the door securely behind them. Yang stands in front, her arms crossed.

Blake is dancing in front of Ruby to block her way.

“Ruby, calm down,” Blake eases.

The Raider paces, a Reaper slowly beginning to appear on her shoulders.

“I can’t do this, Blake.” She tosses her fingers through her hair, remembering the wrenching pain that had been Weiss’ fingers.

“We don’t expect you to, idiot,” Yang says from the door. She rolls her eyes.

Qrow sits in a chair, his head in his hands. He sighs deeply. “Yanno, this is probably the worst way you coulda handled this, squirt.”

“Shut it,” Yang snaps. “You weren’t _here_.”

Qrow looks around the cabin slowly. “What coulda happened that changed her into _this_? In one month no less!” He motions up and down at Ruby.

She sinks to the bed, Raven’s words echoing down her spine. The very thought of using that scythe to kill Weiss has the world opening. Ruby holds her breath, clinging to the memory of Weiss’ fingers on her chest.

“I never changed,” Ruby says quietly. “I’ve adapted.”

Qrow stares at her for a moment before he begins to pull on the rum stained stubble at his chin.

“There’s something else,” Blake says hesitantly. All eyes fall on her. She shifts uncomfortably.

Ruby waits patiently, Yang beginning to drum her fingers on her biceps.

“What,” Qrow asks. Blake eyes him cautiously.

“He’s a drunk and an idiot, but he’s never done wrong by us,” Yang says.

“Aw, you love me,” he says, a cheesy grin slapped across his face. Yang rolls her eyes.

“There’s…” Blake continues to stare hard at Qrow.

“ _What_ ,” he says, holding up his hands innocently.

“Blake, Uncle Qrow won’t say anything,” Ruby eyes him hard. “ _Right_?”

“Ruby, are you thinkin’ of runnin’, cuz you know Raven’s gonna be _pissed_.” He pulls the flask from his chest pocket.

“The White Fang have infiltrated the Black Bird court,” Blake says coolly. The bad feeling that had been stirring in Ruby’s stomach intensifies. She’d seen that woman before.

Qrow looks at her, stunned briefly before he blurts out laughing. He slaps his knee, doubling over before he wheezes, “Oh yer a hilarious one.”

“Raven would never allow that—too paranoid,” Yang says. “She hardly sees _me_ alone and I’m her daughter.”

“The auburn haired woman—how long has she been here?” Blake evens her stare at Qrow.

He looks up, pulling at his lip as he calculates. “Arrived seeking asylum five months ago. Raven’s quite fond of her.”

Blake evens a stare at Ruby. “Hm. How _interesting_ of you to say,” she says, a deadly venom in her voice.

“Fuck,” Ruby hisses.

Qrow looks at her, eyebrow quirked. “Clearly, I’m missing something here.”

“We took Blake aboard six months ago, you _dolt_ ,” Yang says, a frustrated hand at her face.

“What does cateyes have to do with this?” Qrow waves a hand in Blake’s direction.

“Were you not listening at all?” Yang leans back against the door, the Bull hulking at the edge of her vision.

“We took Blake from the White Fang,” Ruby says, laughing bitterly. Just what she needed.

“Oh shit, no way!” Qrow laughs. “That’s fucked up Ruby.” A thought suddenly flicks across his face. “Wait…so Ilia is…”

“First Mate to Adam Taurus—I assume,” Blake says sourly.

Qrow’s mouth pops open. “And she’s here—”

“Raven’s not paranoid enough, apparently.” Blake crosses her arms.

“How could she not know?” He asks, confused.

“Do _you_ remember seeing that hottie any time we tangled with the White Fang—cuz _I didn’t_.” A migraine threatens to break Yang’s skull apart.

“I remember her,” Ruby says slowly.

“Ilia’s better at being a ghost than _I_ am,” Blake says, voice tight. “That’s why Adam _keeps_ her.”

“Someone has to tell Raven,” Qrow says, suddenly sobered.

A plan begins to formulate in the fog of Ruby’s mind. “No.” She stares hard at the cabin floor.

“But if—”

“No,” she says again.

Blake looks at Ruby for a long moment before she sighs. “You’re about to do something stupid, aren’t you.”

Ruby smiles helplessly before she shrugs her shoulders. “Depends, can I count on you?” She looks at Qrow warily. “ _All_ of you?”

Qrow groans before he slumps defeated in his chair. “Raven’s goin’ to be so mad at me for this. I just know it.”

“Don’t worry,” Ruby says. “She’ll have bigger whales to catch.”

The court bells begin to ring that night, warnings of the Atleasan Navy’s approach. Ruby stands from the table they had all been sitting at for the better part of six hours.

She looks at them each in turn, her face hard. Shouldering the large scythe, Ruby walks out of the cabin alone. Her destination: The Black Bird, now anchored and waiting in the cove.

Raven’s black sails rip an abyss in the swirling night sky. Pulling her mother’s sash up and over her nose, Ruby takes a deep breath and hardens herself for the moments to come.

A rapier dangles at her hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to blow some shit UP.


	10. X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears carpal tunnel is being nasty.
> 
> Don't stop me from writing this tho. I suffer like men.
> 
> Also, why didn't anyone remind me of Assassin's Creed Black Flag and the PERFECT SOUNDTRACK. Ya'll are letting me down here. XD

Lantern light flickers across the cove, the Black Bird fleet silently ported. The Black Bird proper sits out in the cove—a solitary titan. Winter peers through her spyglass, combing the deck of the ship—not a soul in sight.

“Sir,” she says, collapsing the glass before she turns to the Admiral.

Commander Nikos stands at attention, the pirate boy uselessly staring at her from his position on the ground. Heavy ropes wrap around his arms, hands lashed behind his back.

“Lieutenant?” The Admiral stands at the helm behind the helmsmen, his eyes scanning the twisting sea. The snap of battle crackles in the atmosphere, green clouds beginning to flash in the sky.

“The Black Bird anchors at the mouth—no crewmen aboard.” Winter scans the horizon for any signs of an ambush.

Jaune stares at the deck, eyes sad.

It makes Pyrrha squirm, her fingers twisting behind her back out of sight.

“Boy,” Winter snaps. Jaune jumps looking up fearfully at her. Weiss scared him, but certainly Winter scared him _more_. “What’s happening.”

Jaune fidgets, eyes darting to Pyrrha for a brief moment before he shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe Raven wants a parlay?”

The Atleasan Officers pass a serious glance between them, the Admiral stance straightening.

“Do we accept?” Winter asks slowly.

“Knowing Raven, she’ll kill you the second you step foot on her ship,” Jaune blurts. Pyrrha’s mouth twists into a concerned frown. “B-b-but maybe she’s changed?” Even Jaune doesn’t actually believe that.

Winter snorts, turning back to her spyglass, scanning the deck for anything. They’d have to get past the Black Bird to get to the ported ships. She scans them, looking for Ruby’s red sails—finding them relatively easily. The lights to her cabin flicker gently.

“We must consider,” Pyrrha says uncomfortably—hating to be the villain in this moment, “Miss Schnee may already be dead.”

Winter stiffens.

“A valid observation, Commander,” the Admiral says, his jaw set.

“We go into this cove, we all die,” Pyrrha says quietly, fingers tugging at the bottom of her hair. She eyes the fleet of schooners surrounding the man-o-war, men scrambling on the decks.

“We don’t go into this cove, my _sister_ dies,” Winter growls.

Jaune peers warily at the mortar stations beginning to come into view. The battle braziers are lit, casting outlines of crewmen manning their stations.

“And if she already is?” Pyrrha says sadly.

Winter pulls at the edge of her uniform. “Then we cause as much damage as we can.” The murder in Winter’s eyes could easily mirror Raven’s, Pyrrha thinks.

“Admiral?” Pyrrha addresses Ironwood.

“We risk the loss of the whole Atleasan Navy, Lieutenant.” Pyrrha breathes a small sigh of relief. This whole chase was a bit foolhardy—understandable, certainly—but foolhardy.

The man-o-war skims across the surface, drawing closer and closer towards the mortar zone. Jaune whines a little, eyes squinting in the darkness.

“Jaune?” Pyrrha addresses him quietly. All eyes fall on him.

“I don’t mean to _rush_ you, but if you don’t make a decision soon, we’ll be blown out of the water.” Pyrrha had been the only silver lining during his stay aboard the Atleasan vessel. They didn’t speak much, but she always had a smile on her face. It made Jaune feel like home.

He missed the Crescent Rose.

He missed Nora.

He missed _Yang_.

But…sadly, and reminding Pyrrha of a puppy, he looks at her, his lip stuck out in an unintentional pout. She can’t help but smile at him.

“Orders, Admiral?” Winter scans the deck of the Black Bird again, a flicker of movement causing her heart to stutter.

The wicked glint of the Raider’s scythe reflects the green sky, the black sash gently billowing in the wind. She stares at the man-o-war, eyes cold. The sky suddenly bursts into a brilliant crimson, sparks busting across the angry clouds. Low pops rocket across the ocean waves, a delayed reverb from the flares.

Ironwood pales, slowly looking over his shoulder. And when they all follow his gaze, a silent, black fleet is at their rear. Black sails are near invisible against the darkness, ships outlined in the red burst of light.

Mortar shells begin to drop, sinking harmlessly two hundred yards in front of the Atleasan fleet.

Winter stares hard at the deck of the Black Bird, the court standing behind Ruby, Raven at the back. And by her side is Weiss. “ADMIRAL!” Winter shouts.

“Our decisions been made _for_ us. Man the mortars, Commander—prepare to fire.” Ironwood leans close to the helmsmen as Pyrrha begins to shout orders. “Prepare to ram,” he says, eyes never leaving the Black Bird.

Ruby turns to Weiss on the Black Bird and pulls the scythe from her back. Raven pushes the Schnee forward, her arms raising. A chilling roar rips through the cove.

*

Weiss falls to the deck, catching the glint of the rapier at Ruby’s side. Cautiously, she rights herself, slowly leveling her stare at the Raider’s. The abyss is open, Weiss willingly stepping towards the ledge there.

Ruby slowly breaks the gaze before she turns to Raven, the scythe held poised in her hands.

“FLEET!” Raven yells, making a grand gesture. Her voice easily carries, a low roar echoing back. “THESE ATLEASAN’S THINK THEY OWN THESE SEAS.” Raven laughs bitterly, motioning towards Weiss. “THEY THINK THEY OWN _US_.”

An angry roar swells.

Cinder watches Ruby carefully, the rapier at her side sparking nervousness. She’d never seen the Raider with such a _simple_ weapon. The lack of Yang made it even more bizarre. Lightly, she taps her fingers on her hip, mind leaping.

“THE SCHNEE HAVE TAKEN OUR BROTHERS—OUR WIVES—OUR _HUSBANDS—_ AND HAVEN’T PAID FOR FAR TOO LONG.” Raven smirks, the mask secured over her eyes. Weiss closes her eyes, quietly waiting for her reality to end. At least it would be by Ruby’s hand. She exposes her neck, bowing to the deck.

“AND THIS TIME—THEY PAY IN FULL.” Raven snaps her attention to Ruby. “Reaper.”

Ruby stands straighter, tossing a small glance towards the Atleasan fleet beginning to cross into the mortar fire. Raven’s black fleet presses them forward, the man-o-war slowly turning straight on to face the Black Bird. Atleasan schooners begin to erupt in mortar shrapnel, men thrown overboard. Hulls shatter under the explosives, sinking to the graveyard at the mouth of Breaker’s Cove.

“Please,” Raven says, motions towards Weiss. “Exact the debt.”

Ruby takes a deep breath, her blade brandished. She looks at Weiss, her starlit gaze staring hard at the horizon. For a moment, Ruby follows it, the light there swirling softly at the edge of the waves. A frown tugs at her lips beneath the sash.

Standing as a statue, tremors shake Ruby’s hands. She stares down at Weiss in her mother’s coat. Raven growls, after a few seconds, arms crossing. “Raider,” she warns softly.

Cinder’s hand twitches, the Ngombe Ngulu sliding from her hip. “Raven,” she hisses quietly.

Ruby stares at Weiss, her voice low enough so only she can hear. “I love you, Weiss Schnee.”

Weiss looks down at her shackles, eye brows knit at the confession.

“Raider!” Cinder has her blade drawn, shouldering her way through the court.

With a harsh strike, Ruby spears the links of Weiss’ shackles and twists, the iron easily broken by the scythe’s wicked teeth. Cinder lunges, the arc of her blade aimed for Weiss’ neck. Stepping in front of her, Ruby catches the sickled blade in the haft of her scythe, leaning back from the force.

“RUBY!” Raven yells, her sword drawn.

That’s when the first mortar strikes, the Black Bird deck splintering and shattering around the shockwave. A fire breaks out. Raven yells, rage dripping from her shoulders—black as shadows.

Weiss, her hands free, grabs at the rapier bouncing at Ruby’s side. She’s barely able to scramble out of the killing arc of Raven’s sword. The red edge of the black blade seems to twist in the deck—a life of it’s own.

Ruby kicks Cinder hard in the knees, a flintlock suddenly firing off to her right. The bullet whizzes by Ruby’s nose, the smell of gunpowder sour. Emerald throws the weapon at Ruby, the butt catching her hard in the side of her head.

Weiss scrambles to her feet, Blake suddenly a blur in front of her, deflecting Raven’s sword back. “Ruby!” She yells, grunting. A flicker of blades whirl around Blake’s face, cuts superficial.

Weiss moves around Blake low, the tip of the rapier poised to strike Raven in her advance. The Charybdis screams, canines gnashing with rage, her sword seeming to slice the world in two as she easily evades the jab.

Blake locks her kukri around the recurved blade, struggling with Raven’s strength and ferocity. Weiss shoulders Raven in the ribs, hoping to knock the wind from her. But instead, a cruel hand grips around her throat, windpipe beginning to crush.

One hand holding back Blake, the other attempting to snap Weiss’ neck, Raven screams to the heavens. Another mortar shell drops on the deck, the shockwave causing her to stumble. Weiss sinks her teeth into the delicate flesh of Raven’s wrist before she swipes her rapier up, hoping to catch her by surprise.

The mask cracks beneath the slim blade.

Blood beads along Raven’s skin. A single crazed eye stares at Weiss—equally shocked and enraged as she is impressed.

Ruby scrambles, two wicked dao swiping at her as Emerald advances, eyes wild. Cinder snaps her blade across the haft, edge peeling away and biting Ruby’s knuckles.

The pain elicits a spidering calm, Ruby laughing wildly as she spins the scythe around her back, the spear swiping across Emerald’s stomach, curved blade nicking Cinder’s neck. The Collector yowls, lopping her blade wildly in the air, the heavy steel meant to easily slice through the neck.

In a quick flash, Cinder slices at Ruby, their blades tangling as the Raider shifts her momentum on the ball of her foot. She twirls the scythe over her shoulder, Cinder’s blade tossed easily aside.

Dao strike at her ribs, Emerald’s blades grazing her flesh—shirt shredded. Ruby pulls a flintlock from her gun belt and fires wildly, the bullet shredding through Emerald’s shoulder. Bits of flesh and bone gape in the small hole. Emerald shrieks, dropping to the deck.

Cinder snarls, carrying a ferocious momentum behind the weight of her blade, swinging it back hand towards Ruby’s bowels. Barely able to step out of the swing, a thin red cut begins to develop at the flesh of her stomach—crossing with the wicked scar she had received from that red haired soldier.

“It’s time to _die_ , Raider!” Cinder yells, using the momentum to slam her elbow into Ruby’s nose. Colors burst behind Ruby’s eyes, but instead of dropping back, the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Spinning low, Cinder swipes at Ruby’s legs, unsuccessfully. While there, she reaches into a pocket, a small flask held in her hand. She shatters it at Ruby’s feet, a sudden spark leaping off of her blade.

Ruby grunts, slipping against oil.

When suddenly she’s on fire, the flames bleeding up her calves. Startled, she steps back, the smell of sizzling flesh beginning to make her dizzy. Cinder laughs, her blade biting into Ruby’s bicep before dragging her back into Cinder’s waiting clutches.

Blake tosses Raven’s sword aside, her free kukri slashing a long gash in her chest. Weiss feints around Raven, her blade pulling up harshly along her spine. The tug of slicing flesh shakes Weiss. Blood spatters against the white of her coat.

“So we’ve got _fire_!” Raven laughs, crazed. She lunges at Blake, the back of her hand solidly connecting with her jaw. Stunned, Blake stumbles back. Making for the kill, Raven’s movements are stopped, her blade edge caught in Weiss’ rapier guard. She whips her head back, catching Weiss by surprise. Their skulls crack together violently.

Mortar shells begin to rain down in droves, the Atleasan military nearly upon them. The man-o-war holds speed—bow aimed at the center of the Black Bird.

“QROW!” Raven yells, searching for her brother. He’s no where to be seen. But Raven doesn’t have time to be angry, for Weiss is suddenly in front of her, Blake whipping behind her in a blur. The rapier edge ducks and weaves—slicing ribbons out of Raven’s shirt. The cuts are deep and effective, Raven wholly taken unprepared by the Schnee girl with murder in her eyes.

Weiss lunges with a yell, blade poised to rip Raven’s throat from her neck before another mortar blast knocks her off balance. A hand grabs Weiss by the scruff of her jacket and suddenly she’s is plunging towards the dark harbor, the smell of gunpowder and sea brine stinging her eyes.

The sky suddenly bursts a bright green just as Weiss hits the water’s surface. Salt stings her lungs, the sudden barrage of cannon fire warbled beneath the waves. She claws to the surface, bobbing near the keel of the Black Bird, cast in shadows.

The fire blazes hot on the deck above. A mortar shell lands fifteen yards away, the impact threatening to pull Weiss under. She scrambles once again to the surface before Blake is hauling her over the side of a small row boat. She sputters sea water as she gains her bearings.

Blake looks back to the deck above, the green flares outlining her in an eerie light.

Ruby scrambles, her movements only fanning the flames engulfing her legs. The leather of her boots begin to melt to her flesh, the heat intense. Gritting her teeth, Ruby snarls at Cinder, slamming her head into her nose. A sickening crack snaps through the air, blood warming Ruby’s scalp.

Cinder shrieks in rage, stumbling away from the Raider, hand clutching her broken nose. Ruby smirks before she edges towards the side of the deck. “Be _seein_ ’ ya, Cinder.” She twirls the scythe over her shoulder and leaps, flames extinguished as she hits the water’s surface.

Landing next to the boat, Ruby only has to claw to the surface before she’s scrambling over the side. She hands Blake her weapon and begins to row desperately towards the inner sanctum of the cove—towards the Crescent Rose.

A flintlock is shoved in Weiss’ hands, the gun heavy and awkward. She looks down at it confused, Blake aiming a different flintlock high at the Black Bird deck before she fires.

“FIRE, WEISS,” she yells when Weiss doesn’t move.

Scrambling to hold the weapon properly, Weiss aims high and pulls the trigger, closing her eyes. The charge doesn’t go off, Blake sighing before she pulls the flintlock from her useless hands and pulls the hammer back.

“Gods, we have to get Nora to teach you how to fire a gun,” she grumbles before she’s firing off another round.

Raven shrieks into the night sky, her hatred turning the blood in Weiss’ veins cold. She appears at the railing, staring down hard at the quickly retreating rowboat. Weiss fires, the bullet biting into the wood just to the left of Raven.

The Charybdis—startled—looks to where the wood splinters before she has a round, small, bomb in her hand. She lights it off a flame from the deck and easily tosses it over the side.

The shell drops to the deck of the rowboat, Ruby scrambling to kick it overboard. It explodes just above the water’s surface. Another green flash lights the sky, Blake staring up at it.

“He’s here,” she says softly.

The din of mortar fire drowns out her words.

*

Yang screams at Nora over her shoulder, her blunderbuss firing wildly down the tower steps. Bodies pile up in front of her, Black Bird crewmen laid to waste by the weapon.

“Are they _off_ yet?” She hisses.

Ren, a spyglass in his hands scans the deck of the Black Bird, Ruby easily launching herself into the water below. He follows her trajectory, Weiss and Blake already secured.

“Make it _rain_ , Nora!” He shouts, collapsing the spyglass as he takes up position by Yang—deer antler blades in his fists. Another wave of crewmen storm the stairs attempting to take back the mortar tower.

Nora laughs maniacally at their backs, the hiss of a fuse sending shivers down Yang’s spine. An angry blast rips through the tower, the shell easily landing on the deck of the Black Bird.

Qrow had secured a second tower with Sun and a small posse of trusted men on the opposite end of the cove. His tower bursts to life in mortar fire, the shells wrecking havoc on the Black Bird’s main deck.

“Fuck YOU Raven!” Yang yells, the crack of her blunderbuss echoing around her words.

Eviscerated, men clutch at their stomachs, bowls leaping from the gaping wounds left by the harsh shrapnel. She shoulders her firearm, weapons secured around her fists as she takes a step towards a grievously injured crewmen. He scrambles back, face pale as he attempts to shove his intestines back into his abdomen.

Yang drives her blade into the soft underside of his chin, using her momentum to slice a fatal slash in another’s neck. Blood spurts—speckling her face in a magnificent crimson.

Nora cracks off another round, covering Ruby’s escape.

Ren dances through his opponents, his blades seeking deep purchase along ribs and throats—easily severing to the bone. Men crumble at his feet, the calm glint in his eye terrifying.

Adrenaline pounds between Yang’s ears, a delighted thrill beginning to take her. Laughing she launches herself from a step, knees easily driving into an unsuspecting victim’s chest. She lands hard on top of him, rolling down a few stairs before she topples the next wave. They scramble to find their footing, but the Leviathan is much faster.

Yang slices low, severing tendons that men desperately try to stand on, ankles separating at awkward angles as they fall screaming. The stone stairs are slick with blood—some struggling to gain traction.

Ren catapults over her shoulder, deer antler blades ripping into men’s faces—marking them unrecognizable. The Highway Man flips easily across Yang’s back, blades cracking through skulls, brain matter spattering. Ren lands on the other side of the dwindling group, his breath coming fast.

Nora rockets off another barrage. “They’re approaching the docks!” She yells over her shoulder.

Yang pants, sweat slicking her brow as she lunges. The sound of musket fire ricochets in the tight stairwell, a bullet whizzing through Yang’s thigh. She screams, hand clamping down around the wound.

The offender, eyes wide, stares down the barrel of his smoking gun. Before the quick silver slice of Ren’s blade. The musket clatters uselessly to the stairs, the crewman clamping his hands down around his slowly separating neck. The weight of his skull pulls his head back, the injury exposing the white of his spine.

He drops, gurgling and drowning in his own blood, Ren stepping over him calmly. He smiles politely at Yang before pulling the green sash from his head and tying it tightly around her leg. The blood flows slower.

“Time to get off this rock, then!” Yang shouts, motioning her head back towards the docks. Another mortar round blasts through the tower. “NORA!” Yang shouts.

“What?” Nora appears at her side, bombs securely strapped to her chest. She beams. Yang rolls her eyes before she’s stumbling best as she’s able down the stairs.

Ren slips an arm around her waist, Nora leading the charge wildly. She tosses bombs left and right—seeming to have a never ending supply. Men mist and turn to fire as the shells explode.

*

Pyrrha scrambles on the deck, mortar shells exploding like land mines at all junctures. Jaune huddles uselessly towards the banister, eyes wide and lips moving in a quiet prayer.

The mast whines and wails, green eyes watching the sails nervously as she picks Jaune up to his feet. In one swift motion, she slices the ropes from his body, her hand gently on his shoulder.

“Brace!” The Admiral shouts.

Pyrrha flattens herself to the deck, taking Jaune with her.

The man-o-war whines, the bow suddenly colliding with the Black Bird—their decks tangled and twisted.

Behind them, the black fleet closes, cannons ripping through the schooners like water. The soft pop of turret fire begins to dapple the night.

Winter is on the bow of the Naval vessel, saber drawn. She stares at the white hot outline of Raven still standing aboard the Black Bird—refusing to fall back. The crew surges around her, the fires extinguished before a new one shows up.

Like the head of a hydra.

Raven, black blade drawn yells in rage at the Atleasan Navy.

Winter is suddenly sprinting across the bowsprint, her saber aimed for Raven. Pyrrha is on her feet, spear in her grip, running towards the Lieutenant, urgency in her eyes.

Jaune is a few paces behind her, scrambling around the mortar fire clumsily.

“Stay here!” She calls over her shoulder.

“I can’t!” He cries back, launching himself over a gaping hole in the main deck.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha tosses a harsh glance over her shoulder before softening at the way he lunges after her. Keeping pace, even in his own flawed way.

“Raven’ll kill every last one of you lot,” he says, voice heightened.

Another mortar lands and he’s suddenly on his back. Pyrrha flicks her eyes towards Winter, now engaged in a deadly face off with the Charybdis before she’s suddenly pulling Jaune to his feet.

Sparks fly from the edge of Winter’s blade, Raven striking down hard.

“Just the Schnee I _wanted_ to see,” she says callously.

Winter screams, twisting her body around Raven’s offhand. She slides the saber up her spine—an identical wound already marking the flesh there. Raven yowls before swinging her sword around hard, the pommel catching Winter in the temple.

She stumbles, eyes blurred in a haze of smoke and fire.

Raven lashes out, the tip of her sword bursting through Winter’s shoulder savagely, the tip biting into the deck below—pinning her. “What is _with_ you Schnee’s? Are all of you so bloodthirsty?” Raven twists the blade, slowly crouching to look Winter in the eye.

Winter yells, lashing out wildly with the saber, but finding no targets. Raven’s grip tightens on the hilt of her weapon, twisting it harsher within Winter’s flesh.

Pyrrha lands on the deck, spear thrown with deadly precision towards Raven’s head. Ducking just in time, the spear head rips through the mask, shattering the bone it was made from. It falls away from Raven’s face, her red eyes like dual moons.

Before she can react, Pyrrha is upon her, sword slicing a nasty gash into Raven’s shoulder. A wicked, curved blade is suddenly slicing at Pyrrha’s throat, a black haired woman with the most _angry_ eyes kicking back at Pyrrha.

Twisting into a handspring, Pyrrha launches herself away from danger, her fingers secured around the spear haft once again. She lunges towards the new opponent, Winter kicking Raven hard in the pelvis.

The black sword tears free, Winter sliding herself from the wicked blade as she lunges back through a wall of flame. Raven grunts, her eyes storming and haunting in the dark night.

“You think this’ll _stop me_?” Raven laughs, easily walking through the fire, unscathed. But suddenly, the Charybdis is staring over the side of her ship across the horizon, the impaled bull Jolly Roger suddenly causing her more anger than Winter before her.

“TAURUS.” Raven, bloodied and every bit the demon Winter had expected her to be, stares down at her for a brief moment, a choice being made just then. She turns on her heel, Winter forgotten as she runs to quarterdeck, eyes focused on the helm.

Cinder, body surrounded in flame, hulks over Pyrrha, the wicked shadow of her sword twisting in the fire light. Pyrrha stares hard at her, thick determination in her eyes. A muscle leaps at the edge of her jaw before both launch at each other.

Jaune scrambles across the bowsprint finally, panicked when he sees the unforgettable signature blade of Ruby’s most hated enemy—or in the very least Ruby’s most unreasonable enemy. “PYRRHA!” He screams.

She looks at him briefly, enough time for Cinder to lash, the heavy strike of her blade hacking deep into Pyrrha’s side. She gapes, blood gushing around the wound. The spear clatters to the deck, Pyrrha stunned.

Jaune is suddenly tackling Cinder, his arms flailing wildly and unpredictability. She topples into flames, angry burns beginning to seep up her arms, flesh beginning to bubble. She shrieks, tossing him easily off of her, the heat of the flames licking at his back.

Eyes wild, Jaune stands, grabbing Pyrrha by her wrist, pulling them back to the safety of the Atleasan vessel. He catches a glimpse of Winter, whining to himself as he changes course, hauling the Schnee to her feet.

“We have to retreat, _now_ ,” he yells.

Winter, blood once again staining her uniform, lunges towards the helm after Raven before Jaune presses a hand into her chest, shaking his head.

Cannon barrage shrieks through the sky, the black fleet turning to face the incoming White Fang.

Winter easily tosses his hand aside, making to move by him before Pyrrha is yelling at her. “LIEUTENANT!” Suddenly at attention, Winter freezes. “Retreat,” Pyrrha says softly, grunting around the gaping wound in her side. Her head swims, dizziness beginning to settle in. She leans against Jaune, her blood staining his shirt.

Angry, Winter throws her saber towards Raven, the blade low and seeking purchase in the wood of the Captain’s quarters. It vibrates, the blade beginning to turn a dull red in the fire.

Turning on her heel, Winter runs across the bowsprint, Pyrrha and Jaune hot on her heels. Twisting the man-o-war out of the Black Bird’s hull, the Admiral stands at the helm, his face grim.

The sails fill, the bells of retreat echoing across the Atleasan fleet. And quickly, the man-o-war pulls away, schooners limping behind.

*

Ruby scrambles on the deck of the Crescent Rose, launching over the side the same time Yang appears with Ren and Nora. Blood weeps from her leg, Blake instantly at her side, hauling her up and over the waiting ship.

“GO!” Ruby screams, her order shaking her crew to life.

Sun scrambles up the shrouds, eyes set on the fighting top. Qrow sweats on the docks as he sends Ruby a small wave and quick wink before he turns back towards the chaos, disappearing into the crews.

Weiss helps Blake with Yang, easing the Leviathan down into cover. Blake cusses under her breath as she tears at Yang’s trousers, the bullet wound gushing and angry.

“Neptune!” She yells across the din of battle.

Yang grits her teeth before she rolls her eyes, peeking over the side of the ship towards the vast sea. There, she sees the Jolly Roger that haunts her waking thoughts, violet eyes growing wide.

Blake follows her gaze, eyes sad.

The black fleet fires at the approaching White Fang, before three of the smaller schooners erupt into shards of wood. The screams of the dying filter through the air, weighted by the stench of gunpowder.

The Crescent Rose, sails full of wind, begins to streak through the cove, straight for the Black Bird and the slowly untangling Atleasan man-o-war. Ruby’s eyes harden as they drift to Weiss, pressing her hands into Yang’s leg. Her jaw tightens, looking back towards the mouth of the cove.

“Ruby,” Ren warns, standing next to her. His sash is gone, making him somehow look…different.

“Stay the course,” she says flatly.

“We can’t ram the Black Bird,” Ren says quietly. “Our hull won’t hold.”

“They’ll clear,” Ruby says, half certain, half praying.

Ren steels himself, his face a mask of calm. It helps ground the Raider standing at his shoulder, a spark seeping from her shoulders. It bleeds confidence.

Fifty yards away and the man-o-war is pulling away, fires littered on deck. Raven stands at the helm, her teeth gnashing. Ruby can hear her enraged screams from the Crescent Rose. They send shocks down her spine.

“BRACE!” Ren screams. Ruby flattens herself, the Crescent Rose squeezing between the two titans, hull scraping against hull. The shocks rattle through the deck, threatening to splinter the whole ship in two.

Ruby closes her eyes, ears buzzing with mortar fire. Before the shuddering stops and nothing but the open ocean stands at the bow of her ship. They pull away from Breaker’s Cove, the sound of death lingering on the winds.

And Ruby does what she pledged to Raven she’d never do: she runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ljkdhsfkajhfoi;walfjsd


	11. XI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so stressful to write lmao
> 
> You sinners should feel blessed

Ruby sits in her cabin, looking down at her thoroughly destroyed boots. Frowning, she tugs at the cuff, skin sticking painfully to the leather. Neptune had already patched up Yang, the bullet now in a pouch at her hip. A souvenir—apparently.

Unfortunately for Ruby, her trinket is a bit more complicated. Ruby squints down at the boots, her feet tingling lightly. Weiss appears in the door, a small basin full of water cupped in her hands, salve and gauze balanced in her arms.

Inwardly, the Captain groans, leaning back hard in the chair, hiding her eyes behind her arm. Why did she do that? Why did she _do_ that?

Weiss places the basin down gently on the desk before she’s peeling the blood spattered jacket off and carefully placing it over the back of the second chair. Her mouth twists, eyebrows knit as she slowly sinks to sit at Ruby’s feet.

Delicately, she plucks at the frayed skin, cleaning the effected area with alcohol. Ruby hisses jolting back, dragging her feet under the chair as best as she can.

“Can’t we leave them?” She suggests, stupidly. “I-I like these boots.”

Weiss stares at her blankly before she firmly, yet carefully, grabs the back of Ruby’s ankle and drags the appendage back. “No one could love a pair of boots _so much_ ,” Weiss says lowly before she teases the blistering skin away from the leather.

“I could live this way,” Ruby presses.

Weiss sighs, ceasing the work for a moment as she allows Ruby’s heel to rest in her lap. “Until infection sets in—then you’ll be dead,” Weiss reasons.

“Seems better than Cinder,” Ruby nods.

“You’re an imbecile,” Weiss snaps, suddenly tugging the first boot free. Ruby yells, face paling. Her skin is a bright, shining red, pieces of leather still burnt into her.

Weiss tosses the ruined boot over her shoulder before she slowly begins to peel away the leftover leather—skin peeling in strips. The burns begin to weep lightly, Ruby suddenly feeling very sick.

Closing her eyes, she focuses on the pricks of pain as Weiss works. They sit in silence until a cooling sensation begins to bleed up Ruby’s calves. She winces—not unpleasantly—as she looks down, Weiss applying the thick salve. A melody is whispered under her breath.

“You don’t have to do this,” Ruby says. She looks anywhere _but_ Weiss, still uncertain where they stand. She picks a spot on the ceiling, the knot a yawning mouth.

“What else am I going to do?” Weiss says sourly. Her hands hesitate before she begins to wrap the salve in the safety of a strip of gauze. Weiss gently drops Ruby’s foot before she’s turning towards the next one.

Blood cakes her face—a brilliant crimson. Ruby traces the arc across Weiss’ nose, then memorizes the dapples bleeding towards her lips. Ruby’s throat tightens, her hands suddenly gripping the sides of the chair hard.

Weiss dabs at the flesh, her fingers lingering on Ruby’s leg for just a moment too long. Her eyebrows knit as she sighs, turning her fierce eyes to Ruby. Blinking, the Captain helplessly stares at her, her head beginning to swim.

“I can do this,” Ruby says awkwardly. She doesn’t resist Weiss’ hands when she turns back to the task at hand. Weiss simply raises her eyebrows high and shakes her head.

“That repulsed, then?” Weiss suddenly spits.

“W-wha? What?” A blush grips Ruby by the throat.

Weiss secrets a sad smile before she teases the second boot free. It’s much easier than the first, the leather holding up better to the flames, for some reason. Silver eyes stare hard, the crease between Ruby’s eyebrows deep.

Sighing softly, Weiss reaches up, smoothing a finger there, Ruby’s eyebrows leaping beneath her touch. “No reason for that,” she reminds quietly.

Confused and suddenly spinning, Ruby stares at her, the throb in her legs background noise to the sudden throb at the base of her stomach.

“I don’t understand,” Ruby says slowly.

“Why did you do that, Ruby?” Weiss asks, her voice strained. She refuses to look up, her fingers tugging uncomfortably at flesh. Weiss sits in silence, working as slowly as she dared. Ruby doesn’t seem to notice.

“What, explode in flames?” She asks innocently enough.

Weiss can’t help but snort, her fingers digging into Ruby’s tender leg. She yelps, Weiss dropping her leg as if it was hot iron. Her ears begin to turn a bright pink. They burn uncomfortably. Clearing her throat, Weiss takes a deep breath before she turns back to Ruby’s wounds.

“ _No_. Why did you…” She eyes Ruby carefully from her position, Ruby looking around frantically. “…say…” the words stick in her throat. Weiss grips to this reality.

“Well, I thought we were all gonna die,” Ruby says quickly, the blush in her cheeks growing darker. The crease again appears between her eyebrows.

Weiss should have known that. Her blood turns molten. “And so you just blurt these things _out_?” She applies the salve still delicately—in spite of her anger.

“E-er…” Ruby shifts uncomfortably, very much looking like the first boy Weiss had destroyed as a young girl. “Weiss…I…” Ruby licks her lips.

“Yang’s sure _chipper_ ,” she says lowly, attempting to change the subject.

Ruby sighs harshly, staring down at Weiss, eyes raking over her, a hungry whirlpool. “Weiss, I love you.” Her voice is steel. “And I recognize how _idiotic_ that is, so before you go sayin’ I’m an idiot—I already know.”

Weiss can hear her heart somewhere at the base of her skull. Her hands still on Ruby’s leg before she hastily wraps the wounds up. Ruby watches her every movement, waiting for _anything_ to be said.

“I did kiss you, then,” Ruby admits. “You were in my brig and _I_ kissed you.” She looks to the floor. “I’m sorry.”

“And were you going to execute me?” Weiss asks her, the ice in her voice.

Ruby shifts before she leans forward, placing her hands on Weiss’ shoulders. She draws her gaze, her eyes sad. “Weiss, are you listening to me?”

“I’ve been fooled by love before, Ruby Rose—it doesn’t exonerate you from _anything_.” Weiss slowly fiddles with the lid of the salve, tightening it. Old bruises long faded sting.

The waves crash lowly—peeking in white capped hills. Sunlight is distilled by scattered cloud coverage, the light in the cabin twisted into the color of the sea. It casts a long shadow over Weiss—amplifying the fallen starlight in her eyes.

“I…I’ll be better then,” Ruby says sadly, silver eyes dipping. She slides her hands down Weiss’ arms, memorizing the way she feels beneath the curve of her palm. A hook snags in her chest as Ruby pulls away.

Weiss carefully eyes her before she gathers up the unused supplies and stores them in the pocket of her jacket. Ruby wouldn’t be up for a while and if Weiss wasn’t careful, then…

The two remain in silence, each stealing glances when they think the other isn’t looking.

*

Blake is soaked, sitting in the sea mist at the forepeak. The Crescent Rose spears through the rolling waves easily, the creaking of the hull a comforting reminder of where she belongs.

The impaled Bull—it haunts her, threatening to appear at any given moment. Long before she had been captured by the Raider, Blake had been concerned about the White Fang’s trajectory.

They weren’t merely smuggling goods. They weren’t just stealing from merchant convoys. They weren’t just battling for treasures.

They were slavers. They were plunderers. They were rapists. They were the catalyst to Adam’s unbridled rage at humanity.

And Blake had been so blind. But was it really any fault of hers? She’d been with Adam since they were children—when her father was the White Fang fleet commander. When they took from the rich and gave to the poor and had morals.

Blake pulls a knee to her chest, the other dangling towards the swelling sea below. She stares at the water, easily parted by the ship she had begun to consider home.

“Ilia…” she says quietly, seeing the face of the assassin beneath the twisting waves. Was it Blake’s place to try to save her? Was it her place to try to save the whole of the White Fang? Or was it best to burn her tainted legacy to the ground?

The questions set around her like boulders—closing in slowly to crush her.

“Hiya, B!” Yang is hanging upside down from the bowsprint, suddenly eye to eye with Blake. “Oh?” Yang’s smile flags, violet eyes catching tears in Blake’s eyes. “Blake, what’s wrong?” She asks, the blood beginning to make her cheeks rosy.

Blake sniffs, unaware she had been crying. Before she can rub the tears away, Yang cups her cheek softly from her awkward position and lightly kisses the corner of her eye.

“Don’t cry, B,” she says.

The boulders suddenly smash around her, shattering the walls Blake had built for years. The tears come harder.

Yang frowns before she easily swings down to the forepeak and takes a position facing Blake. The sea spray crests over Yang’s shoulders, lightly dusting her hair in a dew.

“Blake?” The worry in her face is just as intense as her typical rage.

Blake sniffs bitterly, rubbing her hand across her face, looking away from the solar flare beginning to burn in Yang’s hair. The light at the horizon swirls behind the Leviathan’s head, soft tendrils of light haloing her in an ethereal glow.

“I don’t know what to do,” Blake admits ruefully. Usually, she had the answers, and now with this?

“About what?” Yang cocks her head to the side, an eyebrow quirking.

Blake holds herself, scared that she might split in two if she didn’t. Her fingers ache along her ribs. “He’ll never stop,” she says.

Yang’s face slowly steels, her eyes deadening as she remembers the last incident with Adam.

“You’ve known that for a long time,” Yang says quietly.

The White Fang had ported at a small fisherman’s village—the total worth of all the citizens pitiful and not worth noting. Yet, the White Fang had stalled and razed.

Sun had seen the fires from the top. Had seen Adam’s colors flying. And when he sounded the alarm, Ruby made a choice.

Fight the White Fang, or leave the small village to it’s fate.

“If the Raider hadn’t come…” Blake slowly trails off.

“What?” Yang presses. She reaches out to Blake, pulling her gently into her chest. She buries her face in the black locks and breathes her in. Yang wills her warmth into Blake’s shivering body.

“I would be just like him,” she finally says.

Yang sighs. “Blake, you’re nothin’ like that man.”

“If you hadn’t stopped me, I would have killed that child, Yang.” Yang stiffens, remembering a boy no older than three, screaming on the beaches clutching at a small wooden shovel. He was covered in blood—his mother’s, Yang assumed.

“We…We’ve all done things, B.” Yang softens, pulling Blake closer. “Things we ain’t…proud of.” A flash of Weiss in the brig pulls a guilty tune across Yang’s chest.

“But what if that’s all I am—what if it’s an inevitability? What if this is nothing more than a fleeting moment?” Blake buries herself into Yang’s strong chest, her arms wrapping around the Leviathan’s waist.

“You control what you are, Blake,” Yang says evenly. She takes a deep breath, the soft smell of honey making her dizzy. “You can be whoever you want to be with us…” Yang slowly adds to her statement. “With me.”

“He’s coming, Yang. What if he…gets in my head again?” A shiver settles in the base of Blake’s stomach.

“I won’t let him,” Yang says lightly.

Blake can’t help the short laugh before she looks up into those violet eyes. “How can you stop something you’ve no control over?”

Yang smiles sweetly. “I’ll use my fists.”

The answer is so simple. And for some reason, it comforts Blake. She laughs before she leans up to Yang, her lips seeking the refuge of the golden stained Leviathan.

It’s a chaste kiss—but one that marks a milestone.

Yang chases after her when she pulls back. Blake places her finger tips to Yang’s lips to stop her advance.

“You’ll stay with me, then?” She asks, shyly. Blake can feel the burn of a blush beneath the sting of the sea spray.

Yang rolls her eyes. “You have to ask?”

The blush intensifies. Blake focuses on the twitching of Yang’s lips at her fingers.

When she doesn’t reply, Yang sighs, a large grin spreading along her mouth. “Belladonna, what am I to do with ya?”

And suddenly, Blake is wrapped up in a feverish kiss, Yang’s fingers ripping shivers along her spine.

*

Pyrrha sits in her rack, the wound nearly fatal. Any deeper and Cinder would have severed her spinal column—so Pyrrha counts herself lucky. She sits with a book in her lap, blood dappled bandages around her ribs.

She shifts uncomfortably, her body throbbing.

A light knock echoes through the small officer’s cabin before Winter enters, her eyes tired and crestfallen.

“You don’t have to knock, Lieutenant,” Pyrrha says sweetly. “This is your quarter, as well.”

Winter glances around the sparse military accommodation before she shrugs her coat off her shoulders and neatly folds it.

“Force of habit,” Winter says.

Pyrrha stares at her for a long moment, sensing the Lieutenant had something she wanted to say. Gently, Pyrrha closes the book and places it on the desk to her right.

“What are we to do with the pirate boy,” Winter asks softly, refusing to look the Commander in the eye.

Winter _knew_ Pyrrha was soft on the poor excuse of a privateer. _Why_ however was the mystery of the ages.

Pyrrha regards Winter, hands softly folding in her lap. “Well…what do you suggest, Lieutenant?”

Winter stiffens, reminded of his frantic hands as he’d dragged her to her feet and pushed her towards the safety of the naval fleet. “In truth, I’ve no idea.” Winter sits on the end of Pyrrha’s rack, eyes searching for the answers in a small knot on the cabin door.

“He’s a privateer,” Pyrrha says softly. “But I don’t think he’s a very good one,” she stifles a small laugh, the movement causing pain. She grimaces.

“He saved us,” Winter says, perplexed. “He easily could have sought refuge with Raven, but instead…”

Pyrrha’s smile turns sad and small.

“However,” Winter says sharply. “To think he wouldn’t defect back to the Crescent Rose at the first chance would be foolish.”

Pyrrha tosses the comment around in her head for a moment before she finally says, “If it were you, would you not also jump at the chance to reunite with your family?”

Winter turns to her, a shocked rage in her iris. “Of _course_ I would. But this is not a Schnee dinner gala, Commander, this is—”

“They’re his family, Winter,” Pyrrha tries again. “You said it yourself, he could have easily deferred back to Raven and he did not.”

“We cannot waste limited supplies on such an uncertainty,” Winter reasons.

“Perhaps we should allow him to earn his keep, then.” Pyrrha’s face lights with a smile. “Should he help rebuild our hulls, then certainly he would be worthy of a hot meal twice a day.”

“And what says the Admiral to this?” Winter asks evenly.

“Oh…I haven’t discussed it—I simply just thought of it now.” Pyrrha laughs, a helpless twitch at her brow.

Winter regards her for a long moment before she sighs. “If the Raider is fleeing, then I suppose he would our best gamble of finding her again.”

“Maybe,” Pyrrha says. “But even if he wasn’t, would that be such a terrible thing?” Pyrrha hears the screams of the fleet under mortar fire echoing in her chest.

“If he doesn’t know where Weiss is, then what is the purpose, Commander?” Winter levels a cool stare.

“S…so many people have died, Lieutenant.” Pyrrha looks to the ground. “Perhaps Weiss is better off with the Raider than sh—”

Suddenly the harsh sting of a slap erupts on Pyrrha’s face. Shocked, she touches the reddening welt, emerald eyes on Winter.

“C-Commander—I’m—” Winter stammers, shoving her hands beneath her legs, an embarrassed blush streaking her pale skin.

“Winter,” she says, firmly yet softly.

“I apologize—I don’t know what came over me.” Winter’s jaw leaps with tension.

Pyrrha sighs then lets out a small chuckle. “Forgive me, Lieutenant. I did not mean to imply anything.”

“She’s my little sister—I’m the only one who’s looked out for her since mother died. I cannot let a tainted bandit rape her of everything I love.” Winter stands, grabbing her jacket and flinging it over her shoulders. The motion is slow and stiff, Winter’s wound still healing.

Pyrrha shifts, thinking of the way Weiss had crossed the decks of the Naval vessel the first time they had tangled with the Crescent Rose. A warped shadow had sat on her shoulders that day—maybe adrenaline from the battle, maybe something else. She couldn’t be certain.

“I understand, Winter.” Pyrrha offers her a light smile. “We will find her, then.”

“And we will bring her home, Commander. If it’s the last thing I do.” Winter buttons her jacket before she’s passing through the door.

Pyrrha really hopes that it won’t come to that.

*

It had started storming in the early morning. The rain pounds on the deck in angry, white sheets. Weiss had been changing Ruby’s bandages in the same careful fashion Ruby had shown her when addressing the scar on her face. Every day, Weiss would pull a chair close to the windows and Ruby would sit.

It’s dark, the night settling upon the Crescent Rose like a blanket of suffocating blackness. Skeleton crew maintains the ship, keeping them all safe and afloat in the building storm.

Ruby stares out the window, the rain reflected in her eyes. She watches the mountainous swells of water, crashing and building around them, a small frown on her face. “If this continues, no one will be sleeping tonight.”

Weiss tugs at the edge of Ruby’s trousers, securing them around the fresh gauze. She doesn’t say anything, uncertain of what Ruby expects her to reply with. Weiss hardly knew how to handle the high seas—let alone the threat of a hurricane or squall.

Currents rip through the waters—tearing the sea into angry, churning dunes. Lightning flashes against the black night, illuminating a wave they’d passed over moments before. The large body of a whale is silhouetted in the green blue waters.

A whale in the sky and Weiss can’t help but revel at the sight.

Ruby watches her out of the corner of her eye, the thrum of her heart sung in her throat.

Standing, Weiss makes to place the salve and spare gauze in a drawer in Ruby’s desk she’d cleared out a few days prior. Ruby catches her by the wrist, fingers burning against the flesh there.

Weiss doesn’t shake her, head hanging.

“Ruby,” she says softly.

“Weiss?” Ruby doesn’t relent.

There’s a desert in Weiss’ throat, her lips suddenly cracking. She licks them, a burning sensation spreading from Ruby’s fingertips. A burning sensation she wants to die in.

Slowly, Ruby tugs her close, Weiss not resisting like she knows she should. Instead, she’s seated in the Raider’s lap, staring at her lips. At the tense bob in her throat. At the frantic flutter of her jugular.

Weiss steels herself, leaning closer, the inferno unbearable. She squeezes her eyes shut, scared to look into the open abyss. Ruby brings Weiss’ hand to her lips instead, tongue pressing gently into the soft spot of her wrist.

A cacophony of colors bursts behind Weiss’ eyes, her head swimming in the roiling sea. Ruby scrapes her teeth along faint silver scars Weiss hopes she doesn’t see, but knows she does.

It sparks something primal in Weiss, her eyes suddenly swallowed by a dark pupil. She rips her hand away, teeth grazing harshly, but not unpleasantly. Weiss twists on Ruby’s hips, easily swinging her leg around her body so she’s straddling her.

And Weiss Schnee doesn’t care when she desperately presses her mouth to Ruby’s, dark shudders beginning to stir her body to life. The Raider tastes sweet, lips softer and more hesitant than the last time they kissed. Weiss allows her mind to sink into a soft, silver static, acting on impulse for the first time in her life.

Ruby parts her lips, a small whine swallowed into Weiss’ hungry mouth. She jolts against the Raider, her hips grinding down hard and unexpected. A furious blush threatens to break Weiss from her reckless abandon, but she shoulders it, fingers swiping through black locks and reveling in the silkiness there.

Encouraged, Ruby’s hands ghost carefully down Weiss’ spine, finger tips brushing the silk of her shirt. All hairs stand on end at the relentless shivers this causes.

“Harder,” Weiss demands between their kiss, her hips grinding again, the dark pulse at the base of her stomach beginning to ache.

Ruby takes Weiss’ lip between her teeth, her hands slipping beneath her thighs and pulling her up at a harsher angle. Weiss hopes for bruises for the first time in her life.

Tugging her lip painfully, Ruby allows Weiss’ mouth to fall from her own. Urgent that she might be reconsidering, Weiss begins to protest before her chin is suddenly skyward, teeth nipping harshly at her throat. Ruby marks her, Weiss gasping and groaning with each release of her lips. With each new place Ruby finds, she dips lower and lower towards the neckline of Weiss’ shirt.

Desperate, Weiss begins to tug at the cloth, a cool sweat beginning to slick her back. Lightning flashes through the cabin, charging the air in static. Mind blank, Weiss shivers as the hem of her shirt scrapes up her body, the shirt soon dropped to the cabin floorboards.

Her chest heaves, eyes drunk as she briefly looks down at Ruby. A hesitance persists in the center of her eyes, but Weiss doesn’t care. Carefully, she cranes her back, pressing Ruby’s mouth to her exposed collar bone. The Raider groans against her skin, her kisses feverish and hot.

Black lightning rips Weiss in two when she feels teeth gently scrape against her nipple. She moans loudly, her grip on Ruby tightening, fingers twining harshly in her hair.

Ruby bucks beneath her, fingers lightly scratching down Weiss’ back, leaving a mix of pain and pleasure behind. Suddenly, Ruby is hauling Weiss up, her lips seeking the Atleasan’s as she locks Weiss’ legs behind her hips.

Searing pain rips through her still healing legs. Ruby muffles her cries of pain by pressing her lips to the spot just below Weiss’ ear. Her breath is heavy and thick as she gently flicks her tongue across the lobe, Weiss squeezing her eyes tightly, shudders racking her spine.

Stumbling drunk, Ruby walks them back to the bed, Weiss landing hard into the mattress face up. Another dash of lightning briefly illuminates the Raider’s face, her eyes dark and desperate. Her lips are swollen—bright red.

Weiss rakes her eyes over the curve of Ruby’s chest, angry that her shirt was still on. Ruby leans over her, knee slowly sliding between Weiss’ legs, the pressure enough to drive Weiss momentarily insane.

Violently, she rips Ruby’s shirt between her hands, the neckline easily splitting in two to reveal the perfect, scarred flesh of the Raider. Acting on impulse, Weiss drags a hand between her breasts, then down the plane of her stomach, fingers dipping into the waist of Ruby’s trousers.

A hand stops her before she can get too far, Ruby’s eyes dark. “Let this be about you.”

Chest heaving, Ruby’s hair tickles Weiss’ cheeks. Suddenly embarrassed, she withdraws her hand and desperately looks away. She waits for Ruby to get off of her, but instead, she shifts her knee, roughly sparking pleasure through Weiss’ whole body.

A wicked moan rips from her throat as she squirms against Ruby, desperately chasing something she doesn’t quite understand. Just that she needs it.

Ruby trembles, collapsing briefly from the pain shooting through her legs, her head temporarily resting in the crook of Weiss’ shoulder. Feeling like she’s drowning, Weiss rolls, hands suddenly pressing Ruby’s shoulders flat into the bed. She stares down at the silver abyss, studying the curve of her Raider’s nose.

“W-Weiss,” Ruby says, her voice strained.

“Sh,” she chides. “This is about _me_.” And in a voice she hardly recognizes, Weiss finally says, “Now. Show me.”

Ruby lunges for her mouth, fingers quickly beginning to slide Weiss’ trousers down around her waist, then down her thighs. The cool air of the cabin is pleasant, shivers working their way up her spine before Weiss finally rids herself of the remainder of her clothes, all too aware of how exposed _she_ is but _Ruby_ is not.

It irks her.

But when fingers slide down her hips and gently part her, Weiss doesn’t care. She cranes back on top of Ruby, focusing on the sparks, hips beginning to grind down into Ruby’s hand. It’s all consuming, the split of Ruby’s fingers, the delicate way she rolls her clit. Her moans sound lewd to her ear, but it sparks more pleasure.

Ruby uses her free hand to help balance Weiss on top of her, her lips still dashing kisses across her chest—sometimes her teeth nipping pleasantly. She can feel her eyes burning into her every time she whines. Every time she moans, Ruby’s name a strained whisper at the back of her throat.

Finally letting go, Weiss tips over the edge, her body shuddering hard and in waves, her body suddenly drained all in one second for a momentous second in time.

She collapses, her head spinning, Ruby slowly pulling her hand away and carefully pulling Weiss close to her. Weiss rests her head on Ruby’s bare chest, listening to the frantic pounding of her Raider’s heart.

Weiss stills, suddenly scared Ruby might regret this. But when starlit eyes flick up to meet the silver eyes of her Raider, Weiss only sees a gentle, wide, drunk smile.

The blush is instantaneous, the quip even more so. “What.”

Ruby laughs, gently pressing her lips into Weiss’ hair before she shrugs her shoulders. “Quite the catch, Weiss Schnee,” she says helplessly.

Weiss closes her eyes, burrowing deeper into her Raider’s neck before she presses her mouth to Ruby’s ear and whispers as loudly as she dares: “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheres my paramedic


	12. XII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY
> 
> Sorry this took so long (I've literally spoiled you guys), but here it is.
> 
> Song of the Night: Where Did You Go (Bonus Track) by The Classic Crime
> 
> Have fun~

Ruby awakens to the sound of the bell.

Weiss is curled into her shoulder, stirring fitfully, but doesn’t wake. Ruby sighs, leaning back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling, her heart beginning to beat hard in her chest. It’s cold, Ruby glancing at the extinguished fire on the far wall. She sighs before turning back to the ceiling.

She closes her eyes again, waiting for the constant ringing to stop. But when it doesn’t, anxiety begins to flood her chest. Carefully, she slides out from under Weiss, trying hard not to disturb her. Fingers knit in Ruby’s shredded shirt, causing a harsh blush to streak across her face.

“W-Weiss,” she quietly coos, brushing her fingers across Weiss’ sleeping cheek, a stray hair resting there. Ruby can’t help but lean over and brush her lips to Weiss’ cheek—skin soft as silk.

Weiss stirs, eyes fluttering open. “R…Ruby?” She asks, her eyebrows knit. She gasps before pulling the blankets up to her chin, her face a furious red.

Ruby smiles, a gentle spark in her eye. “Hi.”

Weiss shifts beneath the blankets, pulling the edge up just below her eyes. She stares at Ruby.

Awkwardly, Ruby runs fingers through her hair before tugging at the ripped edges of her shirt. “I…uh…I thought I should just tell you that I’ve—”

“RUBY!” Yang bursts through the cabin door, soaked from head to toe. There’s a panic in her eyes that pops like mortars in Ruby’s stomach. Yang stalls, gaze quickly flicking to Weiss, then to Ruby’s shirt. She narrows her gaze, a large smirk beginning to drag across her face.

“WHAT YANG.” As if the bed is fire, Ruby is standing, clutching her shirt so she’s decent. A wicked red wave smothers her flesh.

Weiss rolls so her back is to the sisters.

Yang shakes her head of all the questions buzzing there and jerks a thumb over her shoulder. “Have you not heard the bells?”

Ruby begins to frantically move across the cabin, gathering a new shirt and changing. “What’s happening?”

Yang grumbles before pointing towards the windows, large waves peaking and crashing around the ship. The deck pitches violently, Ruby and Yang both stumbling to catch their balance.

“YANG.” Blake’s voice drifts across the sound of the storm. A large shuddering crash shakes the Crescent Rose.

“Weiss, stay here,” Ruby says, glancing at her. Her back is still turned, bare shoulders prickling with the cold of the cabin. Ruby tosses the oilskin over her shoulders before she’s out on the deck, door secured tightly.

It’s chaos.

Crewmen scramble across the deck, large waves constantly crashing over the side, knocking men off their feet. Nora is screaming down on the gun deck, cannons being pitched dangerously as they attempt to secure them. One snaps free, men scrambling to get out of its way as it careens towards the opposite side of the ship. An unfortunate soul doesn’t see it coming—the heavy weapon smashing into his pelvis and pinning him to the hull. His shrieks are lost in the thunder.

Ren is in the shrouds, barking orders. The sails are half secured as men continually drop their knots. Tattered edges of a shredded jib snap in the growing wind.

The sky is angry, rain falling in sheets.

Ruby winces against the sudden sting of the wind, her feet slipping on the deck. Yang is already at the main mast where Blake is twenty feet in the air, attempting to help Ren.

“FASTER,” Blake barks, quickly tying off a knot before she’s shimmying up the mast towards the next sail. She never seems to break a sweat.

Ruby is running towards the helm, the Crescent Rose whining and twisting in the valleys the waves cause. She shoves a scared crewman off, gripping the wildly spinning wheel and bracing herself against the ships natural pull. A blood vessel threatens to burst behind her eye.

The sea swells beneath them, drawing the Crescent Rose up into a terrifying forty five degree pitch. Ruby hangs on for dear life, her feet seeking purchase on an impossibly slick deck.

They tip over the side of the crest, rocketing towards the bottom of the ocean—bowsprint dipping beneath the waves. Her heart sticks in her throat, adrenaline the only thing keeping Ruby grounded.

Yang slams to the deck after scrambling up the shroud, her back hitting with a large crack. Stunned, she looks up at the sky, blinking back jolts of pain. Sun lands lightly next to her, hauling her to her feet before she can be swept away in the incoming wave.

He looks up, his eyes on Blake towards the top. She continues to easily balance, securing one sail at a time with deadly speed. Another wave crashes over the side, crewmen tossed easily into the ocean—to their certain deaths.

“BATTEN THE HATCHES!” Ruby reminds. Her voice is lost on the whistling wind. The command is already being carried out.

Silver eyes dart along the horizon, the tumultuous tides threatening to shatter her ship. A towering wave swells to their starboard side, reaching towards the angry clouds like an executioner.

“BRACE!” Ruby attempts to warn, but no one can hear her. With all the strength she can muster, she spins the helm, the Crescent Rose slowly beginning to turn towards the monster. And when they collide, the Crescent Rose is at an angle, the wave smashing down into the ship. Everything shudders, Blake suddenly shaken loose from the sails, her eyes wide.

Smashed into the anchor crank, Yang yelps, the wooden togs snapping ribs and bruising across her back. Sun is at her feet, securing himself to her knees. Yang seeks out Blake, her body quickly plummeting towards the deck, arms flailing.

Stumbling, Yang runs to intercept her fall, but trips on Sun. Her chin smacks hard into the deck. Snarling, she kicks at him, heel solidly connecting with his nose. Sun yelps, grip slipping.

Blake, her stomach suddenly at the bottom of the ocean, twists in the air, her hands seeking anything to slow her fall. Amber eyes catch the snaking movements of an unsecured rope, her hands grabbing after it. Her palms slip between the rough material, skin suddenly bursting with fire as she loops the rope around her wrist. With a violent jerk, Blake’s shoulder pulls from the socket, tendons threatening to snap. The tips of her fingers begin to numb.

Hissing back a scream, Blake swings easily secured on the rope, still fifteen feet above the deck. Yang is below her now, frantically trying to figure out what to do.

Ren is already running towards her across a crossbeam, offering a hand to pull her back to safety. Blake gladly accepts, feet finally grounded. Ren wraps an arm around her before hacking the tangle of rope from her arm.

“Good thing it wasn’t your neck,” he says with a light smile.

“Thank you,” she says over the storm.

He motions to the frantic Yang with a soft smile. “Perhaps you’re needed elsewhere.”

Before Blake can reply, Ren is scrambling up the mast towards the last remaining sails. The job she had been attempting to do before the last wave. She quickly makes her way to the deck, her knees shaking and arm beginning to grow limp.

Yang holds Blake close to her side, eyes dark and scanning the horizon like she’s trying to decide if she can fistfight the sea. She begins to pull her towards the safety of Ruby’s cabin, her teeth bared.

Blake pales when she spots the frayed flesh of her palms.

“YANG!” Ruby’s voice is panicked.

Whipping her head up towards the quarterdeck, Yang finds her sister pointing. And when Yang follows her arm, she sees something she hoped she _never_ see again. Her knees buckle.

Yang shoves Blake into Ruby’s cabin and slams the door shut as she runs towards the helm, the shadow of a wicked titan beginning to tower across her back.

*

Weiss’ stomach hurts.

Perhaps it’s the violent pitching of the ship, but she’s not so certain that’s the cause. After the cabin door closes, she rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling, the linens soft against her skin.

Had that…really happened?

The memory of Ruby’s fingers cause a dark shudder to rip through her body. She begins to ache.

Groaning, Weiss flips the blankets over her head and hides in the soft darkness they provide. But they smell like Ruby and sex, her chest hammering in time to the crashing waves. Hellfire begins to blaze across her skin.

Sighing, she sits up, blankets slipping from her body, the cold snapping across her shoulders. Her hairs prickle pleasantly. Weiss gently touches a tender spot at the edge of her jaw. She retrieves her discarded trousers and slips them on before she stands, stumbling with the waves.

Carefully, she crosses to the windows, the dark ocean reflecting her back. Red bruises mark the flesh of her neck and throat. Weiss draws the pad of her finger over it gently, her head beginning to spin. She sighs trying to be annoyed, but she can’t help the smile twitching at her lips.

Holding herself close, Weiss looks out into the waves for a moment. The valleys remind her of the rolling hills of Mistral. But these are not full of summer breeze.

These are angry tides. The grave keepers of the Locker far below. They keep the secrets of the damned. Silent vanguards of the Grim Reaper. Lighting illuminates the sky—the waves a roiling emerald in the brief light.

The deck is pitching Weiss towards the windows at an alarming rate. She yelps, clawing her way away from the ocean surface beneath her. Before it can apex, Weiss is clinging to Ruby’s well made desk, wishing that she had just _put_ _a shirt on before she died_.

Just as she’s certain the Crescent Rose is about to capsize, the hull begins to even out. The ship moans loudly—joists angry and strained. Weiss takes the opportunity to scramble for the remainder of her clothes, shirt easily accessible. It’s when she’s shoving it over her head that the ship violently tips forward.

The deck is suddenly out from under her feet, her body crashing hard into the threshold of the cabin door. Pain bursts behind her eyes, Weiss temporarily stunned, head spinning wildly. On wobbly knees, Weiss attempts to right herself, the deck even again.

Gasping for air, Weiss straightens her stance. She uses the wall for support, the ache in her skull bursting and hard. Her fingers graze the leather of her coat. Reminded of what she was doing, she pulls it from the hook and secures it around her body.

Vision still swirling, Weiss looks for her boots. At least with those she might have _some sort_ of tread. They’ve been tossed about the cabin, one caught against the bed and the other just to her left. She grabs the one closest first before she looks at the bed.

“This is ridiculous,” she growls. “It shouldn’t be this hard just to _dress_.” Carefully she begins to slide her feet across the floorboards—somehow hoping this might give her more purchase should another wave strike.

The leather of her boot is in her hand when she’s launched forward. As fast as she can, she covers her head. The wood bites into her forearms, her nose stinging as it smashes into the protection she provided. She crumples, her spine throbbing.

Weiss catches her breath, her stomach lurching violently. Squeezing her eyes shut, the harsh throb in her head tightens. Acid burns her esophagus before she’s throwing up over the headboard. It stings, her eyes watering. Slowly, Weiss rights herself and dabs a corner of her sleeve at her mouth.

Slower than she’d like, she sits at the edge of the bed and slowly slips the cursed boots on her feet. Making to stand, Weiss’ knees buckle. She sits back down, blinking furiously.

The door to the cabin is tossed open, the howling wind dampening the floor. Blake is stumbling inside, her hand clutching her shoulder.

“Schnee.” Blake grimaces.

“Blake, what’s happened?” Weiss makes to stand again this time prepared for the pitching deck and her throbbing skull. She stumbles to Blake, catching herself across Blake’s shoulders.

Crying out, Blake falls to the deck, Weiss tumbling after her.

“My apologies!” Weiss stammers before she’s scrambling back.

Blake clutches her shoulder hard, pain a burning pit in her eyes.

“Weiss, help me.” She doesn’t even wait for Weiss’ acceptance before Blake grabs Weiss’ hands and places her palm at her shoulder. Blood is left where Blake’s palms touch.

The sickening dip in her shoulder makes Weiss feel like she’s about to vomit again. She pales. “B-Blake, there’s a—”

“Schnee just _fix it_.” Blake braces herself, turning away.

Weiss stares at Blake’s hyperextended arm, securing her other hand around Blake’s wrist. “I don’t know _how,_ ” she admits.

“Straighten and _push_. _Do not stop.”_ Blake’s eyes are hard.

“W-what if I—”

“DO IT,” Blake snaps.

Steeling herself, Weiss does exactly as instructed, a sickening pop louder than the thunder outside. Blake doesn’t scream, just pales, a distinctive sheen appearing across her face.

Blake clenches her hand, sighing in relief before she stands.

“We’re going.” Blake is already at the door and stepping into the torrents of rain before Weiss is scrambling after her.

*

Ruby stares into the face of Poseidon’s rage—a towering behemoth rarely seen on the seas. In a vertical pitch, like the gods had slices straight through the sea, the wave snaps towards them.

Tens of seconds. They had _seconds_.

“SECURE YOURSELVES!” She abandons the helm, launching over the banister and landing hard on the main deck.

Screams of _squall_ rocket around the ship as men scramble to a secure line. The main mast is swarming with everyone, Yang already holding a line out to her.

Ruby nearly has her knot secured before her heart drops.

Silver eyes snap to the cabin door, Blake bursting through it, amber eyes trained on Yang. Weiss hesitates at the back of the cabin, bottled starlight looking out into the rain. Seeking.

“RUBY!” Yang yells at her before Ruby’s slipping the knot and slipping her sister’s grasp.

She’s already running towards Weiss, passing by Blake before she looks over her shoulder to Yang, an easy smile on her face. “Be seein’ ya,” she says softly.

Yang doesn’t hear it over the sound of the approaching wave, but she yowls in panic and rage as she begins to fumble with her own line. Blake holds her back, securing the line on Yang again before she glances at the crewman to her left.

Struggling with Yang, Blake locks eyes with him then motions with her eyes towards the line. Understanding, he secures Blake quickly before he huddles as close and low to the mast as he can. Blake struggles to pull Yang to the deck, the Leviathan kicking and screaming after Ruby.

“LET GO!” Yang tries to tear free, but Blake pins her arms to her sides.

“NO!” She yells into Yang’s ear before burying her face into sea soaked golden locks.

“RUBY’S GONNA—”

“NO!” Blake yells again, holding tighter. “Yang, I _need_ you.”

That stills the Leviathan, her body growing limp. She hangs her head. “I _need_ Ruby.”

Blake squeezes her eyes shut and huddles closer to her golden hero. “She will make it.” She leans closer to Yang’s ear. “She will _make it_.”

*

Weiss hates the pitching sea. Angry and frustrated, Weiss slams the door to Ruby’s cabin behind her. She stumbles after Blake, but is stilled by the towering sight before her. Heart caught in her throat, Weiss is frozen, eyes seeking the horizon of the wave easily one hundred feet above them.

“WEISS!” Ruby’s voice slices through the wind and pounding waves. She’s running towards her, speed inhuman across the slick deck. Weiss surges forward, suddenly aware of the ever present danger.

Gritting her teeth and shaking the pain, Weiss moves towards her Raider, eyes locking with the silver eyed gaze. She wills herself forward—drawn to that bottomless abyss.

She’s almost a quarter of the way to the mast before Ruby slams into her roughly. Their rib cages smash, Weiss suddenly drawn tightly to Ruby’s side, fingers biting and bruising into the tenderness of Weiss’ ribs.

“We have to move _now_ ,” Ruby says, suddenly focused on the squall, the sudden stillness at the base of the titan unsettling and eerie. Ruby pulls them towards a nearby shroud. Weiss is barely able to maintain her balance before Ruby is shifting her and drawing the cutlass from her hip.

Harshly, Ruby hacks at the shroud, ropes falling loose. Thrusting the sword into the deck, she picks up one of the longer pieces still attached to the side of the ship and hastily fastens it around Weiss’ waist, the knot tight and hard.

Weiss is searching for a second rope when Ruby’s mouth is suddenly on hers. Shocked, Weiss wants to pull back and chastise her, but the kiss is fleeting and sudden before Ruby is grinning cheekily at her.

“Bottoms up,” Ruby tries before the Crescent Rose is suddenly rising at a violent pitch. Ruby braces, winding lengths of rope around her forearm and wedging herself in the braces of the banister. She holds onto the anchored cutlass for dear life.

And prays.

The deck slides from Weiss’ feet, her hands suddenly gripping the banister. As it pitches, she stops her fall, her feet against a support brace. Weiss is standing, Ruby above her. Crew men dangle from the mast, the men on the outer edge of the huddle struggling to maintain their hold on the man nearest them.

Yang stares at Ruby, but secures Blake to her side. Her mouth is a twisted frown before she turns back to Blake at her side. She says something into her hair and squeezes her violet eyes shut. And Weiss wonders if she isn’t praying for Ruby.

The bowsprint evens the keel, the Crescent Rose swallowed by the violent sea. Weiss fills her lungs with as much air as she can. And like stepping into another plane, the world is suddenly rushing water. Torrents of ripping currents threaten to snap the hastily tied rope.

Weiss claws against the water, her eyes stinging from the salt. Her feet are torn from the safety of the banister, wood slipping violently from her fingers. Down here it’s silent save for the sound of bursting water and the blood between her ears. Frantically, she grips the rope and begins to pull herself back towards the safety of the ship deck.

Ruby has her eyes closed, practically wrapped around the sword she’d sunk into the deck. Weiss’ lungs begin to burn but she pushes forward, men who hadn’t tied their knots correctly slipping into the deep around her. Returned to the grave.

A man rockets around her, causing Weiss to lose her grip. She careens back with him before her line jerks around her waist. Fingers slip around her ankle and as she looks back, she watches the fear in his eyes sink to the blackness.

The image burns into her mind.

Steeling herself, Weiss turns back to her mission, eyes burning a hole into Ruby’s hunched form. Silver eyes slowly peel open. The surface of the water is close, if only Weiss could just make it to the banister.

Ruby pushes off towards her, one hand secured around the cutlass, the other reaching out to help pull her the rest of the way. Weiss reaches, their finger tips grazing on the first pass.

Light begins to break through the water, the swirl of the surface fast approaching. Weiss, her heart in her throat reaches again, this time Ruby’s hand securing around her wrist.

With a heave, Ruby pulls Weiss towards her. Weiss tangles herself in her Raider, the edges of her vision beginning to blacken. Her lungs scream, threatening to burst in her chest.

Ruby presses their bodies into the side of the ship, one hand gripping the single tattered rope around her arm, the other gripping the banister. Weiss stares up at her in the eerie violence before the air in her lungs bursts out in a stream of bubbles.

She clamps a hand down around her lips, the sound of her drowning groans rattling in her head. Ruby releases the banister, pulling at Weiss’ wrist. Ruby smiles again, Weiss sighing the rest of her reserves into the water—blackness bleeding out her vision at a quicker rate.

Her fingers begin to chill—a peaceful creeping feeling.

Ruby presses her lips to hers again before she parts her lips, a slow stream of air passed between them. Weiss breathes hungrily, clutching at Ruby—lungs greedy.

Because beneath the ocean—in a quiet place—Ruby is everything. Weiss wants to cry, but the deck is smashing into her knees, her body sliding across the surfaced ship. Breathing in harshly, Weiss’ vision instantly improves, eyes seeking out Ruby.

The Raider is pitched high into the air, the feeble tethers snapping loose from the shroud. Weiss watches the gently arc of Ruby’s body as it disappears over the side of the Crescent Rose.

And as if she’s possessed, the demon on Weiss’ shoulders rips a cry so twisted from her throat, she hardly recognizes it.

Yang’s eyes snap to her agonized scream, then to the fluttering hem of Ruby’s sash.

“NO!” Yang is scrambling towards the side.

But she’s not faster than Weiss—her coat already shed in a sopping heap on the deck. Line now slipping from between Weiss’ fingers she looks at the angry ripple that had been Ruby seconds before. Without hesitation, Weiss sprints and dives head first over the banister, aiming straight for her sinking Raider.

“CAPTAIN OVERBOARD!” Blake’s cry reaches Weiss halfway down the hull.

 _This is foolish, Weiss_. Winter’s voice echoes dangerously in Weiss’ ear.

Weiss shakes her head violently before she draws in another large breath and wills her body as ridged as she can. The sea waves are quiet around her again, the storm suddenly stilled down in the depths.

 _You’ll die_.

Ruby is attempting to right herself ten feet away, the currents threatening to drag her under. Weiss kicks, speeding through the water like she belongs there. She crosses the distance easily—surprising herself—before she’s dragging Ruby close to her chest and hauling them both towards the churning surface.

The shadow of a barrel floats above them. Will stone, Weiss doesn’t dare look at Ruby. Because if she did she wasn’t sure they’d make it. Clenching her jaw, she shifts Ruby against her, arm locking beneath Ruby’s armpits.

Closing her eyes tightly, Weiss waits for her scalp to break through the surface. A sudden burst has her looking at Ruby, silver eyes focused on the surface as well. She kicks her feet in tandem, speeding them along at a quicker rate.

When they do burst through the surface, Weiss searches for the barrel, sputtering sea water. Ruby gasps, her body heavy and seeming to be filled with lead.

“The barrel, Ruby—do you see the barrel?” Weiss whips her head around, searching.

Ruby watches the dark bob of Weiss’ inquiry before she points, hand feeling heavy. She wants to close her eyes and sleep, but she knows she cant. Ruby jolts in Weiss’ grasp.

“There,” she says around mouthfuls of water.

Weiss, her attention directed, kicks towards their bobbing savior. Gritting her teeth, she has to practically drag her Raider through the storm, the black shadow of the Crescent Rose circling on the horizon.

Finally, Weiss grips the barrel, heaving Ruby’s arms around it. She easily floats, Ruby resting her head on the barrel and closing her eyes. Weiss holds onto the side to a snapped strap and treads water, frantically looking for anymore horrendous waves.

Ruby suddenly laughs. She looks at Weiss out of the corner of her eye, an extremely dumb grin beginning to appear on her face. “Weiss Schnee,” she giggles a little. Weiss, taken a back, blushes furiously while she jerks in the bottomless ocean. “You’ve _saved_ me.” Ruby giggles again, closing her eyes.

Weiss huffs before looking away. “Don’t make me regret it.”

Ruby’s giggles turn into full blown laughs.

“What’s so _funny ,_” Weiss hisses.

“Bottom’s up, Princess,” she says around her laughter.

Weiss’ blush turns more furious before she pushes Ruby off the safety of the barrel.

Ruby scrambles back to the surface before flinging herself back over the barrel. She pouts, staring out at the approaching Crescent Rose. “Mean,” Ruby says, a smirk flicking at her lips.

Weiss growls before turning back towards the shadow in the early morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C A C K L E


	13. XIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop boop boop here go enjoy the thing
> 
> Song of the Night: Don't Say Anything by Sleeping With Sirens
> 
> BECAUSE RUBY IS SLEEPING WITH SIRENS lololololololololol
> 
> Also excuse any typos. I usually edit them out as I reread--so sorry for all of you who go first >.>

They’re hauled back up to the safety of the ship rather quickly. Yang had dragged Ruby up and Nora, Weiss. With the deck solidly beneath her body, Weiss collapses, breathing heavily and staring up at the angry clouds. The rain continues to batter the deck, but the waves had calmed to nothing more than comforting rolls.

Ruby is sputtering on the deck next to her, attempting to stand. Yang kneels next to her, hands feverishly searching.

“You fuckin’ _idiot_ ,” Yang chides. Ruby pushes her off.

“What a _ride_!” Ruby is laughing like a child, a sunshine spark at the edge of her voice. She turns to Weiss and collapses on top of her, beginning to laugh again.

“You nearly _died_!” Yang is dragging her back by the shoulders.

Ruby lazily flops in her sisters hands, her grin wide.

Blake stands above them, arms crossed. Her eyebrow is quirked, quietly assessing the situation.

“Weiss saved me,” Ruby says easily. She rolls her head towards Weiss, her smile easy.

Yang yells, frustrated, as she shakes Ruby. “YOU ALMOST DIED!”

Ruby holds up a finger. “But I _didn’t_.”

Anger flashes in Yang’s eyes as she stares at Ruby’s finger. Doing the only thing she can think, Yang bites Ruby’s finger, holding it between her teeth.

Ruby yelps and tries to move away, but Yang holds tight.

Blake rolls her eyes before she smacks Yang on the top of the head. Startled, Yang releases, clutching the top of her head and looking up at Blake.

“No biting.” Blake shakes her head.

“Why?” Yang smirks, slyly looking at Ruby. “Rubes likes it when they bite.” She glances at Weiss.

Ruby laughs easily. “Yeah—I do.” Turning her face to the sky, Ruby closes her eyes and allows the raindrops to bleed down her skin.

Weiss evens a cool stare at Yang. “That’s your sister you’re referring to, Yang.”

Blake sighs and brings a hand to her face, hiding a laugh.

Yang blushes, her face the color of blood. “I-I didn’t mean _me_. I meant—”

Nora appears over Blake’s shoulder, a sinister smirk on her face. “Why you know that, Yang?”

“IDIDN’TMEANMEOHMYGODS!” Yang grabs at Nora who easily dances out of her reach.

“Yeah, Yang, have you been watchin’ me?” Ruby is wringing out her sash. “‘Cuz that makes it worse, yanno.”

“Why don’t we talk about the _Schnee scene_ I walked in on before we all almost died? Hm?” Yang deflects. Weiss freezes, fingers mid comb through her hair. Ruby’s grin widens.

“What?”

“What?!”

Nora and Blake say at the same time. Nora’s eyes are suddenly stars as she rockets herself at Weiss who is trying to pull as much water out of her hair as she can. Weiss is suddenly flat on her back, head cracking with pain. She winces and brings her hands to her forehead trying to clear the bursting lights behind her eyes. “TELL ME EVERYTHING.”

Ruby grabs Nora by the back of her shirt and pulls her off of Weiss, suddenly aware of the way she clutches her head. “NO TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Nora is clinging to Weiss, pulling her up with her.

“Boomer, can ya just—” Ruby grunts struggling with Nora. “—can ya just let her _up_?”

“What do you mean the _Schnee scene_?” Blake asks carefully eyeing Yang.

Yang is smirking at the carnage she’s caused. “Oh Weiss was _definitely_ in bed with our dear _Captain_.”

Blake slowly smirks. “ _Curious_.”

“Is that why you wasn’t listening to the bells?” Nora perks up, looking back at Ruby. The Captain laughs helplessly, a bashful blush beginning to appear across the ridge of her nose.

“Yeah, Ruby, why don’tcha tell ‘em bout how she was _naked_.” Yang pokes Ruby hard in the ribs.

“I-I was no such _thing_ ,” Weiss cries from her position. She presses her palms hard into her eyes. This literally couldn’t be happening right now.

“Oh but…” Ruby looks at her a little sullenly, lips pulling into a pout. “Did you dress before I woke?” Yang blurts out a delighted laugh.

“RUBY!” Weiss is hiding in her hands, porcelain skin a deep red.

Blake’s eyebrows skyrocket. She certainly hadn’t seen this coming. At least not _yet_. “I suppose when they get it, they _get it,”_ she muses softly to herself.

“TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Nora shrieks again, trying to launch herself at Weiss.

Ren easily swings down to the deck and plucks her off of Weiss. “Nora, why?” He says softly.

Weiss lets out a long sigh before she looks at Ruby, the silver gaze turned towards her. The way she sits on the deck, her arm easily around a knee, the other supporting her weight. The way the rain bounces off of her shoulders. Her easy smile. It’s a suffocating weight in Weiss’ chest—a noose around her heart, pulling harshly.

“Did you not _hear_?” Nora turns to Ren, shaking the poor man harshly. “CAP’S GOT A LIL ICE PRINCESS!”

“Ex _cuse you_!” Weiss yells, indignant. “I’m _no ones_ _anything_!” Ruby’s smile fades at that, eyes dimming. A sharp knife twists in Weiss’ chest. Growling, she looks to the deck.

Ren, allows the abuse, his face a stoic mask. “Don’t you think this is a bit inappropriate? Think of how Weiss might feel.” Weiss looks up at him, suddenly endeared.

“Why would I do that?” Nora asks, genuinely perturbed.

Ruby slowly gets to her feet before offering a hand to Weiss. Yang smirks over her shoulder, looking down at Weiss and waiting. Blake, rolling her eyes, grabs Yang by the back of her shirt, and pulls them both towards the lower decks. “Don’t you have _work_ to do?” Blake asks, her voice fading.

“Blake! Hey! Blaaaake!”

“Oh, Cap’n!” Nora is standing between Ruby and Weiss, grabbing Ruby by the hand. Sighing, Ren picks up Weiss, who leans on him heavily. Her head continues to pound, bursts of colors and lights appearing at random increments.

“B-Boomer,” Ruby tries, attempting to look over her shoulder, silver eyes searching for the stars.

“Didja see any o’ yer whales down there? Over board, I mean?” Nora’s grin is large.

Ruby is pushing her aside, grabbing Weiss from Ren, her hand secured around Weiss’ waist. Ruby holds her gently to her side, the need to speak to her and only her driving her mad.

“Nah,” Ruby says quietly. She turns to Weiss, locking eyes with her. Easily, Ruby brushes a few stray hairs out of Weiss’ eyes, finger tips burning trails across her flesh. “Just a mermaid.”

Nora looks between them. She begins to draw a breath for some sort of shriek, but Ren clamps a hand down around her mouth and begins to drag her back towards the gun deck. She flails and kicks reaching towards Ruby. Nora continues to squeal in delight.

Weiss, finally left alone, leans into Ruby’s hand, her eyes dropping closed. “My head,” she says quietly. Keenly aware that something might be wrong.

“Come on, then.” Ruby’s smile is soft, the center of her eyes liquid iron. Weiss finds herself sinking, allowing her Raider to pull her towards the cabin that had literally caused her so much pain a half hour before.

*

The fire is out. Everything is damp. Everything is cold.

Weiss sits on the bed, dripping water. She shivers, her arms drawn across her midsection to maintain the heat. Ruby had retrieved her coat and had placed it on the hook next to her oilskin. It was useless right now—considering how wet it really was.

Weiss’ stomach clenches, that dark fire sparking in the base of her belly as she watches Ruby peeling her water logged vest from her body. It lands with a thwack on the floor.

“Yikes,” Ruby chuckles.

“Why did you do that?” Weiss asks.

Ruby slicks her hair back, looking the part of the dark Scarlet Raider. The crease between her brows shatters the facade. The world whines, high pitched, Weiss squeezing her eyes closed.

“Weiss?” Ruby crosses the cabin, sinking to sit next to her. She places an arm around her shoulders, pulling Weiss close to her chest. A nose nudges the top of Weiss’ head.

“This cursed _sea_ ,” she growls, the pain sharp.

“What happened?” Ruby begins to worry at her bottom lip.

“Your boat bit me,” Weiss snorts.

“Ship,” Ruby corrects.

Weiss rolls her eyes. “YOUR ROWBOAT BIT ME.” She points to the approximate spot where her face had smashed into the hull.

Ruby blinks slowly, following her finger. “I…Uh…” Ruby squints.

“I hit my head, you dolt. I hit my head on the side of the ship—is that clear enough for you?”

“Weiss! Are you okay?” Ruby is kneeling in front of her, face a mask of worry. “Shall I get Neptune? Do you need stitches?” Ruby’s fingers prod along Weiss’ heating cheeks.

Indignantly, Weiss slaps her hands away, turning away. “I’m _fine_ ,” she grumbles.

“Really? Are you sure?” Ruby grips Weiss’ chin and moves her head to the left and right, examining. Her eyes stall on the angry bruises her lips had left. Ruby licks her lips, suddenly starved of Weiss.

Without thinking, she places a kiss on Weiss’ throat, tongue savoring the taste of the sea left there. A breath is caught beneath Ruby’s lips, Weiss leaning back onto her hands and unexpectedly exposing her neck to her Raider.

The spinning in Weiss’ head intensifies, her body beginning to ache again. A dark fire threatens to consume her, but the whining of the world painfully reminds her of the throb in her skull. Weiss grits her teeth, biting back a groan.

“Ruby—what if—”

Ruby is already on top of her, easily pressing Weiss’ shoulders back into the bed. Her silver eyes are dark. Eaten by the black iris. Ruby stares down at her, fingers stilled in the valley of Weiss’ breasts. She can feel her heart beat there. It hammers.

“They already know, Weiss,” Ruby says.

Weiss looks away, her blush beautiful and soft. “Is this a mistake?” She asks.

Ruby stills, pulling her hand back as if Weiss has burned her. “D-do you think that?” The insecurity in the Raider’s voice shreds at Weiss’ insides. She flicks her eyes back to the silver abyss.

Ruby attempts to swallow the fear attempting to slash mouths in her throat. Her knuckles whiten around Weiss’ head. She grips the linens hard, teeth biting down painfully on her lip.

“I…” Weiss looks away again, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

“Please don’t say it is,” Ruby softly pleads. A dark shadow hides her eyes. The sun peaks over her shoulder, the rain glimmering gently outside. A snaking golden haze flickers between the drops, Weiss staring at them hard before she turns back to Ruby.

Sighing, she leans up and nudges her nose against Ruby’s to get her attention. “Look at me,” Weiss says softly. Her knees ache, reminded of the time Ruby had been pinned beneath her legs.

Ruby does as instructed, a shy, scared glint swimming in the silver of her eyes. She holds her breath, staring hard at Weiss, waiting.

“I…” Weiss searches for the words she wants to say. “Never sacrifice yourself for me again, do you understand?” Her face is a serious mask.

Ruby frowns. “I was keeping you safe—do you not want that?”

“And then I had to jump in to save your stupid self from drowning. We’re lucky.” Weiss stares hard into Ruby’s face, memorizing the way her brow arcs—how her nose curves.

“Well,” Ruby says slowly, rolling her eyes around for a second before she smiles. “Then we saved each other. Is that a mistake?” She leans closer, her lips hovering above Weiss’.

The noose in Weiss’ chest tightens, her throat swollen. She’s tugged forward by a force she can’t explain. And when she kisses Ruby this time, the world begins to melt. The sound of pounding rain sends shivers down her spine.

Weiss shouldn’t want this.

But she can’t help but think of Penny, the vicious venom of jealousy still stinging close to her heart. She grabs Ruby roughly, parting her lips to sigh into her Raider’s mouth—an intoxicated buzz hums. Ruby groans, fingers gently winding into Weiss’ locks.

Hungry, Weiss pulls back, mouth seeking purchase upon Ruby’s neck. She’s sweet, tasting of the sea and cinnamon. Weiss can’t help herself when she’s licking up Ruby’s jugular, earning a sharp gasp from her Raider.

Winter appears out of the corner of Weiss’ vision, her body stiffening. She stares at her sister, the crisp lines of her naval uniform as harsh at the streaking rain. There’s disgust on her face.

Weiss’ stomach twists as she pulls back. Ruby blinks, looking down at her. “W-Weiss?” She says, her voice husky. Dark.

Weiss stares at Winter, trying to erase her from the Crescent Rose.

“It’s time to come _home_ , Weiss,” she says. Her voice echoes and warbles like sound beneath the waves.

Weiss shakes her head.

Ruby looks over her shoulder at the spot Weiss stares at. “Weiss?” Slowly, Ruby slides off of her, the worry back in her eyes.

“You are a _Schnee_.” Her father appears at Winter’s shoulder, his eyes blacker than the deepest midnights. His mouth is full of teeth—the points rip shivers down Weiss’ spine.

“I can be who I wish,” Weiss snaps.

Ruby squints, her chest bursting with anxiety. “Weiss? Who are you…talking to?” Glancing at the spot before the windows, Ruby frowns.

“A pirate’s _whore_ , then?” Her father seems to pulsate and grow.

“Beneath you, sister.” Winter looks down her long nose. The throb in Weiss’ skull threatens to split her head in two. She winces, hands gripping at the temples.

“You’ll hang for this,” her father says easily. “Treasonous slut.”

“I’m _no one’s_ slut!” Weiss squeezes her eyes tightly, the world whining harshly. Her stomach churns before she’s coughing up yellow bile.

“Weiss!” Ruby pulls her close, rubbing her back. She feels helpless—a ghost observing a silent argument.

“Who’d want you _now_.” Jacques turns towards the cabin windows.

“Best to kill you—put your tainted soul out of misery.” Winter also turns, staring out towards the horizon. Golden light snakes between the atoms of her body, gently drifting out to the rain.

“Winter,” she cries meekly. Even if it’s all in her head, the words still hurt.

“Nononono,” Ruby murmurs, pulling Weiss close, cradling her to her chest. She holds her protectively. “Nononono—it’s okay—Weiss, it’s okay—you’re not a slut.”

“You’ve disgraced the family name.”

“Mother would be ashamed.”

“How’s it, sister?” Whitley is there, the devil in his eyes. “Being an abomination.” He motions easily.

Weiss squeezes her eyes shut, fingers digging into Ruby’s flesh. The Raider doesn’t mind, continually feathering Weiss’ face with light kisses and soft coos.

“Stop!” Weiss cries.

“What’ll fix this? Stab me? Do you want to stab me again? Will that help?” Ruby helplessly suggests the first thing that comes to mind. The scar in her side throbs lightly. “Or—or we can throw Yang in the brig? Tie her down all good and make fun of her?” Ruby’s always wanted to stick porridge in her sister’s perfect hair.

“Father’s right—you’re nothing but a slut—a breeding _bitch_ for this _woman_.” Whitley vanishes in a black puff.

“You’re nothing more than flesh to the likes of _her_.” Jacques dissipates. The smell of cigars left in Weiss’ nose.

“Lie in your grave, sister.” Winter tosses a dagger towards Weiss. The hilt and blade clatter—so very real—to the deck. She recognizes it as Ruby’s dagger. The dagger currently secured in the desk.

“Winter!” She tries, but by the time she looks back, there’s only the snaking golden cord pulsating between the rain drops.

“I’ve gotcha—I’m not letting go—so please come back.” Ruby’s words finally bleed back, Weiss suddenly aware of how she’s clutching at the Raider. How she’s burying her face into her chest. How the sobs threaten to shake her apart.

Ruby never stops talking.

It only breaks Weiss’ heart more.

*

Yang walks the ship with a small journal. Blake is just behind her, arm in a sling made from the tattered jib sail. She watches Yang’s garbled handwriting over her shoulder as she writes all the repairs needed down.

“ _Can_ you read?” Blake can’t help the quip.

“Hey!” Yang snaps the journal shut, pouting as she hides it in a pocket. “I can read.”

Her skin is dappled in embarrassed red splotches. Yang’s eyebrow twitches as Blake stares.

“No, don’t think you can,” Blake finally says, walking by her easily.

Yang’s jaw drops before she snaps it back closed. “Do I need to teach ya manners, Belladonna?”

Blake tosses her a dark glance, a wicked smirk curling on her lips. Yang suddenly feels like she’s walked into something she shouldn’t have.

Violet eyes search the dark lower deck for any other souls. There are none. “U-uh.”

“If I recall, _Yang_ ,” Blake purrs. She advances on the Leviathan, her finger tip pressing roughly into Yang’s throat. Whimpering, Yang walks back until her back hits the side of the ship. Angry at her blush, Yang attempts to tear her eyes away from Blake. But she can’t. “It was _I_ who was teaching _you_ manners the _last time_.”

Blake closes a hand around Yang’s throat, her face inches away from the Leviathan’s. Yang stares at her, mind complete static. She dares not breathe.

“All the fight out, _guppy_?” Blake teases.

Yang nods her head stupidly before Blake’s hand slides from her throat. Frowning, Yang follows after her palm, her head knocking against Blake’s. Yelping, Blake stumbles back, rubbing at her skull.

Eyes wide, Yang blinks through the static still occupying her mind. “S-sorry!” She fumbles with the edge of her belt, face a brilliant crimson.

Blake laughs, her own face flushed. “What am I to do with you, Yang.” She smiles easily at her, grabbing one of Yang’s fidgeting hands.

“Whatever, _you_ caused it,” Yang grumbles.

They walk hand in hand through the dark underbelly, Blake pointing out joists that needed supporting here. Spotting hull cracks there. Yang writes as she speaks—attempting to make her handwriting a bit more legible, but failing miserably.

When Blake is talking about a cracked hatch, Yang scribbles furiously in her journal then shoves it in her pocket. Grumpy, she looks away, arms crossed. Blake raises an eyebrow, turning towards her.

“Cannon’s make you this irate?”

Yang watches men cleaning up the chaos, their bodies trembling from the damp. They’d never get warm now that the fires had been extinguished. Yang sighs.

“We’re gonna need to repair somewhere.” Yang flicks water from her hair. “Somewhere Cinderfuck can’t find us.”

Blake looks around the occupied deck before she jerks her head over her shoulder, indicating to Yang that she should follow. As they walk, Blake points out a few more things that need repair before she says, “If we are where I think we are, there should be a collection of islands nearby.” Blake runs a hand along the top of a cannon.

“Like Cinder won’t find us ported there—Blake didja hit your head?” Yang glares at the ship hull.

Rolling her eyes, Blake shakes her head. “Would Cinder really be foolish enough to approach The Seer Isles?”

Yang pales. “Blake—did you—”

“There’s ample food and vegetation—plenty to rebuild what we’ve _lost_ since Breaker’s Cove.” Blake stiffens, threatening Yang to challenge her.

“Crews go in there and _never come out_!” Yang starts to shout before she shifts to a hurried whisper. Crew men stall by them, interested by their conversation.

“And if we continue on the seas in this condition, we’ll all be at the bottom of it _anyway,”_ Blake fires back.

“Blake that place is _cursed_.” Superstition creeps at Yang’s eyes.

“And we can bet on Cinder believing the same thing,” Blake reasons. “Do you know how long this will take to repair?” She motions around the ship, eyebrows high.

Yang sighs, looking towards the heavens. “Please. Zeus. Please—kill me. Kill me please.” After her prayer, Yang turns back to Blake, “Fine. But know that I think this is a _bad_ idea.”

“Of course,” Blake purrs, her eyes turning into liquid darkness. Yang blushes, taking a quick step back before Blake is pressing her lips against hers, teeth nipping harshly at her lips. Pulling back, Blake, smiles sweetly. “I’ll protect you.”

*

The sea around The Seer Isles is treacherous. Currents rip in tight circles—whirlpools like yawning gullets swallowing any that dare to approach. Yang stands at the helm, her violet eyes scanning the dipping sea, a knot in her stomach.

Raven had lost many ships to the whirlpools here before she banned all exploration around the Isle. Long before Yang had been born.

Blake stands to her right, a hand gently pressing into Yang’s lower back. “Just breathe,” she reminds quietly.

Yang stiffens before she closes her eyes, gathering her wits. Ruby was…occupied. She had been for the better part of the day, leaving Yang to limp the Crescent Rose to safety.

The cabin door was locked and when Yang had pressed her ear to the wood, she only heard light sobbing. Ruby would just have to be okay with this decision.

Calmly, Yang begins to snake the Crescent Rose through the pitfalls, applying just enough pull on the rudder to prevent them from being sucked down. How horrible would it be to survive a squall only to be eaten by a whirlpool.

Yang snorts at the thought, a dark look crossing her eyes. Blake tilts her head in curiosity. “What?” She presses.

“Weiss sure got Ruby wrapped around her finger,” Yang lies.

Blake relaxes, staring out into the sea. The glimmer of the horizon catches her eye, dipping just behind one of the islands. It pulsates gently, Blake sighing. Ruby had said it had _changed_ , but Blake still only saw the golden swirl. The same one she’d seen since she could remember.

“Like it’s a surprise?” Blake asks easily.

Yang stiffens, pausing the conversation to ease them through a collection of whirlpools. Currents pull at the Crescent Rose, crewmen nervously looking over the side as they continue to work. Yang’s arms begin to ache with the tension.

Sighing, Blake slips her arm from the sling and slides her hands around Yang’s waist. Gently, she presses her head into the Leviathan’s shoulders, Yang’s body instantly beginning to relax.

“I just didn’t think the Ice Princess would cave so easy,” Yang snickers.

“Oh?” Blake buries her face in Yang’s hair, relishing in her scent. Like soot and damp earth.

“Ya should’ve seen ‘em.” Yang can’t help the laugh. She loses the tension on the rudder, the Crescent Rose dangerously pulled towards one of the whirlpools. She quickly corrects it, the ship slowly pulling away from the current. “Whoops.”

“Is it so bad?” Blake asks quietly.

Yang frowns, her chest bursting at the easy smile Ruby had given her. She sighs. “I…Ruby hasn’t been this way in a long time. Since before Summer.” Yang easily guides them closer to the shore of the largest island, a large mountain peeking in the middle.

“We all deserve happiness, Yang.” Blake misunderstands.

“N-no.” Yang’s grip on the wheel tightens, her palms slick with sweat. Fingers of rain beat down around them, chilling her straight to the bone. “I’m just scared,” Yang admits.

Blake pulls back, eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“Last time Ruby loved someone this freely she was a kid. Like a little kid...” Yang drifts off, sadly looking at the island.

“Summer.” Blake realizes.

“Raven will take that from her again, Blake.” Yang easily slides around the last whirlpool, the Crescent Rose crossing into the safety of a cove. The waters are green and still—fish swarming beneath the surface. Men begin to prepare to land the ship on the beach. Yang turns in Blake’s arms, her eyes sad. “But this time…with _her_ , Ruby _won’t_ ever come back.”

Blake looks sadly to the deck, recognizing the truth in the Leviathan’s words.

“Then I suppose it’s up to us, Yang.” Blake levels her stare.

Yang laughs, her smile bright. “Useless sad idiots.”

Blake smiles before stealing a kiss from the Leviathan. “Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week on the mandatory swimsuit episode...


	14. XIV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally spent my whole weekend on set.
> 
> ded.
> 
> Song of the EARLY FUCKING MORNING HOUR: In Shallow Seas We Sail by Emery
> 
> Wanna get fucked, listen to that song.

A light knock at the cabin door makes Ruby grumble. Weiss is still clutched in her arms, the sobbing stopping only a half hour ago. It’s early evening and the stillness of the Crescent Rose is comforting.

“Ruby,” Yang’s voice lilts through the door.

Sighing, Ruby shifts Weiss in her arms, glaring at the door.

“Not _now_ , Yang.” Weiss stares out the windows, her eyes glassy and distant. She hasn’t said anything since…her…whatever. Ruby doesn’t know what to call it.

“Ruby, we gotta get to shore—we’re bringing the ship in.” Yang’s voice is annoyed, but not harsh.

Ruby sighs before looking down at the broken girl cowering in her arms. “Weiss, we have to move now,” she says hesitantly.

Ignoring her, Weiss continues to stare out the windows, her eyes following an unseen trail. Ruby’s jaw twitches, pulling her closer.

“Well, if you want another concussion, I suppose….” Ruby trails off.

Weiss looks up at her, eyebrows knit. “A what?”

Ruby squints. “You hit your head, yeah?”

She nods.

“Concussion?” Ruby offers a light smile, in spite of the anxiety still clawing at her throat.

Weiss bitterly looks back out to the sea. “I hate the ocean.”

Ruby pouts. “Aw, that’s mean, it certainly seems to like you.”

Weiss rolls her eyes, a spark of normalcy. “Right, because it talks to you.” The whining between her ears changes frequencies before she closes her eyes and rubs her head.

“You get it!” Ruby smiles brightly. Weiss huffs before resting her head against Ruby’s shoulder. She sinks into her warmth, debating on never leaving.

“Ruby, come _on_.” Yang pounds on the door again. “I don’t care _what_ you’re doin’, now ain’t the time!”

“Fuck _off_ , Yang!” Ruby snaps.

“Well if you ain’t out here in ten minutes, we’re hauling ashore and sealing the cabin door with YOU IN IT—SO STOP FUCKING AROUND.” Another violent smack against the door has the threshold vibrating.

Ruby sighs before she turns back to Weiss. “We gotta move—she’ll do it.” She looks nervously towards the door.

“Perhaps it’s better in here,” Weiss says, her voice beginning to drift out on the currents. She stares at the sea.

“So you wanna be stuck with me?” A smirk flickers on the corner of the Raider’s mouth.

Weiss can’t help the blush. “At least I’ll have something to eat when the time comes.”

Ruby’s smirk spreads wider. “Promise?”

Weiss squints, oblivious to the entendre. “You want to be eaten alive?”

Ruby quirks an eyebrow. “Oh yes, very much so.”

Weiss stares hard, trying to sort out her meaning. “I feel something is lost on me, here.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby easily stands, Weiss still held in her arms. The sudden movement has Weiss’ head swimming, the pitch of her vision making her nauseous. “You’ve time, snowflake.”

The blush deepens across Weiss’ face. “What did you call me?”

Ruby’s smile dips. “Uh…uh…” she looks around.

“It’s not a trick _question_.” Weiss begins to push herself away from Ruby, ankles rolling as she puts weight down.

“S…snowflake?” Ruby says hesitantly around a cheesy grin.

Weiss shoots her an ugly glare. Ruby drops her hands, allowing Weiss to stand on her own, palms held up in defense. “S-should I not?” Nervousness edges Ruby’s voice.

The lights still pounding behind her eyes, Weiss places a firm hand on Ruby’s chest, the other at her forehead. “Just…don’t get _used_ to it,” she snaps.

Ruby’s smile falls, Weiss instantly regretting her words. Dignity has her swallowing an apology before she turns to the cabin door, woozily—independently—flinging it open.

The harsh sunlight is filtered through grey clouds and rain. Still blinding, Weiss takes a step back towards the safety of the dark cabin. Ruby is behind her, catching her by the shoulders and leaning close to her ear.

“Careful,” Ruby says softly. A shudder rips down Weiss’ spine. Lips graze—tempting against her ear.

“I _know_ ,” she snaps, shaking Ruby from her. There’s an uncomfortable beat in her chest. She glances at Ruby out of the corner of her eye, silver eyes sad and looking awkwardly at the deck. Weiss sighs before sliding her hand in Ruby’s, fingers locking lightly. “I know,” she says again, this time softer and kinder.

Men are offloading over the banister, a small encampment already being built on the shore. A fire smokes beneath the rain, smothered and weak. Yang is at the side of the ship, handing down supplies and crates and preparing the ship to be hauled ashore.

“Finally,” she mutters, dead gaze dropping on her sister.

Ruby shrugs her shoulders innocently before she motions towards the island. “Where are we?”

Yang hesitates, her body growing ridged.

Weiss stares out at the vegetation, the birdsong high and thrilling. Breaking waves rip across the shore, the sand the color of onyx.

Ruby seems to recognize something then.

“YANG!” She roars.

Yang drops a bundle she had in her arms before she fumbles to pick it up. Quickly, she shoves it into the arms of the nearest crewman and begins to walk away.

“YANG, GET BACK HERE!” The switch in Ruby is unsettling. It…worries Weiss. She drops her hand and moves towards the banister, scared of the banshee in her Raider’s eyes.

“It wasn’t _my_ idea!” Yang throws her arms up before she turns around.

“You _know_ this place is _cursed_.” Ruby’s eyes scan the thick forest, searching for any signs of danger.

“Yeah well…I mean…Blake said…”

“Is _Blake_ the Captain of this ship?” Ruby howls.

“No, but considering your disposition, I figured you’d _like_ a place to repair the damage to your ship while avoiding Cinder at the same time.” Blake is behind Ruby, her face in wicked shadow.

Weiss grimaces and moves away from them.

Ruby whirls, nose inches from Blake’s face. Her rage steams from her shoulders in a twining, twisting mass. “Not in the _Isles_.” She points towards the shore. “Men go in there, men _don’t come out_.”

“Which is precisely what Cinder will assume, don’t you think? For would Ruby Rose, renegade Captain of the Black Bird Fleet, dare test her metal and hide in the most treacherous Isles in these seas?” Blake stands tall, her point well made.

Ruby deflates, an angry scowl on her face before she turns back to the shore, crossing her arms. “And how long are we to survive here? How long until she in fact _finds_ us. Literal ship—” Ruby points to the deck “—out of WATER?” She points to the shore. Men are already falling trees for lumber.

“How long before the White Fang are upon us? How long until the Atleasans? How long until we can no longer outrun _any_ of them, Raider.” Blake taps her fingers on her bicep.

“This…seemed the most practical choice,” Yang says. Ruby whirls at her before she’s quickly adding, “—but also the _scariest_.” She squints at her word choice.

“You’re acting like children—how could _one_ group of islands be so _haunted_.” Weiss rolls her eyes and wiggles her fingers. Ruby stares at her, a coldness in the center of her eyes.

“You’ve no idea, Weiss. This place very well might be our graves.” Growling, Ruby stomps down the deck, barking orders at any who dare look at her.

Yang looks at Blake before she turns to Weiss and sighs.

“She literally looks a hundred foot wave in the face and laughs and suddenly a little island with coconuts frightens her?” Weiss glares out at the peaceful shore, milling with crewmen and dappled with makeshift lodgings.

“S’not the coconuts,” Yang says, leaning against the banister next to her. She frowns, watching her sister rage across the deck.

“Then explain it to me,” Weiss demands.

Yang shares a glance with Blake before she shrugs her shoulder and shakes her head. “She wasn’t lyin’. Men do go in them woods and never return again—or if they do…”

“…they never return the same.” Blake clenches her fist. Weiss can sense some sort of personal pull to the statement—like Blake knows more than she wants to say.

“What, do the sparrows call them mean names?” Weiss rolls her eyes. “Is there a witch there that robs the heart of men and eats them?” She continues to roll with her ridiculous line of inquiry. “A long lost pirate treasure, cursed by the dying crew, perhaps?”

“No one knows.” Blake’s voice is glacial. “I’ve only known one to survive and he’s been…”

“Altered,” Yang finishes for her.

The smell of cigar smoke is hot in Weiss’ nose. Grimacing, she watches Ruby stomping around on the deck, the vein in her neck popping. How good Ruby tastes there. It’s like a prickle on the tip of her tongue—suddenly parching her mouth.

Weiss clears her throat, trying to hide the growing heat in her face.

“Don’t go into them woods alone, Princess,” Yang finally says. “Ever.”

“In fact, it’s best if you’re never alone on the isles at all,” Blake adds.

“I’m not a _captive_ ,” Weiss says before she stills. They all look at her. Shifting, Weiss crosses her arms tight to her chest. _Am I_? The question is left unanswered.

She glances at Ruby again, silver eyes meeting hers at the bow. The possessiveness in her Raider’s eyes is apparent. It scares Weiss, Whitley’s words drifting and floating at the back of her mind. She swallows around a lump in her throat.

What if he was _right_?

Surely Ruby had…other’s that satisfied her.

Weiss bites her lip, before she straightens herself and turns away from Ruby. She holds her head high, despite the trembling of her hands. Every atom in her body says _go to her_ , but her iron will refuses to bend.

Weiss Schnee would _not_ be that _woman_. Not for _anyone_.

Yang drops a heavy arm around Weiss’ shoulders before she begins to steer her towards the side of the ship. “C’mon, sis,” she says lightly. “Let’s go get you safe ‘n sound.”

Weiss hates the way she calls her sis.

*

The sand is soft. Hard to walk on, deep gouges in the beaten shore. Beautiful. It glitters beneath the rain, like thousands of fallen stars. Weiss sits in the rowboat, Yang and Blake both keeping her company.

Ruby had stubbornly stayed on the ship.

“Uhm…” Yang offers Weiss her hand, knee deep in the crystalline waters. Waves break and crash around her calves. A begrudging smile slaps across her face—one more to akin to a snarl than anything else.

Weiss looks at the offering, quirking an eyebrow. “If this is an apology for your crude behavior—” she turns her head to the sky “—it’s a poor excuse.” _After what’s happened_.

Winter flickers between the raindrops. Weiss turns towards the sea, searching the deck of the Crescent Rose for silver eyes. She finds none. Her chest tightens.

“Er…come on,” Yang tries again, clearly speaking through gritted teeth.

Blake sighs before she easily steps into the water.

“She’s playing nice,” Blake says. “Can’t you?” She crosses her arms—best she can—then cocks her hip.

Weiss continues to stare at the ship. She bites her lip, ignoring Blake’s words.

“You _see_?” Yang says in a hushed whisper. “No use!” She throws her arms in the air and stomps to the shore, slipping on the sturdy ground more than once. Frustrated, Yang kicks at a crab. It scuttles away, Yang stomping after it, but never crushing it.

Blake watches with a soft smile on her face.

Weiss stares at her, studying the look in Blake’s eyes when she looks at that _buffoon._ Somewhere in her chest, Weiss feels her heart twist.

“Blake,” she says softly.

“Hm?” Blake glances out of the corner of her eye before she turns back to Yang.

“Would you…perhaps…speak with me?” It takes every ounce of humility Weiss possesses. She flushes at the ridiculous request.

“Ruby?” She asks, never once turning to Weiss. She appreciates the subtlety. Perhaps that’s why she trusts Blake.

Weiss allows her gaze to drop, staring at her hands. Knees carefully together. Posture straight. Weiss crumples into her palms. There are no tears, only blinding pain rocketing through every nerve of her body.

Alarmed, Blake looks at her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t we get you warm first,” she says.

Weiss peeks up at her and nods.

“YOU THINK YER SO SMART!” Yang is screaming at the crab, kicking sand at it. “ALL PROPER CUZ YOU CAN SHUFFLE A LITTLE?” She mocks the shuffling of the crab.

“How do you _love_ that?” Weiss blurts. She flushes a deep red, hands over her mouth.

Blake laughs, shrugging her shoulders. “I’ve asked myself the same thing.”

The crab slips into the breaking waves, Yang kicking more sand at it furiously. “COWARD!”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Quite curious, hm?”

*

The work is hard—harder than Jaune had ever experienced on the Crescent Rose. To be fair, Raven’s mortars had nearly shredded the hull. The Lieutenant had insisted upon pursuit. So, Jaune worked to repair the Atleasan man-o-war that had nearly killed him.

The sky is dark, a swirling vortex.

Here, they were safe—for now. But Jaune had seen these sorts of clouds before and they never bode well. Not one bit.

“You alright?” A boy no older than sixteen looks up at him, his freckles dark against his skin.

“Oh—y-yeah.” Jaune turns back to a joist he had been repairing. Pyrrha had been absent recently, probably due to her injury or maybe because of…him. Jaune frowns, hammer slipping and striking his hand. “YEOOOW!” His thumb pulses, Jaune frowning at it. Like it was the cause of all his pain.

“Uh…are you sure you’re okay?” The boy asks again. He peeks over Jaune’s shoulder, frowning.

“I’m on an Atleasan Naval vessel—I’ve gone and hit my thumb—My bed has _fleas_ —I’m pretty sure all my friends are _dead_ , or are going to be soon anyway—AND IT’S GOING TO RAIN.” Jaune yells, jabbing his thumb towards the sky. “DO I SEEM OKAY?”

The boy backs away cautiously. “U-uh…no, but…uh….”

Jaune sighs, hanging his head. “I’m sorry,” he says, turning back to his work. “Forget it.”

“I’m Oscar,” the boy says lightly, turning back to the piece of the boat he had been working on before Jaune’s outburst.

Scowling sourly at the ship hull, Jaune considers the boy for a moment. Sighing he finally says, “Jaune.”

“Well.” Oscar turns back to him before stiffening and going back to his work. Sweat beads down his neck, disappearing under the thick naval uniform. “Then, I guess one of those things is _less_ true now.”

Jaune raises an eyebrow, turning back to him suspiciously. “What.”

“Maybe _most_ of your friends are dead, but not _all_.” Oscar offers him a bright smile. It reminds Jaune of Yang, in a way.

“Look kid,” he starts, sighing. “You know I’m a pirate, right?”

Oscar blinks. “You?”

“Yes me!” Jaune whines. Oscar continues to stare, a disbelieving laugh strangled in his throat. “What! I’ve killed men!”

“Right, so’ve I.” Oscar turns back to the boat, chuckling under his breath as he hammers.

“Jaune?” Her voice is soft—but the only thing he can hear. Whipping his head around, Jaune looks for her. His eyes fall on the emerald pools.

“Pyrrha!” He says, voice cracking. Clearing his throat, he sits straighter.

“Commander!” Oscar drops his hammer and stands at attention. Jaune suddenly feels like he must _also_ stand at attention.

“At ease, private,” Pyrrha says with a sweet smile.

“Oh, uh…okay.” Oscar awkwardly ends his salute before he’s trying to retrieve his hammer, just out of reach.

Pyrrha stoops and hands it to him before she turns to Jaune. “The Lieutenant would like to speak with you.”

“O-oh,” Jaune deflates. Suddenly hammering the ship didn’t seem so terrible. The Lieutenant was terrifying.

“Nothing bad,” Pyrrha assures.

“Just about—”

“—Ruby Rose?” Oscar interjects, an excited flash crossing his face. “S-sorry.” He begins to hammer quickly, focusing on his job.

Pyrrha’s smile slips before it’s reinforced.

“I’ve toldja what I can,” Jaune says. “They never let me in on important discussions.” It had always irked him.

“It’s okay, Jaune—you don’t need to offer us anything _new.”_ Pyrrha leans against the hull. The easiness of her body has Jaune blushing furiously. Oscar looks between them for a moment before he’s also blushing.

Feeling the heat in the room, Pyrrha straightens herself, awkwardly looking around. “What?” She asks.

“Nothing!” Jaune squeaks.

Oscar’s blush deepens. He struggles to hit the nails.

Pyrrha frowns.

“Didja check the Isles?” Jaune blurts the first thing he can think of, knowing Ruby would _never_ be foolhardy enough to navigate through those waters.

Pyrrha raises an eyebrow. “Why would she hide so near?”

Jaune shrugs, feeling like he’s betraying everything he stands for. He turns away from the Commander. “Like I said…” Jaune scowls. “I’m not important enough to matter.”

Pyrrha frowns, looking to the deck and leaning back into the hull.

“Would The Scarlet Raider really be that crazy?” Oscar says to himself.

“If Ruby’s desperate enough, she’ll do anything,” Jaune sighs. He looks back up towards the sky.

Pyrrha follows his gaze. “If they’ve made it through.”

Jaune frowns. “You should warn the Admiral. I’ve seen these clouds once before…”

“As have I.” Pyrrha’s frown deepens.

Oscar looks up, following their gaze. “What?”

“It was the night Raven…” Jaune trails off, shaking his head.

Pyrrha leans closer to him, interest piqued. “Hm?”

Jaune sighs before going back to hammering. “It’s…it’s nothing.”

“Jaune,” Pyrrha breathes. And he can’t help but look at her then, his lips pulling into an uncomfortable smile.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” How did he tell her it was the night Raven took him? He was nothing more than a _boy_. Jaune’s smile wavers. The cracking sound of the hull still haunts his nightmares.

Oscar squints, searching the rain and clouds for some sort of clue. If the Commander weren’t present, he’d be pressing the issue more, but. She is. So he continues to search for the answers.

The man-o-war sways lightly over the waves. There’s silence on the middle deck, Pyrrha refusing to drop her gaze from the skies. Eventually Oscar returns to work.

Jaune and Pyrrha stare at the sky for an undetermined amount of time before bells begin to rocket across the deck. Sighing, Pyrrha ducks her head and mutters a quick “Excuse me,” before she disappears.

He can’t help but watch her until he can’t any longer. Oscar takes a mental note.

*

Yang had to practically carry Ruby off of her ship and strap her down to the cot that the crew had managed to scrounge for her. Weiss had watched the exchange from the meager fire, Blake at her side.

A small tin cup held in her hands.

They disappeared into the makeshift Captain’s quarters minutes ago. Weiss watches the dark shadow of Yang across the canvas. Between the whining in her head, she catches little pockets of conversation.

“…need to…down!”

“… _fine_!”

“Ruby, Cinderfuck…burnt the shit…”

“ _So_?”

“SO LAY DOWN!”

Weiss looks down into the warm coffee that Neptune had been so kind as to offer her. She holds it close to her chest, staring hard at the side of the tent.

“Didn’t think she’d be _this_ upset,” Blake says softly.

Yang’s shadow crouches down around Ruby’s, roughly pulling her leg towards her. Weiss feels the need to take over whatever Yang is doing, but she frowns instead.

Blake studies Weiss, playing with the tips of her own hair as she thinks. Finally, “You regret it.”

Weiss spills the coffee into her lap, the liquid scorching her skin. Yelping, she swipes at the spots, carefully keeping the remaining liquid from sloshing over. Once she settles, Weiss looks back at the fire. It sparks and cracks, casting an eerie glow across the onyx sand.

“I…”

 _Breeding bitch_.

“I…”

Rusted hair, dark freckles, and emerald eyes invade her. Weiss trembles lightly, not sure exactly what to say. Did she regret what happened? The sound of her heart cracking indicates otherwise. Carefully, she places the cup by her feet.

Blake watches her, silently waiting.

“I’m scared,” Weiss admits softly. Her voice shakes around the confession.

Raising an eyebrow, Blake turns back to the fire. “Completely justified.”

“There’s something wrong with me,” Weiss’ voice tightens. Whitley’s eyes lightly flicker in the depths of the fire.

Blake frowns, this time turning to face her straight on. Amber eyes burn holes into Weiss’ face. She fidgets under the scrutiny—but only minorly.

“Someone like _me_ should _never_ … _would_ never…”

_But you did, dear sister. So what are you then?_

Whitley’s smirk flicks against the flames.

“It was just…once…” Weiss tries, her head hanging.

“OUCH! GODS DAMN YOU, YANG!” Ruby’s yell drives like a wedge in Weiss’ slowly fracturing heart. She whips her head towards the tent again, staring hard.

“…not…soft like…iess.”

“Weiss,” Blake says, voice serious. “Do you want it to be that way?”

“I don’t want to be her _whore_.” The venom in her voice startles even Weiss.

“And you believe that’s what Ruby considers you?” Blake is suddenly exhausted. Shoulder throbbing, she sighs.

“What else would I be?”

 _What else_ are _you, Weiss._

Her father’s cruel words prickle at the back of her mind. She clenches her jaw, the noose in her chest beginning to tighten.

“Have you _spoken_ to her?” Blake already knows the answer.

“How could I a-after…”

_You gave yourself so easily?_

Winter sits next to her, staring into the fire. The snaking golden cords splinter out of her, bleeding into the rain.

“You can’t allow your demons to control you.” Weiss jerks, looking at Blake, eyebrows furrowed.

“They’ll never stop,” Blake continues. She clenches a fist. “You’ll never be rid of them.” Blake’s jaw pops, eyes closing for a moment before she sighs. “But you’re _here_. And _you_ make yourself who you want to be.”

Weiss stares at her. “What if I’m scared of who I _want_ to be?” She slowly looks at her sister. Pulsing red lightning streaks on the horizon. The thunder is silent.

“We’re all scared, Weiss,” Blake says softly. She draws her knees close to her chest before looking at the tent, eyes trained on Yang’s silhouette. “But if we let those fears control us…then…” A sad smile flicks across Blake’s face. “…we’d be nothing more than captives.”

Weiss watches the lightning dance across the sky. Winter stares into the fire, never once turning to look at her. Slowly, Weiss stands, moving out of the cover. Rain spatters against her face—cool and calming.

Where the drops land, her flesh tingles. Closing her eyes, she can hear the crew hard at work. Trees falling. Nora’s delighted cries. Ren’s sighs.

“…YOU’RE DOING?”

“ _Sorry_ I’m not…”

“Stop.”

Snickering. “…gotta thing…”

“…STOP!”

“Shall I…get…”

“Fuck off.”

“…were doing that…”

“…like your head?”

“I can…the sea…”

There’s comfort here—a terrifying comfort unlike any she’d ever experienced with her own family. Weiss slowly turns back to Blake, amber eyes trained on her and watching.

“I…don’t,” Weiss says.

“Hm?” Blake tilts her head.

“I don’t regret anything,” Weiss clarifies.

“Then…” Blake offers her a small smile, “…what’s stopping you?”

Like a spear straight through the chest, Blake’s words impale and haunt. Looking down at the sand, Weiss finds herself slowly turning towards the tent where Ruby continues to yell in faint snatches.

Reminded of her manners, Weiss glances at Blake over her shoulder, Winter now facing her, the flicker of flames still licking across her face. “Thank you, Blake.”

“Go, before Yang rips a leg off.” Blake motions lazily, picking up Weiss’ discarded coffee.

*

When Weiss enters, Yang smirks, placing a roll of sopping bandages down by Ruby’s exposed and blistered leg.

“Alright, I’m out.” She quickly exits, patting Weiss on the shoulder as she moves by her.

Once the tent flap falls back into place, Ruby sighs and lays back into her cot, closing her eyes. Weiss hears nothing but the whine of the world and the light pattering of the rain on the heavy canvas. She stands by the entrance, rooted to the spot.

Eyes drag over the angry blisters, salt water clearly wrecking havoc on Ruby. One of her legs is poorly wrapped with fresh bandages, the uneven distribution causing Weiss’ eyebrow to twitch.

“Cretin,” Weiss breathes before she crosses to Ruby’s side and sinks to her knees to examine her exposed leg. With gentle fingers, she slowly begins to clean the carnage, a wrinkle developing in her brow.

“Please don’t go,” Ruby says, her voice small.

Startled by her words, Weiss suddenly presses too hard into Ruby’s flesh, her Raider crying out in pain and sitting upright. Weiss notices how she pales. How the color drains from Ruby’s face at the movement.

Ruby collapses back after a moment, hiding her eyes behind an arm.

Weiss bites her lip hard before she turns back to what she was doing. Silently, her fingers work quickly. But the salt in Ruby’s wounds sting and her Raider writhes with each pull and prod.

So Weiss begins to hum, the melody she stole from the whales. Ruby stills, making her work quicker and easier. Weiss doesn’t even realize she’s singing until she’s applying the salve. But Ruby’s silver eyes make her all too aware, the way they stare—completely raptured.

Weiss fights back a blush, burning under Ruby’s intense gaze, but continues to sing. Her voice sad and lilting, words harsh and angry. Like a phantom, the melody creeps through the encampment and into the trees. Birds mock and mimic, sadly warbling.

And when Weiss finally secures the bandage around her Raider’s wounds, Ruby is hardly breathing. Her eyes threaten to water, fists clenched around the blanket provided. She sits up straight, staring hard at Weiss.

“I was wrong,” Ruby finally says in quiet awe.

Weiss scowls before shifting in the sand and sitting with her back against the cot.

“You’re not a mermaid at all.”

Weiss draws her knees close, resting her chin there.

“You’re a siren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them okay. I had to write this. It's been bothering me.
> 
> Sob


	15. XV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss u devil.
> 
> Song of the Night: Dive In by Pierce the Veil
> 
> Apparently my girl likes them lmao
> 
> Also forgive typos--I'll fix em, so sorry all you eager beavers. Should I edit before I post? Yes. Will I? Nope.

Weiss does as she asks.

Ruby watches her most of the night instead of sleeping, her mind racing. Yang had dragged in an extra cot sometime during the night. Weiss had collapsed quickly.

 _Assuming you were sleeping_.

Ruby sighs, outlining Weiss’ sleeping form. Her back is turned, stark white hair tinged blue in the thick blackness. It continues to rain, a light song tempting Ruby to sleep.

But every time she starts to drift, Weiss is singing between the raindrops and she _has to look._ So she does—every time. Making sure she isn’t falling apart. Disappearing. Singing for _her_.

Ruby slowly sits up, the throb in her legs sickening. She really shouldn’t have pushed it. Yet. She swings her legs over the side of the cot and applies light pressure to her feet. Rubbing her knees, Ruby looks away for a moment.

 _I love you, too_.

Ruby squeezes her eyes shut, the hook in her heart tugging. But what did it _mean_? She said it, then…Ruby touches her chest, the dried tears making her shirt a bit stiff.

Weiss shifts in her cot, bottled starlight staring directly at Ruby, a small frown tugging at her beautiful lips.

Ruby flushes, looking at the sand, her feet buried. She begins to dig deeper, relishing the coolness against the bandages.

“What are you doing?” Weiss sneers. Her voice is unaffected by sleep.

Ruby piles more sand on top of her feet, staring hard at the mounds. Her fingers ache gripping the side of the cot.

“Ruby,” Weiss demands, sitting up, the damp blanket falling from her body.

The Raider’s blush deepens, her toes wriggling deeper and deeper into the sand. Her mind is blank—caught red handed. “Mm…” she starts before words are once again impossible.

Weiss sighs, easily standing. She crosses the sand quickly, Ruby flinching back, onyx sand flung as her feet become uprooted. Quickly, she does the first thing she can think of. She pulls the blanket over her head and closes her eyes.

Heart pulverizing her chest, she holds her breath.

“What are you _doing_?” Weiss slowly lifts the end of Ruby’s blanket and peers at her from beneath the hem. Feeling brave, Ruby peeks out, a sputtered, surprised burst of air escaping her lips. Weiss’ pure inquisitiveness has Ruby’s blush turn to literal hellfire.

“I-I-I—”

Weiss rolls her eyes while clicking her tongue against her teeth. “You think I can’t _see_ you?”

“N-no?” Ruby looks around searching for anything— _anything_ —other than Weiss to look at. She finds nothing, her silver gaze lost in the stars.

Slowly Weiss pulls the blanket over her head, advancing up the edge of the cot. Her hand wraps around Ruby’s wrist, leg sneaking between her Raider’s legs.

A sharkish look flickers behind Weiss’ eyes.

Ruby snaps her eyes shut and once again holds her breath. Her body throbs, hands wanting nothing more than to pull Weiss closer. She clings to the edge of the blanket for dear life.

“T-t-this is—uhm—sh-should we—uh…” Ruby’s brain malfunctions—scrambled by twisting emotions.

Weiss slows her advance, her face bursting into a bright red. She doesn’t move. “Do you…not…”

“What?!” Ruby’s voice cracks as she jumps, eyes snapping back to Weiss.

Her lips are pursed, the wrinkle between her eyebrows back. She drops her eyes, head hanging.

“I knew it…” she says softly.

“ _What_?” Ruby says again, this time more urgently.

“Can you _at least_ pretend, then?” Weiss turns back towards her, the stars threatening to plunge.

“ _Weiss._ ” Ruby hisses it with such sadness. She shoots a trembling hand out to cup Weiss’ cheek, her thumb gently tracing the scar. Ruby swallows around the lump in her throat.

“You asked me to stay—I’ve stayed. _Please_ ,” she says softly. Weiss shifts her knee, the soft motion causing Ruby to suddenly grab a fistful of silken, white locks. Lust threatens to cloud her mind.

Blinking, Weiss, cranes her neck, suddenly smashed into Ruby’s chest. Shocked, Ruby stares down at her, daring not to move. “I-I-I’m sorry,” she sputters, releasing Weiss and safely placing her hand on the cot.

The wrinkle between Weiss’ brow deepens. “Perhaps I’m selfish, then.” Slowly, she begins to pull back.

“No!” Ruby can’t help it. Her hand is around Weiss’ waist, harshly pulling her close.

“B-but—”

“I can’t do that to you _again_ ,” Ruby says, burying her face into Weiss’ scalp. She smells of rainwater.

Weiss stills.

“I can hold you until you piece yourself back together, but I can’t be the _reason_. I _can’t_.” Ruby holds her tighter, scared Weiss might very well shatter in her arms.

Weiss shifts in her arms, face pressing deeper into Ruby’s chest.

“I can’t keep _breaking_ you—I can’t. I _can’t_.” Ruby’s in near hysterics, breath coming too quickly. A sharp pain rockets between her rips. The memory of steel burning hot in her mind.

“I don’t know what you see—I don’t know what you hear—I don’t know _anything_.” Ruby continues, the words flowing like a broken dam. “You _terrify_ me.”

Weiss can’t help but laugh at that.

Ruby doesn’t care. “Every time I see you, you _scare_ me. What if she goes back? What if she dies? What if she decides to kill me? What if she’s broken? What if _you can’t fix it_? What if—”

Weiss’ lips are on hers—under the safety of the blanket. Ruby’s mind continues to race with the what if’s, but slowly. Slowly, they’re stilled as she falls into the starlight. Her eyes droop closed, desperation begging to seep like a venom in her muscles.

Her fingers tug on Weiss’ shirt, fingers lightly dipping beneath her belt. Soft flesh prickles beneath her hands. Ruby traces her spine up, then down. Weiss shudders at her touch, her knee sliding and grinding. It sparks blinding lights in Ruby’s head.

“It doesn’t matter,” Weiss breathes, pulling back. Her voice is dark—warped. She grips Ruby by the shoulders and harshly pushes her back into the cot—desperation matching her Raider’s. Weiss plants her mouth at the hollow of Ruby’s throat, an insatiable thirst striking her core. “It’s safe here,” she says before she bites.

Ruby moans loudly, body pitching up into Weiss’. She can feel the edge of the blanket riding down the top of her scalp. Ruby quickly wedges it beneath her head before her hand is easily teasing Weiss’ shirt up.

Fingers scrape up the plane of Ruby’s stomach, Weiss easily dragging her shirt with her movements. She latches onto Ruby’s throat, tongue lashing against her flesh.

“Hng—W-Weiss—” But all of Ruby’s concerns are washed away when Weiss’ fingernails lightly drag across her nipple. Bucking, Ruby scrambles to remove Weiss’ shirt, the Raider’s hips grinding harshly into Weiss’ knee.

“Sh,” she says lowly, the tone of her voice dark.

Ruby snaps her mouth shut, easily tossing Weiss’ shirt out of the blanket. It lands softly next to the cot before Weiss is pulling Ruby up. The blanket slides around her hips, Weiss easily discarding Ruby’s shirt next to her own before she presses her back.

“Pretend—for me.”

Ruby’s heart breaks.

“I-I’m not _pretending_ ,” She says urgently.

Weiss is already kissing her collar bone, lips blazing a trail to her chest. Without hesitation, Weiss seals her mouth around Ruby’s nipple, biting and sucking the moans straight from her Raider’s throat.

Back arching, Ruby claws lightly at Weiss’ shoulders, grinding harder into her knee. She’d go mad if Weiss didn’t touch her soon. Ruby’s vision pops lightly, her ears ringing.

“ _Please_ ,” Ruby strains, Weiss’ teeth and tongue unrelenting. She cranes back onto her head, shoulders lifted from the cot.

Delicate, soft fingers dip beneath the waistband of her trousers—tentative and timid. But Ruby doesn’t _care_. She growls, frustrated, fingers digging deep in Weiss’ shoulders.

“ _Weiss_ ,” she gasps, fingers seeking. Slowly, Weiss shifts her knee, exposing Ruby to her fingers. “ _Please_!” Ruby squeezes her eyes tightly, her entire body consumed in a black fire. She squirms against Weiss’ still hand.

Weiss scrapes her teeth against Ruby’s nipple as she releases it. Starlit eyes are icy—dark. She stares at Ruby, face still.

“Look at me.” Ruby barely has time to register the command before Weiss’s fingers are parting her and pushing inside of her. Ruby gasps, eyes rolling.

“Did you not _hear_ me?” Weiss snaps, her mouth at Ruby’s ear. Her teeth scrape against the lobe. A canine hooks on Ruby’s piercing, the pain sparking a dark pleasure.

“I-I—” Ruby can’t put two coherent words together.

Weiss is looking down at her again before she slides deeper inside of _her_ Raider. Weiss curls her finger, jaw clenching. Ruby moans again, beginning to writhe. Silver eyes struggle to return back to the starlight.

But when they finally do, Weiss groans, her body screaming. She thrusts, quick and harsh, Ruby’s eyes struggling to stay open. Weiss licks her lips before she sinks deep into Ruby, the resulting moan thrilling and maddening. Weiss gently grinds into Ruby’s thigh, eliciting pleasure to ricochet like bullets through her nerves.

Ruby crushes her mouth to hers, tongue tasting and teeth biting. Weiss swallows her moans, maintaining her pace until Ruby tightens around her fingers in continual waves.

Growing ridged, Ruby clings to Weiss tightly, pulling her harshly on top of her, muscles leaping. Slowly, Weiss removes her hand, fingers slick. Without thinking, she brings her fingers to her lips. She slides them into her mouth, tasting her Raider and suddenly addicted to Ruby’s sweetness.

Ruby licks her lips, her body beginning to want again.

“W-Weiss,” Ruby tries, her throat painfully dry. She coughs a little, wincing around the desert there.

“Sh.” Weiss places one of her freshly cleaned fingers to Ruby’s lips. World pitching worse than the inside of a squall, Ruby stills. “Let it be this.”

“Weiss…I _love_ you.” Ruby says around her finger. “ _I love you_.”

Weiss sighs before she settles on top of Ruby, dragging and securing the blanket back over them.. She buries her face into Ruby’s shoulder before she says, “If you loved me, then you wouldn’t dig your damned feet in the _sand_.”

*

The Crescent Rose casts a long shadow on the beach. The rain hadn’t stopped, men working in the early morning light. The ship is completely beached, lumber being cut and fitted to the extensive damage caused by battles and storms.

Ruby didn’t want to let her go. But the blanket was beginning to suffocate her and Weiss didn’t really feel that was a proper death.

Lightly, Weiss traces small circles on Ruby’s bare stomach, her fingers leaving a wake of goosebumps. Ruby shudders beneath her, eyes closing. The blanket is around Weiss’ hips again, the fresh morning air relaxing.

This time, there are no bells.

Weiss closes her eyes and listens to the hammering thrum of Ruby’s heart beat. She enjoys the way her skin feels against her own. The angry scars that tell stories and catch on her finger tips.

“What’re we to do?” Weiss asks.

“Hm?” Ruby is pulled from a light doze.

“Here—what’re we to do here?”

Ruby carefully considers the question before she shrugs her shoulders. “Wait until the ship is done.”

“ _Just wait_?” It sounds impossibly drab. Weiss drags a finger between Ruby’s breasts, earning a satisfying groan.

“W-well…” Ruby could think of _some things_.

“Ruby…” Weiss’ voice is thin.

Carefully, Ruby draws her closer, the throb in her legs beginning to become unbearable.

“Am I…”

“No.” Ruby pulls her closer. “No. Never. Not even when I die—you’re _not_.”

Weiss sighs. Gently she fingers a bruise she’d left on Ruby’s throat.

“Certainly you have other…delights?”

Ruby snorts before laughing. She looks down at Weiss, eyes hard and searching. “What—are you actually serious?”

Weiss stiffens.

“No.” Ruby says while trying to pop her back beneath Weiss without jostling her too much. Her muscles scream.

“Penny?” Weiss asks.

A breath is robbed from the Captain’s throat. “P…The past is the past,” she says bitterly.

“Are you sure about that?” Ruby studies Weiss for a second before she sighs.

“It is what it _is_ , Weiss. Leave her there.” A muscle twitches along Ruby’s jaw.

“She was important once, _too_.” Weiss hates the way the words taste in her mouth.

“Maybe,” Ruby says sadly.

Weiss slowly sits up, retrieving her shirt. She slides it on without making eye contact, mind racing.

“Hey,” Ruby protests, trying to pull her back. Weiss shrugs her off, Ruby suddenly too scared to touch her. She recoils, Weiss staring at her with a longing Ruby didn’t know could exist.

“Weiss,” Ruby reaches for her, but Weiss is already standing.

“I’m going to go see about fresh bandages.” She hides her face as she quickly exits the tent.

She can feel silver eyes burning into her back even after the tent flap falls back into place.

Sun, Blake, and Yang sit at the crackling fire, cracked plates in their hands. Yang is shoveling food into her mouth while Sun spouts some ridiculous story Weiss doesn’t even consider worth listening to.

“Bandages?” She says as soon as she approaches.

“Well g’mornin’ to you _too_ , princess—how’s the Cap? Treatin’ her well?” Sun smirks at her.

“Don’t be _filthy_ ,” Weiss snaps.

All three seated at the fire exchange a glance.

“Why not? You was last _night_ ,” Yang snickers around her fork.

Weiss glares at her, Blake turning to the Leviathan and scowling. “Did the sea water scramble your _brain_ , Yang?” Weiss turns her head to the sky before crossing her arms.

Sun snorts. “Ooo, a little feisty this morning, ain’t we, Princess?”

Weiss growls before she pushes him off the log towards the fire. His food spills out into the sand. “Aw!” He stares at the coagulated porridge and frowns.

“We should put all that energy to _use_ ,” Yang prods.

Blake sighs before looking into the fire.

“With all that ruckus, she’d be a spitfire with a cannon,” Sun ribs.

“Well, certainly sounded like she was already practicin’.” Yang begins to laugh hysterically.

Weiss fidgets in the sand, her face flushing madly. As subtly as she can, she draws her shirt close to her chest.

“Both of you, knock it off,” Blake says, her voice cool.

“Oh c’mon, B,” Yang drops an arm around Blake.

“Yeah, we just pokin’!” Sun drops another arm around her. His smile is bright and unruly.

“I’m serious.” The dead look in her amber eyes affirms that statement.

Slowly, Yang drops her arm and turns back to her food, humbled. Sun shrugs his shoulders and follows suit.

“Ask Neptune,” Sun finally says to Weiss.

“So he can also make fun?” Weiss’ patience is gone.

“N-no—” Sun scratches the back of his head. “For…bandages.”

Weiss sends him another chilling glare before she stomps off without another word.

“You should be _ashamed._ ” Blake’s chide makes her feel so much better. And Yang’s grumble all the more validated.

*

Ruby sits on a stump behind Weiss, watching her carefully.

“No—higher. Your feet are too close together. No—Weiss— _higher_.”

Weiss holds a heavy flintlock in her hands, elbows awkwardly bent under the weight as she aims at a line of coconuts.

“Ruby, this is _useless_. When will _I_ ever need to use this barbaric _thing_.” Weiss cocks a hip and allows the trigger guard to slip through her finger. The barrel points to the sand.

“Remember Raven?” Weiss scowls at Ruby. “That’s _when_.” Ruby motions back to the coconuts with a jerk of her chin. “Now—feet apart, arm straight. _One hand_ , Weiss.” Ruby shakes her head.

They’d been at it for an hour—Weiss deliberately ignoring Ruby’s suggestions.

It smelled of gunpowder and freshly cut grass. Weiss had yet to hit a coconut—even though she was standing ten feet away from them. Ruby sighs and waits for her to take aim and fire.

When the crack of the gun goes off, Ruby watches the bullet whip through the air, grazing the tough husk of one of the targets. She sighs, closing her eyes. “Okay, so what did you do wrong _this time_?”

Weiss rolls her eyes, turning back to Ruby. She sits at her feet in the sand before she begins the annoying task of reloading the weapon. “ _Existed_ , I don’t know, Ruby,” she snarls.

A whisper slithers at Weiss’ ear. She looks out into the dense forest. Birds sing her song—Ruby’s song—the melody snaking through the vines. Weiss shivers, shadows seeming to undulate between the trees.

“No, you didn’t lock your elbow.” Ruby corrects. Silver eyes flick open, landing on Weiss. Ruby frowns when she follows her gaze. “What?”

“There’s something in there,” she says quietly. It had stopped raining, but beneath the dark canopy, Weiss could see the flicker of golden tendrils winding between branches.

Ruby’s stomach clenches, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. “Weiss,” she warns lowly.

“We’ve been on this blasted island for a week now and _everyday_ we come here and _everyday_ I miss your _stupid_ coconuts.” Weiss tosses the flintlock into the sand before crossing her arms.

Ruby rolls her eyes but can’t help the smile. “Hey, at least none of my stupid coconuts have lost their lives.” She nods her head back at the targets. They’d been set up for a week and Weiss _still_ hadn’t blown one apart. Not even out of _luck._

“I want to do something _different_ ,” Weiss says. She looks back into the tree line—a siren’s song tempting her.

“Weiss, please,” Ruby says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Growling, she shakes her Raider’s hand and stands, retrieving the pistol and finishing loading it quickly. Hurriedly, she fires off the round, her body recoiling at the kick back. The bullet bites into the trunk of a tree, Ruby sighing.

“Useless _fucking_ thing,” Weiss says throwing it into the sand again.

Shaking her head, Ruby stands, the ache in her legs beginning to quickly heal. Her boots are uncomfortable, but at least she can walk again. Retrieving the pistol, Ruby quickly reloads it. Weiss watches her every move.

Cocking her hip to the side, Ruby turns to Weiss. “Come here.”

Weiss stares at her before she looks at the working crewmen a hundred yards away. The sound of hammering echoes in the still, blue sky. A faint flush dusts across her nose.

“Come. Here.” Ruby points to the sand in front of her.

Weiss is compelled to obey, but she huffs to make sure Ruby knows she disapproves. Standing toe to toe with Ruby, Weiss stares at her, nose inches away from her Raider’s.

Ruby smiles before she whirls around Weiss and wraps her arms around her shoulders. She holds the flintlock out, arm level where Weiss’ should be. Ruby leans into her body, hand snaking around her hip.

“Take it,” she says, Ruby’s breath hot against Weiss’ neck.

The blush intensifies, but Weiss swallows it and takes the pistol. Ruby, hands now free, gently rests her palms on Weiss’ hips.

“Now, widen your stance—one foot back, other aimed at your target.” She slides her hand down Weiss’ thigh, easily guiding her into a proper position to fire.

Weiss’ lips begin to tingle, the urge to spin and kiss Ruby harsh and shocking.

“Good, now, level the barrel. Lock your elbow.” Ruby’s hand trickles up Weiss’ ribs to her arm, supporting the strength of her firing hand with her own. Ruby places her hand over Weiss’, adjusting her grip and aim subtly.

Weiss can’t feel the tips of her fingers.

“Now, when you’re ready, I want you to take aim, pull in a deep breath, and—” the gunshot echoes through the woods, Weiss pushing back into Ruby, but not wavering.

A cracked coconut spews milk to the sand, shards of destroyed husk remaining carnage.

“HA!” Ruby says, delighted. She squeezes Weiss tight to her, planting a quick, excited kiss on her neck before she continues. “One coconut dead!”

Weiss closes her eyes, the pistol drooping in her palm as she leans back into Ruby’s lips.

 _Slut_.

A tremor shakes her body, Weiss’ grip on the pistol dropped. Ruby fumbles after it, but misses, the gun landing uselessly in the sand—once again.

Weiss stares at the shadows between the trees, her heart beginning to pound heavily.

“You really gotta stop doing that,” Ruby says, stooping to retrieve the pistol. “Nora’s already mad at me for the other ones.”

So many hammers—jammed.

When Weiss doesn’t move, Ruby looks up at her, slowly standing. A frown tugs at her lips.

“Weiss?”

 _Don’t think we don’t_ see _you_.

Golden tendrils snake behind Ruby’s shoulders, Weiss desperately trying to follow their trail with her eyes.

Somewhere in the shadows, her father smirks.

She pales.

Ruby grabs her by the shoulders, staring deep into her eyes, blocking the world from her view. “Please…not again,” she begs. There’s panic in her voice—a panic caused of guilt. A panic caused by helplessness.

Blinking hard, Weiss shakes her head, letting out a long sigh. Her eyes drop to the destroyed coconut. “I’ve felled one of your men, Captain,” she tries.

Ruby’s frown deepens.

“Again.” Weiss picks up the pistol and begins to reload.

*

It’s dark.

Darker than any blackness Weiss has ever experienced before. Perhaps it’s the black sand—perhaps it’s something else.

But when she realizes how dark it _really_ is, Weiss is standing in towering trees. She blinks, her eyes adjusting to the dim moonlight filtering through the canopy. Birds mock her song in a disturbing minor in the midnight. Fear snakes down her spine.

She turns around, looking behind herself, but Weiss only sees more trees. Last she remembered…she was with Ruby in their tent settling for the night. Weiss clenches her fists.

Another dream, then.

A large gash across her bicep throbs—the truth.

She’s filthy—dirt and blood caked on her. Minor cuts litter her exposed skin, a thick sweat trickling down her spine. She shivers against the canopy’s stifling blanket of unnatural heat.

“Ruby?” She looks into the darkness, praying to see the glimmer of the campfire.

The shadows reach out to her—fingers long and snarling. Weiss, heart pounding, takes a step backwards, the trees suddenly growing silent.

Her heart beat breaks the silence, her breath seeming far too loud and far too obvious.

A pair of flickering eyes seeps from between the trees, a low, inhuman growl beginning to rumble deep within the earth. Weiss bolts, terror sparking adrenaline. A wicked snarl rips through the trees, bouncing all around her. They sit in the canopy—red eyes bleeding one by one into her reality.

 _Run, Weiss_. _Try to run from your decisions_.

It’s Whitley—but his voice is echoed in the trees—in the canopy.

 _You’ll never be able to_.

Loose branches catch against her skin, tearing new cuts into her flesh. Brambles and thorns whip at her body as she sprints through the vegetation, blinded by the darkness.

“Ruby?” She calls louder, her voice becoming frantic.

 _Not here to save you_ this time, _I’m afraid._

Somewhere a black bird caws into the night. It propels Weiss faster through the thick forest, leaves beginning to shakes from the branches high above her. She chances to look up, the branches jostling with movement. Movement with no source.

Her breath comes fast, feet stumbling on roots and unruly vegetation. But Weiss manages to stay up right, adrenaline grounding her.

 _You’re ours now_.

_Ours now._

“OursnowoursnowoursnowoursnowOURSNOWOURSNOW—”

A shrill chant begins to rip through the silence before it becomes a cacophony of chaos.

Weiss clips the side of a tree with her shoulder, a branch piercing through her skin uncomfortably. She bounces off, grimacing at the pain before she’s running wildly again.

“—OURSNOWOURSNOWOURSNOWOURSNOW—”

“NO!” She screams back, the brief distraction just enough for her to lose focus. Her foot catches on an unruly tree root, ankle twisting violently. Unable to catch her fall, Weiss is suddenly on the ground, her hands out to catch her.

Her wrist tweaks, twinging with pain. Yowling, she crumbles to the ground, holding her hand close to her chest. She whimpers, the chanting growing louder and louder.

Finally, a horrendous scream rips itself from her body.

The world is silent in it’s wake.

And when Weiss opens her eyes, she finds a stone archway standing vanguard in the middle of the trees.

A woman stares out at her, then fades into the shadows beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dlksfja;iglkgasdl;kj


	16. XVI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get weird.
> 
> Song of the Night: Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth
> 
> Yeah. YOU HEARD ME.

“WEISS!”

Ruby screams into the jungle, her voice hoarse and urgent. Yang follows behind her, eyes heavy. She stares at the undergrowth as she follows Ruby for the millionth time into the trees.

Yang’s skin crawls—like a thousand eyes are on her. Judging her. Her stomach twists, an uncomfortable snag in her throat.

“WEISS!” Ruby yells again.

Blake follows close behind Yang, amber eyes constantly searching the trees for danger. Yang’s never seen her so tense. Blake hadn’t been sleeping much at night—not since Weiss had gone missing. Yang glances at her sister.

Ruby _hadn’t_ slept since. And that was three days ago.

Yang and Blake had left the camp in Ren’s capable hands before following after Ruby after she _blindly_ sprinted into the trees. They’d been surviving off of fruits and little geckos Blake always seems to appear with.

“Weiss, _please_ ,” Ruby says quietly. She slides down against a tree trunk and sits in the foliage, burying her head in her knees and arms.

Yang frowns, catching Blake’s eye briefly before she kneels next to Ruby. “Hey…wanna lizard?” Yang pulls out a half eaten gecko from the night before.

Ruby slaps it out of her hand before she returns to her position.

“Rude,” Yang jokes before she picks it up again and stuffs it back into her pocket. “What’d he ever do to you?”

“Now’s not the _time_ , Yang,” Ruby says somewhere in the safety of her arms.

Blake sighs heavily before she sits down next to the Raider and also leans against the tree. She rests her head back against the bark, eyes drifting closed. It smells of anthurium and lilies.

Somewhere, something rots.

“Ruby, we…what if…”

“We’re going to _find_ her,” Ruby says, her voice hard. “Leave me here if you _want_ but I’m _not_ going.”

Yang looks to Blake, her head buzzing with useless and unrelated ideas. She licks her lips, sweat drenching her body. “R-Rubes…” Yang lightly places a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby snaps, launching herself at Yang. Pure rage is fueled by her desperation, her fists connecting hard with the startled Leviathan. Covering her head, Yang watches Ruby’s flurry of blows, grunting at the slight pain each jab gives her.

Blake quietly watches, arms crossing.

Stilling, thick tears begin to fall from the Raider’s eyes. Her face twists as she realizes, but it’s too late. Ruby’s already crying, tears dropping onto Yang. She drops her head into Yang’s arms, holding to her sister for dear life.

“C-c’mon,” Yang says, dropping her guard and allowing Ruby to nestle into her chest. “We’re gonna find her.” Wrapping her arms around her sister, Yang sighs. Ruby sobs into her chest, Blake silently watching the exchange.

“What if we _don_ —”

“We will,” Blake says. She locks eyes with Yang, her frown soft. “We just have to keep going.”

*

Weiss stands, her ankle twinging annoyingly, but not painfully. The trees are still again, the chant still echoing on the wind. She stares at the archway, the atmosphere static. The stench of ozone and blood settles in the back of her throat.

Cautiously, she steps forward, the golden tendrils suddenly snapping into life, feeding from the center of the arch. Weiss looks around, the wisping trails all sinking into the hollow ether of the archway. Swallowed.

“Come, child.” The voice is everywhere—dripping from the vines. Growing from the foliage. It strikes Weiss to the bone. “You were always meant to return to me.”

Her stomach drops.

Weiss’ first instinct is to call for Ruby again, but her voice is stuck somewhere in her chest—painful ice crystals in her lungs.

“Come,” the voice demands again. There’s a blackness oozing at the edges.

Weiss begins to walk towards the arch, every nerve in her body screaming at her to run. Instead, she continues on, eyes drawn to the conglomeration of golden threads. Stopping just before the arch, Weiss stares through to the other side.

All seems to be normal. The trees still stand—vines gently swaying in the wind. She blinks, then, realizing that the breeze isn’t passing between the stones. A dull drum in the center of the jungle. She looks up at the threads, just above her head.

Slowly she reaches a hand out, her palm easily passing through the threads. Brow wrinkling, Weiss looks at her hand, nerves tingling.

“You want what you should not, child,” the voice chides. It’s much louder standing in front of the archway. Weiss slowly reaches up and touches the golden swirl again, her body suddenly growing ridged.

All at once, she sees flashes.

A man with red hair, drenched in gore.

A young naval boy, freckles light as he smiles.

The guards stationed outside of her door in Atlas.

Commander Nikos bracing against the side of the man-o-war.

Father at his desk.

Winter shattering a mirror.

Whitley staring at her.

Herself.

Blake.

Yang.

 _Ruby_.

Gasping, she crumbles to the ground, drenched in sweat, body trembling. Her mind continues to reel through the sequence, always landing on silver eyes. Always coming back.

“Tch,” the voice chides. “Come _here_ , child.”

Weiss is suddenly standing, her body moving on it’s own accord. She grabs back at the light swirling and tangling above her head before she’s stepping through the archway.

The world is suddenly blinding—then the deepest blackness she’s ever experienced. Darker than the bottom of the sea—an abyss that swallows everything.

There’s no ground, yet Weiss stands on something solid. There’s no sky, but she knows which way is up—maybe a foreign concept in this place. The only other form is a woman—skin alabaster. Eyes onyx. Wicked veins of pulsing blackness stretch across her face, her lips drawn into a scowl.

“W…where is this?” Weiss finally asks. Her voice snakes through the abyss in snippets she can see. They collide with the woman before she curls a wicked finger towards Weiss and motions her forward.

Weiss is standing before the woman the instant it takes her to blink. Black eyes stare down at her, a finger lightly trailing across her cheek. It takes Weiss a moment to realize that she’s standing in clouds. The sea swirls far below, waves breaking around small islands.

Blinking again, she’s standing at the tip of a mountain, looking into the glaciers below. The cold should bother her, but Weiss is comforted instead. She stands knee deep in snow, the woman never breaking eye contact.

Somewhere, a horn sounds—far in the valleys below.

The world sinks into Breaker’s Cove, the sea salt stinging Weiss’ face. Raven’s fleet is down by half, the Black Bird also missing from the cove. Men scramble on the docks far below, warbled bellows drifting to her position on the precipice overlooking everything.

Far below on the cliffs, birds shriek.

In a melting instant, Weiss is sitting in the parlor in her father’s estate. A cup of warm tea is held in her hands. The woman sits across from her, a roaring fire crackling in the fireplace at her back. Somewhere, her father is roaring through the halls, the sound of shattering vases dusting the air.

“Anywhere you wish it to be,” the woman finally answers, peeking her hands in front of her face. A smirk plays on her lips.

“I’m sorry,” Weiss says, looking down into her lap. “I don’t believe I understand.”

The woman’s smirk widens. “That’s why you’re here, Weiss.”

She jerks, staring at the woman hard. “Who are you?”

“I’m everyone,” she says, her face warping into an eerie approximation of Yang. “And I’m no one.” Yang vanishes, replaced by a haunting shadow.

“That answers _nothing,”_ she hisses before she takes a sip of the tea out of pure habit. As soon as it touches her tongue, Weiss stills.

Klein’s tea.

She pulls the cup away and looks around the room again, listening for the angry sound of her father’s feet. Waiting for the waft of cigars to follow him. Her heart hammers hard.

“Always the best, isn’t it?” The woman watches Weiss, solid once again.

Staring down into her reflection, Weiss trembles. “This…this can’t be…” Her attention snaps back to the golden threads.

“Real?” The woman finishes for her. “I assure you, child, this is _quite_ real.” She laughs, her tone cruel, but genuine.

“What do you want from me?”

 _Ours now_.

“It’s not what _I_ want from _you_ —it’s what _you_ want from _me_.” The woman shifts into Ruby. “It’s what _you_ want from the _world_.” She flickers into Winter, smiling warmly. “It’s what _you_ want from _yourself_.” Weiss is staring at herself, then, her own eyes cold and empty. Golden threads snake around her body.

It chills her straight to the core.

Once again the woman is before her, smirk wider than it had been before. “Welcome, Traveler.” The world shifts again, this time Weiss sitting on the onyx beach, staring out into the horizon. The red lightning streaks across the sky, striking at a pulsating core. The sky bleeds there.

“I…” Weiss is breathless. At a loss.

“Do you seek what’s beyond the light?” The woman suddenly asks.

Weiss whips her head towards her, her head buzzing at a maddening pace.

“What?” She asks dumbly. “I thought—”

The woman turns to her, eyes boring straight into Weiss’ soul. Snapping her mouth shut, Weiss looks back out into the sea, her heart hammering. She chews at her lip, fingers digging into the sand. The hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

“Mortals often think before they know,” she replies.

“Mortals?” Weiss dares not look at her. She knows the smirk is widening again.

“There are many things still unknown, yet,” she says cryptically.

The bursting lightning grows fiercer the longer Weiss stares at it. Somewhere, Ruby’s song ripples through the waves. Her chest clenches painfully.

“Ruby…” she breathes.

“Ah, you’ll see your silver eyed warrior yet,” the woman assures. “Just follow the threads.”

“What are they,” Weiss asks.

“Everything—”

“—and nothing, I _suppose?_ ” Weiss grumbles.

A quick sardonic laugh cuts through the sound of the waves. “You should know better than any, child.”

Weiss looks at her hand, a faint cord of golden light slithering between her fingers. She stares hard at the warping air before she shakes her hand, suddenly feeling violated. The light clings to her, in spite of her best efforts.

“You’re ours now, Traveler,” the woman says.

Weiss whips her head around towards her, terror beginning to seep back in like an angry parasite. It gnaws at the inside of her stomach—shredding the lining. The acid in her stomach suddenly burns.

“I-I’m my _own_ person,” Weiss tries, reminded of Blake’s words.

The woman stares at her, smirk easy. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Well, I’d rather not be here,” Weiss says, pointing to the beach.

“You’ve always been here.”

“The double speak and your cryptic messages aren’t _helping_.” Weiss tosses a handful of sand towards the sea.

The woman frowns, a pensive flicker in her eyes. “You’ll come to understand,” she finally says.

“Release me,” Weiss huffs. She stands, brushing the sand from her clothes.

“Are you certain, Traveler?” The woman seems pleased at the request. “Is that what you’ve come for?”

“I’ll not ask again.” Weiss crosses her arms.

After regarding her for a long moment, the woman finally nods her head and smiles. “Very well.”

Weiss is back in the black abyss, standing toe to toe with the woman. The woman stares down at her, white hair stark against the pressing darkness. Before Weiss can say anything, piercing pain erupts in her temples, the woman driving the tips of her fingers straight into her skull.

A wretched scream rips Weiss’ throat, draining her lungs of all the breath she has. Hot lights burst behind her eyes, like thousands of white hot needles driving deep into her optic nerves. Her ears ring, adjusting pitches rapidly as she continues to scream, the pain blinding.

She tastes salt water then, her throat filling with water. Drowning for what seems like an eternity, Weiss sputters against the sensation, wanting to clutch at her throat. Her body is unresponsive. An icy crash slams around her scalp. It seeps down her body like a dark sludge, her insides threatening to rip from her flesh.

Suddenly the pain ceases—just as quickly as it had begun. The woman stands before her, hands at her side, the smirk back on her face. “Take care then, Traveler.”

The jungle is suddenly back, the bursting light stunning Weiss, her body wracked with pain. Her nerves continually fire. She shrieks, collapsing to the ground, the numbing fire of extreme cold bursting from the tips of her fingers. The harsher her scream, the more painful the sensation becomes. Until the vegetation beneath her hands begin to crumble in hard crystalline shards.

Staring hard at them, the pain bleeds up her arms, attacking the insides of her veins. Weiss sweats, vomiting harshly before she finally collapses, the ground a welcome relief.

A flower desiccates at her finger tip before the world bleeds to black.

*

Ruby sprints, Yang clambering after her. The vegetation nicks and bites, but the Raider doesn’t care. She only cares about the shattering shrieks coming from somewhere nearby. She only cares about the cracking hoarseness of the throat they pull from.

“Ruby!” Yang yells after her, grunting around a branch that slaps her in the face. Blake easily keeps pace, stopping for a moment to place a hand on Yang’s shoulder and look at her.

Yang’s already shaking her off and running after Ruby, however, the sting in her eyes irritating at _best_.

 _It’s her. It has to be her_. Ruby silently chants to herself, totally oblivious to the two racing after her to keep pace. The throb in her legs is back, limbs heavy with sleep deprivation. Gritting her teeth, the Raider presses on, easily launching herself over fallen trees and tangles of undergrowth.

Between the trees, Ruby spots the flicker of _something_. A white glint. “WEISS!” She yells, pressing harder.

But Ruby skids to a sudden halt when the ground beneath her feet crunches lightly with frost. The trees shimmer in a thick white—ice growing and twisting in an unnatural vortex in the canopy. She stares up towards the bursting cold, the sweat of her body threatening to snap freeze.

Yang slams into her back, Blake stopping a matter of steps behind her. Ruby can see the puffs of Blake’s labored breaths steaming around her head. Silver eyes rake across the scene, the sound of groaning and snapping ice sending a shiver down her spine.

“What the _fuck_?” Yang asks in awe. She places a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and stares into the white jungle. None of them move. It’s silent in the white hallow, the smell of fresh snow and an angry sea mixing in the air.

Slowly, Ruby begins to press forward, the bursting cold threatening to make her teeth chatter. She clenches her jaw tighter.

“Wait!” Blake says, trying to catch Ruby before she can move forward.

A wraith swirls to life in front of the Raider, eyes a black void as it stares down at her. It’s towering—seven feet tall, Atleasan guard garb dignifying his swirling appearance.

Ruby stills, taking a step back, body trembling. She looks just beyond him, Weiss laying on the ground not too far behind him. Clenching her fists, Ruby makes a break for it, attempting to sprint to his left.

A harsh crack strikes her in the stomach, Ruby flying back to collide with Yang. They tumble to the frost. The Raider scrambles back to her feet, staring at the vanguard.

“MOVE!” She yells, once again launching herself at him.

The fabric of Ruby’s sash slips through Yang’s fingers. “RUBY!”

Bracing herself for another strike, Ruby is more than surprised when the vanguard doesn’t move, instead allowing her to pass freely through his swirling shape. Blinking, Ruby tries to skid to a stop, ice springing up beneath the soles of her feet.

Leaning too far back, she’s suddenly flat on her back, staring up at the only winter she’s ever seen. Her skull throbs harshly before she groans and slowly sits up.

Blake holds Yang back as she attempts to scramble after her sister. The vanguard watches.

“STAY, YANG.” Ruby points at the Leviathan.

“LIKE FUCK I WILL!” Yang tries to slip Blake’s grasp.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Blake chides.

“I can do it,” Yang grumbles quietly.

Weiss groans ten feet from Ruby, her attention suddenly drawn. Body sparking with adrenaline, the Raider stumbles the remainder of the way, picking up Weiss’ limp body and cradling her close to her chest.

Ruby shivers against the cold, wrapping herself protectively around Weiss. “Wake up,” she says softly. “Wake up, wake up, c’mon, open your eyes.” She brushes hair from Weiss’ face, staring hard into her face.

She doesn’t respond.

“C’mon Weiss, open your eyes. I’m going to start saying dumb things again if you don’t. Please, just,” she pulls her closer, her lips gently dusting all over Weiss’ face. Her skin is cool. “Open your eyes.”

Weiss winces, her face twisting into a mask of pain before her eyes flutter open. And when she sees her Raider, she can’t help the frightened, relieved sobs that pour from her. “Ruby.” Her voice is hoarse and weak, but it’s _still_ her voice.

A relieved sob shakes the Raider’s body before she’s clutching Weiss as tight as she can, her exhaustion suddenly all encompassing. Cradling her in her lap, Ruby rocks back and forth, smothering Weiss’ face in fleeting kisses.

“Thank the gods,” Ruby breathes. “You had me worried.”

Weiss closes her eyes, relaxing in the comfort of her Raider’s arms. The pain still lingers, shooting jolts down her spine at random increments, but Weiss is too tired to cry out. Instead, she allows Ruby to love her.

“You worry too easily,” Weiss whispers, her voice drifting.

Ruby laughs, her tears freezing to her rosy cheeks. Weiss takes a deep breath, grounded to the smell of cinnamon.

“I found the lights,” Weiss says, a bit deliriously.

“Never leave me again,” Ruby begs.

“They pulled you back to me,” Weiss continues. Slowly she raises her hand and watches the golden threads dancing between her fingers.

“Let’s _go_ ,” Yang yells hesitantly looking up at the vanguard positioned five feet in front of her. “Before swirly gets smart,” she urges.

Ruby steels herself, gritting her teeth as she stands, Weiss still held in her arms. Her knees buckle before she finds her resolve. Carefully, Ruby treads back across the ice and passes by the vanguard. And once they pass the threshold of the frozen jungle, he swirls back into nothingness.

Ruby glances at Blake briefly before she utters a single, “Thanks.”

Blake smiles, before she twines her fingers in Yang’s.

“I helped _too_ , yanno,” Yang growls, stomping after her sister.

*

Ruby can smell smoke. It’s acrid and bitter, filtering through the setting sunlight in an eerie haze. Exhausted, she looks at the sky, her stomach twisting. It’s thick—black.

It’s the sound of cannon fire that has her starting awake.

“Fuck,” Yang hisses, beginning to run towards the shore. The waves crash between the cannon fire. “NORA!” She yells through the trees.

Blake is uneasy, the air feeling angry. Feeling of fire.

“We leave for _three days_ and you alre—” Yang swallows her words, standing at the tree line frozen.

“Yang?” Fear snaps across Blake’s shoulders.

Yang doesn’t move, a statue where land meets sea. Ruby slowly catches up to her, shifting a blacked out Weiss in her arms. Despite the sweltering heat of the Isle, Weiss remains cool. Not uncomfortably so—her heat is still there. But…the coolness bleeds into Ruby’s stomach like infesting fingers.

“What is i—” Ruby snaps her mouth shut as soon as she reaches Yang, her eyes scanning across the carnage of their encampment. The cannon fire is louder, shells exploding in the onyx sand. Her crew scrambles for a more defensive position, at the keel of the Crescent Rose. Nora and Ren shout orders, the air snapping with panic.

For sitting past the whirlpools in the safety of the cove is The Autumn.

“NO!” Ruby yells, her body suddenly alive with a bloodlust. Her silver eyes flash with rage as shore parties row out from the cove towards their encampment. The fire that they had kept going blazes wildly, catching on a few tents nearby.

Ruby considers retreating back into the jungle, looking down at Weiss in her arms. She takes a step back before Blake places a hand on her shoulder.

“Captain,” she says coolly.

“What did I _say_?” Ruby erupts. “I _told_ you this would _happen_!” Ruby hated being right in this instance.

Yang stares out in horror, bodies littering the onyx beach around cannon craters.

Another loud cannon barrage erupts across the sand, a shell exploding fifteen feet away from them.

“SCATTER!” Blake barks before she’s running across the sand, eyes set on the safety of the Crescent Rose.

Spurned to action, Ruby follows after her, legs beginning to sear painfully as she attempts to keep her balance with Weiss in her arms. Yang flanks her twenty feet to the right, Blake to the left and leading an easy thirty feet. Her heart slams in her chest, stomach churning. Hot bile stings the back of Ruby’s throat.

“Quiet,” Weiss murmurs, clutching her chest.

Ruby grits her teeth holding her closer. She wishes she had her scythe. She wishes she had Weiss’ rapier. She wishes she even had Raven’s cutlass. But Ruby had been _foolish_ when she’d run into the jungle empty handed.

Blake is pressed against the keel when the next cannon barrage hits, Ruby having to weave in and out of the blasts that threaten to topple her.

“CAPTAIN!” Nora yells, pressing herself closer to safety, Ren at her side. He grimaces, looking up the beach—counting the casualties.

“NORA, WHAT HAPPENED?” Ruby shouts over the lingering cannon fire. Yang’s finally made it to safety, Nora easily tossing a blunderbuss into her waiting hands.

“She came outta nowhere!” Nora says, her voice higher than normal. She seems panicked.

The anxiety in Ruby’s stomach grows.

“Quiet,” Weiss demands again.

“Why’re you all sitting here like _crabs_ then?” Ruby shouts. She’s almost out of the blasting zone, The Autumn refusing to fire upon the prone Crescent Rose.

Shouts of the shore parties begin to lilt across the waves. But they’re so warbled in Ruby’s cannon shattered hearing that she can’t make out what they’re saying.

“We ain’t!” Nora defends.

“We were working one moment, the next she was in the _cove_ ,” Ren explains, pausing from his count briefly. He resumes—a quirk he’d had since they met.

“We’re dead in the water _here_!” Yang shouts, turning towards the bow of the ship—towards the shore parties.

Another cannon barrage rockets across the sand. This time, Ruby is forced towards the shore parties, scrambling like a panicked beast. The shots are timed—drawing her out of the safety of her ship.

“RUBY DON’T!” Blake yells, running after her.

Yang whips her head around at her shout, eyes dropping onto her sister.

“QUIET!” Weiss yells, her voice seeming to still the world.

The silence is suffocating, Ruby’s ears feeling like they might explode. Her head swims before another cannon shot lands five feet from her. The shockwave causes her to pitch forward, Weiss ripped from her arms.

Sputtering around sand, Ruby claws her way up and kneels next to Weiss to pick her up. Slowly, Weiss pulls herself up, eyes locking with Ruby’s.

“What’s…happening?” She asks, suddenly aware of the chaos.

Her voice shatters the silence, sound flooding back all at once. Ruby stares at her, a thick sweat beginning to develop on her skin.

“Hello, _Ruby_.” Cinder stands but fifteen feet away just out of the blast zone, the Ngombe Ngulu drawn and held at her side. “Miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d i d u m i s s m e ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?


	17. XVII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ready for this?
> 
> Shout out to my drift compatible The Great Weiss Shark for helping maximize your suffering and calling me out lmao.

Ruby is frozen, the world pitching violently beneath her feet. Breath gone. Weiss is pulling herself up, back facing Cinder. Ruby’s mouth is dry, fingers buried deep in the sand.

She flicks her eyes to Weiss before the blade whistles through the air. Ruby grabs her by the front of her shirt and pulls Weiss harshly forward—sickled edge hissing. The cannons have ceased fire, smoke settling across the cove. It casts an eerie fog across the water—bleeding to the shoreline.

Cinder is flanked by both Emerald and Mercury.

“Hey there, Cindi,” Ruby says, her teeth gritted. She stands, a circle of heavily armed crew quickly filling in the gaps.

Cinder curls her lip before she hefts her blade to her shoulder, eyes cold. “Don’t call me that, little _Red_.”

Ruby pulls Weiss to her feet, positioning herself between her and Cinder.

Weiss leans heavily at Ruby’s shoulder, eyes barely able to draw to the horizon.

“Hm, what’ve we _here_?” Mercury crosses his arms, wolfish smirk glinting against the cannon smoke.

Weiss collapses into the sand, fingers sliding through Ruby’s clothes on her way down. She doesn’t mind when her head hits the sand, the world already a shimmering blackness.

“Oh Ruby,” Cinder says with a small sigh. She cocks her hip, the circle of her men getting tighter. “It seems we’ve caught you at a bad time.”

A cruel laugh echoes around them, Ruby clenching her teeth and stepping back over Weiss protectively. Slowly, she raises her fists, eyes cagey.

The sound of a cracking blunderbuss rips through the air, three of Cinder’s men caught in the spread. They shriek, bone shards and shrapnel bursting through their bodies. Before Ruby can react, Blake is sprinting through the opening, kukri drawn and severing the tendons in knees as she streaks by. Blood arcs of the angle off her blade, painting the onyx sand red.

“RUBY!” A blade is whistling—tip over pommel—in the air, her cutlass landing in front of her. She barely grips the hilt before Emerald’s daos are swiping at her. Ruby tips back awkwardly, edges scoring at the tip of her nose. Her hair stands on end.

A hard kick swipes her feet out from under her, the Raider yelping with the erupting pain. She lands hard on her tailbone, a quick follow up kick catches her in the jaw. Teeth cut into her mouth, the tang of blood stilling her nerves.

“HEY!” Yang is already throwing a punch at Mercury, her blade sinking deep into his bicep. He yowls, caught completely off guard.

Twisting the blade, Yang shreds up his arm, honed steel slipping through muscle. Blood drips off her weapon, Yang’s smirk wicked. “How’s yer leg, stumpy?”

Emerald bellows in rage before she directs her blades towards Yang, her wild blows deflected.

Ruby rights herself, Cinder standing before her without seeming to move a muscle. An eerie stillness about her. Her fingers crush around Ruby’s throat.

Twisting in her grasp, Ruby swipes her cutlass up in a haphazard arc. The edge grazes flesh, Cinder hissing as she drops the Raider to the sand, her eyes crackling with a black fire.

“You’re coming _back_ , Ruby!” Cinder touches her side, hand slick with blood. “And that _bitch_ is coming, too.”

“Come and”—Ruby lunges, sand spraying around her—“get me, then.” Sparks fly as the edges of their weapons clash in a deadlock, Ruby pushing up into Cinder to try and gain more ground. The sickled edge of Cinder’s blade scrapes against the side of her neck.

With a snarl, Cinder shoves Ruby back and quickly follows with a vertical slice through the air—edge aimed to maim. Stepping out of the blade, Ruby takes the chance to headbutt Cinder’s jaw. The sound of snapping teeth sends a dark thrill through the Raider.

Taking the moment, Ruby spins around Cinder, the tip of her cutlass shredding up and over her shoulder. Blake flickers out from the corner of Ruby’s eye, her kukri crossed to strike at Cinder.

Sensing the danger, Cinder throws her guard up hastily. Blake’s blades are caught against Cinder’s sword. “This does not _concern_ you.”

“Funny, seeing as you’re attacking _my crew_.” With a grunt, Blake rips her blades free and feints to the left.

Cinder stumbles forward, foot catching on the body of a dead crewman. They litter the sand, throats slashed, mouths twisted into horrifying gapes. Frustrated, Cinder rights herself, blood streaming down to the tips of her fingers.

*

Yang quirks an eyebrow, eyes flicking to Emerald then Mercury. They hesitate—both of them. She shakes her hands out, then slowly rolls her fingers back over her katar grips. A lazy smirk appears on her face as she cracks her neck.

“Cowards,” she says, spitting into the sand before she launches herself at them.

Emerald is already giving ground, the fear in her eyes wild and uncertain. Yang slashes at her, short swipes tossed aside by the sickled edge of the dao. Steel grates on steel.

Rushing at her, Mercury pulls a short cutlass from the small of his back, using the momentum to swipe at Yang’s shins. He uses his off hand, however, the hilt twisting. The flat of the blade strikes Yang’s shins harmlessly, the Leviathan lifting her foot and stomping hard on the cutlass. It wrenches painfully from Mercury’s hand, dropping to the sand uselessly.

Yang follows the downward momentum and slams her elbow into the back of Mercury’s neck, his sputtered whimper vindication. Emerald growls, pressing forward frantically, Yang slipping out of the dao’s way. They sink into Mercury’s shoulder instead. He crumples to the sand, stunned by the blinding pain. Emerald stares in horror.

The laughter erupting from Yang is uncontrollable. “AGAIN?” She takes a step back and clutches her sides. “ _Really_?”

“EM! WHY?” Mercury screams.

“I—oh my _gods,_ ” Emerald stammers, gently wiggling her blades free from his flesh. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Mercury shouts.

Yang doubles over, slapping her leg hard. “I can’t”—she bursts into a fit of laughter. “I ca—" Yang wheezes, kneeling in the sand. She supports herself with her fist, the other hand clutching her stomach. “I can’t _breathe_.” Yang wipes tears from her eyes.

Emerald blushes furiously next to Mercury.

Slowly, Yang rights herself, Emerald at a loss—rooted to the spot. “At this point he’s got more scars from you than _me_.”

“SHUT IT, LEVIATHAN!” Emerald sputters, her blush intensifying.

Yang’s demeanor suddenly shifts, the murder flashing red in her eyes. “Make me.” Like a hurricane, Yang is upon Emerald, snarling like a beast. Clasping her hands, she slams her fists down into Emerald’s head, dazing her.

With a dizzying twist, Yang is behind Emerald, blades ripping into her shoulder blades. Emerald falls next to Mercury in the sand.

“Oh…that’s right,” Yang snickers. “You _can’t_.”

Her arrogance has cost her, however, Mercury pushing through his pain and driving his fist into her stomach. He picks up his fallen cutlass, tip aimed for Yang’s heart. Grunting, Yang shifts her stance, the blade gashing her forearm jaggedly.

Blinking through the pain, Yang allows it to fuel a rage only rivaled by squalls. She grabs a fistful of Mercury’s hair and cracks his nose against her knee, hot blood spurting and staining black against the cotton of her trousers. She’s about ready to crack his skull again when Emerald tackles her to the sand.

The dark shadows of reinforcements drift across the shore. Yang’s heart clenches in fear.

*

The threads snap violently.

Weiss weakly tries to push herself up from the sand, the sound of the world confusing and warbled. But her nerves snap and scream with each blink. Waves of exhaustion hit her like a pounding tide—ebbing and flowing.

The sound of battle is distorted, Weiss recognizing the wicked curve of Cinder’s sword. Ruby is lunging at her, eyes fierce and flashing. Blake is flanking The Collector, moving low and silently. Cinder takes a step back, looking over her shoulder briefly before she locks eyes with Weiss.

Weiss’ heart is in her throat. _When did Cinder get here_?

With a hard swing, Cinder spins, using the flat of her blade to knock Ruby into Blake. Their bodies collide with a sickening crack—both dazed and knocked prone. Black shadows ooze from the sand between the fallen. They seep from Cinder’s shoulders. She leaves a trail of fire in the onyx sand, Weiss suddenly feeling very hot.

Too hot.

Adrenaline, like venom, pumps in her heart. Weiss scrambles to right herself, but her buckling knees pitch her into the sand again. The glint of a fallen cutlass catches her eye. Weiss grabs for it, before she rights herself.

Bomb shells begin to pop across the sand, Nora tossing them easily to the feet of quickly approaching shore parties. But they never seem to end. As soon as one group falls, another three rise in its place. Cinder’s crew sweeps across the shore like phantoms.

They trample over the bodies of their fallen comrades, a hulking determination in their movements. Blake is already meeting them with Ren, their blades reflecting the dying light of the sun. Weiss stands, steeling herself. She shakes the exhaustion. She shakes the pain.

Ruby is caught in a deadlock with Cinder again, their noses mere inches apart. Ruby grits her teeth, losing ground against the hefty weight of the Ngombe Ngulu. The Collector smirks before she nips her teeth at Ruby’s nose, flustering the Raider into giving on her grip. The tip of Cinder’s blade slowly bites into Ruby’s shoulder.

Chilled, Weiss begins to move forward before the crew of The Autumn bleed around Cinder and Ruby—blocking them from view. A dozen wicked eyes rake over her hungrily, cutlass’ at the ready. They circle her like sharks smelling blood in the water.

Sweat trickles between Weiss’ shoulders as she cautiously eyes them all, not daring to make a move. The sound of bomb blasts are inconsistent and dwindling. Blood and gunpowder mark this place.

 _You’ve only caused this yourself_.

Winter’s voice is distorted—a wraith of her sister’s timbre.

“Aw, c’mon Princess, we ain’ gonna bite,” one of the crew says. His teeth are rotten pits in his mouth—yellowed and twisted. His skin is cracked, beaten beneath the seafaring sun.

_One pirate for a dozen I see, dear sister._

_Whore_.

Weiss’ stomach twists, the cutlass wavering in her hand. The men continue to press around her—suffocating her. Gritting her teeth, Weiss turns towards the man that spoke.

“If you’ve any idea who I am—”

“Oh, we know who you is, Princess,” says a voice from behind her.

 _Slut_.

Weiss shakes the thought from her head. It leaves burns against her flesh—branding every place she allowed Ruby to touch. Taking a deep breath, Weiss closes her eyes briefly, emptying the buzzing hatred between her ears until all that’s left is a black static.

Coolly, she stands, her eyes hard and lifeless.

Cords of bursting golden light weave around the men, drifting off deep into the trees. Reaching out, Weiss takes one of the cords in her fist. It prickles where it snaps against her flesh, like electricity before lightning strikes.

Tugging on it, she’s instantly standing in front of a crewman, his face shocked at her appearance. Using the moment of surprise, she thrusts her blade through his throat. He gurgles around steel, clutching at his perforated neck.

Weiss easily pulls the blade from his jugular before gripping another cord, traveling through the circle of men in the time it takes to blink. She’s behind the next, her blade hacking into the crewman’s spine. The tip of her blade bursts through his bowels, his dying shrieks shaking the canopies of the nearby trees.

“Wh—”

The men begin to scramble across the beach defensively. But by the time any have their weapons ready, Weiss is upon the next, slashing a fatal wound in his stomach. His bowels spill, bits of rib sneaking out of the canyon in his chest, the white bone stark contrast against the gruesome carnage.

“—at the—”

A lazy swing passes by Weiss, clipping her in the shoulder as she blinks out of its path. She’s behind her assailant, arcing her blade across his back diagonally. He falls forward, unprepared.

Weiss slowly straightens herself, gore speckling her beautiful white hair. She flicks her cutlass free of blood, turning towards the remaining three men, a disturbing calmness about her. All exhaustion wiped from her body, Weiss stands strong.

“— _fuck_.”

They all stare at her in horror, none wanting to move towards the flickering siren, a shade on the battlefield.

“No, I really don’t think you do,” she says, sweet and malicious. She’s smiling on the outside, but her voice feels wrong in her throat.

The man who spoke before takes a step behind his crewmen before motioning with his sword. “Well, go on!”

The other two look at each other hesitantly before lunging towards her sloppily.

Deflecting the first strike, the crewman stumbles in the sand—out of her way. Weiss turns towards the second man, his eyes terrified.

With a bolstering yell, he swipes at her, his cutlass easy to see and even easier to evade.

 _Behind you_.

Weiss instinctively looks over her shoulder, danger prickling. There’s nothing but a mass grave at her back.

Horror at the error comes too late.

Pain shreds through her shoulder, blood roaring in her ears. Then all at once, the exhaustion floods back. Weiss’ knees buckle, her cutlass slipping from her grip. Rushing footsteps surround her, the third man returning.

The second man stands over her, the guard of his sword pressed firmly to Weiss’ shoulder. She looks down at the wound, vision blurring. He blinks rapidly, surprised—relieved at his luck.

“Wouldja lookit that!” The cowardly man exclaims. He crosses the sand quickly, clapping the second on the shoulder roughly. The motion causes the blade to twist in Weiss. She cries out, squeezing her eyes shut. “You caught’cher self a great white!”

The third man—the one that had been scrambling in the sand behind her—clamps his tough hands around her wrists, wrenching them back painfully. Weiss hangs her head, sweat pricking from every pore.

*

Blake peels off to face the incoming reinforcements, leaving Ruby alone with Cinder. Their swords lock, Cinder staring down at her with murder in her eyes.

“Come now, Ruby, don’t play hard to get.” Cinder nips at Ruby’s nose, catching her off guard. The cruel bite of The Collector’s blade drags down into her deltoid until the tip gently tickles her collarbone.

Ruby gasps, the pain excruciating and slow. Gritting her teeth, she attempts to stand her ground but is forced to take a knee. The material of her pants bite and rub the blisters beneath, Ruby’s stomach clenching around acidic bile.

Dropping the support of her blade, Ruby allows Cinder to cut her deeper for the sake of stability. She clenches her fist around the onyx sand, grimacing against the pain.

“Why would I make it _easy_ for you?” The Raider’s eyes flash a dangerous silver before she tosses sand directly into Cinder’s eye.

Hissing and clawing at her face, Cinder stumbles back. The blade is wrenched free by its own weighted pommel. It lands with a soft thud in the sand, onyx stars clinging to Ruby’s blood still on the edge.

Grunting, Ruby stands, the grip in her left hand weakened by Cinder’s strike. Angrily, she switches to the right, her stance shaky and awkward. She can hardly keep the tip of the cutlass level. Ruby bites her lip until she tastes blood.

Cinder yells before she advances again—mostly blinded still. Her body slams into Ruby’s, sending them both to the sand. Striking down hard and fast, Cinder punches Ruby in the throat, the Raider sputtering and squirming beneath The Collector.

“You’re so _delicious_ beneath me, Little Red,” Cinder snarls, taking a fistful of Ruby’s hair and yanking her head back.

Ruby’s fingers seek her fallen cutlass. There’s only sand. Her legs throb heavily, toes beginning to tingle.

“Ah ah,” Cinder chides, grabbing Ruby’s wrist and pinning it to the sand. “No wandering hands, _girl_.”

Blood curdling shrieks ricochet like cannon fire across the sand. Cinder shifts on top of Ruby so she’s straddling the Raider, knee pressing down into the wound on Ruby’s shoulder, foot crushing her wrist into the sand.

“SOMEONE!” Cinder snaps. She looks out into the growing crew. “Bring me the shackles.” She looks cruelly down at Ruby.

Howling at the pain, silver eyes snake through the legs of crewmen, their bodies crumbling to the sand—lifeless. She searches for bottled starlight and all Ruby finds is a tundra in Weiss’ eyes as she rends a man nearly in two.

Weiss faces the next two men and easily side steps one before she’s looking over her shoulder, distracted by something that didn’t exist. Ruby’s heart shatters.

“NO!” She pitches beneath Cinder, every nerve in her body frayed and frazzled, but the frenzy in her movements does little to unseat The Collector. The harsh sting of a slap against her face reminds Ruby of Cinder. She struggles harder, ignoring the ripping pain in her shoulder. Fingers grip around Ruby’s throat, nails digging into her skin.

“We’ll have so much fun together,” Cinder says, her voice low. She dips close to Ruby’s ear. “ _All of us_.”

Ruby watches the cutlass slip through Weiss, impaled to the guard. “NO!” Ruby yells again, kicking her legs hard into Cinder’s pelvis.

The grip on Ruby’s neck tightens.

Cinder struggles to maintain her balance. “SOMEONE!” she snaps. A young man stumbles forward, offering her the heavy, rusted irons. She wordlessly grabs them and winds the chains around her knuckles.

Cinder grins, her fist slowly rising. In a flash, she brings it down, striking across Ruby’s face. The Raider can feel blood vessels bursting in her eye before her body is lead. The last thing Ruby sees before the darkness takes her is the harsh, triumphant gleam of Cinder’s eye.

*

Bolstered, Emerald grips Yang by the front of her shirt and slams a fist into her face. There’s a wave of men at her back, twirling silhouettes in the cannon smoke.

“Take Mercury _back_ ,” she hisses over her shoulder. Men rush to follow the order.

“What _happened_?” a brave soul asks.

“ _Noth_ —oof—”

Yang plants her feet into Emerald’s stomach, kicking her off. Emerald flies back into the men, slamming hard into them. The Leviathan slams her fists into the sand before she leaps to her feet, already focused on Emerald’s delicate neck.

A crewman steps into the Leviathan’s path.

Winding her fist back, Yang screams, unleashing a devastating blow that ripples all the way up her shoulder. Blood spurts from his mouth before Yang swoops low with her other hand and drives the second blade into his groin. Like pincers, she roots herself to him and heaves him over her shoulder in one quick, powerful motion.

The blades slide free as his heavy body lands with a crack behind her. Yang grins dangerously, looking at all of the men. Each shrink under her gaze.

“Anyone else?”

A bomb shell blasts nearby, men sprayed through the air wildly. Severed pieces rain down with the sand, Yang placing her hands on her hips as Emerald screams, the hatred seeping from her intense eyes.

Men begin to scream, falling in swathes at her back. Yang smirks pointing over Emerald’s shoulder. “Expectin’ friends?”

Blake suddenly bursts through the front line of crewmen, a trail of bodies in her wake.

Emerald dashes to the left, out of Blake’s reach just as her blades cut through the pressing darkness. She fumbles with her daos, switching the grip so one’s held back handed. Yang sprints towards them, recognizing that fatal maneuver.

Luckily, Emerald has time to scramble and block the incoming Leviathan. She rips Yang’s blades aside in a parry while still pressing back against Blake.

Feinting to the right, Blake shoulders Emerald hard in the spine. Emerald grunts and pitches forward, Yang’s edge nicking along her ribs. She catches her balance quickly, swiping her backhanded dao at Yang’s leg.

It bites deep into her thigh, the Leviathan’s yowl a mix of pain and rage. Yang stomps down on Emerald’s ankle in return, the satisfying crunch of bone sending chills up her spine. Emerald pales, the bursting pain hard in her throat.

Blake, seeing the danger grounded, turns back to the remaining crewmen. They all stare at her awkwardly.

“NO!”

Ruby’s shout breaks through the din of the skirmish.

Whipping her head towards the sound, Blake see’s Cinder strike Ruby hard across the face. But before she can move, the sound of a flintlock goes off. The bullet sinks deep into her calf. Blake stumbles to the sand, looking back at her attacker just in time to see Emerald firing a second flintlock pistol point blank at Yang.

The smoke is streaked in blood and powder—a blue and red mist racing across the water.

Slowly, an eerie chant begins to erupt from The Autumn’s crew.

“Collector! Collector! Collector!”

Yang looks down, immobile.

Shards of bone gape from her pulverized arm. The smell of burnt flesh sizzles in her nose. She stares, shocked at Emerald.

“YANG!” Blake screams, struggling to her feet. Blake sprints towards the Leviathan as she slowly falls, clutching her mangled limb.

“ _Collector! Collector! Collector! Collector!_ ”

Blake skids to a halt, wrapping her arms around Yang, easing them to the sand. Yang stares at her arm, the elbow completely hollowed by Emerald’s gun blast. Yang pales, her eyes growing glassy.

“ _COLLECTOR! COLLECTOR! COLLECTOR!_ ”

Men, like shadows, ooze around Blake and Yang, paying them no mind as they stoop and pick Emerald up off of the sand. She clutches at her ankle in their arms before looking over her shoulder and flipping Yang off. “That’s for Mercury, you _bitch_.”

*

Weiss stares at the blade, her head swirling in a dizzying fashion. Her stomach heaves, the sweat drenching her body as she begins to dip into shock. She tries touch the dripping blood, but hard hands resist her.

“C’mon, Great White, we got just the spot fer ya,” the cowardly man says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ey, you know we ain’t ta touch them goods,” the man holding her hands says. He pulls her to her feet, the cutlass staunching the blood flow for the time being. The man that stabbed her tries to harden his nerves, but his eyes flick about the carnage quickly. Nervously.

“Y-You sure you got her hands?” he asks.

“Stop bein’ a pussy fuck,” the cowardly man snorts.

_You bending for their cocks too, sister?_

Whitley’s breath stings the back of Weiss’ neck.

Long, undulating shadows spider out of the corner of her vision. Bleeding up from the ground in a twisted mockery of kelp.

_What’s the point, Whitley. She’s already ruined herself. I doubt even a savage would want her._

_Then what does that make Ruby?_

_Something below a savage, I suppose. She was the one that ruined her, after all._

Cigar smoke chokes her throat.

Weiss hangs her head, eyes drifting closed.

“ _Collector! Collector! Collector!_ ”

It bleeds through her subconscious like a disease. Weiss tastes something bitter and metallic on the back of her throat. She trembles, the sand pitching violently beneath her feet. The men around her begin to join the chant, the cowardly man cruelly gripping the hilt of the cutlass—leading her by the blade.

“COLLECTOR! COLLECTOR! COLLECTOR! COLLECTOR!”

 _Whore_.

Weiss stumbles after the pain, shoulders screaming back against the biting steel as it shifts in her muscles. The cowardly man pumps his fist in the air as he chants.

He leads them straight to the shore, the parties beginning to row back out to The Autumn. As soon as the last man clears the blasting zone, the cannon barrage begins again, geysers of black sand spraying at Weiss’ back.

It itches in her scalp.

 _They’re going to enjoy you_.

Her father stands in the water, his eyes a pulsing black. His teeth are long and sharp, curved like the edge of Ruby’s scythe. His tongue flickers between gaps.

Standing just in front of him is Cinder, Ruby unconscious and bleeding at the bottom of a rowboat. Her hands tightly clasped behind her back.

_They’re going to fuck you while she watches. And then when they’re done they’ll kill her._

Weiss bites the inside of her cheek.

_Oh please, Father, you make it sound like she won’t enjoy it. Let’s not mince words._

_This is what a pirate’s whore receives, Weiss._

Winter stands in her naval uniform just in front of her, a sad look in her eye.

_Remember, you chose this._

“Ah, the _Schnee_.” Cinder’s eyes lock on her, a wicked grin flicking across her bloodied face. She shoves the cowardly man aside before she places a hand firmly on the hilt of the cutlass and gives it a little tweak.

Weiss yelps, her knees giving out. Her shoulders wrench in the third man’s grasp. Her eyes roll in her head, the pain threatening to rip the life straight from her. “No, no,” Cinder chides before pulling Weiss back up to her feet. “You kneel when I _say_ you kneel.”

Whipping about, she drags Weiss into the rowboat before sitting next to her, the third man awkwardly attempting to hang on.

“You can _let go_ ,” Cinder snaps.

He pales, looking at Weiss’ hands.

“Cap’n…I-I…er…she’s a freak of nature or somethin’,” he tries. “Does somethin’ with her hands…”

Cinder smirks before she shrugs her shoulders. “Come now, did a little girl really give you so much trouble?” Weiss tries to block her out, eyes trained on Ruby at her feet. Her chest rises slowly and evenly, but blood slicks her skin. Her heart twists painfully, the urge to tip forward unbearable. Weiss quickly straightens herself, Cinder staring straight at her with that catlike smile. Crewmen shove the boat off before hopping in and beginning to row. They glide quickly across the cove.

“Y-You wasn’t there,” the man says, looking around the rowboat for a rope. When he finds one he quickly twines it around Weiss’ wrists, locking them into place. She winces, eyes flicking back to Ruby.

“I suppose I’ll just have to find out for myself…” Cinder leans close to Weiss, gripping her chin hard in her hand and forcing their gazes to lock, “…won’t I?”

Caught in the deadly amber inferno, Weiss can’t look away. Icy fingers begin to crawl up her stomach.

 _Whore_.

They pull up to the hull of The Autumn, Cinder quickly ascending the ladder. Weiss is jostled over the third man’s shoulder again, the cutlass bouncing painfully as he hefts her weight. Another crewman gathers Ruby. A wicked gash glints in the rising moonlight.

Weiss stares at her, silently willing her to look back.

Her captor jostles them up the side of the ship before he tosses her to the deck. Weiss stumbles, Cinder catching her. She grips the hilt of the cutlass again and wrenches it from her body. Weiss shrieks, her body falling to the deck. Her blood stains the wood.

“Bring her.” Her captor picks her up again and follows after Cinder. They arrive deep in the belly of the ship. A place where it’s always damp. A single cell stands ominously. A lantern flickers gently, casting haunting shadows. Cinder tosses the cell door easily open before stepping aside.

“Oi, Cindi come back for more?” the voice is familiar to Weiss. She searches for the owner, eyes dropping to the unruly Vacuoian Weiss had met on several occasions. Her hair is shorn at an awkward angle, but she seems totally nonplussed about it. She leans against the bars easily.

Cinder scoffs before she crosses her arms.

Weiss’ captor drops her at Cinder’s feet.

“Ooi!” There’s a finger snap. Shaking her head, Cinder ignores the incessant snapping. She stoops, grabbing Weiss by the front of her shirt.

“Welcome to The Autumn.” Cinder pulls Weiss up before kissing her on the cheek. She jerks away, Cinder’s lips leaving a venomous trail. “You’ll certainly enjoy your stay.”

Harshly, Cinder tosses Weiss into the cell before slamming the door and disappearing through the doorway.

Curling tight, Weiss closes her eyes, the world spinning madly.

“Rough waters, Atlas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >D
> 
> All aboard the pain train!


	18. XVIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shoutout to The Great Weiss Shark for walking through hell with me again. Be prepared for the great Tense Wars. We tried to catch them all but let's be real. I write present and Drift is past stan.
> 
> Have fun nuggets, it's been a labor of love from BOTH of us~
> 
> Songs of the Chapter: Not Alike and Till I Collapse by Eminem (Whatever I get major Cinder v Ruby vibes from these songs okay, fight me)
> 
> TW: Graphic amputation; Graphic depictions of torture
> 
> NOTE: The relevant mythos is posted on my tumblr and in the comments for those of you that I skeeve out. Sorry, nuggets. I don't want you to miss anything though.

When Ruby comes to, she’s laying on the floor of a room no bigger than a broom closet. Blood roars between her ears, followed closely by an incessant pounding behind her eyes. Gingerly, Ruby rights herself, the haphazard stitches straining to keep her skin together.

So Cinderfuck couldn’t kill her.

Ruby’s stomach twists as she leans her back against the wall, legs crossed. Her hands are still secured in the irons, the edges rubbing her flesh raw. Her shoulder throbs, the pain bleeding all the way down her spine. She takes a deep breath before closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

There were worse things than dying.

The light slap of waves against the keel would normally calm The Raider, but instead it feeds the anxiety. Ruby licks her dry lips and nervously rubs her hands her together, palms slick and sticky with sweat. A thought crosses Ruby’s mind, her blood running cold... did Cinder have Weiss?

Ruby pulls her knees to her chest, eyes widening.

_Did Cinder have Weiss?_

Nausea strikes her hard, the stench of mildew amplified. The image of Weiss in Cinder’s grasp flickers to life, and Ruby relives her beloved starlight grow dim. A heartbeat passes then every agonizing second after floods back in one massive wave, crushing Ruby beneath its weight. Weiss’ ragged breathing, her blood seeping through her clothes and staining the sand… the look they shared before she loses consciousness. Ruby snaps her eyes shut and snarls, her ribs whining in fractured protest. Her breath is sharp and painful.

No. Yang was there. Blake was there. Surely, they wouldn’t allow Cinder to take Weiss.

Right?

Ruby lightly taps her head against the wall trying to calm her heaving stomach. She focuses on the black spots that flicker across her eyelids, counting them. One, two, three four..

“…other…brutes…”

Snippets drift between the waves, faintly. Ruby’s eyes snap open, her heart in her throat. It pounds painfully as silver eyes search to her left.

She’d recognize her siren’s lilt _anywhere_.

A small beam of dim light sneaks through a minute crack in the wall. It sits at the base, just before the deck. At first Ruby tries to peer through it, her face pressed unnaturally against the floorboards, but she can only see the splintered fibers of the wood.

Growling, Ruby scoots closer and cranes her neck, her piercing scraping against the wood loudly as she positions herself as close as she can. Pain pulses in her shoulder, stitches popping and snapping one at a time at the abuse. Hot blood slowly begins to seep into the shredded weave of her shirt—smearing across the deck beneath her.

“...Sailor.”

“…please…just a kiss…”

Ruby grits her teeth pressing her ear closer. Weiss’ voice is faint and hurried, but definitely present. Biting her tongue, Ruby squeezes her eyes closed, the drifting conversation leaving too many open ends. Had Cinder already…had Weiss been…

Growling in rage, Ruby kicks the door to the closet hard, pain splintering up her shins. She really needs to stop getting wounded in such dramatic fashion. How was she to protect _anyone_ if her legs were shredded? That’s why this had all happened in the first place.

Ruby just _had_ to save Weiss. She just _had_ to turn her back on Raven. She just _had_ to antagonize Cinder at every fucking step.

She just _had_ to fall in love with Weiss mother fuckin’ Schnee.

Ruby trembles, her fingernails biting into the palms of her hands. That love is dangerous—a killer wrapped in the shroud of happy endings.

If Cinder found out…

Ruby hisses, her eyes narrowing. A chill snakes down her spine, seeping to the bone.

No, she couldn’t allow that to happen. As far as Cinder was aware, Weiss was nothing more than a prisoner to Ruby—the way it should be.

 _But what about Breaker’s Cove_.

Gritting her teeth, Ruby tries to push down the bubbling question. Taking a deep breath, she rolls her shoulders to loosen the kinks in her body. She focuses on the couple of severed stitches rubbing against her shirt, attempting to fall into a calm meditation. But the question haunts her, singing between her ears like a shanty she can’t forget. Cinder wasn’t blind, surely she’s seen the way they looked at each other. She has to have some inkling--like blood in the water. Cinder could smell it, she was already sniffing them out, and Ruby knows it’s only a matter time before they were discovered.  Their secret would fuel Cinder’s sadistic demon, feeding it until her natural bloodlust became an uncontrollable frenzy.

Ruby’s seen it in the past, and it terrified her. The memory burned so deep into her mind it gave her nightmares, still.

They’d served on The Black Bird together long before Raven had given them their respective ships and deemed them her _Hunters_. Red sails on the water.

If Raven needed someone to slip in and out of an area silently, she sent The Crescent Rose.

If Raven needed someone to retrieve particularly tricky _information_ , she sent The Autumn.

When Cinder dropped her first informant at Raven’s feet, he was nothing more than a bloodied hunk of meat. She’d removed his teeth, flayed his ears, and plucked an eye straight from the optic nerve, all for the new merchant trade routes destined for the Atleasan Government. Invaluable to Raven, surely, but at the cost of what?

Cinder was no more than seventeen, then, and already she was one of the most feared collectors on the seas.

Now.

Now she was the dark side of the waves. A haunting nightmare on the horizon. Men would rather kill their families and turn the barrel on themselves than face The Autumn and her possessed Captain. A woman made of bone and teeth, they whispered across the cities of Remnant.

And Weiss is aboard her vessel of horrors.

The stench of blood permanently stains the wood, Ruby wrinkling her nose, stomach heaving. Sweat breaks out on her forehead, the vibration of heavy footsteps seeping through the deck below her. The door is thrown open and Mercury looms in the threshold.

Dim light filters over his shoulders, his eyes dark.

“Ready for worship, Raider?” he snickers.

Ruby tries to scramble away from him, but the closet is small and Mercury is…well, big. He twines his fingers in Ruby’s tinged red locks before he yanks her to her feet by the roots. Yelping, Ruby struggles to follow him, his gait uneven and labored.

“Someone give ya trouble?” Ruby snorts.

Mercury shoots her a glance over his shoulder before he shoves her roughly ahead of him. Stumbling, Ruby falls forward to the deck. A boot presses between her shoulder blades, heel grinding into her spine. Mercury stands on top of her, his fists clenched.

“Yanno, I really don’t think you’re in any position to be makin’ _remarks_.” He quirks his eyebrow before crossing his arms.

“Was it Yang?” Ruby can’t help herself, a slow smirk flickering across her lips.

Mercury growls, rage glancing across his face like lightning, and slams his foot down hard. Ruby yelps at the fracturing pain needling across the plane of her ribs. They crack under Mercury’s twisting heel, threatening to drive shards into Ruby’s heart.

Wincing, she flicks her silver eyes up across his shoulders, assessing the damage her sister had wrought. A smug warmth spreads through her chest, her head suddenly light. “Or was it Em?”

“Shut’cher mouth, bitch before you lose yer _teeth,”_ Mercury snarls, hauling Ruby to her feet. They’re eye level, Ruby’s toes barely touching the deck.

“Oh my gods, it _was_!” Ruby can’t help the delighted laugh.

Winding his fist back, Mercury strikes Ruby hard across the jaw. Head snapping back, Ruby’s body shudders with pain. Hissing, she tries to shake the daze from her eyes, but hot lights burst in streaking lines.

“Yang’s got hers,” Mercury growls, spitting in Ruby’s face. “Emerald made certain of _that_.”

Ruby’s heart stills, mouth a desert. “What?” She pales.

Mercury, recognizing he had once again seized the upper hand, smirks at her before dropping Ruby back to her feet. He pushes her towards the upper decks. Ruby stumbles roughly, but maintains her balance. She casts a dark glare over her shoulder to Mercury—filled with hatred. Mercury hesitates when the silver in her eyes flash unnaturally.

“Let’s just say sister dearest may best be left ashore, now.” The implication is haunting and cryptic—an incomplete answer. Mercury motions back towards the staircase. “Now _climb_.”

Ruby, dumbed into silence, walks the rest of the way contemplating Mercury’s words instead of worrying about their destination.

In hindsight, she wishes she had worried more.

*

Yang struggles in the darkness, her arm uselessly flopping at her side. Tears stream down her face, panic in her violet eyes. Blake clutches her, screaming for Neptune across the carnage. Ren is next to her, his hand on Blake’s shoulder.

“Yang, calm down,” Blake begs, her voice watery. She pulls the Leviathan closer, attempting to hide the shattered limb against her body.

All Yang can do is shriek, though, her eyes rolling wildly in her head. Her face is pale, shimmering with sweat beneath the moonlight. It glitters like gold.

“You have to be prepared for this,” Ren whispers softly to Blake.

She glances over her shoulder at him, her frown small but hard. “We can’t let her die,” she hisses, voice steeped in acid.

Ren frowns. “Sometimes that’s not up to us.”

Blake turns back to Yang, locking eyes with her Leviathan. Clenching her jaw until her teeth begin to whine, Blake finally addresses Ren. “Tonight it _is_.”

Nora sprints across the sand, Neptune’s wrist firmly held in her grasp. He stumbles after her quick pace, his leather bag clutched to his chest.

“Neptune!” Blake shouts, scrambling to lay Yang flat so Neptune could quickly assess the damage.

“You have to do _something_ ,” Nora says, tossing him forward the last five feet.

“What’s _happened_?” Sun, his arms full of scavenged goods, appears out of nowhere.

Blake growls.

“Gods,” Neptune whispers, the horror in his eyes threatening to devour his irises. He drops to his knees, at Yang’s side, gently picking up her mangled limb. Yang begins to thrash, the slightest touch enough to send her screaming. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Nora quickly moves to Yang’s head and firmly presses her shoulders into the sand. “Stay. Still!”

Yang feels the bones shift in the obliterated canvas of her arm, the pain hot then cold, then hot again, but this time the pain is so intense Yang sees the stars swirl around her. Severed ligaments attempt to fire signals to her fingers, her muscles uselessly tensing.

“GET OFF! GET OFF! NO! DON’T TOUCH IT!” Yang kicks the sand haphazardly before Blake sits on top of her knees.

“YANG!” she snaps.

Yang jerks, caught in Blake’s effervescence. She continues to try and wiggle her fingers, but—like an itch that can’t be scratched—she feels nothing. Her stomach twists.

She can’t reach Blake.

Neptune takes the moment and begins to prod and pick at the carnage. He flicks bone chips and shards of shrapnel to the sand, his face grave.

“Yang,” he says softly.

“Fuckin’ _shit_ ,” Sun gasps, the majority of his loot clattering to the sand. He looks down at Yang’s arm, mouth open. He drops the last of his useless treasures and scrambles to Neptune’s side, his eyes wide with concern. “What’chu need, Carrot?”

Neptune scrunches his nose at the nickname but allows it to slide this one time. “Go find me a table and as many clean cloths as possible.” He looks back down at Yang’s arm, a crease forming in his brow. “I’ll need better leverage for this.”

Blake feels like she’s plummeting through the earth, her head spinning.

“For _what_?” Yang snaps, eyes cagey.

Saluting, Sun sprints across the sand towards the wreckage of their camp, dying fires flicking his shadow across the onyx shore.

“I’m sorry, Yang,” Neptune sighs. “Yer elbow’s gone.”

Yang hazards a look back down at her arm, sickened once again. The sight burns as a nightmare in her psyche, robbing the breath straight from her lungs.

Sun rummages through debris frantically, disappearing between the destroyed aisles. He pops his head back out and waves a hand, signalling everyone.

Violet eyes slowly drift closed, the exhaustion threatening to take Yang to the dark.

“Let’s move her, then,” Ren says resolutely, nodding his head towards Sun.

Nora hooks her arms under Yang’s and pulls her to her feet. Blake grips her knees and gently lifts her, silently begging Yang to stop struggling.

One last shudder racks Yang’s body before she falls limp between Blake and Nora, the fight leaving her like an exhaled breath.

“You open your eyes, Yang Xiao Long,” Blake snaps, pinching her hard. Yang yelps, looking at the Quartermaster in shock. The fear swimming behind the violet depths threatens to consume Yang—threatens to drown Blake.

“You keep them open,” Blake warns.

Yang focuses on her.

*

The lantern sways with the pitch of the ship, long shadows winding through the brig in an eerie low light. It creaks inconsistently with each tug and pull of the tide. The noise grates on Weiss’ frayed nerves like the squealing chalk her tutors used to torture her with during her youth. And just like a child, she sits in the cell hunched forward, her back turned to the ever present annoyance. Her hands are bound behind her back, fingers stiff and swollen. If she could move them, she’d flip the annoying twit the bird.

“Helloooooo?”

The hairs on Weiss’ neck snap with static, her stomach flipping madly.

 _What is_ she _doing in a place like this?_

Weiss had been avoiding the Vacuoian like a diseased leper ever since she’d been thrown in the cell. Even while the idiotic surgeon stitched her up, she refused to make eye contact. The stitches are uneven, flesh jagged to seal the piercing wound through her shoulder--not at all akin to the care Ruby had shown her weeks prior.

“Oi, you know it’s impolite to ignore company this long.” The woman’s voice is dark like rich chocolate, smooth yet bitter. It tickles Weiss’ ears making her bite back a blush; she missed this voice. “I can understand two, maybe three hours, but six? Too far, Ice Queen.” The woman shifts somewhere in the dark part of the cell, arms sliding and locking around Weiss’ shoulders. Her glacial heart wrenches violently—a crater forming in her chest. A warm body presses behind her, the smell of coffee grounds clinging to her ratty clothing.

_One street rat not enough to satisfy you and your disgusting curiosity? Or maybe the first one didn’t satisfy you at all? Are you that desperate to get fucked, Weiss?_

_Be honest, you’re thinking about it aren’t you? Her long fingers, longer than what’s her name’s… that slender body… I bet she’d feel heavenly beneath you… you’re tempted. I can see it on your face, but a pirate is a pirate, sister, no matter what she calls herself—and you're still a whore."_

Weiss recoils, quickly spinning to face her assailant. Her heart stops mid beat, gaze landing on a half remembered face, her mouth dry. A judgmental scowl greets her, however, and Weiss curls in on herself. She found comfort in those dark eye, but now they stab into her like swords aimed for her heart. She shifts her gaze, unable to bear the weight of her decisions. They were friends once, she was her escape, and now they were trapped together aboard The Autumn.

_Hungry for your next meal already, Weiss? My, my, you really are a great white._

A concerned wrinkle twitches between the woman’s brows.  

_What’s her name?_

“Coco Adel,” Weiss hisses, the name slipping from her tongue like venom. “What sort of mischief have you caused to land yourself here?” Weiss is brusque, but her heart fights against her and flutters.

“Same could be asked of you, Atlas,” a small grin flickers across her lips. Weiss stares at them a beat too long, reminded of Ruby’s fleeting kisses. Her throat tightens as tears begin to prick her eyes, her worry for The Raider driving her mad.

Coco blinks before she leans away. She rubs her palms together, feeling an emotion she usually chose not to recognize: guilt. Weiss, her eyes feral, curls her fingers into tight fists. Her gaze flicks over Coco’s shoulder and around the brig rapidly.

Raising an eyebrow, something leaves a bitter taste in the back of the self-proclaimed privateer’s mouth.

“Man, they really fucked you up, didn’t they, Blue?” Weiss laughs cynically before she draws her knees to her chin. The memory is old—seven or eight, maybe even nine years. Either way, it’s been a long time, and it clings to Weiss like a festering wound that refuses to heal.

_The sound of lilting cellos drift through the summer breeze. There had been delicacies from all reaches of Remnant—ones she’d never heard of before. Her father was hosting that year, and since this was her father, he only invited the most influential statesmen and their families._

“You should have seen the other brutes,” she growls. The wound in Weiss’ shoulder throbs, but she finds that she doesn’t mind the pain. It keeps her mind clear—it keeps her sane.

She glances across the brig looking for her Raider. But no matter how hard she searches, Ruby is never there. Instead Coco sits in front of her, legs crossed.

“They didn’t…” Coco motions up and down her body.

Weiss flushes, dropping her knees back to the deck. “No.”

Coco sighs in relief and nods her head. “Anyway… haven’t seen you in a bit, where’ve you been hiding?” There’s an old interest behind Coco’s eyes as she shifts a little closer to Weiss. Slowly, she inches her hand towards Weiss’ leg.

Shooting her a withering look, Weiss stops Coco in her tracks. There’s a cruelness in her iris that hadn’t been there the last time they’d met.

_Weiss was enjoying the peaceful solitude her lonely little balcony offered. She looked out into the harbor, watching the waves in a trance. A glass of wine—her fourth that evening—was clutched in her hand. She  heard the door open but didn’t turn to greet her guest, assuming it was her father back to say something hateful._

_Her father had been going on to his guests all evening about Weiss’ apparent unwillingness to choose a suitor. He was making a game of it by egging all the eligible bachelors in attendance to try their hand at charming his stubborn daughter._

_Growling, Weiss turned, a looming presence behind her. An angry remark spilled from her lips before she recognized Coco Adel. Inquisitive hazel eyes stared down into her own before the Vacuoian slowly taking Weiss’ empty glass from her._

_“What are you—?!”_

_Coco searched Weiss’ face that night, startled by what she saw reflected back._

_“Shirking your duties, Blue?” Coco’s lazy grin was charming, and in Weiss’ drink addled mind, she looked quite handsome too._

“Keep your hands to yourself, Sailor,” Weiss snaps, swiping at Coco’s approaching hand.

“Why?” she asks innocently while shaking the sting from her knuckles. Coco wasn’t afraid to poke the sharks—never was.

Weiss’ lip pulls into a tight snarl, the blush on her cheeks bleeding down to her neck

“Remember what happened the _last time_ we met, Blue?” Coco leans back, respectfully giving Weiss her space. She knew when to back off. “We had a lot of fun, you and I.”

“Oh please, it was just a kiss and not a good one either,” Weiss snaps. She shuffles her knees against the deck, the memory threatening to wage war on her insides. A wrongness taints the air, Weiss’ stomach lost somewhere in the ocean. The creak of a taut rope echoes lightly through the brig.

Weiss begins to sweat.

_They spoke for hours, until Weiss was cold and Coco literally couldn’t listen to the  girl gripe about her father one more minute._

_“I’m going to do something,” Coco said, her voice low and serious. She leaned close to Weiss, leaving her empty wine glass down on the balustrade. Weiss, drunk off of the attention, allowed her to. “And perhaps it’s bold, but you must know you’re worth it...”_

_Weiss, mind racing in a blinding blur, wrapped her arms around the Vacuoian. They stared into each other’s eyes for a breath, Coco’s gaze flicking down then back up to show her intent. Weiss did the same and closed her eyes, leaning over ever so slightly. Their lips met, and Weiss saw stars. It was her first kiss, not that she’d tell anyone that, but it was everything she dreamed it would be. It was long and deep—passionate, like it would be their last. The balustrade bit into her thighs, the polished stone cold and bracing, but Weiss couldn’t bring herself to care because Coco was so warm and inviting._

_“Weiss…” Coco sighed before going back in for another chaste kiss._

_Static rushed over Weiss’ body, heating her in a way no suitor ever had. And for the first time, Weiss found her love for the dark._

_“Was it worth it?” Weiss asked when they finally broke apart for air, her teeth catching her bottom lip bashfully._

_“Definitely,” Coco whispered, cupping Weiss’ face with a tenderness that surprised them both. She gulped and sighed, her heart hammering so wildly in her chest, Weiss could hear it. “I’d like to do that again if you’ll let me.”_

_“What are your intentions afterwards?” Weiss leaned in a little closer, her back arching forward._

_“That’s for you to decide.”_

_Weiss tightened her hold around her roguish Prince and dragged her back down, not caring if it hurt the taller woman’s back. If Coco really wanted her, then she’d put up with it. Love was pain, and if Coco couldn’t commit to this one discomfort, then she wasn’t worth her time. But as usual, Coco surprised her._

_In a single swift movement, Coco lifted her up and placed her on the balustrade. Weiss let out a yelp, her hand desperately searching for something solid to hold onto when she felt nothing behind her._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” Weiss trembled, her fear of heights making itself known._

_“It’s okay,” Coco whispered, her lips brushing against Weiss’. “I’ve got you. You can trust me.”_

_Tentatively, Weiss let go of the balustrade, her hand knocking the wine glass down by accident. They heard the glass shatter several feet below them. Coco snorted out a laugh, but Weiss didn’t see the humor in it; the glass could have easily been her._

_“I hope no one was down there,” Weiss said nervously._

_“They’d have one amazing view then,” Coco smoothly replied, sliding herself between Weiss’ legs so they were flush against each other. “See? I’ve got you.”_

_Rolling her eyes, Weiss grabbed Coco by the lapels. “Enough talk, Adel.”_

_“Oh you—”_

“ _—_ wound me, Atlas,” Coco smiles, looking up at the ceiling. “I prefer to think it was quite something.” She winks suggestively, resting back onto her hands in a careless manner.

Weiss’ blush deepens, attempting to not look at her cellmate. It’s near impossible, however, since there are only so many places she can look.

With a loud bang, the door slams open, Emerald’s bitter face appearing. She supports herself against the wall, one foot in a makeshift splint. She glares at Weiss, lips twisted into a snarl.

“Cap’n wants to play, Schnee,” she says with a sinister smirk. A sweeping chill blasts Weiss’ nerves. Startled, she scrambles back towards Coco, seeking refuge in her warmth.

“She says she’s got some things to _test_.”

“You’ll get no ransom for me _dead_ ,” Weiss tries.

Emerald laughs before she rolls her eyes. Shaking her head slowly, she brings her hands out in an empty offering. “Oh, Princess, you’re sweet.”

Moving to the side, Emerald motions another crewman forward—the one that had initially captured Weiss. He looks at her hesitantly, certainly displeased with his new found job. He opens the cell and grabs Weiss by the crook of her arm. She jerks away, the pain in her shoulder making her stomach drop.

“Oi!” Coco snaps. Emerald levels a flintlock towards the cell, sights on Weiss.

“Behave or I blast you to hell.”

Weiss’ blood runs cold, staring down the barrel of the gun, Emerald’s eyes devoid of humanity. She pulls the hammer back when her commands aren’t followed.

Coco shoots Emerald a cocky smirk. “Really, Twinkle Toes? You wanna play that game?” She picks at her teeth and flicks the debris towards Emerald.

Switching her eyes between Coco and Emerald, Weiss is frozen to the deck. Sweat licks down her spine, dread threatening to strangle her.

“Well, what’s it to be?” Emerald’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

Like a rubber band snapping, Weiss scrambles to her feet, guided by the crewman. Grumbling, Emerald releases the hammer, the gun sliding into her belt.

He shuffles Weiss through the brig door out into the hallway, Emerald slamming the cell door shut. She locks it before she turns to leave, choosing to ignore Coco’s taunts.

“Love and kisses to Cindi!” She calls at Emerald’s back just as she slams the main door closed again. Coco frowns before she leans back silently in the empty cell.

*

They strap Yang to the table as best as they can. The veins in her neck pop violently from her skin, her face beginning to turn purple as she cries. Blake holds her hand as tightly as she can, Yang’s powerful grip threatening to snap the bones in her fingers.

Nora is at her head, wrestling with her pitching shoulders beside Ren, arms tangled in order to get the best possible leverage on the thrashing Leviathan. Sun stands just at Neptune’s shoulder, looking down at the dead limb still attached to Yang’s body. He chews on his lip, glancing at Blake. Her eyes reflect a battlefield—ghosts hiding in the amber of her iris.

Sun knows she won’t let herself fall apart until after the storm has passed. He looks back to Neptune, the cook’s hand shaking around a bone saw. He pales looking at Yang’s arm.

“Don’t you _fucking dare!”_ Yang screams. She pulls up against Nora again, but they slam her harshly back into the table.

“Yang, if we ain’t do this…you’ll die.” Neptune levels his gaze, the grim reaper casting a shadow across the ridge of his nose. Yang stills for a moment, heart pounding.

“We have to—you _have to_ ,” Blake says softly, gently resting her forehead against Yang’s.

“If you don’t settle down, I’ll get up on ya like Weiss did to Ruby—trust me you don’t want that, Yang,” Nora threatens.

Annoyed at the memory, Yang scrunches her face before she takes a deep breath. She nuzzles her nose into Blake’s hair, her eyes slowly closing. Sweat trickles down her face, mixing with the river of tears. Blood and sand are hundreds of writhing bugs beneath her skin. Yang squirms, squeezing her eyes tighter before she nods her head to Neptune.

“Yang…I don’t…This…” He’s hesitating, fingers fumbling at the cuff of Yang’s shirt. He searches for healthy flesh free of shrapnel and shattered bones. His fingers press hard.

“Just _DO IT, NEPTUNE_!” Yang shrieks, launching towards him as if she wants to kill him.

Neptune recoils, startled at the rage. She snarls before she relaxes back into the table, Blake protectively resting her head on her chest.

“Sun, set the tourniquet.” Neptune draws a quick circle around Yang’s bicep. “Make it tight.”

Sun grimaces, glancing at Nora for some sort of support. She motions towards Yang’s arm harshly with her head, a frown on her face. He slides his belt from around his waist, his trousers dipping around his hips. Sun blushes, frozen in indecision.

“Sun!” Neptune yells, startling the scout.

“Right,” he stammers moving to Yang’s arm and doing as instructed, the leather of the band as tight as he can make it. It bites into her arm hard, the flesh beneath beginning to turn a light blue. Sun’s stomach begins to churn, head spinning as he struggles to keep his trousers up without his belt.

“Uh…guys,” he says, the world twisting together in a sickening whirlpool.

“Get back, idiot,” Neptune growls, shouldering past him.

Sun stumbles in the sand, landing hard on his backside. He clutches his pants weakly, his monkey wrapping protectively around his face, little hands tangled in his hair. The tail clings to Sun’s lips, the monkey’s body attempting to cover his eyes.

“We’re going to talk through this, Yang,” Blake says softly into her chest. Anxiety threatens to rip her apart, dark thoughts attempting to suffocate her. She squeezes Yang hard, fearing she might forget Blake’s presence.

“A-About what?” Yang asks. Ren frowns, offering Yang a dirty strip of rope.

“Might want to bite on something.” His smile is tight.

Neptune steels himself, nodding to Ren and Nora. The serrated edge gently presses into Yang’s arm. He takes a deep breath and widens his stance, bracing for what’s to come.

“Anything you want—how about…”

“There’s a legend Summer used to tell us when we were little,” Yang says abruptly. Blake blinks, the color draining from her face. She focuses on The Leviathan’s voice, the sound of her heartbeat a twisting orchestra.

“Brace, Yang,” Neptune regards her for a moment “…and Godspeed.” Yang shoves the rope between her teeth and takes a deep, calming breath.

He saws the blade through her skin, blood spurting in spiraling arcs. Yang begins to shriek, the world flashing white.

“KEEP HER DOWN!” Neptune shouts, fighting against Yang’s immense strength.

“What did she tell you, Yang?” Blake presses.

Yang continues to shriek the length of her breath. Once used, she collapses back, staring up at the stars in deject horror. Somewhere, a dirge drifts on the winds, attempting to claim her. The creeping chill starts in the tips of her toes.

“The…There’s a light…” she says, voice warped around the rope before another jagged saw sends her into another fit of shrieks. Yang thrashes madly, cussing in an incoherent stream.

“Where?” Blake stills, heart thrumming a dark beat between her ears.

Gritting his teeth, Neptune saws through again, the blade beginning to bite into the bone. Yang heaves, hot bile spewing from her mouth as she sits up, surprising Nora and Ren. The saw is torn from Neptune’s hand, Yang’s flailing legs lashing out at him.

He sprawls in the sand next to Sun, clutching his chest. The blade twangs in Yang’s arm as she is wrestled back to the table, the rope forced back into place by Nora. Neptune grits his teeth as he sits up. Sun stares at him, his eyes wide with horror.

“Don’t just _sit there_ ,” Neptune snaps. Sun flinches, his face flushing a deep red. “AT LEAST GET ON HER LEGS!” He throws a fistful of sand towards the scout.

Blinking, he nods his head and scrambles to the table, climbing up onto Yang’s knees. He sits with his back to the carnage, his eyes flicking around nervously.

Neptune stands and returns to Yang’s side, glaring at Nora.

“Sorry…she’s strong…” she tries.

“Do yer job or yer eatin’ _radishes for years_!” Neptune jabs a harsh thumb in her direction, Nora looking at him in dread.

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” she gasps.

“TRY ME, BOOMER!”

“Where was the light, Yang?” Blake presses again. She grips the front of her shirt.

“She said…there was this place at the…at the…” Yang’s head lulls back, eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Her lips are slack around the rope fibers.

“WHERE?” Blake yells.

Yang snaps her attention back, glancing at Neptune as he grips the saw again.

“Brace, Leviathan,” he says calmly.

Tightening every muscle in her body, Yang snaps her jaw shut, preparing for the rending pain.

“The horizon?” Blake asks.

Neptune begins to saw again, his stomach threatening to heave. The sound of cracking bone and hacking meat disturbs him to the core.

Tears roll down Yang’s face, carving rivers in the blood caked against her weathered skin. She looks down at Blake, a small whine pulling from her throat—words absent.

“There was once a place where man and mortal mixed,” Blake starts.

Yang nods her head, urging her on.

“But one day, an invader desecrated the peace of this place—striking in anger against a goddess. She was spurned. Angry.” Blake’s words flash like lightning, thundering deep in Yang’s chest. “Bringing her case to the rest of the gods, they urged her to release her aggressions and carry on—the mortal would soon enough die.”

Neptune presses down hard, the saw cracking through bone. He sighs in relief, the hard part finally behind him.

“But her pride wouldn’t allow her to simply walk away from his arrogance. So…she cursed him—using the power of the plane to bind him in a never ending nightmare for all time. The gods—angry with her—attempted to strike her down, scared of her wrath fueled vendetta.” Blake clenches her hand tight, listening to Yang’s fluttering heart beat for a couple seconds.

Neptune hastily finishes sawing through Yang’s arm, swiping the carnage from the table to his feet. Trembling, he places the saw down, blade clattering loudly. He hangs his head and heaves, his eyes wide.

Yang looks at him, vision blurred and confused.

“J-Just…wait…” Neptune huffs evenly, attempting to regain his composure.

“F-fueled by her hatred…” Yang says, wincing around her hindered words. But the pain is numbing, the coolness now seeping into her hips. She begins to shiver, teeth worrying at the strands of rope. Blake cranes her neck, seeking those fierce eyes—they’re glassy. “…she overpowered each g-god at a…a time an-and…”

“Sealed her realm to all of humanity,” Blake finishes. Yang offers her a small smile.

“But one day, she found a Traveler, “ Yang says, spitting the rope from her mouth. “A woman…guarded by a companion…”

“…with silver eyes.” It’s no louder than a whisper.

Blake stares at her in surprise, a snake writhing in the pit of her stomach. She looks down, biting her lip hard before she looks back to the violent violet gaze.

“Yang…” she hesitates. Lazily, Yang quirks an eyebrow like she hadn’t just had her arm gruesomely severed. “…I think…Weiss might be…” It feels ridiculous to suggest, so Blake swallows the words.

“I know…” Yang says softly. “Which makes Ruby…” A frown crashes on The Leviathan’s face.

“The Vanguard.”

*

The Autumn sits still on the water. The sails have been drawn, the wind a dull drum. Waves gently lap against the hull, the green blue water crystalline and shadowed with swirling fish. The sea is empty any way Ruby looks. Her lips are chapped, flakes of skin peeling off between her teeth as she worries at her mouth.

Cinder leans casually against the mast, her hip cocked and arms crossed. A crooked smirk flicks across her lips as Ruby is forced towards her by Mercury’s harsh shoves. Glaring over her shoulder, Ruby snarls at him. He quirks his brow before he roughly shoves her again. The crew of The Autumn begin to circle, all eyes on the conflict on deck.

“Sleep well, _Ruby_?” Cinder hisses. She curls a cruel finger towards The Raider.

“Oh, the service could have been better,” Ruby snorts, lip curling in distaste. A hard fist smashes into the back of her skull, Ruby losing her balance and stumbling towards Cinder. Falling hard to her knees, she can feel the skin beneath her trousers tearing. Her stomach twists violently.

“Oh, well, we can’t have _that_ ,” Cinder sighs loudly. Her hand reaches out to trace a light line down Ruby’s cheek, trailing along her jaw. Snapping her mouth shut, Ruby attempts to jerk away, skin prickling. Cinder draws her hand to Ruby’s scalp, finger nails gently scraping before she violently yanks her head back—throat exposed. “Tell me, what can we do to make your stay more _comfortable_?”

“Eat me,” Ruby spits, her eyes hard.

“So soon?” Cinder smirks before looking over Ruby’s shoulder. “Not a fan of foreplay?” She drops her grasp on The Raider before moving behind her.

“—do you think you people are? You know my _sister_ is coming. I suggest you _release_ me at once.”

Her voice flicks between panic and anger. Ruby freezes, her breath suddenly robbed from her chest. It takes every ounce of her will to not look back, to not seek her out. But Ruby is weak and she _has to look_. When she glances over her shoulder and sees Mercury glaring at her hard, her heart thumps painfully. Weiss is just beyond him, being shoved on deck by a crewman Ruby’s never seen before. Emerald appears shortly after.

“Leaving so soon, _darling_?” Cinder says sweetly.

Bottled starlight lands on her, Weiss’ face twisting into a confused scowl. Shaking her head once violently, Ruby attempts to look away, but fails. She’s caught there staring at Weiss, her fingers beginning to grow numb behind her back.

“Ruby…” Her name is soft, hardly above a whisper. Weiss’ lips curl around the syllables, savoring the way they taste on her tongue.

Cinder’s eyebrows shoot up as she steps aside, glancing at The Raider. Something wicked shoots as a shadow across The Collector’s face. A catlike grin slowly spreads along her lips as she turns back to Weiss, her body too close for Ruby’s comfort.

Ruby grits her teeth as she struggles to her feet, knees weak. “Growing soft, Cindi?” She kicks herself for saying anything when Weiss’ eyes grow wide—pleading.

Cinder growls, whipping back around to Ruby.

“Oh, you’ve done it now,” Mercury snickers.

“Do I need to gag you, Raider?” Cinder snaps.

Ruby smirks. “Is that what gets you hot? _Pet names?_ ” Emerald shoves Weiss to the deck, her chin catching the deck hard. Ruby can hear the snap of her teeth, rage instantly sparking between her shoulders.

Weiss forgotten, Cinder shoulders by Mercury, fingers grasping Ruby’s shirt to drag her forward. “You _know_ what thrills me, _pet_ ,” she says slowly. Cinder evens their gaze, her breath hot across Ruby’s face.

“Is this why I’ve been summoned? For thinly veiled _threats_? Please,” Weiss huffs while she rights herself. She sits on the deck, legs folded uncomfortably beneath her.

“Don’t,” Ruby warns, but Weiss either doesn’t hear her or doesn’t care.

“What a pair we have aboard, Mercury,” Cinder says, drawing her face closer to Ruby’s. The Raider’s lips quiver beneath hers.

“Fighters,” he replies, arms crossed.

“Tell me, _Ruby_ , do you think she’ll still be feisty after I’ve had her?” Cinder’s voice is dripping with dark lust. Her eye flicks to Weiss on the deck, raking over her body hungrily, before it locks back on Ruby. “And what of you? Will _you_ still be as feisty as you are now?”

Weiss flinches at her words, her eyes growing wide, a thin sweat beginning to sheen across her skin. Ruby watches helplessly a familiar shadow cloud Weiss’ eyes, her body flinching at unheard words. Ruby frowns, unsettled by the way Weiss’ eyes dance across the deck--staring into empty space.

Ruby cracks her face into Cinder’s, blood spurting from her nose. The Collector recoils as she drops Ruby to the deck, a vicious cry ripping from her throat. Her singular eye sparks with rage, Cinder’s hand coming back pooled with blood. She curls her lip, glancing down into the deep red before she flicks it free from her hand to the deck. It lands in light droplets, the wood devouring the shimmering crimson like a glutton.

Ruby licks the flow of blood from her own nose, silver eyes sparking. It’s bitter and metallic—stirring a dark demon in her chest. “Why don’t ya come and _see_?” She snickers, a smug smirk appearing on her lips making her look wild. She twists her hands behind her back, testing the irons. They bite deep into her skin, unyielding.

Cinder growls, advancing on Ruby, her shoulders hunched. She grips the hilt of the Ngombe Ngulu, the strain in her neck popping veins free beneath her flesh.

“Raven,” Emerald harshly warns.

Freezing in mid-draw, Cinder snarls before she slams her blade back into a secure position. Taking a deep breath, she takes a moment to collect herself, smoothing her hands over the length of her body.

“Taking orders from a _bitch_ now?” Ruby quirks an eyebrow. Weiss snaps her attention back to The Raider, her mouth silently popping open. Blood rushes in Ruby’s ears, the world suddenly only bottled starlight. She offers Weiss a soft look before pain cracks at the base of her skull. Mercury lowers his fist, shaking Ruby from her stupor.

“Watch it!” Emerald snaps, her hand flying to the grip of her flintlock.

Cinder levels a glare at Ruby before a sinister grin begins to spread across her face. The sun is harsh at her back, shadows clinging to the angle of her cheekbones. A crazed laugh shakes Cinder’s throat before she tosses a hand through her long, black locks.

“Oh, Little Red,” she chides as she goes back to leaning against the mast. “You _really_ think you’re tender enough for me yet?”

“What? Never feasted your eyes—oops, _eye_ —on such a delicacy?” A cool smirk twitches at Ruby’s mouth, eyes watching The Collector carefully. Cinder’s lip curls, threatening to evolve into a snarl.

“That reminds me.” Ruby doesn’t like the way Cinder speaks—soft and calculating. The harsh snap of her fingers sparks deranged anxiety in The Raider’s chest. It slides between her ribs like a dagger threatening to puncture her lungs.

Boot heels scramble to seek purchase on the deck behind her before the crewman moves past Ruby and tosses Weiss at Cinder’s feet. He grabs a fist full of Weiss’ hair and yanks her head harshly back to look up at The Collector, strands of silken snow tangling in his fingers.

Ruby’s stomach drops, desperation beginning to creep down her spine. Hands clamp down around her shoulders, pain ripping through her knees as Mercury slams his bootheel into her legs. She dangles between Emerald and Mercury, the remaining stitches in her shoulder bursting all at once. Blood trickles down her shoulder, wetting the black weave of her shirt.

“They tell me you’re a great white.” Cinder looks down her nose at Weiss, hands on her hips. A sadistic grin curls around her mouth, the white of her teeth flashing. Weiss bites back whimpers elicited by the crewman’s harsh hold, eyes struggling to find Cinder’s.

“I don’t know which idiot told you _that_ ,” Weiss groans, hissing against the hand. “Was it _him_?” She flicks her eyes towards her captor. “Because he’s not exactly the smartest soul to take advice from.”

Ruby struggles to find her footing—too low to stand, too high to kneel.

 _Don’t say anything else,_ please!

Emerald adjusts her grip on The Raider, hitching her wounded side higher. She whispers low and hard at Ruby, “Stop it.”

“Or else, what, you’ll shoot Mercury again?” Ruby snarls back.

“Or _else_ I’ll take your legs like I took Yang’s _arm_.”

Ruby pales, blood rushing straight through her body.

“You have _bite_ in you, snowflake.” Cinder stoops, lightly tracing a finger down Weiss’ exposed throat. Silver eyes spot the remnants of a small hickey left by Ruby’s hungry lips days previous. Her stomach drops. Weiss attempts to recoil into the crewman, but he holds her to the deck harshly. Cinder jabs her finger into the hollow of Weiss’ throat, shuddering when she yelps. Acting upon instinct, Cinder nips at Weiss’ nose, her teeth scoring her skin lightly.

Aghast, Weiss stares at her before blurting the first thing to come to mind. “Your breath is _dreadful_.”

Cinder freezes, the amusement dimming from her eye. She studies Weiss for a long, pensive moment, before the pucker of a purple bruise piques her interest. Sadistic glee glints in her face. “Oh, what’s this?” She grabs Weiss’ chin between her fingers and pulls her neck taut.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Weiss snaps, trying to rip her head free.

Cinder holds tight, leaning closer to her neck. She flicks her gaze to Ruby, a budding knowledge swimming in her iris.

Ruby can’t feel her feet. She resists the urge to hang her head, but fails, the muscles in her shoulders tight along her spine. Her chest grows cold.

Softly, Cinder presses her lips to the broken bruise, savoring the taste of Weiss’ skin. The Collector shudders, unable to resist licking the length of Weiss’ perfect throat. She gasps, pulling away from Cinder’s mouth, a furious blush engulfing her whole face.

“How _dare_ you?” Weiss breathes, the shift in her demeanor dark and angry. She wrenches in the crewmen’s grasp, the sound of ripping hair twisting her stomach. Red lightning catches the edge of Ruby’s vision, static beginning to build.

“ _Weiss_ ,” Ruby hisses quietly, lunging towards her again against her better judgement.

“Can you swim, little fish?” Cinder straightens herself, flicking her gaze to the crewman. “Bind her.” Her voice is hard. Men scramble around the deck, one grabbing a sturdy rope. He offers it to Cinder, but she makes no move to take it.

“Wait!” Weiss demands, writhing beneath the crewman. Cinder’s eye is sadistic, the angle of her lips a menacing scowl.

“Don’t be so _modest_ ,” she purrs.

Ruby can’t breathe, her throat swollen shut. Her knees give out, shoulders screaming under her full weight. Mercury groans, hefting her higher, an annoyed twitch on his brow.

“ _Always_ have the words to back up your claims, Schnee,” Cinder chuckles. She glances at Ruby, an eyebrow slowly rising. “You look so _beautiful_ , this way, Little Red,” she says, voice low and lusty.

Weiss’ stomach twists, blinding panic bursting like shotgun shells in her chest. She forces her head around so she can see Ruby, her silver eyes staring holes into her. Blood drips from the front of her shirt, falling to the deck.

Her captor wrenches her gaze away, his hand taking hold of the offered rope. He places it between his teeth, face drawn into a snarl. He slides a short blade from his belt and slashes the ropes at Weiss’ wrists. The sudden release makes her head spin, Weiss closing her eyes in small delight as her muscles cry.

It’s short lived, however, her captor drawing her hands to her front and lashing them tightly with a length of rope. Her fingers, just starting to heat and prickle to life, begin to cool again. Weiss whimpers, pulling back against him.

“Ah ah ah,” Cinder says wagging a finger in her direction. “Don’t be so difficult—I don’t want to burn you.” Her amber gaze rakes a dark trail along Weiss’ neck. “Yet.” Weiss recoils, bile acidic in the back of her throat. She stills.

Her captor sighs before he continues to bind her wrists in a thick knot. He threads the length of the rope through her palms and closes her hands around it. “Ya hold on, now. Can’t letcha drown.” There’s a begrudging softness about it. Weiss blinks stupidly before she nods her head, afraid to unpack his meaning.

“ _Comforting_ , Judge,” Cinder says, her voice light. She crosses her arms, jerking her head towards the starboard side of the ship. “Now.” Judge scoops Weiss off of the deck and tosses her over his shoulder. “ _Dance_ for me, snowflake.”

He walks across the deck slowly, the other end of the rope in Weiss’ hand being tied tightly around the mast of The Autumn by another crewman. Weiss beats her hands into his shoulder, the sea at her back. She can already feel the impending freefall. The metallic tang of blood bursts across her tongue before she realizes she’s biting her cheek. Weiss feels weak, looking over her shoulder towards the taffrail.

“No!” Weiss squirms, attempting to get free. She looks at her hands, the dancing golden thread winking between her ring finger and pinky. She grips the rope tighter, eyes squeezing closed. Fear holds her tight, the memory of the balcony and the shattered glass suddenly fresh in her mind. She holds her breath, willing herself to seek out Ruby’s reassuring gaze.

Silver eyes trace the length of the rope around Weiss, before Ruby comes to the coiled middle, her stomach dropping harshly. She surges forward, startling Mercury and Emerald, both of them stumbling. Ruby clatters to the deck and scrambles towards Cinder, her eyes wild. “NO!”

Cinder steps out of Ruby’s lunge, allowing The Raider to smash head first into the mast of the ship. Dazed, Ruby lays on the deck at The Collector’s feet. A rough toe jabs into her ribs, bones fracturing with the force.

“Be patient, Little Red—you’ll see her soon.” Cinder turns back to Weiss, ignoring The Raider at her feet. Ruby groans, forehead pressed hard into the deck of The Autumn. Every breath feels like a hundred knives stabbing into her sides. She winces, searching for Weiss out of the corner of her vision.

Judge stops at the taffrail, looking down into the blue-green waters below. Massive, dark shadows streak languidly beneath the water. He frowns before jostling Weiss into his hands and looking her in the eye. “Good luck.”

Dread burns trails between her shoulders, her feet dangling in the air. Cinder watches Weiss, Ruby crumpled on the deck. Weiss’ mouth pops open, Ruby’s eyes lancing her with a wrought iron look. Her heart tugs painfully towards her Raider, body lurching forward. Judge shakes his head, tossing her over the side of The Autumn.

Her vision is suddenly only the bright blue of the sky, her hair whipping around her head. Her stomach drops, the sound of rushing water at her back and pressing shadows causing her head to spin. She can’t breathe, pure, unfiltered terror gripping her throat. The keel rushes past her—cannon hatches first, port holes next. The wind whistles in Weiss’ ears, a scream finally ripping from her throat.

Weiss’ back hits the water hard, her feet kicking wildly in the sea to try and gain ground. She grips the rope tightly, wrapping the slack around her hands and pulling herself towards the surface. Dark shadows swirl beneath her, abyssal torpedoes in the water. They swim in circles, spiraling. A creeping panic begins to pull at Weiss’ mind.

 _She wouldn’t dare_.

A hefty body slams into Weiss’ back, knocking her through the water. She kicks her feet, struggling to find the surface, the faint glimmering of the sun her guide. A white belly bleeds into her path, rows of ripping teeth poking from the face of the ten-foot-long monster. Its eyes are dark and beady, staring straight ahead, as if she didn’t exist.

 _Sharks_.

Weiss reacts instantly, winding the rope around her hands as quickly as she can and claws her way to the surface. When she finally breaks through, she’s got all the slack between her hands. She floats, using as little energy as possible. Craning her neck up to the side of the ship, she can only see the towering mast.

A body knocks against her legs, Weiss kicking away from the danger in a panic. The shark dips deep into the water below calmly. Weiss holds her feet close, staring down into the abyss. The piercing wound in her shoulder slowly begins to turn the sea red. She clamps her hands down around it as best as she can, hoping to staunch the blood flow. The sharks swirl in a mesmerizing spiral.

_Saves me the trouble of a public execution, I suppose._

Jacques is sitting on an open cannon hatch. He holds a cigar, the smoke a deep purple against The Autumn’s black hull. He chews on the end in his mouth, his teeth gnashing.

Weiss recoils back in the water, staring at him.

Cinder appears over the side of the taffrail and looks down. She holds a bucket in her hands. “Shall we play?” She tips the contents of the bucket into the water, a black slick landing near Weiss. Putrid fish carcasses float in the water—black red blood diffuses in the water. Chunks of flesh sink into the sea, the swirling shadows beginning to fracture and scatter.

Weiss stares dumbly at the chum, the stench stinging her delicate nose.

“Have fun!” Cinder tosses the bucket over her shoulder then disappears over the railing.

*

“You’ll KILL HER!” Ruby roars, pushing herself to her feet.

Cinder looks at her from her spot at the railing. “Oh please,” Cinder walks across the deck, making eye contact with Emerald. “Losing a leg is hardly fatal.”

“NO!” Ruby runs across the deck, sights set on Cinder. A hand grabs the back of her head, hair pulling from the roots. Ruby is jerked back, Emerald looking down at her. Mercury grabs her elbow and tweaks her to her feet.

“Do you want to see her, Raider?” Cinder prods. “Would you like to watch the sharks taste her flesh?” The Collector stops in front of Ruby and grabs her by the chin. “Would you like to be the one she prays to as she is devoured?” Cinder leans close, lashing her tongue across Ruby’s cheek.

Ruby jerks away and yells in rage. She tries to lunge at Cinder again, but Mercury and Emerald are prepared for her bursting strength this time.

“Hang the bitch,” Cinder snarls, straightening herself.

Emerald yanks on Ruby’s scalp, dragging her towards one of the shrouds. She limps, the pain in her ankle sickening. Mercury sighs before he hefts Ruby over his uninjured shoulder and smiles at Emerald. “I got it.” A length of rope is looped diagonally across his chest.

Emerald scowls before she looks away, irritated. “Fine, just _do it_.”

Mercury jostles Ruby up the shroud, The Raider squirming in his grasp. She manages to knee him in the face at one point, but Mercury is undeterred. He bites Ruby’s knee and doesn’t let go, his canines ripping through her flesh. She screams, twisting violently in his grip. He clamps down harder, still climbing.

“You better _hope_ I die, Mercury!” Ruby shouts.

He begins to climb another shroud, the deck far below them. Ruby looks out into the water and sees Weiss’ bobbing head above water. She looks down at the shadows beneath her feet. A shark breaches to her left, his mouth scooping up the discarded chum.

Weiss scrambles away, pushing off of his large body.

“NO!” Ruby tries to tip them into the water, but Mercury clings to the shroud.

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna drop you on your fuckin’ skull,” he hisses.

“DO IT THEN,” she roars.

He shakes his head, then continues up the shroud to the next crossbeam. He balances them like the well-seasoned sailor that Mercury is. He walks them to the center of the mast where he can stand on a small landing. He jostles Ruby until she’s straddling the crossbeam to his right.

Ruby snarls, looking down to the deck. Rifles are aimed at her, Cinder watching the scene from the quarter deck. Emerald is by her side, watching Weiss over the side of the ship. Her expression is bored, fingers flicking invisible dirt particles from the taffrail of the ship.

Mercury leans over Ruby, the irons unlatch from her wrists briefly. He clamps her wrist to the biting wood then lashes her to the beam, the rope rough. The fibers itch on Ruby’s skin. She tugs against him, threatening to plunge them both over the side.

Mercury ties off the knot, Ruby awkwardly lashed to the sails. Her body is tweaked to the right, thighs clamped down upon the crossbeam for balance.

He smirks as he grabs her other hand and begins to pull. Mercury stands back on the safety of the landing and shoves Ruby from her sitting position. She clamps down on the crossbeam, but because of her useless hand, her body slides over the side.

Her shoulder tears with pain at the sudden drop, the ropes in her wrists causing bursting bites through her fingers. Ruby kicks her feet, dangling in the air. Mercury dips, still holding onto her free hand. “Oh look, the Princess has some friends.” He winds rope around her other wrist, Ruby hanging from the sails like a scarecrow.

She tries to push herself up, but her arms roll in their sockets, snapping and popping. Each breath is labored, her chest supporting most of her weight. She hangs her head as Mercury finishes the last knot and looks down at her.

The sun is harsh, beginning to bake Ruby’s skin. She licks her cracked lips, a new-found hatred burning in the pit of her stomach. Cinder smirks on the deck, then blows Ruby a kiss. Blood trickles down Ruby’s leg, dripping from the tip of her boot. She watches a droplet fall to the deck and shatter.

Ruby draws her gaze back to Weiss, the sharks knocking into her more frequently and pitching her through the water. Weiss freezes, a deadening calm about her, before her gaze slowly drags up the mast and lands on Ruby.

Their eyes lock—a life line for each.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the wait worth it??
> 
> :D
> 
> I think so.


	19. XIX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written for weeks but my life literally imploded and this...had to take a back seat. Thanks to those who were like "lol did u die" and hope this was worth the wait~ 
> 
> As always, huge shout out to my bestie The Great Weiss Shark for combing through and editing with me until 2am again. This is a sinful labor of love from both of us and we need an exorcism now.
> 
> TW: Torture and Graphic Violence.

**XIX.**

 

The water swells, sloshing Weiss around like a lure. Chum twists in the water, dying the sea like ink. Panic bites into Weiss’ heart, spreading its venom throughout her body. It robs her of breath, her muscles straining with a haunting struggle. Her head dips and rancid water fills her mouth. Shadows continue a lazy swirl beneath her feet.

A siren’s song drifts into Weiss’ ears, singing a melody filled with promises of comfort and sweet, peaceful oblivion. It begs her to surrender. An eternal keeper deep within the abyss. Her eyes flutter, struggling to remain aware and conscious. But no matter how hard she wants to, she can’t look away from Ruby, her body broken against the slowly drifting sea breeze.

_ She dances the Jack Ketch well, don’t you think? _

Weiss watches her Raider struggle against the bindings. Ruby’s fingers grasp the ropes for dear life, her feet scramble through the air, seeking purchase and finding none. 

“ _ Weiss! _ ” Ruby’s cry ricochets across the water, the desperation in her voice matched by the jerky movements of her body. 

Icy talons claw up Weiss’ stomach, her mouth dry, despite the puckering salt burning her throat. Phantoms seep through her mind, poking and prodding at forgotten corners. She throws her bound hands out and struggles to reach Ruby, striving to find a lifeline in the building chaos. 

A churning wave blindsides her, forcing her head beneath the water. Something snaps in Weiss’ ears. A chill runs down her spine. She looks into the sea, straining to see through the thick black haze. The abyss stares back at her, still and lifeless. Weiss feels something slip around her neck, jerking her back. A strangled scream rips loose from her chest, her vision a burst of violent bubbles. She claws at her throat trying to tear it off, but all she feels are her nails digging into skin.

_ Always lusting after bilge rats… it’s demeaning, sister, even for a lowly jezebel like you. _

Whitley’s voice cuts through the panic, the strain around her neck dissolving. She lurches through the water, adrenaline fueling her instincts. Weiss pulls herself to the surface again, gasping for breath and hacking around bits of rancid chum. Weiss flicks her eyes back up to Ruby, the silver of her eyes glinting faintly in the sunlight.

A shark breaks the water next to her, rows of jagged teeth grazing her shoulder. She tears her gaze away from Ruby to scrambles away from the ravenous beast, her heart leaping to her throat. She kicks off against the shark’s body, her back slamming into another twisting creature a few feet away.

Weiss whips around in the water searching for safety but finds none. A nose plows into her stomach, the force causing her grip on the rope to slip. Air bursts in an uneven stream from her mouth as she tries to swim back to the surface.

The monstrous head slides by her ribs harmlessly. Black, beady eyes strike a rusted chord in Weiss’ soul. The shark swims by her calmly, disappearing in the prowling shadows. Weiss stares after it, her whining lungs stilled by her curiosity.

A shadow flickers in the corner of her vision. Weiss turns, the remainder of her breath bursting from her lungs as she’s forced to desperately claw back to the surface. The rope twists in the water, weighing her down.

She breaks the surface, gasping for air, but it’s a short lived relief. Weiss notices Emerald at the taffrail a second too late. The bucket is already turned over and emptied, Emerald’s lip curling in satisfaction as the black slick paints across Weiss in a perfectly aimed arc.

_ Finally, your body mirrors your filthy heart _ .

Weiss sputters around chum. She chokes, gagging violently around the pungent rot, her eyes stinging. Emerald cackles in triumph as she rests her forearms against the taffrail and watches Weiss, eyes cruel.

“Bullseye.”

“Come down here and do that, I  _ dare _ you!” Weiss shouts—rage sparking a shift.

The sea roils with angry, hungry bodies. Maws tear through the surface around her, the frenzied shiver of sharks ripping across Weiss’ legs. Skin tears and salt stings with each passing mass.

Glinting silver warps on the water, Weiss whipping her gaze back to Ruby. Her Raider stares back, blood dripping from her boot in thick, heavy drops. She winces, but she never allows her gaze to dip.

_ My, my. It seems history  _ does _ repeat itself. _

The phantoms in Weiss’ mind begin to dig their frigid fingers into the crevices of her skull. Something long forgotten pulls in her chest, threatening to burst from every artery. The slack of the rope is wound in her hands again before she even realizes it.

A tail rips through the water, slapping Weiss in the back. Her heart leaps to her throat, her vision blurring with streamlined panic. Water swells beneath her feet and jaws encircle her ankles. Weiss claws out of the massive shark’s path, the body surging through the surface of the water in a horrifying display of power. It crashes back down into the depths, the force smashing Weiss into the hull of The Autumn.

Barnacles slice through her neck and shoulder. Weiss grits her teeth, clutching tightly to the rope. She looks up towards the taffrail, Emerald flicks her fingers out in a lazy wave.

_ Why struggle? _

Whitley sits next to Emerald, legs swinging slowly as his smirk widens. His eyes bleed like watercolor down his cheeks before solidifying back in place. Weiss jerks away from The Autumn.

_ Just lay back and take it, Weiss. We both know that’s what you do best. _

_ Not even the sharks want her tainted flesh. _

Jacques still sits on the open hatch. He lights another cigar, the hiss of the match drowning out the frenzied waters around her.

_ Too sullied even for monsters. _

Winter’s breath prickles against Weiss’ neck. Her skin crawls, the compulsion to rub the tickle from her skin irresistible. The black sea bleeds back into reality, dorsal fins shredding the tides. Winter stands on the surface of the water, golden threads strangling her throat, bleeding up from the fringe of her uniform.

Another black slick lands in the center of the frenzy, startling Weiss. Winter’s head twists all the way around her body, purple and red bruises splotching across her throat. Her lips plunge into the ocean—words somewhere at the bottom.

Three sharks burst through the water, teeth gnashing at each other in fierce competition. Weiss huddles against the side of The Autumn, trembling as she squeezes her eyes shut.

_ There you go, Weiss! Just relax—it’ll make it easier. _

_ They like a good fight, Whitley. Don’t be so simple. _

“CINDER!”

Ruby’s angry, agonized shout pulls Weiss from despair. Pain seeps from her body until all that’s left is a numbing silence across her nerves. Weiss turns back to the rope slapping against the side of the ship.

She glances at Emerald, the glacial iciness chilling straight to the soul. Emerald shifts uncomfortably, her eyes flicking towards the frenzied sharks. Her mouth pops open.

The bow of a small schooner peeks out from the stern of The Autumn. The black sails cast a mixing shadow across the larger ship. An idea forms in the back of Weiss Schnee’s mind; a dangerous, uncharacteristic idea. She turns back to the hull and grips the rope tight. She braces the soles of her sodden boots against the keel, her eyes tracing the length of the taut rope. Weiss hauls herself up, tossing the rope slack over her hip, but her grip slips and she falls back into the depths.

_ Stop fighting. _

Snapping her eyes open, Weiss swims to the surface and grips the rope again. The fibers cut into her palms as she fights to haul herself back up. Emerald stares down at her, knuckles white as bone against the gold paint of the taffrail. 

“No. Fucking. Way!” Emerald gapes.

Weiss passes her father.

_ Hoping to save her? _

He spews clouds of billowing purple into her face, the stench causing her to gag.

_ You’re too weak to change anything. _

Whitley spits at her, his saliva dripping down the side of her cheek. Weiss wipes it off with her bleeding shoulder and continues climb, undeterred. Her arms ache, the pain in her shoulder building with each pull. 

“Uh…Cinder?” Emerald looks over her shoulder.

_ Crawling back to plague fodder? _

Weiss grabs the lip of the railing and, with a final grunt, she hauls herself up. She rises like an abyssal god, chum dappling her in gore and violence.

Her knees shake as she eases herself to the deck, the rope still gripped between her raw palms. She grits her teeth, blue eyes storming. Crewmen hesitantly level their rifles at her, fear bleeding across The Autumn.

“Well,” Weiss’ curls her lip into a cruel snarl, her posture straightening, “if you want to treat me like meat, season me  _ first _ .” She looks down her nose defiantly, the look in her eyes reminding Cinder of Raven. “Would you care for a taste, Cinder, or am I too  _ salty _ for you?” Weiss snaps her teeth in Cinder’s direction.

The Collector slowly brings her hands together in a slow, drawn out clap. Emerald stares horrified at Cinder’s back, hesitating to touch her captain.

“ _ WEISS _ !”

Ruby’s cry rips Weiss’ heart straight from her chest. She stumbles forward, her head whipping up to the sails. Up on the deck, Weiss could see the struggle on Ruby’s face and the pain stretching across her lips. The edges of Weiss’ eyes sting.

“Looks like her prayer worked, Little Red!” Cinder snickers, her voice spreading across the deck like a powerful wave. A rippling laugh follows in its wake. “And it looks like they  _ don’t _ exaggerate.”

Weiss can’t tear her eyes from Ruby, gaze raking across her shoulders. They roll and pop disconcertingly in the sockets as she tries to alleviate the strain across her chest. Silver eyes cut into her like daggers, a small spot between Weiss’ ribs sparking with blinding pain. She looks down but finds nothing.

Footsteps drift down stairs, Cinder’s hand dragging along the banister delicately. “You  _ are _ the Great White.”

“Release her.” Weiss’ voice is flat as forged steel. She faces Cinder, squaring her shoulders.

Cinder stops her advance a foot from Weiss, her arms crossing in front of her chest. “Careful, White.” Cinder leans close, her face wild with a sinister glee. “Nothing comes free.”

“Name your price then.” Weiss matches Cinder’s lean and cranes her head to look Cinder in the eye.

“Did you hear that, Little Red?” Cinder turns towards Ruby.

Mercury flanks Weiss’ right, his hand resting casually on the hilt of his cutlass.

“The Schnee is willing to give her body for you, how  _ interesting _ .” Cinder grabs Weiss by her bound wrists and twists her around, pulling their bodies flush. Weiss gasps, struggling in Cinder’s grasp.

Cinder grinds her hips into Weiss’ backside, her mouth ghosting over the sensitive canvas of her neck. Weiss squeezes her eyes shut, leaning as far away as possible, but her body revolts against her. A dark shiver sparks somewhere deep in her groin—Weiss is equally disgusted by it as she is pleased.

_ Cock hungry slut _ . Whitley leans against the taffrail with a wolfish grin.

_ You forget, she’s never had a cock before, Whitley. She’s far more depraved.  _ Jacques sits on the lowest hanging tack, the sail casting him in eerie shadow. The hiss of a match temporarily drowns everything out.

_ Maybe a proper fuck is necessary then?   _

_ It only hurts for a moment.  _ Jacques’ face twists sadistically.  _ Just a moment, my dear. _

Cinder twines her fingers in Weiss’ hair and yanks it violently, exposing the stretch of her neck. Weiss can’t help the small moan, twisted sparks causing bright patches in her vision. Cinder’s grip slips, her lips twitching. 

She stares at the side of Weiss’ neck, her eyebrow quirked before she wraps Weiss’ hair around her knuckles and pulls slowly and deliberately. Weiss falls to her knees, eyes drunk on pain and desire.

“Cut me down and see what happens, Cinderfuck,” Ruby snarls. She kicks in the air, her words labored around compressed lungs.

“She said I could take anything, Little Red, what do you think it should be?” Cinder pulls Weiss’ head into her stomach, wrapping her hands around her face in a sick display of ownership.

“CINDER!” The veins along Ruby’s neck pop. Her shoulders roll and dislocate, a sickening shriek tearing through the deck.

Cinder snaps her fingers at Mercury. He raises an eyebrow, eyes seeking Emerald’s for an answer. She shrugs her shoulders helplessly just behind Cinder. He takes a step forward and hesitantly draws the cutlass from its sheath. He twists the hilt around and offers it to her. Cinder smirks as she hefts the blade and draws the flat across Weiss’ neck—skin puckering white beneath the edge. Weiss gasps, her eyes flying open. She instinctively leans into the edge, another sinister thrill passing through her body as the blade grazes her flesh.

Weiss flicks her eyes to Ruby, the depth of her irises stilling the Raider. Ruby’s mouth runs dry, the knot in her stomach tightening.

_ Look at me _ .

Ruby holds her breath, her teeth clamping down around her lip. The world pitches and spins, but she’s grounded by Weiss, her eyes never breaking contact with bottled starlight. The scar at her ribs flares hot, like a brand blistering. She shivers.

She can still feel Weiss’ knees pressing into her shoulders.

How easy it would have been to bury her face between her thighs. Flick her tongue across her skin. Taste her. Ruby heats, her face flushing.

Cinder watches the look between them, entranced. “Something the matter, Little Red?” A smirk flickers across Cinder’s lips as she drags the tip of the cutlass down Weiss’ throat, between her collarbones. It dips between her breasts, the edge grazing against her skin. Weiss shivers against the cold steel and presses her body closer to it, searching for a warmth she won’t find. 

Weiss’ mind rushes to Ruby’s hands around her delicate neck, but it’s Cinder’s face she sees.

“Look at me when I touch you.” Cinder wrenches Weiss’ head back, her lips blazing a sickening trail at Weiss’ throat—tongue lashing at the droplets of blood beading there.

A strangled whimper escapes Weiss’ lips.

“Get off,” Ruby growls quietly. Her voice is barely audible. Her eyes flash a dangerous silver.

Cinder flicks her gaze up to The Raiders, a smirk twitching at her lips. “And deprive the poor bitch a proper hand?” Cinder wrenches back on Weiss’ hair harder. “I could never be so cruel.” She draws the blade back across Weiss’ throat.

Weiss’ heart leaps in her chest, her skin crawling and reeking of Cinder. “Stop playing,” she says through gritted teeth. She wants nothing more than for this whole ordeal to be over.

_ Already wet for her fingers?  _ Whitley strolls along the side of the ship, his arms crossed.

_ Is it rape if she enjoys it, brother?  _ Winter stands in a crowd of crewmen, golden cords oozing from her eyes.

_ Valid point, Winter. _

“Don’t you know not to talk back to a Mistress, pet, or did daddy not teach you how to play?” Cinder says cruelly, her lips brushing Weiss’ ear. Weiss jerks against her.

“Get OFF!” Ruby shouts.

“Oh, I will.” Cinder taunts. Glancing between Weiss’ neck and the delicate curve of her breasts, Cinder couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that ran up her spine. Leaning in close, Cinder breathes in deep and exhales slowly, the heat of her breath spreading across Weiss’ skin. “You can’t expect me to pass up on such an..exotic moresel, can you?”

“GET OFF!” Ruby’s shouts are filled with rage.

“Release her,” Weiss demands coolly, her eyes a billowing tundra—deadly. “I will not ask again.”

“Oh you’re not fun. Can’t a girl get a little foreplay before getting down to business?”

“I was under the impression you were  _ blind _ , but are you deaf as well? I said release her.” Weiss glances at Cinder’s missing eye.

“Hmph, fine. Well, your family are  _ business _ people—how about a fair trade then?” Cinder glances to the side, her lip curling in disdain.

“I doubt  _ any  _ dealing with you is ‘fair.’ ”

“Do you want me to kill you both, or would you like to deal?” Cinder snaps.

Weiss looks up at Ruby. “What do you want then?”

A smirk flits across Cinder’s lips. “You have such beautiful hair, Schnee.” She draws the flat of the blade across Weiss’ throat. Slowly, Cinder winds the soft white locks around her knuckles.

“Are we going to braid each other’s hair and bond over boys now?” Weiss rolls her eyes.

Cinder growls, wrenching Weiss’ hair so her throat is exposed. Weiss stares up at Cinder, the captain’s lip twitching. “And disgrace Ruby in such a way?” Weiss freezes, the tips of her fingers burning pleasantly. “That seems cruel, pet, to keep her on the line”—Cinder glances up to the sails—“just  _ hanging _ .”

“CUT ME DOWN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!” Ruby kicks in the air.

A shiver sweeps across the deck.

“I will kill you, Collector.” Weiss levels her stare, Cinder’s eye brimming with glee at the threat. “Mark my words.” Weiss’ words come out in frigid puffs—unnatural in the otherwise tropical breeze.

“I look forward to it, White.” Cinder looks to the sky, a shiver spreading across her body. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

She stands motionless for a second before she violently pulls the blade through Weiss’ taut hair, severing her beautiful snow-white locks in an uneven hack. Weiss blinks, suddenly released from Cinder’s grasp. She tumbles to the deck like a puppet without its strings, the wood biting deep into her forearms.

Frost lightly seeps into the damp deck.

“MY FEE!” Cinder shouts, voice triumphant. She brandishes Weiss’ hair like a trophy, her crew roaring in support. She tosses Mercury his cutlass, the blade clattering to the deck uselessly. He frowns as he picks it back up, wise enough to keep his annoyance under wraps.

Weiss’ vision blurs, the sting of her throat starting to spark her adrenaline. She heaves, body slammed with exhaustion. She rests her forehead against the damp deck, her forehead slick with sweat. Chills spider down her spine, stirring her nerves to life.

Her hair acts like a veil, chum and tears matting it to her face. Her head feels lighter though, and the shorn ends tickles her shoulders. Gingerly, she pinches a strand between her fingers and studies it. She’d never had her hair this short.

Weiss glances up at Cinder as she braids the lengths of her white lock. Cinder loops it around her slim waist. Weiss’ mouth pops open, eyebrows knit.

“Support her feet. Keep her alive,” Cinder orders Mercury, motioning to Ruby. He nods his head, sighing as he collects a rope and begins to shimmy back up the shrouds.

Cinder kneels down next to Weiss, locking eyes with her. “Be thankful I didn’t exact the price for my mercy.” The Collector draws the pads of her fingers across Weiss’ lips, violent hunger burning in her amber eye. “You’re not ready for that training yet.”

_ If only she knew how hungry you are, maybe she could satisfy your lust.  _ Whitley peeks over Cinder’s shoulder, his teeth flashing before he sinks into the Collector’s shadow.

_ Swapping bilge rats like clothes.  _ Jacques now sits on the tack above Ruby, a long rope twisting in his palms. A hangman’s noose dangles at his feet.

Weiss growls and bites down on Cinder’s finger. She yelps, ripping her hand out of Weiss’ mouth to look at her thumb. “Down girl, only I get to play rough.” The smirk on her lips is playfully sadistic. “Bring her to the brig,” Cinder orders Emerald. “And bring her our  _ best _ fare. Can’t have our Princess think she’s not being well kept,” Cinder quirks her brow, “now can we?”

Cinder stands, turning her back on Ruby and Weiss as Emerald stoops and pulls Weiss to her feet.  Weiss stumbles, completely off center. Focusing on walking straight, Weiss doesn’t struggle as Emerald pushes her back down into the belly of the Autumn.

Weiss hazards a final glance over her shoulder and catches Ruby staring down at her from the sails. A shiver snakes down Weiss’ spine as an errant thought runs through her mind.

Warm, familiar fingers coil around her throat, firm and unforgiving. The smell of blood and cinnamon seizes her, making her head spin. A husky voice breathes into her ear “look at me,” and, like a moth to a flame, she does. The fingers tighten and Weiss stares deep into molten pools of silver, burning.

Weiss swallows and looks away.

*

Mercury grumbles as he supports Ruby’s feet at the mast. She manages to kick him once or twice, but it hurts to move, her shoulders dislocated. And as much as she hates to admit it, it feels nice to have something to place her weight on. Her breath comes easier.

Ruby hangs her head and watches Emerald pull Weiss to her feet.

She doesn’t want to look at Cinder. She doesn’t want the Collector to see her watching. Even though Ruby’s aware of Cinder’s suspicion. It’ll only be a matter of time now. 

Ruby’s stomach drops as Mercury slides back down the mast, his task complete. She sighs, eyes drawn to the horizon—pulsing in a shimmering blue. The noose around her heart tightens, snagging her attention back to the deck.

She hates to admit it, but the angle of Weiss’ hair is suiting. A sharp cut for the sharpest mind she knows. Ruby smirks at the quip. Weiss looks up at her, seeking the silver of Ruby’s eyes, with an unmistakable lust in her eyes. Ruby blinks and it’s gone, Weiss looking away, shame shadowing her face.

Emerald shoves Weiss towards the lower decks, her body trembling lightly. Ruby’s stomach twists, her mouth full of blistering cotton. She tries to swallow—tries to follow bottled starlight into the deep.

The Raider hangs her head again, this time closing her eyes. She can rest here, a beautiful relief, but her mind is anything but calm. Weiss’ angry lust plays behind Ruby’s eyelids like a horrible nightmare. What was Weiss  _ doing _ ? That was  _ Cinder _ . Jealousy threatens to cloud her mind. But...

A smirk flickers across her lips, suddenly intoxicated.

What would Yang say?

_ Too freaky for the average bastard. _

Ruby flushes, the idea stirring a hungry curiosity. She had seen the way Weiss leaned into Cinder’s blade. She’d  _ seen _ the insatiable silence in Weiss’ eyes before. And, for some reason, Ruby knew it was for  _ her _ . 

Her heart sparks, each beat thrilling and maddening.

A question she never considered crosses her mind then. It’s scary—daunting. 

What does Weiss  _ want _ ?

Ruby sighs, drawing her gaze up to the sky. The crew below is preparing The Autumn to sail. Orders drift across the quickening breeze. Mercury’s schooner is lashed to the stern, towed by the Autumn’s superior prowess.

The sails unfurl around her, the canvas acting as a sweet reprieve from the sun. Ruby closes her eyes and hangs her head, allowing the rush of the sea breeze to lull her into a doze. Knowing Cinder, she’d be up here for a while. Just enough to fuck with her. Ruby holds her breath and silently hangs in the sails, forgotten by the crew as they work. 

She drifts in and out of unconsciousness, the muscles in her legs threatening to snap her bones. Black bleeds into the corners of her vision, pulling her deep into a dreamless coma. Always short lived, however. 

Ruby awakens gasping for air, her diaphragm spasming against the broken canvas of her ribs. The bones snap with each movement, the pain bursting in lights behind her eyes. Blood roars in her ears.

She tries to focus on that instead of the agony laying waste to her nerves. 

_ Sad silver eyes, hard as night,  _ _   
_ _ burn brands in me—marking _ _   
_ __ scars that never heal

The melody drifts somewhere on the sea. Ruby jerks her head, looking up towards the sinking sun.

_ Hating your abyss, looking—searching _ _   
_ _ straight through me, we can make it all up _ _   
_ __ on the horizon

There’s a comfort in the familiar lullaby. She closes her eyes again and listens, whispering the words to herself as she hangs. 

_ We’ll follow seas back to the place _ _   
_ _ where we once met. _

Weiss’ siren song drifts in and out, lulling Ruby into a fitful sleep. She dreams of Weiss’ fingers on her cheeks, of her lips. 

She dreams of her song.

*

Coco is sitting in the darkest corner of the cell when Emerald tosses Weiss back into the brig. Its humid and the air smells thick of death and decay—a rat bloated by days old sea water and blood. Maggots wriggle and writhe in the fragments left of fur while flies buzz around it. Weiss catches herself before she crushes the carcass. Her hands skid against the wood, rubbing against the drying salt. She looks down at the puckered skin, blood slicking the rope fibers.

“Eat.” Emerald points to a plate of food on the floor near the corpse. It’s a grey mass of… _ mush _ .

Weiss curls her lip and looks at the offering, thoroughly disgusted by the idea of sticking that in her mouth.

“I’d rather starve,” she sneers.

Coco coughs, hiding a laugh. Weiss cuts her a withering look before turning back towards Emerald. She stands in the cell door, eyes flashing in indecision.

“Do what you will then, but Cinder’ll come down here and  _ force feed _ you if ya don’t cooperate,” Emerald warns, warily staying out of Weiss’ reach. On deck, there had been an outsider quality to the Schnee. It reflects as an ire in the center of her eyes, even now below deck. Emerald swallows a lump in her throat and slams the cell door shut.

“Just eat it and no one will bother you,” Emerald tries again, this time a little softer.

“Why don’t you eat it then if it’s so  _ scrumptious _ ?” Weiss snarls, her lip curled.

Emerald grumbles, locking the cell door before she nervously edges her way out of the brig. “Don’t complain to me then when Cinder’s shovin’ it all down your throat.” She swings the door shut quickly, leaving Weiss to the silence of the cell.

She closes her eyes and all at once her emotions come crashing down—as if they had been dangling above her at Ruby’s feet.

“Oh my god…” Weiss crumbles forward. “ _ Ruby _ ,” she cries, the tears uncontrollable. She collapses in on herself, the weight of Ruby’s shadow still sitting on her shoulders.

Weiss presses her forehead into the floorboards and prays this is a vivid hallucination on The Crescent Rose. Arms slide around her shoulders, drawing her into a protective embrace.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Coco coos, her voice smooth like velvet. “You’re gonna lose the rest of your hair, Blue.”

“I don’t… I don’t know—” Weiss can’t see through the tears. She buries her face into Coco’s shoulder, drinking in the familiarity and grounding herself to something she knows.

A bitter Atlas wind blisters across Weiss’ face, her eyes squeezing tighter. Ropes creek with strain between her ears, blocking out all other sounds.

“Ruby’s up there. I have to—”

Coco pulls Weiss closer, her body warm and comforting. Weiss stills, words caught in a sob. She whines against the growing force behind her eyes, but bursts out into rib snapping hysterics.

“How could she be so cruel?” Weiss manages. She hates the way she sounds—broken. Unhinged. All over  _ Ruby _ .

_ I think we’ve broken her, father.  _ Whitley stares at her from the ceiling sipping at a small cup of tea.

_ No, Whitley. Your sister broke herself. _

“Cindi? Must be somethin’ she pissed in,” Coco chuckles, her chest vibrating against Weiss’ ear.

“She watches like it’s  _ nothing _ . What sort of person...What kind of...” Weiss’ tongue is loose in her mouth. She flushes before Ruby’s shadow licks down the exposed skin of her neck. 

Weiss freezes in Coco’s arms, her body shuddering violently.

“Come now. Tell Coco.” She flashes Weiss a cheeky grin.

Weiss curls her lip. 

“Unless…” Coco eyes the slop Emerald had been audacious enough to call  _ food _ .

“I meant what I said.” Weiss buries her face deeper into Coco’s shirt, breathing in her scent. She relaxes, the smell of cinnamon and blood causing her heart to stutter.

_ What _ ?

Weiss jerks away from Coco, scrambling towards the bars. She presses her back into the iron and stares, eyes taking stock. Coco is disheveled, her hair choppy and messed. Grime cakes the canvas of her face, though her dark eyes shimmer just as dangerous as the night they kissed. 

Coco runs her fingers through her hair, tangles snagging on her knuckles. “What?” She sniffs at her shirt.

“You smell…”

“Even the gods would reek after the week I’ve had—don’t judge me.” Coco holds up a finger and wags it.

“But…” Weiss regards her for a moment, teeth worrying at her lip.

“Besides, you get pretty stellar threads here on The Autumn. Finest of fashions.” Coco flashes another smile. “But you  _ have _ to tell me—who does your hair? Think it’ll work on me?” She flicks a strand of Weiss’ viscera stained locks out of her face.

“As if I had a choice?” Weiss slaps Coco’s hand away.

“Seems stylish to me.” Coco is undeterred, her fingers brushing against Weiss’ jaw delicately.

“Oh yes, the butchery of a cutlass is  _ so  _ in season this year,” Weiss rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, I think I heard about that—the Cinder flip, they call it, yeah?” Coco muses.

Cinder’s rough hand floods Weiss’ mind, a twisted lust seeping like hatred through her core. She bites her lip until it splits, the tang of blood grounding her to the floorboards.

_ What  _ is _ it with you? Lusting after filth time and time again _ . Winter leans outside of the bars, her eyebrow quirked. She has no mouth.

Weiss concentrates on a small scar just beneath Coco’s eye, ignoring the way her father leans over her shoulder. He studies the side of Coco’s face, sneering in disdain, his hand slowly curling around the hollow of her throat.

Quirking an eyebrow, Coco looks to the left, a prickle at her shoulder. 

_ I’d rather you barren than lie with  _ filth _ , whore.  _ Jacque’s, his mouth a gaping hole of teeth, leans close to Coco’s neck. He stares at Weiss as he snarls. Violently, he bites into the soft flesh of Coco’s jugular, blood spraying from the gaping wound.

Hot droplets dapple Weiss’ face. With a trembling hand, she brushes them from her cheek.

“Weiss?” Coco, tilts her head, eviscerated veins and muscle springing from her neck.

_ She fucks the swine, Father, what do you expect?  _ Whitley casually leans over Coco’s other shoulder and dips a hunk of stale bread into her gushing wound before popping it in his mouth.

“Hey, Weiss? You there?” Coco waves a hand in front of her face.

Weiss hangs her head, her body growing limp. She slides to the floor, the wood cool and damp against her hot cheek. She physically can’t cry anymore. There’s nothing left in her. Exhausted. Drained.

“Maybe you’re right,” she says, her voice weak and broken.

“What?” Coco looks around before pointing at her chest. 

Hundreds of black tendrils sprout up from the ground. They burst from every crack and crevice, undulating and writhing. Firm limbs lash around Weiss, the will in her body suddenly leaving. She simply breathes and stares at Coco’s throat, something nagging at her.

_ Pitiful, expecting sympathy when you’re so willing to give up your body for a pirate? _

“It’s already ruined, what’s the difference?” Weiss says, the black tendrils pressing into her face, snaking up her nose. It’s weird…comforting. They smell like Ruby. She relaxes into them, a flood of warmth bursting in her chest. 

She clings to it.

“Weiss…?” Coco hesitantly leans forward, her hand inches from Weiss’ shoulder before she stops. She looks at Weiss’ face and sees a soul fracturing in slow motion.

_ She finally gets it. _

_ Father will fix you, just come home, Weiss. _

“Fix me how?” She looks for Winter and finds her sister outside the bars, standing near the hull.

_ I can’t fix an abomination, Winter, don’t be daft. _

_ Shoot her then. Put her twisted tastes in hell where they belong. _

“Am I so broken then?” The pain clawing up from the crater in Weiss’ chest leaves deep gouging wounds. 

_ You take and take and take and all we ever receive are funerals. You kill everyone around you. _

_ Ask mother. _

_ Now look at your bilge rat—dangling by a broken body not even a dog would eat. You’re killing her too. _

“I didn’t…”

_ You abandoned her. _

_ Left her for the birds. _

_ Think she’ll survive long? _

Weiss stares at Coco in abject horror, the voices of her family threatening to make her head explode. “ _ Ruby _ .”

It’s the last thing Weiss says for six days.

*

Ruby’s stomach rumbles during the night, the smell of the galley food inviting and tantalizing. She grits her teeth and forces her eyes closed, conjuring Weiss’ melody again. But it only serves to remind her of just how dire the situation  _ is _ . Ruby clenches her fists.

Was Cinder down below taking her pound of flesh—laying hands on her?

Ruby breaks out in a cool sweat, the blood in her veins turning to ice. She focuses on the swaying lantern of a passing watchmen at the taffrail. The night is silent. Music plays in the galley, drifting with laughter through the night sky.

She strains to hear screams. To hear Cinder’s wicked taunts.

Weiss had given something to Cinder that Ruby had never expected. A dark want mirroring the blackened pit that Cinder had been born from. And now…Ruby grits her teeth, trying to hang onto the way Weiss had looked at her. Freshly shorn hair. Comets in her eyes.

Of course, Cinder would rise to the challenge. She’d seen it—that look they shared. Nervous anxiety bubbles in Ruby’s stomach like acid. It eats small pockets into her stomach lining, infecting everything.

The worry sparks never ending fantasies.

Cinder haunts her wakeful dreams up on the mast. A shadow always in the corner of each dream—each delirium. Ruby is parched to the point of agony by the second day. Her tongue, a desiccated switch, is sandpaper against her lips.

Day in and day out.

Ruby clings to the way Weiss’ eyes had begged reprieve from her. 

Salt clings to her cracked, bleeding lips. Ruby can’t feel her body anymore. There’s only this weight, her physical form shackling her soul. Her breath is uneven and crackling with each labored draw.

Mercury appears above her, looking down his nose. “We completely forgot you was hangin’ about,” he jeers. He swings down and releases Ruby’s feet, easing her body forward. She cries out, her voice hoarse from dehydration.

“That it then?” Ruby can’t help smirking.

Sickening relief floods her system as Mercury releases her wrists and drags her up and over his shoulder. Ruby’s fingers prickle with a fire, the circulation returning in a burst. 

“Smart off again, Raider, see what happens,” he hisses.

“Gonna show me a good time, Princess?” She closes her eyes, ears buzzing with the sound of crashing waves. Knuckles smash into her temple, lights bursting behind Ruby’s eyes. She rolls her head back to face Mercury.

“You wanna eat your teeth?” he threatens.

Ruby grunts, shaking her head. “Need those for Cindi.” She quirks a brow.

Mercury sighs and grumbles before he nimbly carries her down the shrouds, landing on the deck without breaking even a sweat. He seems to be moving better, the gashes in his shoulder starting to heal.

It’s mid-afternoon. The sun is just beginning to dip closer to the horizon, the sky a brilliant blue. A bell rings lightly across the deck, crewmen all leaning at the taffrail and pointing towards the horizon. Ruby glances to the dark shadows moving across the sea towards them, her heart stuttering.

The Atleasan colors fly in the distance.

Thank  _ God _ —Ruby stills, the realization a dangerous prickle at the base of her neck.

They weren’t looking for Weiss aboard the Autumn.

_ They’re going to simply sail on by. It’s not worth the risk of casualties to mess about with Cinder _ .

“How long have they been in sight?” she asks, keeping the worry out of her voice.

“First masts peaked an hour ago,” Mercury replies without thinking. “Not that it’s of your concern,” he amends gruffly. He stomps down through the lower decks, gruffly shouldering by Emerald as she passes them.

“Cinder says to be—”

“—quick about it, I  _ know _ ,” he snaps.

Ruby smirks. “Trouble in paradise?”

“She still speaks?” Emerald curls her lip.

“You know nothing can shut her up, short of cutting her tongue out,” Mercury snorts.

“I can think of a few other things…” Ruby says, her grin slow.

“Dipping into the goods now? You know Raven won’t like that,” Emerald says with a smirk.

Ruby’s grin vanishes.

“Strike a nerve, Ruby?” Mercury jeers.

“Get fucked, Mercury.” Ruby struggles in his grasp weakly.

Emerald slaps Ruby’s backside hard before she laughs and turns away from them. “Deliver the cow before she spoils. We got coats on the rise and we don’t have time for this.”

Mercury grumbles something inaudible before walking them to the lower decks.

The darkness is comforting. Mercury doesn’t talk as he weaves through the hallways. There’s a grim look upon his face, but Ruby doesn’t care enough to ask about it. 

Mercury opens the door to the small broom closet that Ruby had initially been shoved into and dumps her body on the floorboards. She clatters in a heap, her arms shooting with electric pain as she tries to push herself up. But the dislocated limbs don’t work as she wants them to, the bones rolling around out of socket and biting into her muscles unnaturally.

Ruby’s stomach twists, her body resolving to be a crumpled bundle on the floor. Silver eyes look at the soles of Mercury’s boots.

He spits on the deck, just in front of Ruby’s nose. She doesn’t recoil, spittle striking her cheeks.

“Sweet dreams.” He’s angry about something. His eyebrows twitch, his nose wrinkled around a snarl. Mercury tosses a hunk of bread at her and a half full canteen, the heft of the item landing on Ruby’s stomach. Before she can ask about it, he slams the door in her face, the wood smashing into her nose. She recoils, but can’t really move from her position on the floor.

Ruby closes her eyes and steels herself, groaning as she forces her body to sit up. Every muscle shrieks in pain, resisting against her will. The bread lands in her lap, the canteen rattling to the right of her legs. She looks at her limp arms and sighs.

“How am I going to do this?” She tries to angle herself so she can grab one arm in the other. But she can’t grip anything. 

Heart wrenching sobs drift through the air.

Ruby looks at the sliver of light, a calm beginning to settle. “Weiss?” She says softly, hoping to hear a reply.

There is none.

She sighs. “Weiss...I’m sorry,” she whispers to the walls. “I should’ve never...this is all my fault. These things...they weren’t ever meant for you. You should be drinking tea in your parlor or whatever, eating cakes and worrying about your next suitor. Not... _ this _ .” Ruby stares at a knot in the door.

“You should’ve stabbed to kill then you wouldn’t be here.” Ruby’s voice is loud between her ears, but barely drowns out the sobbing. The scar in her side twists with pain.

“But you are, and now...I have to  _ fix _ that. I understand if you never want to see me again. I understand if you want to go home and...be who you were meant to be.” She grits her teeth. “You’ll survive this, Weiss.”

A chill sweeps over Ruby’s searing skin like a veil, sucking the pain straight from her bones. She closes her eyes and grips her left wrist hard. “You’ll survive this.” With a sickening pop and twist, Ruby shoves her arm back into its socket, the painful release pleasant as soon as the feeling and grip in her left palm begins to bleed back.

She does the same to her next arm, her pained scream dead on her throat. Her arms throb and ache, but the blood flow returns to normal. Blistered bruises scar the plane of her wrists. She stares at the puckering red and listens to soft sobs and pained cries drifting through the wall.

“You’ll survive this because you’re Weiss Schnee. Even the bloody sharks know,” Ruby laughs bitterly.

Ruby uncaps the canteen and begins to drink from the contents. Her mouth aches as soon as the water hits her tongue. She winces, the cool liquid struggling to go down her battered throat. She coughs and sputters, water spraying from her lips as an ill-timed breath threatens to draw it into her lungs and drown her. She rubs her mouth roughly with the back of her hand, thankful that Mercury hadn’t placed the irons back on her. Looking at her wrists, she sighs, angry bruises marking her skin. Branding her as Cinder’s bitch.

She hates it.

Ruby conjures up Weiss’ eyes, staring back at her up on the mast. The image causes her heart to stutter, a small smile flicking across the Raiders face. She picks up the piece of bread and eats the stale morsel.

It’s the second most delicious thing Ruby’s ever eaten. 

Broken sobs struggle through the wall and Ruby suddenly feels guilty for thinking such a lewd thing in this moment. She looks at the door, searching for a knob, but there’s none.

Locked in a closet, Ruby shifts on the floor and closes her eyes. “You’ll survive, even if I don’t.” She leans close to the crack in the wall and listens to Weiss’ broken sobs until she falls asleep.

*

Cinder comes a week later.

Weiss has left a plate of half eaten gruel in the corner, finally submitting herself to the vile food. Coco had been persistent about keeping her strength up, deferring the nutrition to Weiss, much to her annoyance.

She tries to give Coco half of the meager meals, but the Vacuoian always refuses. It concerns Weiss, but the scraps are always gone in the morning, so she figures Coco’s been eating a little.

Weiss’ shoulder still throbs, but the surgeon checks on her each morning to track her healing. It’s slow going, but it doesn’t make much of a difference to Weiss.

Every waking thought is haunted by Ruby hanging in the sails. Of her silver eyes piercing straight through to the very bone. Weiss sobs until she doesn’t think she can anymore—until her ribs are whining—but the next morning, they start all over again.

Coco holds her, speaking softly to fill the silence.

Whitley, Winter, and her father all close in around her like a jury. They don’t say anything, but they judge her silently, passing a verdict. It’s worse that way.

So, when Cinder does appear, it’s a relief.

“Hello,  _ pet _ ,” she purrs, leaning against the bars of the brig. She rests her forehead against her arms, a lazy grin on her face. Emerald and Mercury flank her, each looking hesitantly towards Weiss.

Scowling, Weiss looks away from Cinder and shrinks deeper into Coco’s arms. She squeezes her eyes shut, her ears beginning to buzz.

“She talkin’ to me or you?” Coco flicks a finger in Cinder’s direction.

“Broken of that  _ bite _ , I see,” Cinder says, her voice a mockery of disappointment. “That’s too bad, I was hoping we could play a little game.” Cinder sighs heavily before she shrugs her shoulders.

“Oh, a game! I love games,” Coco chuckles. “Can I play?”

Cinder’s eye burns a hole in Weiss’ throat, tracing the scratch the cutlass had left.

“Playing with your food is impolite. Just get it over with,” Weiss says, her voice even and dead. It’s scratchy with disuse.

Emerald purses her lips and crosses her arms tight over her chest before shifting closer to Mercury. He places a hand on his hip, the pommel of his cutlass within reach. Cinder jostles the keys in her hand, looking for the right one. She focuses on this instead of the way her crew jitters behind her.

“I never said I was polite,” Cinder says as the cell door squeals open. “Besides, we can’t let the other players wait—it would be  _ rude _ .” She snarls as she enters the cell, her hand curling into a fist at Weiss’ collar. Cinder pulls her from the cell, Weiss’ heels digging into the wood of the floorboards—scarring them.

Weiss twists in her grasp, reaching for the front of Coco’s shirt, but the fibers slip through her fingers like water. An image of Ruby—cold and lifeless—quickens the beat of her heart. Questions burn like hot iron in the back of Weiss’ mind, begging to be voiced. She bites her tongue and attempts to regain her footing.

The cell door is locked and closed by the time Weiss is on her own two feet, Cinder snaking through the underbelly of The Autumn like a shadow. Mercury and Emerald follow closely behind, but Weiss notices the way they look at her. Like she’s a wraith.

“Have I sprung a third eye?” she snaps when Emerald glances at her for the fifth time.

“Er…” Emerald looks away, a sheepish flush bursting along her cheeks.

Mercury rolls his eyes. “You wish.”

Cinder ignores the exchange, far more interested in the black door she stops at. It’s unassuming, but Weiss’ stomach twists uncomfortably. There’s an imminence in the atmosphere. One that crackles and sways, leaping along the vertebrae of Weiss’ spine.

An amber eye watches her carefully before Cinder finally opens the door, a wicked smirk on her lips. The stench of blood and vomit blasts Weiss in the face before she can peek inside. There’s a metallic rot setting deep into her bones and her throat tightens. She plants her feet firm and stares into the black room, scared of what Cinder might do with four walls and no windows.

“No...”

Sitting at a scarred table, hands splayed wide against the surface, is Ruby. Thick leather straps bite into her forearms, the buckles caked with rust. Ruby strains to curl her fingers into a fist, her palms flush to the wood.

Weiss’ heart shatters into a fine dust, choking her.

“NO!” Ruby shouts, pulling at the leather straps on her wrists. The table is heavy, made from old wood, and offers no give. Ruby strains against the bindings, her fingers digging into eerily placed gouges that resemble fingers.

Weiss takes a step back.

“Oh _ ,  _ Little Red,” Cinder says, voice sickeningly sweet, “I thought you’d be excited to see your little Princess.” Dragging Weiss by the back of her shirt, Cinder forces her into the room. The floorboards stick to Weiss’ boots, the soles peeling up with a sound similar to tearing cloth. 

Cinder casually tosses Weiss, allowing her to fall to her knees on the sticky floor. Weiss looks down at her hands, the floorboards slimy with a viscous grime. She pales, her fingers working free a long lock of hair. She drops the hunk of hair and whips her head back to Ruby.

“Ru—”

Mercury delivers a swift kick to her stomach. She sputters and coughs. Cinder stands by Ruby, her hand on her shoulder, amber eye burning. She stares at Weiss, her eyebrow ticking up.

“Well?” Cinder snaps. 

Emerald jumps to attention, slamming the door shut in a hurry. Mercury stoops and pulls Weiss to her knees before clamping a heavy hand down onto her shoulder. His fingers dig into muscle. Weiss grits her teeth and looks up at him. Emerald drops her hand on Weiss’ other shoulder, anchoring her into place on the floorboard.

Ruby stares at her, her eyes wild. Her jaw works, teeth grinding against one another. Weiss plunges head first into the silver abyss, tears of relief beginning to sting at the edges of her eyes. A small smirk twitches at the corner of Ruby’s mouth as she looks at her, the line in Weiss’ chest feeling like a bursting harpoon—eviscerating her.

Cinder leans over Ruby, nose grazing the side of a bloodied cheek. She places a hand on top of Ruby’s, twining her fingers between the Raider’s. Cinder’s lips halfway between a snarl and a smirk, like she can’t decide how to feel.

Weiss’ blood runs cold, the tips of her fingers beginning to numb. A familiar iciness creeps in like an old shadow, standing above her. She sets her jaw and empties her eyes of fear and replaces it with hatred. Weiss raises her chin, her lips a thin line.

“Oh?” Cinder draws the pad of her thumb across Ruby’s lip, her eye never leaving Weiss.

A twitch at the edge of Weiss’ brow betrays her, Cinder’s grin spreading wide. “Don’t like that?”

Distracted, Ruby takes the chance to bite Cinder’s thumb, her canines sinking deep and unforgiving. Cinder yelps and rips her hand from Ruby’s mouth before backhanding her across the face. Her knuckles leave bruises.

Ruby can’t help but laugh as she straightens herself from the blow, her cheek stinging. “Thought that got you goin’, Cindi.” Ruby spits blood from her mouth, a cheeky grin on her face.

Cinder growls, grabbing a fistful of Ruby’s hair, staring down into her face as the roots of Ruby’s hair begin to rip free. She hisses, glaring up at Cinder, an involuntary glee glinting in the amber of her eye.

“Stop!” Weiss shouts. She snaps her mouth shut, teeth nearly breaking at the force of her jaw.

“Weiss,  _ don’t _ ,” Ruby hisses, ripping her gaze away from Cinder. Silver eyes plead for Weiss’ silence.

_ She doesn’t even want you, hear that? _

Cinder slams Ruby’s head down into the table, a sigh shaking from somewhere deep in the Collector’s chest.. Ruby yelps and struggles against her hold, but Cinder leans her elbow into the Raider’s ear and rests her chin on her palm. Her grin drifts from vicious to mischievous like tides.

“I’m going to ask you a question and you’re going to be a good little girl and answer me properly,” Cinder says, digging her elbow into Ruby’s head. The Raider thrashes in pain, her feet seeking purchase on the deck. Weiss lunges forward, but Emerald and Mercury slam her back to the deck, skinning her knees. 

Ruby stares at Weiss and grins, bolstered by the defiant starlight in her eyes. Realization dawns upon Weiss. She knows that look and shakes her head, silently begging Ruby not to open her stupid mouth, but Ruby does it anyway.

“Whatever you say, Daddy,” Ruby says smugly, doing her best to mask the pain and ignore the exasperation on Weiss’ face.

“Don’t make me gag you, Little Red,” Cinder warns. 

“Oh, please do,” Ruby groans, her knuckles white with strain against the table.

“Emerald?” Cinder sighs, snapping her fingers. Emerald jumps as she fumbles for a thick, leather strap coiled around her wrist.

“Wait, stop! I’ll play your god damn  _ game _ !” Weiss shouts, tearing her eyes away from Ruby. 

“Aw, you like the sound of my voice,” Ruby cooes, shooting Weiss a cheeky wink.

Weiss’ brows drop, her lips draw into a thin line as she rolls her eyes at Ruby’s antics. “Nevermind,” she sighs. “Gag her.”

“Perfect.” Cinder straightens, allowing Ruby to sit up straight. She drops an arm around the Raider’s shoulders, her fingers dipping into Ruby’s shirt.

Emerald freezes at her side, looking down at Weiss with uncertainty. A wrinkle forms on her brow as she glances back at Cinder. “Er…do you still…?”

“Don’t be slow,” Cinder snaps, glaring at Emerald. She shrinks, a sheepish flush sparking across her face. She releases Weiss immediately, unwinding the strip of leather from her arm and offering it to Cinder.

“Oh, trouble in bed?” Ruby jeers, an eyebrow quirking suggestively. Emerald huffs and looks, the buckle of the strap jingling menacingly.

Cinder growls and rips her nails across Ruby’s chest as she reaches for the gag. She glares at Emerald. “ _ Go on then _ .”

Nodding her head, Emerald awkwardly rushes back to Weiss’ side. 

Cinder snarls while she forces the leather between Ruby’s teeth, securing the buckle on the back of her head. Ruby sputters, rage clear on her face. She tries to speak but all comes out as an unintelligible gurgle.

Weiss stares at her, brow tweaking briefly as she considers the look. Ruby squints, studying her face.

“Ask your question then,” Weiss commands, turning her gaze back to Cinder. There’s something sinister in Cinder’s sly smirk. A lump develops in Weiss’ throat. She holds her breath, ears ringing.

“Let’s see… something  _ easy _ .” Cinder acts like she’s weighing options before something sparks her imagination. “Oh, I know!” She traces Ruby’s collarbone with the tip of her finger. “How did you two meet? Let’s start there.”

Weiss, thoroughly thrown, quirks a brow. She glances at Ruby for some sort of clue, but her Raider looks just as confused.

“You know this story...” Weiss says, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Cinder sighs, rolling her eyes. “I want to hear it in  _ your _ words, Schnee—so tell me: how did you two meet?”

“Raven…sent Ruby to take Winter and…” Weiss trails off, thinking back to that night. She can still only see the silver in the Raider’s eyes, deep and pooling. A never-ending abyss Weiss never wanted to come back from. She focuses back on Ruby, memorizing the angles of her face, as if she might not see them ever again.

The sound of creaking rope has her hair standing on end. Weiss straightens, searching for the phantom in the room.

“And?” Cinder asks impatiently. Her gaze dips to Weiss’ throat, a sneer on her face.

_ You jumped straight to her bed, didn’t you, sister? _

_ Needed to rut after being denied a proper husband for so long. Animalistic, Weiss. _

_ How long will her skin be cold before you’re submitting to the next? _

The voices reverberate through Weiss’ skull, blocking out all other thoughts. She stares dumbly at Cinder, the air around the Collector roiling like an angry sea. Whitley sits cross-legged on the table’s edge, his mouth resembling the maw of a wolf.

“I found her instead,” Weiss says, her voice crushed like flower petals.

“Oh, so you just…left then?” Cinder seems genuinely surprised.

Ruby’s silver eyes drag down the scar on Weiss’ face, her lips tugging into a subtle frown around the leather band. She tries to speak again, drool dripping from her chin. Ruby hisses and tries to wipe it away on her shoulder.

Cinder snarls and digs her nails harshly into Ruby’s hands, cutting deep enough to draw blood. Ruby grimaces, but doesn’t flinch. “Be  _ still _ ,” she hisses while dragging Ruby forcibly forward by the back of her hands. Ruby grunts, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Cinder turns back to Weiss, her face stony. “Next question—”

“You said  _ one _ !” Weiss spits. She lunges at Cinder again, her heartbeat a maddening thrum in her ears.

“Hmm,” Cinder taps her lips thoughtfully, “I changed my mind.” 

Ruby snarls, her nostrils flaring in rage.

“That’s  _ dirty _ ,” Weiss snarls, struggling to get to her feet. Mercury kicks her knees out from under her and glowers.

“No, rape is  _ dirty _ .” An ember sparks in Cinder’s eye.

Ruby howls against the gag and desperately tugs at her arms.

Weiss tosses her glance to the side and grimaces.

Cinder quirks a brow, the desire to press the subject further irresistible. “Oh, here’s an idea. How about some  _ schooling _ , pet?” She pads across the floorboards, watching Ruby out of the corner of her eye. Fingers clamp around Weiss’ chin and direct her gaze. Weiss stares up at the infernal amber iris and curls her lip.

“Finally, something my tutors didn’t cover in their lectures,” Weiss says with a small shiver, her voice dark and husky. 

Cinder stiffens, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tilts Weiss’ chin up higher. “You’d look ravishing with a collar, Schnee. Ever considered one?” Cinder stoops and leans close to Weiss’ throat, a sigh spreading across her throat. Weiss teases her bottom lip as her skin heats beneath Cinder’s breath.

“Offering, Collector, or is this another empty promise?” Weiss’ grin is slow and alluring. Ruby stares at her, mouth dry.

Cinder’s breath hitches in her throat, her teeth flashing as she jerks Weiss closer. “I see you wish to  _ play _ .”

“Maybe with my hair, but seeing as you so kindly  _ hacked  _ it all off…” Weiss drags a finger down the side of her neck and brushes back a few stray strands of hair.

Ruby sputters something unintelligible into the strap, frustration clear in her eyes. Confused hunger twitches at her lips as she greedily watches the pulse in Weiss’ neck. A gurgled groan softly echoes in her chest.  

Cinder stands, returning to her place behind Ruby.

“Now tell me, little fish,” Cinder says, her voice sultry as she curls around Ruby’s shoulders. She drags Ruby’s shirt collar open with a hooked finger. Ruby jerks away from her touch, hissing in warning. “ _ Behave _ .”

Weiss bites her tongue, a deep-seated ire bubbling in the pit of her abyssal stomach. She takes a deep breath, eyes never leaving Cinder’s fingers as they curve across Ruby’s chest. A possessiveness threatens to rip Weiss to shreds. 

Cinder’s gaze snaps to Weiss, her hand disappearing deep into Ruby’s shirt. A sinister smirk spreads across Cinder’s face when her fingers meet with something soft and supple.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Weiss growls. Cinder’s smirk doubles in size when she sees Weiss’ infuriated glare. “Don’t... you... dare…” A sick pleasure dances up Cinder’s spine as she squeezes. “ _ Cinder _ !”

Ruby leaps, snarling against the gag. 

“Did you scream when she fucked you?” Cinder asks, licking Ruby’s neck.

The question hits Weiss across the jaw like a sobering slap, the blood draining from her face. Ruby bites into the leather, her nostrils flaring in rage. Her eyes flash dangerously as she strains against the straps on her arms.

“W-What?” Weiss haplessly stammers, her mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish.

“Did you”—Cinder dips her fingers deeper down Ruby’s shirt—“or did you  _ not _ scream when she fucked you?”

“We…We haven’t…” Weiss locks eyes with Ruby, the world suddenly floating around her. Her head spins.

“Was that a lie I heard just now?” Cinder perks up, her hand pulling out of Ruby’s shirt quickly. “Emerald, did you hear it too?”

“We  _ haven’t _ …” Weiss stammers.

_ A slut and a liar then. _

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Emerald whispers in Weiss’ ear, her grip tightening. Weiss struggles against her, but Emerald doesn’t budge, her eyes devoid of emotion.

“Did you honestly expect me to believe that?” Cinder quirks an eyebrow, walking around to the front of the table. She nods at Emerald, proud of her initiative. “I thought you Atleasans were smart.”

“We  _ haven’t _ !” Weiss denies again.

Ruby stares at her, eyebrows knitting together.

_ Mother would be disgusted. _

Cinder places a wooden box down on the table. She slowly opens the lid and peers into the contents. She smirks before picking up a slim blade no larger than a finger; the silver glints dangerously in the lowlight. She presses the tip into the palm of her hand and turns back to Weiss, wicked delight on her face.

“I don’t like liars, Schnee,” Cinder purrs, venom seeping into her eye. “Shall I show you what we do to liars here on the Autumn?” 

Ruby thrashes wildly in her seat, the veins in her neck popping beneath her reddening skin. She screams in rage, panic in her eyes.

Weiss flinches when Cinder moves, expecting the blade to pierce straight through her throat. Instead, the Collector leans close to Ruby’s right hand and stills it with one of her own. Cinder presses down into the appendage, her smile wicked and sharp.

Ruby jerks, looking up at her, confusion on her face.

“What—no! Stop!” Weiss struggles beneath Emerald and Mercury.

“Shh, let me concentrate, Schnee. Don’t want to slip, now.” 

With one careful thrust, Cinder drives the tip of the slim blade beneath Ruby’s fingernail on her index finger. She shrieks, sweat springing along her brown. Ruby strains to pull her hand away, but the table is well made and unforgiving.

Weiss’ jaw slowly drops open, a deathly shiver sucking every ounce of will straight out of her and into the abyss at her feet. Ruby searches for her eyes, but Weiss can’t stop her gaze from falling, tears hot and pooling down her cheeks.

She can’t feel her body. “Stop.”

“See, you don’t want to go too deep, or else your guest might miss all the fun.” Cinder wiggles the blade down to Ruby’s cuticle and smirks, glancing over her shoulder to Weiss. Ruby continues to shriek, pained tears slicking her cheeks. She violently pulls against the straps, a shiver raking down Cinder’s spine.

She sighs, a euphoric glint sparking across her face. Slowly, Cinder wiggles the blade against the nail bed, dark shudders ripping across her body. Her hair stands on end as she twists the blade on end, Ruby’s nail popping free from her flesh. She screams again, sobbing around the leather in her mouth.

Ruby’s nail arcs through the air, Weiss following its slow trajectory, her voice cracking as she calls out, “ _ STO _ —” 

The nail gently hits her cheek, blood sticking it to the white of her skin.

Horror threatens to eat her alive. Weiss stares at Ruby, riveted as the little flake of gore finally falls from the edge of her jaw.

“ _ Why? _ ” Weiss strains. Sweeping chills grip her by the throat, exploding like mortars beneath her skin.

Cinder tosses her head back in a short laugh. “Why  _ not _ ?”

Emerald shifts uncomfortably.

Weiss purses her lips and straightens herself. Weiss ignores Cinder and focuses only on Ruby, the tears that continue to fall, forgotten.

“Got a little something there,” Cinder says hopping off of the table.

Weiss watches Cinder out of the corner of her vision. The Collector’s approach is slow and sultry as she pops a finger between her teeth. Cinder slowly leans down, the tip of her nose brushing the side of Weiss’ face.

Emerald steps forward, her lips twisted in concern. “Cinder, I’d—”

“You’d what?” Cinder snaps, annoyance raking across the bridge of her nose.

Mercury snickers and breathes a soft “Dumbass.”

“I’d just... I’d…” Emerald looks down at Weiss. There’s a smirk on her face—hard and unfeeling. Sharkish. Emerald swallows hard.

“Oh, please,” Weiss hums, ripping her gaze from Ruby to stare at Cinder. Weiss’ eyebrow tweaks before she continues, “Do let the Captain have  _ fun _ before she dies.”

Ruby’s face twitches as she leans forward, leather biting deep into her wrists.

Cinder snarls while closing a hand around Weiss’ throat. “What a  _ threat _ , considering you’re my bound bitch, little fish.” Cinder squeezes, crushing Weiss’ windpipe just enough to give her a head rush. Weiss gasps before she bites down on her lip.

“What, nothing to say, pet?” Cinder’s breath is hot against Weiss’ cheek. “Threaten Mommy again, why don’t we?” Cinder draws the tip of her tongue against the soft flesh at her lips, moaning at the bitter tang of Ruby’s blood dappled there.

“You hardly play fair,  _ coward _ ,” Weiss growls as she jerks away, her hands balling into tight fists. Cinder’s hand is hard at her neck, anchoring Weiss close to the Collector. 

Cinder wets her lips as she rakes her eye up and down the stretch of Weiss’ neck. Slowly raising her eyebrow, Weiss rolls her eyes completely unperturbed by Cinder’s proximity. 

“Do you have any other tricks, or is this all you have?”

Ruby’s head rolls on her shoulders, pained groans shaking her body. She leans back into the chair as far as she can, her teeth biting deep into the leather. She clings to bottled starlight, refusing to lose it, no matter how bad she wants to close her eyes.

“Oh, we can play, if that’s what you want, little fish.” Cinder moves back to Ruby, leaning against the table. She cocks her hip and crosses her arms, an eyebrow quirked. “But perhaps I should rephrase the question:  _ do _ you scream when she fucks you?”

_ Whore _ .

“Yes,” Weiss says flatly.

_ You gonna tell her about how she makes your toes curl too? _

Cinder, surprised, nods her head. “See how simple it is?”

Emerald snickers.

“What else would you like to know then? Do you want to know if she makes my toes curl? Because she does,” Weiss jerks her shoulder away from Mercury and plants a foot. Cinder’s mouth pops open into a small oval, the curl of her lips involuntary. Over her shoulder, Ruby stills her pained writhing and watches Weiss, eyes never dipping.

“Hey!” Mercury shouts, struggling to kick Weiss’ ankle from beneath her.

“Or maybe you want to know that she fucks me _ so _ good that I can’t remember my own god damn name,” Weiss purrs, smirking as she briefly makes eye contact with Ruby. “Hell, if you’re this curious, maybe I should tell you about how good her fingers feel inside of me because they feel  _ so _ good, _ Cindi _ . And her tongue, don’t even get me started...” 

Cinder’s eyebrow twitches, her arms crossing tightly across her chest. 

Weiss sinks her teeth into Emerald’s hand and snickers.

“Watch it!” Emerald cries as she drops her grip. Weiss nimbly gains her footing, dodging Mercury’s attempts at regaining control.

She’s toe to toe with Cinder before Emerald and Mercury can clamp their hands back down around her shoulders. They begin to drag Weiss back, but not before she spits in Cinder’s face then hisses, “Do you want to know something else?” 

“What?” Cinder breathes.

“I’d let her fuck me like a dog.”

Cinder calmly wipes the spittle from her chin, her face strained steel. Her breath hitches as she leans after Weiss. 

“Can you  _ try _ to maybe do your job?” Emerald snaps at Mercury, her fingers seeking purchase at the nape of Weiss’ neck.

“She’s  _ stronger _ than you’d  _ think _ , Em!” Mercury fires back. He kicks Weiss’ knees hard, causing them to buckle.

Ruby strains forward with a muffled shout, her eyebrows twisted in rage.

“Is that what you  _ want _ ?” Weiss snaps, looking over her shoulder to Cinder. Her feet scramble to regain footing against the slick floorboards.

_ Cum slut. _

Weiss evens her stare at Cinder as her crew force her back to the deck. The center of her blue eyes pulse.

Ruby stills, her pain suddenly forgotten. She stares at Weiss, her eyes wide, a scarlet flush careening across her face. The world spins—maybe from pain, maybe from… _ Weiss. _ Ruby laughs, surprised at the Schnee for the millionth time since she’s known her.

Leave it to Weiss motherfuckin’ Schnee to tell off the Collector.

“You give it up so easily,” Cinder sighs, examining her fingernails. 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Weiss snarls.

“But would you—let her breed you like a bitch, I mean?” An amber eye flicks up, sharp like a dagger. There’s an idea already forming in Cinder’s mind.

“Wow, you really are fucking deaf.” Weiss raises her chin, the tips of her fingers cool against her palms.

Cinder curls her lip before turning back to Ruby. She slams her hand down around Ruby’s wrist and thrusts the tip of the blade beneath another nail, wrenching it from the flesh in one twitch of the wrist. It lands in a gruesome arc next to Emerald. Shorn skin clings to the edges of the nail.

“ _ NO! _ ” Weiss howls, her body shaking with a hellraising rage. Emerald snaps her gaze to Weiss, lips pursing. She grips her tighter, her other hand resting on the flintlock at her hip. Mercury doesn’t look down, his wolfish glare on Ruby as he slams Weiss back down to her knees, his fingers leaving bruises.

Ruby shrieks, tears cascading down her cheeks. She looks down in horror at her hand, the bleeding nail beds already bruising. Her stomach lurches, bile creeping up her throat to sting the back of her nose. She closes her eyes and tries to hold it together.

“You can’t  _ DO THAT _ !” Weiss roars, the temperature of the room creeping downwards. Emerald shifts nervously, the skin of her palm beginning to burn. She draws her flintlock.

“Cinder…” she says quietly.

Mercury glares at Weiss, his lip curling. “Ya dumb slut,” he spits at her, “Cap’n can do whatever she wants.”

Weiss freezes, an eerie stillness about her. She stares at Ruby, eyes cold as ice. They pierce and burn into the Raider, the pain in her hand numbing. Ruby wants to look down, but she’s caught in Weiss’ wake. Something stirs in her chest—an old ache. Maybe as old as the horizon, Ruby thinks.

Cinder sighs, stabbing the tip of the knife into the table. She crosses her arms and looks down at Weiss, her eyebrow quirked. “Pet’s don’t get to talk back.” Cinder’s glare is hellfire, a deep seeded rage sprouting in her iris.

Weiss is frozen on the deck, the temperature plummeting. Her breath is even, the air around each puff misting and clouding in a dramatic swirl. She doesn’t speak, her body rigid. The hair on the back of her neck prickles. Fingers of ice—like reckless hope—rocket through her forearms, her skin tingling pleasantly like she’s just plunged her hands into ice cold water. Weiss’ heart beats steadily as she stares into the silver abyss.

Cinder sighs after a few minutes, turning towards the door. “You bore me.” She waves her hand toward Emerald, her other already around the door knob. “Rip ‘em all out.”

The order is barely from Cinder’s lips before a blood curdling shriek rips from Weiss’ throat. Cinder only manages to look over her shoulder before the room explodes in splintering, freezing, branches. They crack and careen across the room in an intricate web reaching from one end of the room clear to the other side—a labyrinth with Weiss as the center.

Emerald stares at her arm, frost growing like moss along her rapidly cooling muscles. She immediately releases Weiss, the feeling in her arm returning almost immediately. She steps back, horrified.

Mercury is tossed back by a branching piece of ice, sprawling back onto the floor, the web cutting him off in a thick sheet. He slams his fist into the wall, his bones whining in his hands. “WHAT IS THIS?” he rages.

Weiss stands. She strains against the thick ropes around her wrists, the fibers bleaching white where they rub against her skin. With one pull, Weiss tears her hands free, the rope falling away in brittle shards. She shakes her hands out and smiles—deadly and sweet.

“ _ Vengeance _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F's for bloated rat Jerry.


	20. XX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy.
> 
> Hope ya'll are ready for a wild ride~
> 
> As always thanks to The Great Weiss Shark for being fantastic and helping me through the editing process. Couldn't do it without you!
> 
> ALSO, if you missed it, I've posted a companion Journal to Dark Harbors. Details small moments that I haven't been able to stuff into all the action here. Check it out if you want, but it's not necessary to the plot. Just character building and world expansion really.

****Weiss can see everything.

All things that have happened.

Will happen.

Are happening.

Yang sits on a storming black beach. She stares at the Crescent Rose, crew scrambling to repair the massive amounts of damage still present. Blake sits next to her, knees curled to her chest. Yang speaks, but her words are silent. She stares at her arm.

A stump.

Anger leaps across her face as she tosses sand towards the fading horizon.

Weiss follows the drifting sands to the underbelly of an Atleasan Man-O-War. The ANS-JAVELIN.

Winter sits on the edge of a sparse bunk. She holds her head in her hands, shoulders shaking. Commander Nikos stands at a washstand, her green eyes sad.

There is blood on Winter’s uniform.

It swirls in flecks of gold, a vortex ripping through the center of Winter’s chest.

Following the flow, Weiss is standing once again in the black room, Ruby staring at her from the table. A thick sheet of ice separates them.

“It’s time to go, Ruby,” Weiss says in a voice not quite her own.

Mercury continues to shout, his voice warbled. “CAP’N!”

“HER HANDS!” Emerald wildly fires her flintlock at Weiss.

The bullet whips past her shoulders, burrowing into the ice sheet blocking Mercury. The bullet stops inches from his nose. He falls back, shaken. “EMERALD.”

“I’M SORRY!” Emerald fumbles to reload her weapon.

Cinder is squeezing through slivered branches, a snarl on her lips. The Ngombe Ngulu is drawn, biting into ice. “GET HER YOU IDIOTS!”

Weiss glances at Cinder slipping between the ice branches, her lip curling. Golden threads—hundreds of them—burst through the room. Weiss slowly raises her hand, Emerald just leveling the barrel of her flintlock again.

Ruby, bleary with pain, yells, spittle flying from the leather around her mouth. Weiss whips her head around, locking eyes with the Raider.

The sound of a gunshot blasts through the room.

Ruby watches the trajectory in horror.

Smoke stems from the barrel of Emerald’s gun, masking the area in a thick blanket. She takes a step away from Weiss, the soles of her boots sticking to the floorboards irregularly. Emerald stumbles, her arms flailing wildly, before slamming into her captain. 

“Get it together!” Cinder yells in rage and pushes back against Emerald, an angry welt developing on her cheek.

Slowly, Weiss emerges from the smoke, the bullet caught in a veil of ice splintering out from her palm. She lowers her hand, the ice melting away. The bullet drops to the deck uselessly landing with a heavy thud. The room stills. 

“W-what—” Emerald drops her flintlock, hands shaking uncontrollably.

“Foolish.” Weiss steps towards Emerald, her hands grasping at the air. Her fingers curl around something Emerald can’t see and suddenly Weiss is gone. Blinked out of existence.

Mercury slams his hands against the cracking sheet of ice, a manic look in his eyes. “BEHIND YOU!”

But Emerald turns too late.

Weiss is over her left shoulder, eyes a pulsating blue. A soft light refracted in the spires of ice. Her eyes are dull, she doesn’t smile. Emerald whirls, her heartbeat snagging in her chest. Pain bursts through every nerve, her eyes drifting down to her chest.

There, Weiss’ finger tips graze at Emerald’s clothes before a shockwave of jagged shards erupt from her fingertips. Emerald rockets across the room, smashing through branches of ice before she lands with a sickening crack against the sheet surrounding Mercury.

“EMERALD!”

Blood trickles from Emerald’s mouth as she struggles to raise her hands to her chest. Icy patches freeze her flesh, burning her fingers. She gurgles around labored breaths, every bone in her body complaining as they grind against each other.

Cinder, body half free of the last ice branch, gapes at her first mate with genuine fear in her eye.

“E-Emerald?”

Ruby’s eyes rest on the stunned Emerald, her mind buzzing with pain and delirium. Ruby heaves in her seat, her forehead slamming against the table.

“Don’t you _leave me_ ,” Weiss snaps, her gaze locking on Ruby. “Don’t you _dare_ close your eyes.”

Ruby grunts against the leather, seeking for Weiss within the ice.

“Emerald! Don’t move! Don’t! Emerald!” Mercury shrieks in the background.

“You’ll not leave here ALIVE!” Cinder finally pulls herself free, her blade singing through the air in a deadly curve. “I don’t care _who_ you are!”

The hairs on the back of Weiss’ neck tickle, time warping in an instant. She steps to the side, dancing around Cinder’s attack, her fingers leaving trails of ice around the captain’s hips. Weiss loops a golden thread around Cinder’s shoulders and pauses.

The Collector stumbles and yells in rage, the curve of her blade sinking deep into the ice where Weiss had been a breath before. Cinder strains to pull it free from the unforgiving block, the veins on her neck corded and popping from her skin.

Weiss stands at Cinder’s back, just over her left shoulder.

“Eye for an... _eye_ , Cinder.” Weiss smirks cruelly at her, fingers gripping something tight. And in an instant, her hand clamps around Cinder’s wrist like a glacial manacle. 

A scream violently rips through Cinder as an icy javelin erupts from her left shoulder. Cinder looks down at her chest in horror, her face slick with sweat. Shorn flesh clings to the crystalline weapon, frozen in place. Warm, fresh blood oozes from the wound, travelling down hairline cracks that spread across the spear head. Frost glints in the low light.

“Do you wanna play a game?” Weiss says against Cinder’s neck, her breath chilling straight to the marrow. 

Weiss pulls at Cinder’s wrist, the Collector’s voice caught helplessly in her throat. Her flesh splinters and shatters like shards of glass around the spear. 

“NO!” Cinder shrieks.

“THEN BEG!” Weiss shouts. She rips Cinder’s limb free from her torso in a sickening display of power, muscles and sinew tear away in frozen chunks. 

Cinder falls to the deck, the chill in her shorn shoulder seeping up her neck like a deadly blush. The fingers curl in against the unforgiving frost, reaching back towards Cinder in a twisted desire to return to her. Horrified, she watches Weiss drop the severed arm.  It falls like deadweight, clattering to the ground before rolling away like a block of wood with the waves. Cinder lurches against the deck, her body thrown into shock. Sweat sticks her hair to her face as she tries to push her twitching body up.

Weiss carefully steps over Cinder, placing the palm of her hand against the ice sheet between herself and Ruby. The ice ripples from her palm and Weiss passes through the sheet as if a phantom. Undeterred.

Ruby’s eyes flutter, head rolling on the table top as she writhes against the pulsing pain in her hand. Cool fingers brush against her cheeks, comfort bursting like gunfire through Ruby’s chest. She chances to look up, Weiss leaning over her, white locks tickling her nose.

“We must leave,” Weiss says, her voice distant and soft. She releases the gag from Ruby’s mouth, the Raider sputtering around the flood of fresh air. 

“W-Weiss, you just… did you just—” Ruby’s eyes flick to the struggling Cinder, the stump of her shoulder bleeding heavily around the rivers of ice.

“We have to _leave_ Ruby,” Weiss snarls, her fingers working free the straps at Ruby’s wrists.

“B-but you just—”

“Ruby, not NOW!” Weiss pulls Ruby to her feet.

“YOU JUST EXPLODED IN ICE!” Ruby shrieks, half amazed, half horrified. Under her full weight, Ruby’s knees buckle, her half-healed wounds seeping like poison. Ruby’s body is full of heartbeats, her stomach lurching.

Weiss refuses to acknowledge Ruby’s statement, instead opting for dragging her towards the door. Ice parts like veils around them, resealing the room back in a deadly blizzard. Cinder’s howls fill her room of horrors.

“MY ARM! SHE TOOK MY ARM! MY MOTHER FUCKING ARM!”

“I always knew you were a mother fucker,” Ruby can’t help it. “No wonder Raven liked you so much.”

“Ruby!” Weiss snaps. “Now is not the time to ponder about your arch nemesis’ bedroom conquests.”

“Oh, ew! You know she’s—”

“NOT. THE. TIME!”

Ruby’s face pales as she stares at the side of Weiss’ face. There’s a familiar cruelty reflected in the blue of her eyes.

“Weiss…” Ruby breathes, her eyebrows knitting.

“It’s time to go, Ruby,” Weiss says firmly. She opens the door to the black room and begins to drag Ruby through the underbelly of the Autumn. Ruby stumbles at her side until her body equalizes to the violent pitching of the ship.

Gritting her teeth, Ruby extricates herself from Weiss and heads towards the exit to the main deck. Adrenaline pumps through her veins now, the sound of bells and scrambling crew cracking through the air above her.

“GUN FIRE BELOW!”

The shout carries across the howling winds.

Ruby braces her shoulder against the hatch and looks back down at Weiss.

She stands at the base of the ladder, hesitating.

“Weiss?”

Weiss takes a step back towards the galley.

“Weiss?” Ruby begins to descend back down the ladder.

“Secure the schooner, Ruby.” A phantom darts in Weiss’ eyes.

“Wh-where are you going?” Ruby asks, reaching her bloodied hand out to Weiss.

Recoiling, Weiss looks back down into the belly of the ship. “I have something I have to take care of.”

“I can come with you,” Ruby tries. Now that she has her, she doesn’t want to let Weiss out of her sight.

“No.” Weiss is glacial.

“But what if—”

“Secure the schooner, Raider!” Weiss snaps. Ruby notices the way Weiss shrinks away from her gaze.

“W-Weiss…”

“Try to be subtle, Ruby Rose.” Turning on her heel, Weiss runs back into the darkness, leaving Ruby’s hand outstretched and reaching. At a loss for words, Ruby watches her disappear into the belly of the beast.

This time: willingly.

*

It’s chaos above deck. Ruby peaks through the hatch and counts the men scrambling like ants across the surface of the Autumn. Many men look confused, their cutlasses dangling at their hips uselessly as they shuffle about on deck trying to locate the source of the gunshot.

Ruby snorts and rolls her eyes. “Try to be subtle,” she mocks beneath her breath.

A crewman passes by the hatch, Ruby springing upon his back silently and dragging him back down to the quiet of the lower deck. She snaps his neck, his sputtering gurgles lost in the pelting rainwater above.

Ruby tosses his body aside, drawing the cutlass from his hip and weighing the balance in her hand. The blade is worn, uncomfortable in her grip. But it would have to do.

“I’m nothing _but_ subtle, Schnee.” Tossing one last wayward glance into the belly of the Autumn, Ruby sighs and silently pads up to the main deck. Crouching low behind some barrels, she peeks out over the top to count the crew between her and the schooner.

Ruby curls her lip.

“Eight.”

Even healthy she didn’t like those odds. Her joints whine with each movement, her head already swimming with days of dehydration and malnutrition.

Ruby looks down at her hand and grips the cutlass tighter. She listens to the sound of the sea, allowing the pitching violence to lull her into a calm. Taking a deep breath, Ruby slinks out from behind the barrels, trailing a crewman towards the taffrail.

She stalks low and quiet.

He doesn’t feel the blade until it’s severing his vocal cords. He’s standing at the ship edge when the burning pain starts across his throat. He sputters, crimson staining his flesh. Ruby slams her shoulder into his back, pitching him silently over the side of the Autumn.

She ducks low into the cover of some crates. Her heart hammers between her ears.

A small group of crewmen pass by her small hidey hole.

“Y’think somethin’ happened?” one asks.

The others flanking him shift uncomfortably. “Ain’t heard nothin’ from Mercury or Emerald either…”

Tension sparks across the deck.

One of the crewmen leans against the crates, Ruby pressing herself closer to the wood. Willing herself to be a shadow.

“What if…”

“Ain’t nothin’ happened.” His voice is gruffer than the others. More annoyed. “Prolly just burst some brains in her black room again. Yanno how she is.”

“A-aye.” The others all agree.

Ruby eases her way around the crates, using the sound of the sea to deafen her footsteps. Holding her breath, she advances past the group.

“B-but what about them earlier sounds?” The conversation at her back has Ruby’s ears burning. She stalls for a second.

“Them sounded like fuckin’ cannons goin’ off.”

“Ain’t nothin’ happened!” the annoyed man snaps again.

“Then why’s they ringin’ the bells?” one challenges.

Ruby shakes the conversation from her ears and presses forward to the back mast, darting between supply crates and staircases. Hiding in the shadows, she watches patrols hurry by, giving her not a second glance. Rain water soaks through her clothes, her muscles aching with cold.

“How’s this for subtle,” Ruby mutters, sticking her tongue out towards the main deck hatch on the other side of the ship.

“RAIDER ON DECK!”

Ruby looks over her shoulder to see two crewmen already advancing towards her. They squint through the pelting rain.

“Seriously?” she mutters, turning to face them.

Both men, clearly shaken, continue their cautious approach. Their alarm cry bleeds through the masses.

“You want to do this the hard way, then?” Ruby sighs, cocking her hip.

Feet pound against the deck, a circle of crew surrounding her.

“Really? You really want to do this?” Ruby rolls her shoulders and glances at all of Cinder’s men in turn. They pass hesitant glances around until a brave soul steps from the circle and lunges at Ruby.

Their blades clash, the crewman stumbling around Ruby’s parry. She straightens herself, tossing him a careless glance. She cracks the butt of her sword against his skull. Dazed, he drops his weapon and sinks back into the crowd.

Mercury’s schooner drifts in the water just out of her reach.

“If I have to cut every last one of you down, I _will_ ,” Ruby snarls, her teeth flashing. A wicked grin lights her face before they descend upon her like rabid wolves.

*

The Autumn’s belly is maze like but luckily, laid out a mirror image of the Crescent Rose. Weiss runs down the halls silently, her ears burning for the sound of anything. She hardly breathes for fear of drawing the attention of a wayward crewman.

They troll through the decks like anglerfish, lanterns illuminating the few feet in front of their faces. They search the nooks and crannies, scouring the ship for deficiencies. Searching for the source of the gunfire.

Searching for their captain.

Weiss’ stomach is frozen, her heart dead weight in her chest.

She could still feel Cinder’s arm ripping from her body. The way the flesh had puckered and shattered, screeching like twisted iron. It had sent vibrations all the way to Weiss’ core. Struck a chord there that wouldn’t stop ringing.

Weiss turns a corner, the back of a large crewman suddenly against her nose.

Gasping, she stumbles back.

“Hey!” he shouts, whipping around. The lantern dangles in front of her face, blinding her temporarily.

A golden thread settles around his neck.

“You ain’t supposed ta be here!” He lunges for Weiss with meaty fingers.

Without thinking, Weiss grabs the golden thread.

She stands on the crewman’s shoulders, his thread wrapped around her knuckles tightly. Webs of ice travel from her palms along the thread as a conduit. Using her weight and leverage, Weiss pulls back against the icy noose in her hands.

The lantern clatters to the deck, the flame dying.

He gurgles and grasps at the shards biting into the soft underside of his jaw. They spike up through his chin, driving shards of ice into his skull.

Weiss rides his body to the deck, stepping off of his shoulders as soon as she’s able. Blood trickles around the misting ice shards protruding grotesquely from his neck. Shaking the remains of the ropes from her knuckles, Weiss turns from his corpse, undeterred by the encounter.

Quietly, she works her way through the deck, unhindered by any more thorough crewmen. Stopping at the brig door, she takes a deep breath. Pressing her hands against the wood, she finds they’re shaking.

Weiss eases the door open, slipping inside silently.

Coco sits in her usual spot, an eyebrow raised.

“Whoa, you look like hell, Blue.”

Weiss’ lip curls. “Get up.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, is this a jailbreak?” Coco is on her feet and leaning against the cell door before the question is out of her mouth.

“Don’t make me regret this, Adel,” Weiss snaps. Assessing the locked brig, she gently jabs her finger into the locking mechanism.

“Can Jerry come too?” Coco shoves a rat beneath Weiss’ nose.

Weiss huffs and takes an appalled step back. She glares at the beady eyes of the rat then back to Coco.

“Please? Life on the sea is hard for little Jerry.” Coco jostles him in her hands before cradling him close to her chest.

“That is a plague ridden mongrel! No, it can _not_ come with us!” Weiss crosses her arms, utterly perturbed by the absurdity of the request.

“Aw, she don’t mean that Jerry. You’re precious.” Coco places a small kiss on the rat’s head before squirreling him away into her shirt. “This is a jailbreak, Weiss. Everyone gets to come.”

“I’m _never_ touching you ever again,” Weiss mutters before turning back to the tumbler. Taking a deep breath, a jolt of ice leaps from the tip of her finger through the mechanism. The metal cools to a shocking white.

“Uhm, keys though?” Coco says, pointing to the lock.

Weiss curls her lip before ripping the door to the cell open. Steel falls away in brittle pieces, warped by the ice. “You were saying?”

Coco stares at her, face unreadable.

“I’m asking you to get doors for me more often.” Coco strides by Weiss, flashing her a cheeky grin.

“Do you _want_ to get back in the cage?” Weiss jabs a thumb towards the cell.

Quietly, Coco eases the door to the brig open and peers out into the still hallway. She glances back at Weiss and shrugs her shoulders. “And have you miss me? Never!”

“Right,” Weiss grumbles.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna stick around, just to be a pain in your side.” Coco tosses a casual wink to Weiss then slips into the hall, silent.

Huffing, Weiss follows suit, slinking through the shadows behind Coco.

A commotion up on the deck has the lower decks barren. It takes them little to no time to get back to the main hatch leading up to the main deck.

Weiss sighs and nudges the dead crewman with her toe. “I _told_ her to be subtle.”

Coco looks down at the man and shrugs her shoulders. “I mean sometimes things happen, just gotta keep goin’.” The rat in her shirt somehow makes the statement less poignant. 

Weiss wrinkles her nose before ascending the ladder to ease the hatch open quietly.

Bodies litter the main deck, blood washed away by the driving rain. Ruby is cornered in the shrouds, men hesitating to climb up after her. Rainwater renders their flintlocks virtually useless and all are hesitant to engage Ruby directly.

“Secure the schooner,” Weiss orders Coco. “I have to take care of something.” Like a mother would say about a child.

Coco stares dumbly after her, the place where Weiss had once occupied now nothing but air.

*

Ruby had given them quite the chase around the main deck, bottling them through the crates to take them on one at a time before the crew got wise to her tactics and started a pincer towards the mid shroud of the ship.

She grits her teeth, a fresh slash across her nose stinging. Using the sail ropes for balance, she stands on the first crossbeam, the cutlass in her grasp. Her body trembles, rain numbing her senses.

Black clouds swirl in the sky, the sea roiling in rage. A faint blue glow bleeds around the hull of the Autumn. Whipping her head back down to the deck, she’s just in time to see Weiss launch a javelin of ice into the grouped crewmen.

Ice rips through flesh like butter—soft and supple—and doesn’t stop until it’s skewered the siding of the Autumn.

Four men, holes ripped straight through their chests, are caught in the devastating weapon’s line. Two are caught as morsels of meat on the kabob. They die slowly, shrieking and grasping at the eerie shard. The others are dead before they hit the deck.

Men scatter, trampling over one another to get away from Weiss.

Four brave souls turn to face her.

“TURN AND FIGHT YOU COWARDS!” one shouts, attempting to bolster the crew. But without the first mate or the captain, order is lost.

Men turn against each other, slashing in fear at the men they once called brothers. The shrieks of the dying begin to drown out the rain.

A winter chill snakes down Ruby’s spine, her breath visible against the black clouds. “WEISS!” She’s about to launch herself from the crossbeam into the fray when Weiss looks up at her. And Ruby’s heart stops.

Weiss’ smile is liquid sunshine, burning holes straight through Ruby’s chest. Something old and burning prickles at the back of her eyes.

The world is hot—too hot—and Ruby’s head throbs. Wincing, she grips the sail ropes tighter, her feet sliding on the wood beneath her.

“I told you to be _subtle_!” Weiss shouts, turning back to the men.

“I AM SUBTLE!” Ruby begins to edge her way back towards the shroud, ignoring the blinding pain that threatens to rip her head apart.

“THIS IS NOT SUBTLE!” Weiss shouts back, standing straighter.

“YOU! SHOOT! ICEBEAMS! LIKE! A! WIZARD!” Ruby counters, each word punctuated with progressively louder yell.

The small murmur of “sorceress” begins to filter across the deck. The last four brave souls begin to waiver, but when they try to step back, they find the soles of their boots frozen solid to the now sheening deck.

Weiss smirks. “Well?”

The rain hitting the Autumn all at once bursts into hail, then puffs of snow. The silence across the deck is eerie. Men tremble and shrink away, scared to look at Weiss.

The nose of Mercury’s schooner appears at the side of the Autumn, Coco lazily resting against the helm. She shoots Weiss a cheeky wave before pointing at the lump in her shirt.

“YOU! TOOK! MY! MOTHER! FUCKING! ARM, YOU UGLY BITCH!” Cinder’s shriek rips through the silence, dappling the chill in the air with a heated venom. She bursts from the lower decks, her blade held in her offhand and body supported partially by Mercury. He keeps tossing glances back to the lower decks.

“Did you take her arm, Jer?” Coco whispers into her shirt conspiratorially. “But you’re not ugly. She must be blind.”

“KILL THEM!”

The order waylays the fear after a brief moment of stillness.

First one man steps out onto the ice-covered deck, then two, then three, until they’re rushing at Weiss from all sides. She crosses her arms, a bored look on her face.

“Then you all perish.” It’s a whisper from her lips. Ruby watches Weiss blink out of existence. All movement below ceases as confused crewmen look for their target.

An edge resembling a rapier rips through the throat of a man on the middeck, thirty feet from where Weiss had been seconds before. He’s barely hit the floor when she’s across the ship entirely, the tip of her sword embedded in the eye of a man.

Terror ripples across the deck—sheer panic.

Crewmen push back against one another, once again hacking each other to pieces. Weiss walks through the chaos, unscathed and unperturbed. Gore clings to her porcelain flesh. Ruby follows Weiss’ gaze to Cinder.

“WEISS, NO!” Ruby scrambles down the frozen shroud as quickly as she can. Her feet slip along the iced over ropes until she’s safely on the deck.

“I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!” Cinder shrieks, her voice cracking.

Weiss snorts bitterly.

Ruby sprints after her, the sheets of ice easier for her to traverse than she expects.

Cinder pushes off against Mercury and lunges at Weiss, her sword sailing wildly through the air. The edge swipes at nothing, Weiss placing a small peck on Cinder’s bleeding stump.

“Missed,” Weiss hums.

Cinder whirls in rage, lashing out wildly again. Weiss flickers around her again, pecking the tip of Cinder’s nose this time.

“Missed again,” Weiss taunts.

“I will fucking destroy you!” Cinder spits.

“STOP!” Ruby yells, running towards them both.

“Ruby, get on the schooner,” Weiss says, her voice cool. She levels a stare at Cinder and quirks a brow. “This won’t take long.”

“How _dare_ you!” Though it’s futile, Cinder lunges again, the flow of blood from her shoulder progressively getting worse.

“What? Only want to play games you know you’ll win? That’s no fun,” Weiss whispers, a phantom always at Cinder’s back.

“Fine! You want to play?” Cinder tosses her useless blade to the deck and pulls the drenched flintlock from her side. “Let’s play.” The barrel levels at Ruby.

Not even Weiss is faster than a bullet.

The shot rings out amidst the chaos.

“NO!” Weiss throws her hand out to Ruby, spears of ice sprouting from her fingers.

Ruby blinks, looking down at her chest, finding a flower of ice blooming from her chest. She sputters, confusion causing her brain to stall. The bullet strays harmlessly to the right, splintering the rail where it lands.

“RUBY!” Weiss shrieks, the snow suddenly stopping in midair. She grasps at Ruby’s flickering thread—twinned around her fingers—and is in front of her, easing the Raider to the deck.

 “Weiss?” Ruby smiles. “You…stabbed me,” she says. Her gaze dips to her chest, the silver of her eyes beginning to tarnish.

“HA!” Cinder laughs. “HA HA HA!” Her laughter is deranged. Manic.

“No. No no no no _no!_ Look at me, Ruby, LOOK AT ME.” Weiss’ vision begins to blacken, the world around her pulsating with an uncomfortable energy.

Laughing, Ruby shrugs her shoulders before placing her hand around the shard in her chest. “It’s not even…morning.”

Blood seeps from between Ruby’s fingers, flowing free.

Winding herself tight around her Raider, Weiss unleashes a devastating howl, the snow in the air vibrating with the intensity. Slowly, Weiss stands, Ruby in her arms.

“SHE’LL DIE NOW, SCHNEE. SHE’LL DIE AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” Cinder laughs in complete hysterics. She clutches at her bleeding stump and stares after Weiss. Cinder’s hair falls in front of her deranged eye, her body shaking with laughter.

“You’re cold…” Ruby whispers before she grows limp in Weiss’ arms.

“RUBY!” Every ounce of energy Weiss has bursts outwards with her cry in giant blooms of ice. They rip across the deck like mortars, explosions forever caught in glacial spires. Those unfortunate to be caught are ripped to shreds, blood painting across ice in a horrific fresco.

Limbs rain down onto the Autumn like shrapnel, chunks of bone and flesh spattering across the decks.

The pulsating blue light beneath the waves flashes brilliantly as Weiss turns towards the schooner’s bow, death in her eyes. She stands, Ruby held in her arms protectively. Weiss locks eyes with Cinder before she jerks her chin upwards.

The sea explodes over both sides of the Autumn, the water swirling and freezing into the shape of a monstrous shark. Spears of razor-sharp ice crush through the Autumn, acting as the creature’s oversized maw.

Stepping up onto the taffrail, Weiss crosses the distance to the waiting schooner and turns on the bow to Cinder. She curls her lip, the sea stilling in a massive ripple around the Autumn.

“You’ll die first.”

Frost spreads like fingers across the sea around the beast. Joists snap like cannon blasts, the giant creature crushing the integrity of the ship between thousands of glacial teeth. Men scramble across the deck away from the crushing monstrosity—those not swallowed whole by the creature itself.

The crimson of blood is a stark contrast against the white of the creature, its iceberg eyes rolling in its head as it devours half of the Autumn whole.

Weiss turns from the carnage, praying that one of those dying shrieks is Cinder’s.

She eases Ruby to the deck and shields her from the rain—a strange contrast of the snow falling on the Autumn meters away.

“Oh my gods. Oh my _gods_ —what have I _done_?” Weiss presses her forehead against Ruby’s, her tears mixing with the rainwater on Ruby’s face.

“She looks dead,” Coco says, peeking over the helm.

“You _can’t_ die, Ruby Rose!” Weiss presses her hands around the spear in Ruby’s chest. Her fingers are slick with the Raider’s blood.

“So…uh…what do we do?” Coco asks, easing the ship away from the stilling shark glowing faintly in the middle of the sea.

Weiss stares down at Ruby, the red of her lips beginning to pale.

A breath catches in Weiss’ throat as she buries her face into Ruby’s faintly beating chest. “There’s only one place we can go,” she says quietly. She tightens her hold around Ruby, the image of a pink ribbon coming to mind.

“Oh?” Coco waits for clarification.

“Sail for Gribben. Sail hard.”

*

Coco eventually convinces Weiss to bring Ruby down to the crew deck after much debate.

“I’ve sailed these seas before, I’ll getcha there in no time,” Coco assured.

Weiss chose to ignore the bit about Coco’s ridiculous obsession with her new _first mate_. So, she’s below deck, fussing over the unconscious Ruby. She checks her pulse every three minutes, Ruby’s heartbeat thready and faint. Bile stings the back of Weiss’ throat, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

“How long’s it going to _be this way_ , Ruby?” Weiss sobs, numbness threatening to drown her. She sinks to her knees, hands gripping the bed railing.

“How long are we going to _be this way_ ?” Weiss hangs her head, tears carving hot rivers down her cheeks. “How can we _ever_ be happy? When will”—Weiss sobs brokenly—“when will I _stop hurting you_ ? When you’re _dead_?”

The question hangs unanswered, Ruby’s labored breath the only reply. It only breaks Weiss more.

She holds Ruby’s hand, careful to avoid the exposed nail beds that were just now coagulating. Gently she brushes her thumb across the canvas of Ruby’s hand, the urge to sing overwhelming. So, Weiss sings Ruby’s song, over and over and over again, her question weighing heavily on her shoulders.

She isn’t sure how long she’s that way—checking Ruby’s pulse, singing, checking Ruby’s pulse, singing.

“Weiss, we’re porting.” Coco appears in the threshold, her eyes tired, but smile bright.

Not caring about Coco’s prying gaze, Weiss places a chaste kiss on Ruby’s lips, then straightens herself. She turns to Coco and motions down at herself. “How do I look?”

Coco snorts, playing with a toggle on the new double-breasted jacket she’d “acquired” from Mercury’s private stores. “Like a hooker’s ass,” Coco deadpans, adjusting the brim of her new, oversized hat.

“Well you look like my grandmother’s _couch_.” Weiss wrinkles her nose and storms past her.

“I got this feather out of a giant bird’s ass,” Coco beams.

“You did not.” Weiss is on the main deck, pulling at ropes.

“This is fashion,” Coco quips, following up after Weiss.

“What do you know, your best friend is a fucking _rat_.”

“Seriously, Weiss, are you _sure_ you want to do this?” Coco says, concern creeping into her voice.

“I don’t have a _choice_.”

“But doesn’t this feel…wrong?”

“What else am I supposed to do? Let her _die_ ?” Weiss picks up a rope and tosses it towards the dockworker waiting for her. “She _can’t_ die. I won’t _let_ her die,” Weiss growls under her breath. 

Weiss looks out at the bustle of civilization. People mill about in the midday, doing chores and tending shops across the docks. Laughter bleeds from the taverns further into town.

Regular people living regular lives.

Weiss’ skin crawls, all too aware of her irregular situation. She turns away from the citizens and rushes back to the lower decks. 

“Hurry up and port us,” she grunts to Coco before disappearing back beneath the deck.

Ruby is in the same state Weiss left her in, delirious and half comatose. Weiss grunts as she pulls Ruby into her arms. She struggles under the added weight, exhaustion weakening her resolve.

“We’re almost there, Ruby,” Weiss says mostly to bolster herself.

“Weiss, do you love me?” Ruby slurs, her eyelids fluttering open in fake consciousness.

“Weiss, _please_ think about this,” Coco tries one last time, calling down to her. Her head pokes back into the room.

“I love you, Ruby,” Weiss assures softly before addressing the plea. “I have thought about this, Coco. Penny is a _surgeon._ The only one I know can help.” Coco snaps her mouth shut and silently watches Weiss steal herself and position Ruby over her shoulder. The spear of ice bites into Weiss’ back as she slowly struggles to carry Ruby across the deck and through the roads.

“You could _help_ , you know,” Weiss grumbles.

Coco falls into step next to her, silently regarding Weiss. “And get blood on my clothes?”

Weiss curls her lip.

“Weiss…?” Ruby’s voice drifts up.

“You’re going to be okay, Ruby. You’re going to be okay,” Weiss reassures, her eyes focused on the bungalow in the distance.

At first, people pay them no mind, keeping on with their business. But the further Weiss is from the docks, the more people stop and stare, scattering from them like a plague.

“The Raider.”

“Back again?”

“Is she dead?”

The whispers reach Penny long before Weiss does.

As soon as Weiss crests the last hill before the bungalow, Penny is easing Ruby out of Weiss’ arms, cooing softly. “Ruby? Sweet thing, what _happened_ to you?”

“There was a fight,” Weiss says, her voice weak, the memory playing out. Her eyes flick to the giant shard of ice impaling Ruby.

Penny stills, watching Weiss with dark eyes. “Help me into the house,” she says, her voice magma.

“Wait here, Coco,” Weiss says, Penny tossing her a dirty look. Coco shrugs her shoulders before leaning against a nearby tree trunk. Gently, Weiss gathers Ruby’s feet and follows after Penny, a metallic tang on the back of her tongue. Her skin burns, heart threatening to leap straight from her chest.

Penny nudges the door open and guides them through her quaint little home. Weiss hates that it smells like juniper and chamomile. She hates that there’s a cup of half-finished tea on the table Penny clears off. She hates the way Penny cradles Ruby’s head, whispering softly into her ear.

“Weiss?” Ruby weakly groans.

Weiss steps forward, the earth threatening to swallow her whole. “It’s going to be okay, Ruby,” Weiss tries, her voice thin and watery. She attempts to hold it together in front of Penny.

“Weiss, why did you—you stabbed me?” Ruby drifts in and out.

“I-I didn’t—I didn’t _mean to_ —”

Penny stills around Ruby’s head, her eyes storming. She grits her teeth waiting for an explanation. When Weiss says nothing and just sobs at Ruby’s side, Penny finally snaps. “ _Well_?”

Weiss can’t form the words.

“I love you Weiss.” The words gouge at Penny, her hands closing into fists.

“Ruby, I—”

“Get out.” Penny stills, her voice quiet and forceful.

“B-but—” Weiss doesn’t know what to do. She grips Ruby’s hand tighter.

“You did this,” Penny says, her shoulders shaking.

“It was an accident!” Weiss weakly defends.

“Don’t you _dare_ bring her to me half-dead, impaled, and have the _audacity_ to make excuses.” Weiss shrinks beneath Penny’s rage. “Don’t you _dare_ pretend like _you’re_ the one saving her _again_.”

Ruby’s fingers slowly slip from Weiss’ fingers. The numbness prickles up her throat.

“If you _ever_ show your face back here again, I _will_ have you set upon by the authorities,” Penny snarls, her resolve solid. “I will have you hung on the Atlas portcullis and _no one_ will save you.”

Weiss’ throat tightens, looking down at Ruby. Her heart twists violently in her chest as she takes a step back.

“Please don’t let her die,” Weiss manages around the lump in her throat.

“She will be loved.” Penny turns back to Ruby, her lips a grim line. “But not by you.”

Weiss sniffs before running as fast as she can from the bungalow, her heart left somewhere behind her. Crushed beneath Penny’s heel.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Coco appears at Weiss’ side, her brow furrowed. “Where we goin’?”

Weiss runs faster when her feet hit the docks. She launches over the side of Mercury’s schooner and begins rigging to sail. Coco, chest heaving, lands heavily on the deck. She looks up at Weiss positioned at the helm.

“Weiss?” she prods.

“Home.” Weiss says, her voice dead. “We go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -screams forever-
> 
> F's for Jerry the best First Mate on the sea.


	21. XXI.

 

_Week III_

The sun here is annoying.

Penny makes her sit by the window every day. There’s a chair positioned towards the shore, the sound of breaking surf gently filling the bungalow. A bitter wind rides on the coattails of summer, the leaves shivering against the turning season.

An untouched cup of tea is cool at Ruby’s elbow on a small side table. A shallow bowl sits full of ashes near it.

The tea has been cold for hours.

A bright green leaf flutters through the open window, landing just at Ruby’s feet. She glances to the floor, studying the branching veins within the foliage. A shiver slithers down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. In her lap, she grips the shard of ice between her palms, the shock cold edges biting into her skin.

Mercury’s cry in the black room haunts Ruby’s nightmares. She squeezes the never-melting ice harder.

The crack of Emerald against the ice wall echoes between her ears. There was violence in Weiss’ eyes. A possession that took hold. Ruby witnessed it in the way Weiss tore Cinder’s arm off. Heard it in her voice. Ruby drops the shard of ice to the floor. It rolls harmlessly against the wall just out of her reach.

She purses her lips, tearing her eyes away from the bitter memory. Ruby lights a cigarette and drags on it, tobacco causing her blood to rush.

Penny is just outside the window, her back turned. She stoops over a small garden, the fragrance of her prized orchids casting a veil through her bungalow. Ruby wrinkles her nose at the sweetness.

_“Stay still!” Penny begged. “You’ll tear it all open again.”_

_Ruby thrashed against her hands. “Where is she?!”_

_“Ruby, please!” Penny pressed Ruby harder into the table, crimson staining the wood in splotches._

_“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Ruby howled. She could feel the blood rushing from her shoulder._

Ruby curls her lip, eyes tracing the curve of Penny’s sun blistered neck. The shorn flesh of Ruby’s shoulder starts to ache, her fingers curled into a tight ball. The nicotine dulls the pain when her head is swimming.

Ruby inhales the blue smoke, searching for starlit eyes between the streams.

_“If you don’t stop, you’ll bleed to death!” Penny pulled Ruby close, every muscle in her body trembling._

_“Then let me!” Ruby hissed._  “ _Anything would be better than_ this _!” Heat pricked the back of her eyes. “Because this has to be a lie.”_

 _Penny recoiled as if bitten, her eyes storming. “She_ left _, Ruby.”_

 _“Weiss would_ never _—”_

_“WELL SHE DID.”_

_Ruby set her jaw, the silver in her eyes tarnished and old._

Her healing wounds beat in time with her heart, stitches pulling uncomfortably against her shirt. How could it be that the Autumn felt like centuries ago and yesterday at the same time?

Ruby long since gave up fighting tears. They trickle down her cheeks, her lips a thin, emotionless line.

At first it felt like someone had eaten her heart straight from her chest. A tearing, wrenching pain that never stopped. It was unrelenting and scarring. Made her feel like she was drowning and burning alive simultaneously.

Weiss would never leave.

But she _had_.

But she _would never_.

But she had.

It was a paradox that crushed Ruby into a fine powder.

A fine powder sitting motionless at a window sill, watching over a horizon she no longer cared to reach and a woman who was supposed to be _good enough_. Ruby stubs the half-finished cigarette out in the ashes at her elbow.

Birds of paradise chirp merrily in the trees. Penny turns from her garden, soil smudged across her cheeks. When she smiles, it’s soft and caring. Ruby wishes it did something to her, but she doesn’t feel whatever she _was_ anymore. An eerie stillness within her own body anchors her to the ground.

Stomach turning, the pain in her left side pulsates with the beat of her useless fucking heart. Ruby closes her eyes, head dropping. Any moment now, Weiss would come for her. Would come back.

Paranoia whispers intoxicating lies.

_What if Weiss ports while you’re not looking?_

Silver eyes fly open, scanning the horizon for any incoming ships.

There are none.

“Oh, your tea is cold.” Penny is inside, an array of fresh plucked medicinal herbs delicately placed upon the bloodstained table in the center of her kitchen. Her eyes linger briefly on the discarded ice shard carelessly discarded against the wall. She sighs. This isn’t the first time.

Ruby grunts.

“Do you not like it? I can always get something else if you’d prefer,” she murmurs gently. She retrieves the shard, hesitating at Ruby’s side. When she doesn’t take it, Penny places it next to the aforementioned tea.

“Ever heard of coffee?” Ruby’s voice is scathing, in spite of her efforts. She knows she should be kinder to Penny. “I mean…it’s fine,” she amends, voice even.

“But you hardly—”

“I said,” Ruby starts, harsh before she softens, “it’s fine.” Her lip twitches before she adds, “Thank you.”

Penny leans next to her and retrieves the untouched cup of tea then walks towards the wash basin. The light tinkle of porcelain against stone lingers between them longer than it should.

“Ruby…” Penny starts, something clearly weighing on her mind.

“What is it today?” The sea breeze is cool against Ruby’s face. She sighs and leans towards the smell of the surf, counting the masts currently harbored.

Penny hesitates behind Ruby, shuffling from foot to foot at the kitchen table.

“I thought…I thought things would be different,” she admits, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ruby snorts and shrugs her shoulders, the movement causing her shoulder to twinge. She sighs and looks down at her chest, soft red dying the white linen in small blots.

“This isn’t different?” Ruby scoffs.

Penny clicks her tongue and turns to the herbs on the table, ignoring the scathing remark. “Do you want more salve?” Her hands tremble as they work at gathering the necessary ingredients before the mortar and pestle.

“I can do it,” Ruby grumbles, standing from the chair. Her legs feel like jelly, pitching her sideways. Penny races forward on instinct to anchor Ruby into place.

“Are you—”

“I can DO IT!” Ruby roars.

Penny recoils, genuine fear pitted deep in her eyes.

Ruby’s mouth runs dry, shame smashing her insides like a sledgehammer. “I-I’m sorry,” she amends, casting her gaze to the floor as she pulls out a chair from the table. Ruby calmly sits and eases the hem of her shirt up and over her good shoulder before she stops.

Penny frowns, her eyebrows creasing.

The look reminds Ruby of starlight and ice.

The cannibal in her heart tugs at the arteries.

“Still hurts to pull it off completely?” Penny asks to fill the silence. Rust colored hair falls against sunken, tired emerald pools. Tender fingers ease Ruby’s shirt free.

“Will it always?” Ruby tentatively asks, taking her shirt from Penny to modestly press to her chest.

“Hm?” Penny works at the bloodied bandages, careful not to jostle Ruby more than necessary. “Oh, no. At least…not this bad. I…don’t think.”

Ruby sighs and shifts uncomfortably. She anxiously watches the wrap fall away to reveal a growing mountain range of scar tissue. A thick, dry salve pastes the ridge along the stitch line. Penny had a hell of a time just removing the chunk of ice. Edges of Ruby’s flesh had frozen it into place. Healthy scar tissue was slow to grow, but every day she gains more and more range of motion. But there is still one thing that Ruby can’t explain.

One thing that Penny doesn’t—maybe couldn’t—acknowledge.

One thing that scares Ruby more than anything.

It started out as wisps of gold fluttering around the wound. Traces of light. Ruby dismissed these as flecks of dust in the sun. Until they appeared one night, drifting like starlight beneath her skin.

“Any gold strings today?” Penny asks, her voice skeptical.

Ruby traces the rivers of gold pulsating with her blood beneath the surface. They flow like tides, ebbing and swaying.

“No,” Ruby lies, flexing her arm experimentally. She winces.

“You seemed pretty fixated—”

“Must’ve been that opium you kept me on,” Ruby snorts. The taste still clings to the inside of her sinuses. She wrinkles her nose. The drug hounds never talk about the nightmares. Ruby’s was always the same.

An underwater hole, forever deep. Forever dark. And forever drowning.

“You know if I had access to other drugs I would have done literally _anything_ else,” Penny counters. “I…am sorry, though,” she adds.

Ruby grunts, tossing her glance towards the back window. The jungle edge is no more than thirty feet away, thick trees and undergrowth daring one to enter.

“Ruby,” Penny starts, voice small. She applies a fresh, dark green paste to the wound, her hands quick and practiced.

“What?”

“I don’t think you should lock yourself away in the bungalow all day,” Penny admits, the words tumbling from her mouth. Concern creeps at the edges of her eyes.

Ruby wrinkles her nose. “What am I supposed to do? I haven’t heard from Yang…”

“You don’t need Yang to do something,” Penny snaps. Ruby jerks, anxiety tearing away at every bit of beating heart she has.

“You make it sound like she’s dead.” Her voice is venom.

“No, _you_ make it sound like she’s dead!” Penny jabs a finger into Ruby’s chest, careful to avoid her wounded side.

“What if she is!” Ruby slaps her hand away.

“Then that’s the way it is!” Penny braces her hands against Ruby’s knees.

“How can you _say_ that? Do you feel _anything_?” Rage begins to boil in Ruby’s fists.

“Do _you_?” Penny looks up at Ruby, shattered emerald pools barren and dry.

Ruby grinds her teeth as she stomps down the anger and calmly relaxes back in the chair.

Clicking her tongue, Penny returns to her work in silence, her question left hanging in dead air, like many questions before. For weeks, Ruby’s been belligerent and, for lack of a better word, stubborn.

“Can you at least try?” Penny finally asks, securing the new dressing around Ruby’s shoulder. “Go gamble, go drink—I don’t care, Ruby. Just as long as you’re doing something other than…staring at the shore.”

“The chair was your idea,” Ruby grumbles as she pulls on her shirt.

“Go talk to someone other than me, _please_ ,” Penny begs, already on her knees. She peers up at Ruby with tears in her eyes.

Ruby awkwardly stuffs a cigarette between her lips. She lights it before removing herself from Penny to stand.

_She left!_

“Maybe when you tell me the truth.” Ruby’s eyes are dead.

Holding Penny’s gaze for a beat, Ruby turns on her heel and returns to the chair by the window.

And she counts the masts—one at a time.

 

*

Yang is sick of black sand.

It gets into everything. Everywhere. All places.

At all times.

Growling, she rests her chin on her fist, stew steaming in a bowl in front of her. Her focus isn’t on the gruel barely passable as nourishment but on the crew wading in the shallow waters easing the Crescent Rose back into the sea.

After _weeks_ of repair and sitting on her god damn thumb, they could finally leave the fucking Isles.

Ren shouts orders at crewmen, his expertise in ship building literally a life saver. Nora relays his orders further down the hull of the ship, her eagerness to set sail pushing her to encourage the crew with…explosives. Sun pretends to put his back into it with the other crew, dodging small cherry bombs that Nora claims is “friendly fire.”

And Yang?

Yang sits in the makeshift mess tent, sitting by the fire and glaring at her sister’s crew and the nonsense they pull without her.

“Your face will get stuck that way if you aren’t careful.” Blake sits down next to her, placing down her own bowl of food.

“Could they go any slower?” Yang curls her lip. The repair of the Crescent Rose had taken far longer than she would have liked. The fact that Cinder had practically a month’s head start irked her endlessly. Not to mention the fact that she literally couldn’t _do anything_ since her whole… _transformation_. If she could, then the fucking boat would be fixed by now.

“It’s short of a miracle the ship survived,” Blake muses, recounting the damage in her mind.

Yang grunts, focused on Sun towards the back of the ship. Every few minutes he slides further away from the main group, pauses, looks around, then repeats. Yang squints, trying to figure out his antics, other than wanting to flee from spark happy Nora.

Sun turns to Junior on his shoulder and grins. He launches them both up into the crook of the brace the crew was attempting to dislodge the ship from. He lounges back in the shade, his grin lazy and hiding spot good—were it not for Yang.

“HEY, BUCKET HEAD!” She’s on her feet already halfway down the shore, her violet sights set on Sun.

He squeaks, leaping down off of the brace then scrambles back towards the main pack of the crew. He pushes against the hull, watching Yang out of the corner of his eye.

“THAT’S RIGHT, YA SISSY!” Yang lumbers over Sun, her shadow cool.

“O-oh, Yang, ya lookin’ to lend a hand this mornin’?” Sun beams.

“Whatchu say, monkeyman?” Yang’s eyes flash a threatening red as she steps forward.

“Yang,” Blake warns. She crosses her arms and watches Yang’s misplaced rage grow.

“I only need _one_ arm to kick yer ass, _buddy_.” Yang pokes Sun hard in the chest.

He whimpers, looking to Blake for some back up because as foolish as he typically _is_ , Sun knew he would never win a fight against Yang. Even a one-armed fight. He’d seen her do it before voluntarily. And drunk.

“W-well technically”—except his belligerent nature couldn’t resist—”you don’t need _any_ arms to kick my ass.”

“Oh…Sun…” Blake pinches the bridge of her nose as the implication settles over Yang.

“Is that a _threat_ ”—Yang takes a menacing step forward—“or a compliment?”

“W-wait.” Sun presses his back against the hull. Crewmen part around him like a plague victim.

“Yang, don’t antagonize Sun, he’s just daft.” Blake grabs the back of Yang’s shirt and pulls her away from the now cowering man.

Yang lunges at him, a vein clearly visible on her face. Blake holds fast, Yang’s knuckles barely missing Sun’s nose. He falls back into the water, his monkey chattering madly and slamming his tiny hands into Sun’s head, offended.

“I only meant you have ta _kick_ my ass in order ta…kick my…ass?” Sun offers helplessly in the water. He shoos a small fish away from his leg before offering Yang a goofy smile.

Her rage is immediately tempered with a dark groan. “Ya dumb monkey,” she grumbles. “Get back ta work.”

Sun salutes then puts his shoulder into the side of the ship, heaving with the rest of the crew.

“ALMOST THERE! PUSH!” Ren shouts. The smell of sweat and salt drying stings in the cool autumn air.

“Hey, whaddya know!” Sun chortles, proud of how little he actually _had_ to work.

Yang stomps back through the sand, kicking at it the whole way to the mess tent. Blake follows her, watching her antics with amusement.

“Stupid fucking _beach_. Stupid fucking _Sun_. Stupid fucking _island_.”

“You’re only so mad because you can’t _do_ anything to help,” Blake says as she motions to their untouched meal still steaming on the table.

“No, I’m fuckin’ _mad_ cuz they ain’t know a hammer from their teeth!” Yang plops down into her seat and looks back at the working crew.

“They’re doing the best they can,” Blake reasons. She dips her spoon into the brown broth and pulls up a chunk of potato. At least…she _thinks_ it’s potato. Blake eyes the vegetable before dropping it back down into the stew.

“We’ve been here for _years_!” Yang scowls.

“Weeks, Yang,” Blake corrects.

“Still!” Yang throws her arm into the air. “For all I know Ruby is dead!”

“You _really_ think she’s dead?” Blake quirks a brow, scrutinizing Yang’s face for any tells.

“With that Schnee around, anything is possible,” she grumbles.

“You believe in Weiss so little?” Blake shakes her head while picking up Yang’s untouched cup of coffee. Gingerly she sniffs at it before taking a small sip. Blake grimaces at the temperature. Lukewarm and swill-like.

“She. Stabbed. My. Sister.” Yang pointedly reminds. “She. Stabbed. You!”

A knowing smirk spreads across Blake’s lips as she shrugs. “She is quite the live one.”

“You say it like you’re proud of her,” Yang snorts.

“Envy, Yang. Not pride,” Blake says, her smile turning sad.

“ _Envy_?! Blake have you gone actually insane?” Yang presses the back of her hand to Blake’s forehead.

Blake sighs, her smile meant only for the Leviathan. “I only _wish_ I were as strong as Weiss.”

“Gods, now I _know_ you’re dying—NEPTUNE!” Yang shouts for the cook, looking around the camp for his shock of blue hair.

“Oh, stop it.” Blake slaps Yang’s shoulder playfully. “She’s the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

“Pft, have you seen my arms?” Yang flexes cheekily before her face falls, eyes lingering on her severed limb. “A-arm…I mean arm.” She pulls the stump in close to her chest and cradles it.

“Yang…” Blake hesitates, brushing her fingers through Yang’s hair.

“It’s fine,” she says, her voice lighter than it should be. “Nora ain’t gonna let this slow me down.” Yang puffs up her chest and beams at Blake.

There are cracks in her smile, though. Ravines that could easily swallow the Leviathan whole. Blake watches them closely.

“Speak of the devil,” Yang says, flicking a finger towards the direction of the sea. Blake follows the motion to see Nora dancing and skipping her way through the sand like a child.

“OI!” Nora shouts, her grin spreading across her face like wildfire. “Ya’ comin’, or are we leavin’ you behind?” She motions at her back, the Crescent Rose sitting in the water—a deadly phantom.

A glimmer of hope sparks in the violet of Yang’s eyes as she stands. For the first time in weeks, she feels light, her chest warming with adrenaline. “PACK IT UP LADS! WE GOT A CAPTAIN TO RETRIEVE!”

A resounding ‘Aye!’ carries excitement across the black shores.

“Now, did I hear you say something about a _blunderbuss_?” Yang drops her arm around Nora and begins walking towards the beauty on the water.

“Oh yeah! Now imagine this…blunderbuss…but _your whole arm_!” Nora squeaks.

“Interesting. _Interesting_. Go on.”

Blake watches Yang silently for a few minutes, tracing the lines of her shoulders. “She _can’t_ be dead.”

 

*

_Month I_

Ruby splits her time between the chair at the window and a chair on the front porch that Penny dragged out there for her. It was the only compromise that Ruby would agree to, if she _had_ to be outside. She fiddles with her scarf absentmindedly, playing with the loose and frayed fibers.

The weather is turning, autumn storms washing up on the port town unexpectedly. Dark clouds blot out the sun, rain pelting the earth below to turn the streets of Gribben into mud pits.

Rain water flows down the hilly town, carving rivers and aqueducts out of streets.

Two men struggle with a cart just outside of Penny’s bungalow, their wheels stuck deep in the hellacious mud. Ruby watches them through a cigarette haze.

“Don’t let it get stuck!” one man shouts over rolling thunder. He has an ox by the bridle, pulling the creature towards the summit of the slope.

The younger man braces himself against the back of the cart and heaves. He loses his footing, slipping face first into the mud. The corner of Ruby’s mouth twitches in minor amusement as he struggles to get back to his feet.

It takes them a better part of ten minutes to negotiate the slippery roads, but eventually the cart and men disappear into Gribben’s township. Ruby is left with nothing but the company of rain.

Gently she jabs her thumb into her ribs, conjuring the memory of Weiss’ eyes. Of the curve of her nose. The jagged edge of her scar.

The back of her neck prickles. Cautiously, Ruby looks around to find the source of her discomfort. A streak of white disappears around the corner of the blacksmith’s forge, conjuring a wraith Ruby couldn’t let go.

She bites at the heartbeat in her mouth. Breath robbed straight from her chest, Ruby leaps from the chair and runs, ignoring the rain. Ignoring the pain. There’s only a buzz between her ears nagging at her.

She’s scared to whisper her name, but it sits at the tip of her tongue.

Mud squelches up to her calves, sucking her boots straight to solid earth. Ruby struggles against the force, her ankle twisting and pitching her into the mud like the man she had just been watching. Aware of the cosmic karma, Ruby shakes it off and extricates herself from the road. She lands hard against the side of the shop, her head spinning.

Ruby grits her teeth and shakes the world right, grounding herself. Cautiously, she trails along the edge of the building, finger tips grazing against splinters.

“W-W...Weiss?” Barely able to say her name, Ruby hesitates at the corner, scared of what she might—or might not—find. Inhaling sharply, she steels herself and steps around the corner, searching for the siren in the streets.

The disappointment hurts more than any wound.

The alley is empty, full of mud and puddles. Crates and barrels line the walls, dilapidated from years of weather. Rain falls in rivers from the eves, drowning out the world around. Moss creeps up siding in thick blankets.

Ruby looks down at her feet, angry at herself. Angry at her hopes. Angry at the insistent tug in her chest. It spawns around her wounded shoulder and spreads to the deepest recesses beneath her heart.

“Idiot,” she bites. Annoyed, she pulls her scarf around her mouth. It tastes of sweat, rain water, and dirt. Struggling against the mud, Ruby turns back towards the bungalow.

A loud crash halfway down the alleyway causes her to jump.

“Hey!” Ruby yelps, whirling back around. Her breath comes in short puffs, sweat beading along her face. She studies the alley for any life. A barrel is overturned, putrid fish heads spilling out into the mud. Ruby wrinkles her nose and takes a step back.

Two ears poke up over the side of the barrel.

“What?” Ruby raises an eyebrow.

A furry muzzle pops its gaunt head over the side, a scrawny white tail wagging madly.

“Great, a mutt,” Ruby groans. The tug in her chest begins to turn into an ache.

The dog, coat the color of rusted smoke, notices Ruby then. Electric blue eyes silently regard her, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Stepping out from behind the barrel, Ruby can see just how big the beast actually is, with paws the size of a small bear.

The beast crouches, haunches trembling. It snarls at Ruby, standing over top of the fish it had just liberated. She knows she should be afraid of the creature. It’s easily twice the size of any _normal_ dog that Gribben kept. Silver eyes trace the curve of bones, resting on the harsh angle of the beast’s hips.

“Oh, what’s this?” All the anger that Ruby had felt instantly dissipates as she crouches down onto her haunches and rests her chin in her hands. “Are you hungry”—she leans to check the gender of the beast—“buddy?”

He eyes her carefully, the glimmer in his gaze robbing Ruby of her breath. The cool depth threatens to drown her. Ruby stabs her thumb into her ribs and shakes her head to loosen the memories attempting to suffocate her.

Confident she wasn’t going to steal his meal, the beast dips his head and begins to devour the putrid fish, his maw thick with fish innards in a matter of seconds. Ruby wrinkles her nose at the stench and tilts her head. “You know, those’ll probably make you sick.” She glances over her shoulder towards the bungalow, a dangerous idea forming in her mind.

Penny will be so mad.

The very idea sends a small thrill through Ruby, solidifying her decision. An old smile tears across her lips as she clicks at the creature. “Why don’t we getcha somethin’ better than garbage, Zwei.” The name startles her, tumbling out as if it was always a cosmic truth.

He stands straight, a fish head hanging out of his mouth as he looks at her. There’s a tense moment before the stark white of his tail begins to wag uncontrollably and he’s bounding towards Ruby, fish still in mouth.

“Ah!” she cries, trying to move out of his way before he tramples her. The mud is not her friend, keeping her immobile. “Zwei! No! Wait!”

Giant paws press into Ruby’s shoulders and topple her back into the mud. Pain explodes like stars behind her eyelids, her head swimming with nausea. But the snag in her chest is warm, filling her with a calm she never thought she’d achieve again. Her eyes flutter open, revealing the grey clouds above. Torrents of rain patter down around her.

And between the droplets she swears she can see the outline of a familiar face.

With a giant mutt on top of her in the middle of the road, Ruby laughs for the first time since the capture on the Autumn. It’s uncontrollable and heavy—the type of laughter that always brings tears.

She reaches up behind the beast’s head and scratches at his ears before she buries her face into his garbage reeking fur and cries. He drops the fish head onto her chest, entrails on his maw, and begins to lick Ruby with unrelenting ferocity starting at her cheeks.

“Will you—ugh! Gross!” She shoves back at him, but Zwei is insistent, working the scarf down her face to reveal her lips.

He barks, his tail moving so fast it’s a blur.

“Zwei—hey!” Just as she speaks, he shoves his tongue into her mouth, causing Ruby to sputter and gag uncontrollably. She wants to push back against him, but even the vile nature of his tongue can’t overpower the pull in her chest.

“Okay”—she pushes him off finally, laughing—“okay”—she wipes drool and rancid fish slime off of her jaw—“how about some real food?”

Zwei sits in the mud and tilts his head, ears perked and ready. Up this close, Ruby can really see the damage on the poor creature. Fleas had gotten to him, chunks of his hair missing from where he had been scratching at them. Blood speckles his throat, gouges in the skin scabbing over. Goop crusts the edges of his eyes like oozing tears, matting his fur to his muzzle.

Ruby frowns. “You been through some trouble, boy?” She scratches behind his ear then braces herself to stand up. “Well, me too. How about this”—the mud squelches around her body before she manages to right herself—“the way I figure, I ain’t got nothin’ goin’ on.”

Grunting, Ruby forces herself to start moving towards the bungalow. She pats Zwei’s head once, picking out a flea in the process before she whistles at him. “How about keeping me company?” Her grin is wider than a sunset.

He bounds after her, finding his own way up onto the porch. He circles the chair and lays down, muzzle cradled in his paws. Ruby, covered in tears and mud and crawling with pain, feels something she wasn’t sure she would be able to feel again.

Relief.

Zwei sighs and pulls her from her thoughts.

“Alright…now…what do puppies eat…”

 

*

Being in the open ocean is definitely a welcome change.

Yang stands behind Ren at the helm, violet eyes searching the horizons for any spot of trouble. The crew mills about, completing daily chores as if they hadn’t been ashore for weeks. The sea spray mists over the freshly repaired Crescent Rose, casting a cool comfort over the sailors. But there was still _one thing_.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Yang stares at the sails, a twitch developing beneath her eye. “We should have been there by now,” she snarls.

“We can only do so much without scrappin’ them all together,” Ren sighs. He glances up as well, eyes tracing the ragged edges and gaping tears in the crimson sails.

Yang closes her eyes and tilts her head towards the sun. “I know,” she groans. “Don’t mean it’s sunshine and rainbows.” Gently she rubs at the stump of her arm, massaging out a tender twinge.

Ren hesitates before he finally asks, “You really think breaking down Raven’s door is the best idea right now?”

“What else? We gotta get Ruby back,” she growls.

“You should listen to him,” Blake calls, her voice lilting up the stairs. Seconds later she’s on the quarterdeck, sweat dripping down her neck. She’d been working the sails.

“Then what?” Yang growls. “My _mother_ has _kidnapped_ my _sister_! I can’t just go on and not do nothin’!”

Blake shakes her head. “We need to make a plan.”

“We’ll be at the cove in a matter of days—not nearly enough time to regroup,” Ren says, his voice soft. His shoulders droop. “Not to mention resupply…”

“We’d be going in there defenseless, Yang…” Blake gently touches Yang’s shoulder, her eyes soft.

“But…”

“OOOOI!” Sun’s cry rockets across the deck drawing the attention of all.

After a moment of no further clarification, Yang eventually shouts, “WELL, WHAT IS IT?”

“UHM…” There’s hesitation in his voice. “TWO THINGS?”

“OH YOU FUCKIN’ BLUBBER DICK, SPIT IT OUT!” Yang raises her fist towards Sun. Everyone knows she can’t actually beat him to death from there, but they weren’t willing to take the chance. They all take a step away.

Sun leaps over the edge of the fighting top, speeding down the masts and shrouds as fast as lightning. Yang barely has time to form an insult before he’s in front of her, breathless.

“Okay first, don’t hit me,” he wheezes, bracing himself on his knees. “Woo”—heavy breaths—" haven’t jollied that fast since ma buried me in the swamp.”

“You don’t _have_ a ma!” Yang shouts, her fingers clamping down around Sun’s shirt. She pulls her other arm back as if she’d clobber him with a _stump_ of an arm.

“Expression! Expression!” Sun flinches back.

“You didn’t even grow up in a swamp,” Ren sighs, clearly fighting off a mounting headache.

Blake’s right there with him, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “Sun…what did you see.”

“Oh, right. One!” Sun shrinks in Yang’s grip. “Dead ahead. Colors flyin’.”

“ _Who’s_?” Yang barely resists the urge to throttle the monkey boy to death.

“Uhhhhhhm,” he avoids, eyes flicking briefly over to Blake.

Blake’s blood runs cold, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. “Sun,” she says, her voice harsh. “Who’s colors.”

“Well…funny thing, that is, uhm…see…it were…uh…I mean…how you feel ‘bout—”

“So help me, you don’t say it now, I’ll shove this here stump so far down yer throat you’ll be shittin’ me a new hand,” Yang threatens.

“White Fang!” Sun squeaks, staring down Yang’s severed limb.

Blake’s world tilts on a phantom axis. Her lips become numb, heart suddenly beating against her insides in pulverizing waves. “We need to run,” she says, her voice even and dead.

“Before they spot us,” Ren agrees.

“Uhm, so…like…second thing,” Sun says, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

“ _What_?” Yang shouts, already throttling him.

“Not ta sound funny in the head, yanno, but there’s…a…” Sun trails off and starts making vague hand gestures.

“WORDS!” Yang swears she’s having a heart attack.

Blake stares at the horizon, a dark mast splitting the sky in a small fracture. White sails spattered with arcs of red violently rip through the clouds, the crimson body of the White Fang dancing on the tides.  Though Blake can’t see them, she knows rows and rows of dead, rotted bodies line the hull—warnings to all who would dare cross the Bull.

The water swirls and catches the sun in a bizarre flurry, waves crashing around a crystalline force she couldn’t quite make out. The mass sits between them and the White Fang, a warping wraith devastating nature’s path.

“Well…erm…so…I mean…there’s a shark,” Sun finally blurts.

“A shark, that’s the fuss?” Yang drops him. “Gods save me—shark in the _sea_ —what’ll we _ever do_ IN A BOAT?!”

Blake squints against the sun, her jaw twitching. She catches the harsh edge of a dorsal fin glinting against the light. It spires in the sea like a crystalline warning. “No, Yang,” she gasps. “He means…”

Sun shoves his spyglass into Yang’s hand. “Look fer yerself!”

Ren, his face stoic as ever, suddenly gasps. “Is that _snow_?”

“You all gone funny?” Yang asks, her lip curled as she brings the spyglass to her eye. Her jaw drops, all sense of what’s possible shattered. “What the _fuck_? Is that—” She scans the distant titan, giant maw forever shattering the integrity of a ship. Snow falls in soft blankets across the Autumn’s deck.

Yang’s insides snap freeze, frost settling in arteries. The spyglass clatters to the deck. “Full speed,” she orders.

“But the White Fang!” Blake cries, terror pitching in her voice.

“There’s a ship in that thing’s mouth,” Yang starts, fear tainting her own words. “And last I saw my sister…she was gettin’ aboard it.”

“The Autumn?” Ren gapes, staring harder at the horizon.

“Ren…go get Nora ‘n meet me in the cabin.” Yang motions with her head, then sends a shrill whistle across the deck, signaling a crewman to come take the helm.

“But _Adam_ ,” Blake pleads, grabbing Yang by the arm.

“Why you think we need Nora?” she replies, a cheeky grin already in place. It’s unsettling, Blake allowing Yang’s arm to slip through her fingers.

Blake looks down at her feet, rooted to the boards. Fear threatens to strangle her. The edges of her vision warps, a winter chill shaking her bones.

_Be seeing you, Blake._

 

*

Yang doesn’t like going into Ruby’s cabin. She feels like she’s invading on her sister’s space, digging through her personal secrets. Ever since Ruby had been taken, Yang had only been in there once previous to store Ruby’s weapons away.

She really hates the idea of her sister being out in the world unarmed.

Assuming she’d made it out of the Autumn before it’s untimely demise.

Awkwardly, Yang waits by the boarded-up windows—just another thing to fix. A lantern casts a dim light in the room, sitting in the center of Ruby’s desk. Blake enters, her face colorless. When she locks eyes with Yang, the Leviathan’s stomach drops. She can see the carnage in Blake’s iris, the way she breaks behind the amber.

“Blake…?” She takes a hesitant step forward, unsure of what to do. Blake is always so…strong. So calm. The crew had taken to calling her ‘Mama Blake’ on account of her nerves of steel and general demeanor when delegating ashore. They’d never survived that damned isle if it weren’t for Blake.

“We can’t face him,” she says, her voice flighty. “We _can’t_ , Yang. He will kill us all.”

Yang shifts uncomfortably. “But _Ruby_.”

“Don’t you remember what happened?” Tears prick the edges of Blake’s amber eyes. “Don’t you _remember what he did_?”

_Black smoke billowed on the winds, angry flames licking against the sky. Warped shrieks filled the night, a chorus of torment tainting the beach. It was nothing more than a small fishing village. Nothing of merit. Nothing of worth._

_Simple people living simple lives._

“Of course I do!” Yang exclaims, her eyebrows knit.

“Then why are you asking us to go straight to him?” Blake pulls her arms tight around herself. “Why are you asking _me_?” If she lets go, Blake’s scared she’ll shake apart.

At a loss for words, Yang stares at her, hesitation in her movements. After a long moment of silence, Yang crosses the distance and gently wraps her arms around Blake, burying her face into black locks.

“I wouldn’t if I didn’t need to, B,” she whispers.

Blake melts back into her, the anxiety still pumping through her veins. “You know what he’s capable of.”

“I do.” Yang’s voice is low and serious. “But I also know what Cinderfuck is capable of.”

Blake stills.

The door opens, Ren leading in Nora and Sun.

“Why’re _you_ here?” Yang asks, flicking a finger at the scout.

“Uhm…” He scratches his head, Junior clinging to the side of his face comically.

“Leave him be,” Blake sighs while moving away from Yang to stand with her back against the boarded windows.

Yang grunts, motioning for Sun to close the door. Once in privacy, they all surround Ruby’s desk in a small circle. Yang sighs and sits down in Ruby’s chair, kicking her feet up.

“Okay, so here’s what we know,” she begins, holding up her finger. “White Fang are circling the area like sharks.”

Sun snickers.

Blake shoots him a withering stare. He blushes and looks down at his feet, amusement cut short.

“We ain’t got hardly no powder and no cannon balls,” Yang continues, holding up a second finger.

“Don’t need no cannon balls,” Nora grumbles, crossing her arms.

“Why you think I called you _in_ here?” Yang asks, rubbing her face.

Nora perks up instantly. “ _Forks_?”

“Oh no, remember what happened last time?” Ren reasons, wagging his finger at Nora.

“Oh, Ruby’ll get over it,” Yang snorts. “Facts is, we can’t take ‘em with what we have right now. But we need to get close enough to see if Ruby’s aboard.”

“They’re already scavenging the wreckage—we’ll never be able to make it close enough to board,” Blake snaps.

“Well, if she ain’t, then maybe she made it off!” Yang fires back. She stares hard at Blake, the muscle in her jaw twitching.

“I can personally assure you, she’s not there.”

“How you know? You been lookin’ in yer crystal ball?” Yang hisses, glaring at Sun.

But he’s staring at a dark corner of the room, mouth open. The temperature drops, Blake’s knees beginning to buckle. Her heart stops, breath robbed straight from her chest.

Realizing her mistake, Yang whips her head over her shoulder, searching for the source of the voice. Calmly she stands, violet eyes locked on the darkest corner of the room.

There, sitting in a chair by Ruby’s unlit fire, is a man. Hair streaked the color of gore, a smile calmer and deadlier than a doldrum. Small bones pierce through his ears, curling like fingers at his neck. Strung around his shoulders are rows of teeth—all gold or silver. A black bandage hides his eyes, but Yang can still feel his electric stare. Her hair stands on end.

“Didn’ know you was invited,” Yang growls subtly putting herself between Blake and the man.

Nora grips a flintlock at her side. Ren’s hands curl into fists, his knuckles popping white against his flesh.

“Come now, I’m here under a banner of _peace_ ,” the man says while standing. He opens his arms wide.

“You don’t know the _meaning_ , Adam,” Blake hisses.

“Why, is that Miss Belladonna?” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and smirks. “Illia’s been a _mess_ without you, why don’t you come on home?”

“I _saw_ Illia with Raven,” Blake growls moving by Yang. “Couldn’t keep hold of her after I left or are you really that foolish?”

Adam’s face steels, his jaw tightening.

“Why’re you _here_ , Taurus?” Yang intervenes, once again stepping in front of Blake.

“…I mean _how_ are you here,” Sun quietly whispers, awe and confusion still written on his face.

“I’ve an offer for you, Leviathan,” Adam says, facing Yang.

“And make a deal with the devil?” Yang laughs. “I’d rather not.”

“Won’t even listen to what I have to say, then?” Adam looks down at his hand, inspecting his fingernails. At least…that’s what Yang assumes he’s doing behind that cloth. “And here I thought you wanted to know where The Raider was.”

“You can’t trust anything he says, Yang,” Ren cautions. He grits his teeth, eyes flicking to the sword dangling at Adam’s hip.

“How would you know _that_?” Yang asks cautiously.

“We’ve been all over the Autumn and not only were Cinder and her underlings gone, but if you say Ruby was aboard, well…she was not amongst the dead either.” Adam’s smile returns. “And my sources say…well…interesting things, to say the least.”

“About?” Yang grits her teeth.

“Ah, ah, ah,”—he wags a finger—“first, tell me who did it, then I’ll tell you where your sister is.”

The crew all look around the room in confusion before Yang finally asks, “Who did _what_?”

“The giant frozen _shark_ in the middle of the sea.” Adam’s lip twitches. “Or are you really that unobservant.”

“Oh that was prolly Weiss,” Sun blurts without thinking.

“Sun!”

“Idiot!”

“How would you know that?” Blake snaps at Sun.

He shrugs his shoulders. “She was like…blinkin’ across the beach afore she got clobbered.”

“Weiss?” Adam quirks his eyebrow. “ _Schnee_?” A wicked smirk twitches across his face, a demonic shadow. “Right under my nose this whole time, eh, Witch?” He’s talking to no one in particular.

“You _idiot_ ,” Yang shouts at Sun, spittle flying in his face. “What you think _Ruby’ll_ do to ya now?!”

“She’s in Gribben,” Adam states. “Rumor has it she arrived aboard the Autumn’s schooner mostly dead.”

“Why are you doing this?” Blake demands. She glares at Adam over Yang’s shoulder, her hands knitting into the back of Yang’s shirt.

“You act like I’m such a villain,” Adam chuckles.

“Ain’t you?” Yang snorts.

“The second you’re within range, you’ll kill _all_ of us without hesitation,” Blake counters.

“Oh Blake, I could _never_ hurt family!” He flashes his canines while tenderly touching his heart. “If you really want to look aboard the decimated Autumn, you’ll meet no resistance from us. Call it a sign of _good faith_ for all of your help.”

The room shifts uncomfortably, Nora looking a little crestfallen. “So, no forks?”

Adam laughs uproariously. “You were going to shoot us with cutlery? Gods, saved by the monkey.” He motions towards Sun.

“Hey, it’s effective!” Nora grumbles, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

“Anyway, I really must be going. Things to steal, people to murder.” One final time, he turns towards Blake, his smile wolfish and venomous. “Be seeing you, Blake.”

Suddenly, he’s gone. Nothing but empty space where he stood.

Yang slams her fist down into Ruby’s desk, pain erupting through her wrist. Rage and adrenaline course through her veins. “How did he _do_ that?!” she roars.

Blake shrinks, averting her gaze. “That’s what he does, Yang,” she says, voice barely above a whisper, “finds those who slip away.”

“Will he keep his word, though?” Ren asks, the question weighing heavily in the room.

“Yeah, _way to go_ , dicknuts!” Yang snarls, rounding on Sun. He scuttles away until his back hits the door.

“I didn’t know it were a secret!” he defends.

“Well!” Yang huffs before continuing. “It weren’t ‘till now!”

“Can I still…” Nora motions with a fork.

“YES!” Yang, exasperated, collapses into the chair. She suddenly feels much older. As if the encounter with the White Fang’s captain had sucked years from her life. “Even if he’s true to his word, we should still be expectin’ a fight. Fuckin’ pirates.”

Nora shuffles towards the door awkwardly. “So, like…should I go…now?”

“Gods, all of you, _out_!” Yang waves at them, her hair wild around her face. She sighs and leans back into the comfort of her sister’s chair and looks up at the ceiling.

“She’s alive, Yang,” Blake reassures. She slides her hands around Yang’s shoulders and buries her face into gold.

“What if he kills us all anyway?” Yang brings her stumpy arm up into view, lip twitching. “Even with two good hands, I ain’t sure we could take them.”

“You’re right to distrust him,” Blake breathes. She tightens her hold around Yang. “He always has a reason.”

“Well, what’s that reason now, then?” Yang twists to look up at Blake.

A frown tugs at her lips, amber eyes sad. “That’s always the question, isn’t it.”

 

*

_Month I Week II_

Ruby bathes Zwei every day for a week. She scrubs his coat with soap, picks out every living flea she can find, then repeats until no fleas come back in the water. It’s an arduous process—one that takes hours—but Ruby doesn’t seem to mind.

She’s rinsing him for the last time that evening when she looks down at his throat. She clicks her tongue and frowns. “Still rubbin’ too much at this spot, boy. Gonna rip your throat out.” Gingerly, Ruby touches the scarf around her neck, an idea sparking.

A month ago, Ruby Rose would never have considered this. It would have been sacrilegious.

With a knife in hand, she pulls one end of the scarf taut. In one definitive stroke, she slices through the cloth, one side now forever shorter than the other. She smiles, tying the strip of cloth around Zwei’s neck, covering the bald spot at his throat.

“There we go,” she coos, patting him gently on the head.

“You better not be wasting my soap on that mutt again, Ruby Rose.” Penny’s voice carries through the bungalow and into the backyard where Ruby sits at the washbasin edge. The aforementioned soap is no bigger than her thumb at this point.

“Uhm…no?” She calls back, giving Zwei a sheepish look. “Hey Penny?” Ruby attempts to change the subject.

“What?” Penny sounds distracted.

“How do you get rid of fleas?” Ruby ruffles Zwei’s head and kisses his nose.

“You’re telling me…you’ve lived with fleas and lice for all your life and _just now_ you’ve decided to look for a remedy?” Penny pokes her head out through the back window and quirks a brow.

“Well they’re really doing a number on Zwei and Weiss _hates_ —” Ruby cuts herself off, her heart twisting in her chest.

Penny’s look deadens. “So we’re back to her, again?”

Ruby stuffs it all down, her fingers knitting in Zwei’s fur. He looks up at her with ice blue eyes that only serve as a memory to something she once had. She bites on her cheek until she tastes the metallic tang of blood.

A shadow flickers around the Bungalow, catching Ruby’s attention. She stills, Zwei focusing in on that spot. The hairs raise on the back of his neck, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Ruby stands, a familiar uneasiness rising in her stomach.

It was unmistakable.

“Watch him,” Ruby commands, not even giving Penny a passing glance.

Rushing after the figure, she watches it flicker through the road. Merely a shadow to those inebriated and unperceptive. It slips into the tavern, silent and unassuming.

But Ruby would recognize Raven _anywhere_.

She runs up the steps, the tips of her ears burning. The doors swing open on well-oiled hinges, the murmur of the tavern mixing conversations in a slurry.

“…heard it were just a girl…”

“…fuckin’ _ice shark_ …”

“…sorceress…”

Ruby pays them no mind, her eyes resting on Raven seated at a table in the corner. A long, freshly healed scar slices her face in half. It catches Ruby by surprise, the puckered pink ridge a testament of pride. Two empty glasses sit next to a bottle of absinth, the lime green liquid corked and untouched. Ruby curls her fists, her jaw cracking as she grinds them. Storming over to the table, Ruby slams her fists down onto the table, the jolt causing pain in her shoulder. She grimaces.

“What do you want?” she snarls.

Raven, eyebrows shooting up in surprise, motions towards the glasses sitting in front of her. “Can’t a mother share a drink with her child?”

“No,” Ruby deadpans, every muscle in her body poised for a fight.

“Oh? Why not?” Raven’s eyebrows tick up, her lips settling into a thin line.

“Because you sent Cinder after me.” Ruby holds up her slowly healing nailbeds.

“And you sent Cinder back to me”—Raven uncorks the absinth and pours out two glasses—“in pieces.” Her gaze settles over Ruby like a wasteland.

“Oh good! She survived?” Ruby can’t help the smirk that flickers across her face.

Raven pulls a chair out next to her and motions for Ruby to sit. “No thanks to you. Though…” she trails off, a chuckle shaking her chest.

Ruby quirks a brow, slowly sinking into the seat offered. Without thinking, she grabs the drink and pulls it close.

“Emerald _insists_ it was the Schnee girl,” Raven levels her stare at Ruby, humor still lighting her eyes. It’s oddly maternal, the way she addresses Ruby. It makes the Raider uncomfortable—anxious.

“Thought for sure she was a goner,” Ruby snorts. She looks down into the green drink, reminded of Weiss’ first dance with the green fairy. Reminded of the way she’d hammered it back like a veteran. Heat begins to prick the back of her eyes.

_She left!_

Ruby grips the glass, her knuckles turning white.

Sighing, Raven takes her own glass in hand and raises it towards Ruby. “Cheers, then.”

Eyeing her cautiously, Ruby eventually clinks her glass and mutters a quick “Cheers.” She slams the whole drink back in one swift motion.

Raven follows suit then places her glass back onto the table. She relaxes into her chair and watches the Raider she created carefully. “So how is she, then?”

“Why are you _here_ , Raven?” Ruby snaps, eyes cagey.

Raven frowns. “Making sure you don’t die.”

“Well, you can thank Penny for that—you remember _Penny_ , don’t you?” Ruby sends her a withering glare.

Raven sighs, her patience wearing thin with Ruby’s clear belligerence. Carefully, she traces the length of her new scar with the back of her thumb, lost in thought. Ruby watches, once again curious.

“So, what happened, then?” she finally asks. She grabs the bottle of absinth and pours two more glasses.

Raven’s mouth twists at the question, anger flaring in her eyes before it simmers back to a slow roil. “The punishment for insubordination.” Her voice is flat and deadly.

“Insubordination?” Ruby gapes, hardly able to believe it. “To _who_?”

“We are all subordinate to someone,” she replies back, voice cryptic and cold.

“Since when do you believe in gods?” Ruby snorts sardonically before tossing back her second drink. The burn strips the feeling in her throat.

“Perhaps you should _start_ ,” Raven snaps.

Ruby twists her mouth into an awkward scowl, unsure of what to do with that. She stares down at the table, the drabble of conversation filling the silence between them.

“…killed a whole crew…”

“…Great White…”

“…devoured a whole ship!”

“They’re talking about _her_ , you know,” Raven finally says. She fingers the edge of her glass and looks down into the absinth.

“Who?” Ruby sighs.

“The Schnee,” Raven says with a shrug.

“ _Weiss_?” It’s the second most shocking thing she’d heard during the conversation.

“They call her The Great White. The Shipeater. The Siren in the Snow. The list goes on as it does wide across the seas.” Raven finally takes another pull, finishing half of her drink this time.

“B-but…” Sure, Ruby is pretty certain Weiss is a witch or something, but… _shipeater?_ She thinks of starlight eyes, soft only for her. Of Weiss’ fingers, gently caressing the canvas of her skin, burning masterpieces into Ruby—scars that would never heal.

“Come now, don’t tell me you didn’t suspect!” Raven barks, genuine shock in her voice. “After all, Cinder tells me you were _quite_ involved.” Her eyes flick to Ruby’s wounded shoulder.

Ruby pulls her glass closer, hoping it’ll anchor her to the pitching world. She bites her lip and looks around the tavern, attempting to deafen the memories of Weiss on the black sand beach. Her back arched and breath thick with lust.

“What does it matter now,” Ruby says just as much to herself as Raven, “she’s gone now.”

“ _Gone_?” Raven mocks surprise. “And you haven’t run after her?”

“What makes you think I _want_ to?” Ruby snarls.

Raven can’t help the sardonic laugh. “You expect me to believe that after destroying half my cove, killing _hundreds_ of your _brothers_ , and mangling The Black Bird that you just _gave up_?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ruby refuses to acknowledge the connection, a dark blanket beginning to settle over her.

“Ruby, you razed half of your family all because I told you to kill _one little girl_ ,” Raven says, the cool steel back in her eyes.

Ruby’s tongue suddenly feels thick, words refusing to form on her lips. The implication feeds the blackness begging to poison her insides. “It. Doesn’t. Matter.” Ruby’s voice is low and dangerous. “She _left_ and now I’m _here_.”

“Perhaps you should ask your _Penny_ again,” Raven sneers. She picks at something on her shirt before turning back to Ruby.

“What are you implying?” Ruby’s eyes narrow.

“That not everything told is truth, you should know better than that,” Raven chides.

“So what?!” Ruby cries.

“And all of your brother’s dead for what then? Smoking opium and cigarettes day after day wallowing in self-pity?” Raven heaves Ruby forward by the front of her shirt, their noses barely touching.

“You don’t KNOW WHAT IT’S BEEN LIKE!” Ruby roars. The tavern stills, all eyes on her for a fleeting second before the conversations start up again.

“You’re right, Ruby. And frankly, I don’t care.” Raven releases Ruby back into her seat. She picks up her glass and inspects the contents, then tips it all back into her mouth.

“Then why did you _ask_?” Ruby says through gritted teeth.

“Because,” Raven grumbles “it’s my responsibility.”

“What does that even _mean_?!” Ruby exclaims, totally exhausted.

Raven stands from the table, her hand wrapped around the deadly sword always at her side. Pommel of a raven, cast in silver. The sheath, jet black, was twilled in gold, twisting like ivy across the ebony canvas. She sighs and places the sword on the table.

“The Traveler always finds her way,” Raven whispers, her voice soft.

Ruby stares at the offered weapon, shock slashed across her face. “R-Raven,” she starts, but can’t find anything else to say.

“And when she does, please return these. I fear I’ve made a nuisance of myself,” Raven grumbles. She places a silken drawstring bag next to the sword hilt.

“But—”

“I’ve enjoyed the drinks, Ruby,”—Raven begins to make her way through the crowded tavern—“next time, we’ll have to invite Yang.” She smiles briefly over her shoulder before she’s gone, leaving Ruby sitting at a table with half a bottle of absinth, a drawstring bag, a sword, and more questions than answers.

Typical fucking Raven.


	22. XXII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -whispers- i'm baaaack

 

_Month II_

They’re having the same fight again.

Zwei is curled around Ruby’s cot, his ears flat against his head, paws on top of his muzzle. All Ruby wanted to do was to look at what was in the drawstring bag, and Penny had barged in there, demanding to see what she had.

Then one thing lead to another and…

“What did you _say_?!” Ruby is toe to toe with Penny, her fists tightly clenched.

“Why does it always come back to _this_?” Tired of fighting the same battle, Penny collapses into a chair.

“Why can’t you answer the fucking _question_?” Ruby pulls at her hair, looking deranged.

“Because there shouldn’t be a question to begin with!” Penny closes her eyes and rests her forehead in her hands. “You should just _trust_ me.”

“ _Trust you_?” Ruby’s voice is low. “You want me to _trust you_?”

Penny grows rigid.

“You want me to TRUST YOU?” Ruby roars. “LIKE THE TIME I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU STILL SENT THE ATLEASAN’S AFTER US? LIKE THE TIME YOU NEARLY GOT ME KILLED BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WANT TO WAIT?”

Blood rushes between Ruby’s ears, her rage deafening.

“I-I didn’t know that would happen! I didn’t mean for—”

“And that’s the _reason_ you got thrown off the Crescent Rose.” Ruby levels her stare with Penny’s and leans on the chair menacingly. “Your _selfishness_ and _ignorance_ were a liability to _everyone_ around you and now you’re meddling in things you have no _grasp_ of again!”

“She brought you to me”—Penny slams her hands down on top of Ruby’s—“dead and _bleeding_! Don’t you _dare_ forget who patched you back up and has cared for you every agonizing day since! Where was she when you were bleeding out on the KITCHEN TABLE?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Ruby howls, snatching her arms back from under Penny’s touch. It sears like hot iron. “You won’t tell me!”

Penny’s face falls as if she’s about to say something before she steels herself again. “THAT’S BECAUSE SHE LEFT!”

Ruby snorts, her scowl dark. She turns on her heel and stares at the front door just beyond the threshold that acted as a boundary for her current living quarters. The sitting room of Penny’s bungalow was far smaller than what she was used to, but she only needed to sleep there.

“Weiss wouldn’t just _leave_ ,” Ruby says, her voice soft and broken. Silver eyes fall on Zwei huddled beneath her bed. She sinks to her knees and chokes back broken coos.

The rush of tears that stream down Penny’s cheeks are instantaneous. “Do you know how heartbreaking it is to love somebody who doesn’t want you anymore?”

“Is that what she said?” Ruby’s voice tight. “She didn’t want me anymore?”

Penny’s mouth pops open, startled at the leap. “I-I…” she can’t bring herself to deny it. The lie blooms in her throat, choking out the person she thought she was. “I’m sorry…” She looks to the floor, tracing patterns in the grains, scared Ruby might read the deception in her eyes.

“She… _Weiss_ …said that?” Panic shreds through Ruby’s chest like thousands of spears. Frozen, she stares at Zwei, searching his blue eyes for an answer.

“It’s soul killing,” Penny cries, her voice strained. “It turns you into someone you didn’t know you were capable of being.” A fresh flood of tears pour down her cheeks.

 _I don’t want you_.

The words suck the energy straight from Ruby’s soul, her body feeling like a husk on the ground. There’s nothing left to feel anymore here. There’s a hardness beneath her legs she recognizes as floor, but she doesn’t see it. Her lungs inflate, but the air is dead. “That’s fine, then.” She doesn’t recognize the voice in her throat.

“Ruby…” Penny reaches out to touch her but retracts her hand at the last moment. Guilt threatens to drown her.

“At least there’s a reason,” Ruby says through gritted teeth. “Just happens to be me,” she continues with a sardonic laugh. She glances at the chunk of ice sitting on the kitchen table, the deep blue hues mesmerizing. “Just me…”

The world presses in around her, chunks of reality floating away.

Ruby doesn’t even realize she’s running out the backdoor, Raven’s sword in hand, towards the thick jungle. Zwei bounds after her, his powerful body sliding in front of her just as she hits the tree line.

Rain pounds down around them, silencing Penny’s frantic cries from the bungalow. Gnarled branches welcome Ruby like a hug, ushering her into the darkening canopies. Zwei runs next to her, leaping over fallen foliage and obstacles.

Thick undergrowth grabs at her ankles, threatening to pull her down. Ruby rips herself free, running like a dead man through the trees—wild and frantic. Branches whip around her face causing small lacerations to bubble up and bleed down her cheeks.

Ruby doesn’t know how long she runs, but by the time she stops, the sun is setting and the only sound to be heard are the birds and her labored breaths. The canopy here is thick, the dwindling sun choked out by enormous leaves. Fallen trees give life to moss and mushrooms, the rotting bark beginning to dissolve beneath their greedy natures.

Ancient kapoks with trunks the width of horses reach to the sky, surrounding Ruby in a giant’s embrace. She falls to her knees at the base of a tree, her body heaving and trembling. Sweat mixes with blood, dripping from the tip of her nose. She stares at Raven’s sword, her heart stuttering.

Zwei sits nearby, his eyes never leaving Ruby. The run hardly damaged his constitution, sleek muscles rested and ready to go again should the need arise.

“How?” Ruby whispers, desperate tears fueling rage. “How do I be _not me_?” She traces the golden twilling on Raven’s scabbard, the design almost exact to the weird golden threads Ruby has been seeing.

“HOW DO I NOT BE ME?!” Ruby roars, anxiety shredding apart her insides. She rips Raven’s sword out of the scabbard, the glinting black steel sparking a frenzy.

With reckless abandon, Ruby slashes at everything in her path. Branches fall like carnage, shredded vines and leaves fluttering to the ground below. She hacks into trunks leaving scars that’ll never fully heal. The smell of hacked wood and cut grass fills the area with a sweetness. It perpetuates Ruby’s anger.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO, WEISS!” she screams into the dimming sky. Rain patters softly against the trees, casting a mist to settle over the ground below. A shiver snakes down Ruby’s spine, disrupting her from her frenzy.

She looks down at her hands gripping the hilt of Raven’s sword for dear life.

“Tell me what to do…” she pleads. “I’ll do it.”

The longer she stares at the sword, the more bitter the taste in her mouth becomes.

_Autumn swept across the deck, Breaker’s Cove looming over like a reaper. Raven was standing near the bowsprint, her back turned. Summer, her black locks partially braided behind her ears, reached for her, lips trembling._

_Taiyang, his sun-bleached hair shorn and catching in the breeze, cradled a sobbing Yang and Ruby to his chest. He smelled of coconuts and sea salt. He was warm, his voice resonating in his daughters’ chests._

_“We all love you both,” he assured._

“NO!” Ruby claws herself from the memory, lashing out at the nearest tree. The sword bites deep into the trunk, sticking there with a heavy thud. Gritting her teeth, she frantically works to pull the blade free.

Zwei whimpers quietly.

Ruby doesn’t notice the silence between the trees.

The memory threatens to strangle her, flooding back like a breaking dam.

 _“You’re_ crazy _, Summer!” Raven shouted, her shoulders trembling. “You are unwell!” Ruby peeks out from between her father’s arms, her fingers growing numb as Yang squeezes._

_“Can you just make ‘em stop?” she pleaded._

_“I know you think that…” Summer said, her voice feather soft and drifting on the wind. Taking another step towards Raven, her fingers barely grazed cloth._

_“I_ went there _!” Raven whirled, manic laughter on her lips._

 _“What do you mean you_ went there _, Raven? When have you had the time?” Summer wasn’t sure if she believed herself._

 _“I_ went _there and there was_ nothing _but a_ simpering mother _and a crying babe barely old enough to bleed,” Raven snarled as she pulled the sword off of her hip and held it out towards Summer._

_“W…what?” Summer recoiled, dread flashing in her eyes._

_Raven, eyes wild, slowly unsheathed her blade, blood still drying on the edge._

_“What have you_ done _?!” Summer gasped, taking another step back. “Please tell me you_ didn’t _, Raven!”_

 _“After all these years, after all the stories, I at least thought there must be_ some nugget _of truth to the matter, “ Raven started, whipping the blade around callously. “But all I left were_ corpses _. There’s NOTHING THERE, SUMMER! THERE NEVER WAS!”_

_A bitter smile spread across Summer’s lips, her eyes sad. Quietly, she clutched her heart and turned back towards Ruby. Staring her daughter straight in the eyes, Summer Rose started to cry, as if knowing her fate had already been sealed._

_Ruby struggled in Taiyang’s arms, but he held her fast._

_“Trust you’ll always know, little light,” Summer said only to her._

_“You_ never _make any sense!” Raven howled, rage overtaking all of her faculties. “You spew madness, poison my crew with silly thoughts of magic and legends, corrupt my_ daughter _!”_

_“I forgive you,” Summer breathes, glancing at Raven over her shoulder. “Just remember to love them, Raven.”_

_“YOU’RE WEAK! YOU’LL ALWAYS BE WEAK!” Lashing out in this moment, Raven drove the tip of her sword straight through Summer’s chest. Blood splashed across the white of her shirt, seeping down the front of her frock. “We cull the wea—”_

_But Raven never finished the sentence, her face draining of all color immediately. She dropped her sword, looking at her hands as if they’d been burned. Summer crumpled to the deck, her eyes glassy and searching._

_Ruby shrieked in Taiyang’s arms. He hugged his daughters tighter, his heartbeat loud between Ruby’s ears. She held her mother’s dying gaze, watching the last breath slip from between her lips._

_Raven fell to the deck and watched the blood pool like rubies._

She was never the same after that.

Ruby sobs, tears pouring down her cheeks in hot rivers. Curled at the base of a tree, she stares at Zwei, the night chill starting to turn her lips blue. He sighs and pads up next to her before laying down. His body radiates a comforting amount of heat, Ruby unconsciously tangling her fingers in his fur and pulling herself closer.

_Trust you’ll always know…_

Ruby’s never been more lost.

She thought she knew what she wanted. She thought she knew what she needed. But laying abandoned in the middle of the jungle, she’s not so sure of anything. Knitting her fingers into Zwei’s fur, she buries her face into his neck, willing the memory to stop playing on repeat.

It’s dark now, the shadows growing deeper and longer. A familiar melody drifts through the jungle, birds singing in beautiful harmony. A voice carries between the rain—intoxicating. Ruby listens, heart strings tugging.

Her eyes flutter open, frantically searching.

And standing in a small opening between the trees is Weiss, darkness haloing her in a perfect silhouette. Starlight twinkles in her iris—unending galaxies pitching Ruby into an unknown. Weiss’ hair is longer now, the asymmetrical edge growing out to her shoulders. A navy silk dress drapes around her body, hugging her curves in an elegant and sophisticated manner. Like she’s stepped out of a ball. There’s a twisted smile on her face as she stands at the tree line, blue eyes piercing straight through Ruby.

“ _Sad silver eyes…_ ” Weiss sings, her melody mimicked in the canopies above.

Stunned, Ruby clings to Zwei, unsure of what to do.

“… _hard as night…_ ”

Ruby stands, exhaustion, rage, desperation, all melting as she reaches towards her siren. Relieved tears replace those of bitter memories.

A loud crack echoes through the jungle. Pure instinct forces Ruby to look over her shoulder before her wants override those.

With a frightened “No!” Ruby whips her head back around, searching once again for Weiss.

But she’s vanished, nothing but darkness and foliage where she stood.

Ruby collapses to her knees, still reaching towards the spot. Her vision begins to blur, from tears or from rain, she can’t tell. The noose around her heart snaps tight as she falls forward into the dirt. She closes her eyes, willing the nightmares to take her.

Zwei approaches her and gently licks her cheek. He circles twice before laying flush next to Ruby.

The birds never stop singing her song.

 

*

Adam was true to his word, allowing Yang and the crew to board the decimated Autumn without resistance. The stench of death was overpowering, emanating from the White Fang crew. Blake never left Yang’s side through the search.

When they didn’t find Ruby, they left—meeting no resistance still. Adam watched them the whole time, smirking at his taffrail.

The Crescent Rose came into port a few days later.

Yang stretches in the bitter autumn rain. “I never thought I’d be happy ta see this shithole,” she laughs, eyes raking over the sleepy town. With the coming rains, street vendors retreated to their homes to wait out the coming winter.

“Where do you think Ruby is?” Blake asks next to her, watching the crew pull them alongside the dock. Dock workers scurry to catch the tossed lines and secure them.

“Pft, easy—Penny,” Yang dismisses with a wave of her hand.

A group of men move through the minimal crowd, swords dangling at their hips. They’re gruff, the largest man ringing a small bell with Blake. She nudges Yang in the ribs as the group surrounds the lowering boarding plank.

Yang’s eyes narrow. “Ren,” she starts.

He looks at her over his shoulder as he eases the Crescent Rose to a stop.

“How ‘bout givin’ regards to our loony Portmaster Oobleck, fer old times sake?” Yang’s already descending the stairs, violet eyes trained on the group of gnarled men. Blake quickly follows after her, scanning the deck for anyone _else_ who might be useful if a fight broke out.

Sun balances on the taffrail, Junior swinging between his extended arms. Blake groans.

“Aye,” Ren replies. He whistles to Nora who looks up at him from her spot near the front mast. He jerks his head towards Yang. She glances, rolls her eyes, then makes her way behind the Leviathan, her hand resting on the flintlock at her hip.

Blake locks eyes with Sun and motions for him to follow her. He looks around, pointing at himself before he leaps down off the railing and runs up to Blake, smile bright.

“Well, how’s’it, Ma?” Sun chortles, clearly ignorant to the brewing trouble.

“Don’t make me regret this, Sun,” Blake snaps.

“Regret what?” He blinks.

“Just come on,” Blake sighs, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. She drags them to stand behind Yang and Nora.

“Well if it t’ain’t the Leviathan!” the leader of the men says. He laughs as if there’s some sort of joke to be discerned, his cronies joining him. Arrogance drips off of him like a foul stench.

“Do I know you?” Yang deadpans, quirking her brow. She stares down at them, arms crossed.

“Oh—well—sure! Fergive me. Where ‘r my manners?” Yang counts his toothless grin, something nagging at the back of her head. “Cardin.” He bows, the lumbering movements of his body awkward. Yang curls her lip, racking her brain.

 “Okay, well, what do you want?” she growls.

 “Want?” Cardin looks around at his men and laughs again. “Why we here to collect on behalf of the Portmaster.”

Yang quirks her brow, eyeing them carefully. “Oh _no thanks_ ,” Yang says, her voice sickeningly sweet. “I’ve got a man seeing Oobleck personally—no need for the welcome party.”

Cardin’s eyes deaden, face steel. He straightens himself as tall as he can and puffs out his chest, his chiseled muscles glinting with rain water. “Oobleck’s out—Portmaster Torchwick’s in charge now.”

“Oh yeah?” Yang sighs and glances at Blake. _Get a look at this guy._ “And how much’s Roman chargin’ now?”

“15 gold—”

“Just to port?!” Yang exclaims.

“—a _day_.” Cardin sneers.

Yang blinks slowly, then cracks her neck. “I’ll tell ya this once—and only once.” She levels her stare at him. “The Crescent Rose pays no false Portmaster. We’ll be dealin’ with Oobleck, thanks.”

Cardin snorts, “Don’t make decisions quickly, sweetheart, be a shame if there were a fire.”

“You!” Blake gasps, recognition finally hitting her.

“What, you know him?” Yang muses.

“’If my eyes ain’t decievin’ me, I’d say it’s one o’ them White Fang cunts.’” Blake’s face hardens, recalling the encounter.

Yang stills, the memory flooding back. “Oh, _this cumstain_ ,” she laughs, slapping herself on the forehead. “Ya had me worried there for a tick,” she snickers.

Cardin’s lip twitches. “Lissen, either you be payin’ us, or we gotta politely ask ya to _shove off_.” He pulls his sword from his side.

Yang rubs her face, exhausted. “Okay, so, let me get this straight”—she points at Cardin and his men, face bored—“we gotta pay _you_ _gold_ , else _you’re_ gonna personally see to our departure?”

Cardin shrugs his shoulders and glances around to his men. “Aye—‘bout right.”

Yang rolls her eyes and points up at the colors flying on the mast. Above Ruby’s rose flies the flagship banner of the Black Bird. “Are you colorblind?” Yang sneers.

Cardin squints up at the colors, snarling, “I ain’t no colorbli—oh.”

“And smart pigshit you is, think it’s _really_ a good idea to—I dunno”—Yang taps her lips—“mess about with the Black Bird? You _really_ wanna tangle with Raven?” She cocks her hips to the side.

Cardin pales, his sword wavering in his hand. “W-well, the Portmaster said—”

“ _Please_ ,” Yang sighs, motioning to Nora, “give me a reason ta let her fork you.”

The men look around, murmuring to one another, confusion clearly evident.

Nora lights up, a delighted giggle causing her smile to look deranged. She pulls two forks from behind her back. “Can I really?” she squeals.

“W-we gots orders!” Cardin shouts, trying to steel his nerves.

Shaking her head, Yang descends the plank, shouldering past him. The force catches him by surprise, dumping him straight into the harbor. He sputters around salt, arms flailing madly in the water.

Nora, Blake, and Sun follow after her, the men eyeing the fork happy Boomer cautiously.

“Tell yer ‘portmaster’ if he wants gold, he can come get it from me hisself.” Yang turns back towards Gribben, her heart beat picking up in pace. “Till then, I got some visits to make.”

 

*

Yang pounds on Penny’s door, listening for the sound of feet. Blake stands next to her, a nervous crease between her eyebrows. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, fingers digging into her skin.

The door swings open revealing Penny, her eyes red rimmed and dark. “Yang?” she gapes, surprise striking across her face.

“Penny,” Yang affirms, nodding her head. “You seen Ruby?”

Blake watches the shifts behind Penny’s emerald eyes.

“I-I have, she’s been staying with me…” Penny looks down at her feet, fingers fidgeting with the edge of her apron.

Yang looks behind Penny, peering inside of the bungalow. “Well, where is she?”

Penny bites down on her lip, frozen in place, unable to form words.

Blake narrows her eyes, “She’s not here, is she?”

Yang’s demeanor chills. She stands taller, looking down her nose at Penny. She waits for an answer.

“R-Ruby…went off into the jungle two days ago…” Penny pulls on the door, watching it swing on the hinges. She can still feel violet eyes burning on the side of her face.

“Weiss went with her though, right?” Yang asks slowly, her words careful.

A fire lights in the center of Penny’s eyes. “Is that all you two _care_ about? _Weiss_?” Her voice is sharp—charring.

Blake gently slides her hand into the small of Yang’s back.

“What do you _mean_?” Yang narrows her eyes. “Did something happen to Weiss?”

“I’m so SICK OF HEARING ABOUT WEISS!” Penny screams. “You should be more worried about what’s been done to your _sister_!” Penny jabs a finger into Yang’s chest.

Anger and impatience rising, Yang takes a step forward, Penny’s nose brushing against Yang’s clothes. “Careful what you _say_ , traitor,” Yang spits. “Ruby ain’t here to protect you right now.”

Paling, Penny stumbles backward, her eyes downcast. “ _Weiss_ departed shortly after depositing your half-dead sister in my care. Didn’t even look back,” she says, her voice bitter. Her fingers curl into tight fists at her sides.

“What did you _say_ to her, Penny?” Yang growls, aware of how the surgeon worked. “We both know she ain’t leave of her own choice.”

“Get out of my house, Yang,” Penny shoots back, her glare withering. “Don’t mistake my politeness as hospitality—you’re not welcome here.”

Blake pulls Yang out of the way of the slamming door just in time.

Yang smashes her fist into the wood and shouts, “THIS AIN’T ABOUT YOU, PENNY—THIS AIN’T EVEN ABOUT ME! THIS IS ABOUT RUBY! AND WHATEVER YOU DID, PENNY—CUZ I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHIN’—IT’LL COME BACK TO YOU! AND THIS TIME? RUBY WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”

 

*

_Month II Week III_

Ruby stays in the jungle for eight days. She spends most of her time swinging Raven’s sword haphazardly and the rest of it thinking. Weiss never appears again, but her song is forever echoed in the jungle. Night after night.

By the time she leaves her spot, all the bark from the trees are stripped. The trunks are scarred and gouged—splintered from force. Foliage and hunks of wood litter the jungle floor—Ruby’s carnage. A pile of lizard carcasses—some half-eaten—sit rotting in a sequestered part of a tree stump.

When the tree line breaks and Ruby sees the first smoke stack, tension settles across her shoulders. She hefts Raven’s blade at her side and motions forward to Zwei. He races towards Penny’s bungalow, tail wagging madly at the prospect of something _other than lizard_.

Ruby walks as slowly as she can, but no amount of kicking rocks will ultimately deter her from what was to come. She eyes the backdoor carefully, Zwei pawing and barking outside of it. Penny swings the door wide open, throwing her arms around the mutt, her words lost in his fur.

Standing fifty feet away, Ruby’s anxiety begs her to return to the jungle. She stops in her tracks, her eyes refusing to rest on Penny for more than a second. Out of habit, Ruby finds herself scanning the docks for any sign of Weiss.

She doesn’t expect to see her _own_ colors flying there.

Confused, she stares at the familiar flag, squinting against the grey, autumn light. Then it dawns on her.

“Yang…”

Her sister’s name is barely out of her mouth before Ruby is tearing past Penny’s bungalow completely, ignoring the desperate calls to stop. She sprints as hard as she can, her eyes focused on the slippery road, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her shoulder aches, but it’s something she’s learning to ignore, instead allowing it to push her futher.

She’s nearly to the dock when a man crashes out of the tavern and lands just behind her.

“LOOKS LIKE YER THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE PAYIN’ ME, INNIT?” An unmistakable threat.

“Oi, hey! If it t’ain’t the booty we been lookin’ for!” An unmistakable scout.

Ruby skids to a halt and turns towards the commotion. Standing on the porch of the tavern, golden curls braided over her shoulder, her eyes flashing red, is Yang. She stares down the man in the mud scrambling after his fallen bowler cap, her fist curled and tight.

Yet.

Ruby gapes at Yang’s arm and makes awkward hand gestures. “I…uh…what…Yang?!”

The Leviathan turns, her face shocked, then manically delightful. “RUBY!!” Yang leaps from the porch, arms extended, running full tilt towards her sister.

An arm drops around the Raider’s shoulders, teeny hands darting through her hair in an instant. Sun offers her a goofy smile, Junior insistent on Ruby’s cleanliness as he chitters madly into her ear. “Don’t mention the arm,” Sun whispers to Ruby, his eyes wide with fear. He shoves Ruby, before she can react, straight into the rushing Yang.

Their bodies collide, the force knocking the wind straight out of Ruby. Pain rips through her shoulder in dull needles of ice. Yang topples her back, clinging to her sister for dear life. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Yang wails.

Dizzy and stunned, Ruby stares up at the sky, her vision swirling. “I thought _you_ were dead!”

“WE AIN’T DONE WITH OUR BUSINESS YET,” a voice shouts. Ruby can’t see the caller.

“Pft, me? Taken out by Cinderfuck and her sissies? In what world,” Yang jeers, her smirk large. She puffs out her chest.

“Same could be said of me!” Ruby defends.

“HEEEEY!”

“Oh right, you—as tough as me. Hilarious,” Yang teases, lightly slapping Ruby in the shoulder.

“Hey, I took her eye!” Ruby hisses around the pain. She winces and grabs her wounded shoulder, rolling it a few times in the socket.

“Right, and I’ve made Emerald shoot Mercury like…fifty times,” Yang gloats.

“Twice!” Ruby protests, holding up two fingers.

“Three times!” Yang fires back, holding up three.

“No, no, no—it’s _fine_. I’ll wait. Not like Roman Torchwick—Master of Ports—is a busy man,” someone sighs.

“Three times? No! Not possible!” Ruby eyes Yang suspiciously, trying to detect the lie.

“Yeah! On the beach when you was gettin’ nabbed!” Yang can’t help but laugh. “Fell for it, like always…though...” Yang glances at her arm, fingers gingerly rubbing at the phantom limb. “Though, guess she got me back.”

“You let _Emerald_ take your arm?” Ruby scoffs. She shoves Yang lightly.

“Cheap shot,” she mutters.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, pretty sure she’s about lost her sea legs.” Ruby shrugs.

“Can we _please_ return to the matter at _hand_?”

Yang’s look darkens, her violet eyes drifting over her shoulder. The man she’d clobbered moments before is standing in the street, his hat—mud free—atop his head. Dark red locks brush one side of his face, causing him to look ‘quite debonair’. As the ladies say.

His arms are folded, an annoyed scowl plastered across his pasty face.

Yang stands then heaves Ruby upright. She brushes the mud off of herself, then her sister before addressing the self-proclaimed Torchwick. “That supposed ta be funny?” she growls.

He pales. “What, no! Don’t dare assume I’d stoop so low!”

Yang whistles and Nora makes her way down from the tavern porch and stands right behind Torchwick. She grins as she places her arms around him and slowly pulls a fork out from her vest.

“She don’t like them jokes, ya see…” Nora says slowly.

“It wasn’t a joke! I was merely”—Torchwick attempts to stumble away from her, but Nora holds fast—“Unhand me, woman!” He slaps Nora away and puts some healthy distance between him and her.

A mischievous smirk lights Ruby’s face as she crosses her own arms in front of her chest and stands behind Yang. She locks eyes with Blake who lounges on the tavern porch, amber eyes lazily surveying the situation. Sun stands next to her, staring down into a beer mug as if more will suddenly appear if he stares hard enough.

Torchwick sighs and motions towards Yang. “You know what—fine. Forget it!” He adjusts his hat and turns on his heel towards the center of town. “But word of advice, kid: I _always_ get what I’m owed.”

A woman, black tricorne hat casting her eyes in shadow, fades from the milling people and stands next to him. Her smile is small and unassuming. But something about it puts Ruby on edge. The back of her neck prickles as the smirk she’d had melts from her lips.

“Get in line,” Yang snorts, throwing a hand out after him. She turns back to Ruby, the encounter already forgotten.

Torchwick is stomping up the hill and muttering when the woman and Ruby lock eyes. One eye pink, the other a dark, swirling brown. The woman places a finger to her lips, quirks a brow, then follows her Lord, disappearing in the crowds.

“Now!” Yang pulls Ruby in for a tight hug. “How ‘bout we get us something hard!”

And for the first time in weeks, Ruby finally feels safe.

 

 


End file.
